Love Is Not Blind
by Theores
Summary: It simply enables us to see what others fail to. Kagome has been living a solitary life of misery for years until she receives a miracle one day in the form of the Inu Youkai Sesshomaru. Please review! (First Part of LINB Series) Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character associated with Rumiko Takashi I make no money from this or any other of my writings

Chapter 1: One Good Deed

"Hey, can you hear me?"

She didn't respond. Kneeling beside a woman passed out on the sidewalk Sesshomaru awkwardly held her as he tried to determine what was wrong with her. Pulling the headphones out of her ears a rare moment of fear hit him as she began to violently convulse in his arms. From her scent, she was an Inu Youkai like himself, but an underlying odor covered her body as well that smelled almost..bright. Never in his life had he smelled such a combination that could only be described as tainted purity.

Her body still rigid, the dog demon peered around hoping to see someone who could assist. Nobody. "Damn!" he swore loudly. His business class had ended early today, meaning that the usually lively campus was quiet until the afternoon bell rang. He knew he couldn't very well leave her here, but common sense told him he also wouldn't be able to drive to a hospital with her in the back seat shaking. Making a hasty decision he picked up the stiff woman's body and sprinted with superior speed towards Tokyo Medical Hospital. In less than seven minutes Sesshomaru flew into the emergency room and coming to a halt, asked for a nurse. Hearing the urgency in his voice the responding snake youkai immediately secured a gurney and used her walkie-talkie to call for the doctor.

Gently placing the girl's still inflexible body on the bed, Sesshomaru studied her features to see if he recognized her. Blue black hair that reached to her mid back was currently in disarray, having fallen out of the cap she had been wearing. Inspecting over her body he also noted that she was very pale, and even though it was the middle of summer was wearing long sleeves and pants. Her footwear consisted of black lace up boots. Put off by her style of dress he determined he had never seen her before, but whoever she was she was already...weird. Feeling a doctor coming towards him, he moved aside as the medic rushed up to her and started pulling up her sleeve to check her pulse. When the young demon saw her pale wrist, he was surprised to see the doctor began to fiddle with was what looked like a silver medical bracelet. Only people who were frequent visitors to hospitals possessed them. 'She must be a regular' Sesshomaru realized, slightly relieved that if this was the normal occurrence for her, the doctors already knew what treatment to proceed with.

Turning to the dog demon, the doctor's eyes widened as his eyes locked onto the crescent moon shaped marking on his forehead. Bowing to the boy, the good man respectfully offered his gratitude for the important man's help.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you have no idea how much I appreciate you bringing Kagome here, She is prone to seizures and requires immediate attention when one occurs." Returning his attention back to his patient, the doctor instructed the nurse to have an IV inserted in her veins and blood drawn from her body. Nodding in understanding the nurse grabbed the gurney and began pushing her through the nearby double doors leading to the medical equipment.

"Kagome?" The dog lord repeated. Sunset? Odd for a fellow dog demon to be given such a name.

"Yes my lord" the doctor confirmed. "Kagome is a rare being, the first of her kind actually. She is yokai but she also contains the spiritual energy of a priestess. When her demonic energy rises her purification powers surge as well attempting to cleanse the corruption from her body. Her anatomy does not realize that both sides are a part of her."

"I see."

"Forgive me but this is confidential information Sesshomaru-sama. I am merely telling you this because her purification powers have risen in the past and severely injured those who attempted to assist her."

"I appreciate the information, Doctor…"

"Teruo my lord. I am her personal physician. It was very lucky you picked this hospital to get her help."

"Hn. This was the closest one next to the college where she collapsed."

"Yes, she attends Tokyo University solely because of its proximity to this hospital."

"Yes. Well if there is nothing else is it possible I can see her?" Sesshomaru was incredibly intrigued by this woman. He hadn't felt the surge of holy energy the doctor claimed others received upon coming into contact with her. When he had touched her skin, what he now knew was her spiritual power had actually receded slightly into her body rather than rise in an attempt to protect her. How was it he had he never noticed this woman before today?

"Forgive me once more. Kagome needs to have her purification energy drained from her body in the form of massive blood removal. When it is finished she will most likely be unconscious for at least a half day afterward while her blood replenishes. She won't be able to speak with you, but you can visit her bedside once she's stable."

"Very well. You may proceed." finding a chair in the waiting room to rest in while Teruo went to oversee his patients procedure he considered everything the doctor had told him. Technically he had done his civic duty and seen to it that she had received the medical attention she required, why was he willing to wait on her until she woke up? He didn't know why he was so randomly drawn to this woman. Leaning back in his seat, oblivious to the movements around him, the peacefulness in his life slowly began to fade away. If only he knew what was in store for him. This was only the start of a very interesting segment in his life. And it was all because of the oddity that was the woman called Kagome.

A/N: Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Imminent Weirdness

The beeping of a heart monitor was the first thing that reached Kagome's ears as she began to regain consciousness. With half-lidded eyes, she naturally began observing her surroundings and sighed heavily when she realized that she was once again in a hospital bed. This was what, her eighteenth visit this year? Now she would have another scar on her arm from where Teruo sliced the skin to drain the purified blood that poisoned her. Shifting her legs under the covers, she sighed again as the heart monitor slowed down in time with her calming heartbeat. She had hoped to make it through finals without an attack, but apparently that was asking for too much. Silently praying that this time around she hadn't accidently hurt anyone when her aura came out, she began to sit up only to nearly jump out of bed when she finally noticed the white-haired man sitting calmly in a chair next to her. Arching an eyebrow at her reaction, the boy in the nice tailored suit elegantly stood from his seat and without warning began to reach for her.

Abruptly Kagome moved out of the way of his touch. Just as she was about to voice her disapproval, instead of coming into contact with her, he pressed a red button on the side of the bed. Placing his hands in his pockets, he casually greeted the woman like they had known each other for years. "Hello."

Confused as to what was going on, the Inu demoness gaped at him for a moment, trying in vain to place a name with his face. Who the hell was this guy? Just when Kagome opened her mouth to demand an answer, a knock on the door diverted both their attention away from each other and towards the person who was entering. Her doctor Teruo and one of his nurse appeared, both possessing bright smiles as they saw an alert Kagome, even though she was confused as hell. Teruo briefly acknowledged the white haired boy before turning his to his patient. Blinking a few times, the owl demon went into Doctor mode, glancing at her monitor for a few moments to note that she was in stable condition. Picking up her chart at the foot of the bed, he first wrote down the information and then at his nod, went through their usual procedure of determining what caused her to have another attack. He didn't' even have to ask the questions, she immediately began explaining.

"Uh...Well you see, finals are supposed to begin next week. This is my last few months at school and if I want to keep my perfect average I found out I had to do extra credit in my world societies course."

Scribbling down her words, Teruo shook his head once he finished, "I don't see why that would cause an attack Kagome. Last time you had been sparring again against our orders and the strain you put on your body was too much."

"I had no choice the last time!" She defended. "That bitch Miyako had been on my case for weeks. I couldn't just let her continue to push me around!"

"Yes, but I am asking what caused it this time, and you wanting to maintain good grades never raised your stress levels before. Every time we see you some **one** not thing has caused you this damaging anxiety. We have discussed this before and at this point I am considering fully recommending it, do you not think it would be better if you moved somewhere where not so many people are around?"

"I know we discussed it, and I told you I don't want to be live like some hermit in the country!" Kagome shouted. Her heart monitor began beeping faster as she became agitated. Seeing this, the nurse walked up to her bedside, a syringe at the ready in case they needed to sedate.

"Calm down Higurashi-san. I know you don't want to live alone, but I also know that your social anxiety increases your stress and overall depression. I'm not saying you have to be completely away from others, but I **am** suggesting you live in a less populated area that focuses on the individual rather than the group, you have been trying for years to appear normal and all it is doing is making your condition worse,"

"No." Kagome flat out rejected Teruo's advice. She had spent her whole life hearing people tell her she didn't' belong here. She hated this country with a passion but it was all she knew. What if she moved and the same thing happened in her new homeland? Moving her problems to a new location wasn't going to solve anything.

Sighing heavily in frustration, Teruo decided the best thing to do was to change the subject. Focusing on Sesshomaru-sama, the doctor informed Kagome of the circumstances surrounding her latest visit. "Anyway, now that you are awake you can say hello to the man who brought you here. Higurashi-san I would like you to meet great Sesshomaru-sama, our heir to the western province."

Cerulean eyes bulging out of her head the girl in question swung her back to the white-haired guy who had been listening to their entire conversation in silence. Staring back at her impassively he winked at the girl making her blush. A smirk appeared on his features at her reaction. It was priceless.

Finally remembering how to talk she bowed her head to him, ashamed to have been swearing in front of this province's successor. She promptly apologized. " -sama, forgive me...I did not realize it was you….I….I have never seen you in person.

At this, a questioning look appeared on his face. His family was always on the news, written about in magazines, or their insignia: the purple crescent moon was literally plastered on everything in the west. How could she not know who he was? Was she that unaware? Shaking his head at her ignorance, he returned to his previous seated position. Hands leaving his pockets to rest on his knees. Extremely curious, Sesshomaru asked the demoness "Where have you been not to know what I or my family looks like?" Didn't Doctor Teruo just say she had lived in Tokyo all her life?

A look of irritation was on the woman's face as she lifted her head. Gritting her teeth she told him why she had no idea what his family looked like. "I have been in and out of hospitals my entire life my lord. I was always either in too much pain or unconscious so I did not watch much television. For personal reasons I don't read newspapers and the crescent moon insignia all around I always assumed was a religious symbol, not a family crest. I did know you and your family existed but I did not know your appearance."

"You're afraid to read newspapers?" Sesshomaru repeated. That was a new phobia to him.

"I did not say I feared newspapers, I said I don't read them for personal reasons." Kagome corrected.

"Hn."

"What?"

"Nothing."

The two stared awkwardly at each other for a moment, the doctors cough taking some of the tension out of the room.

"Well, Kagome you know the drill. You have to stay overnight for observation and if all is stable you can return home tomorrow afternoon. I'm gonna give you a stronger sedative again to help deal with your anxiety." Finishing his orders Teruo and his nurse bowed to both of them before quickly fleeing the room to escape the odd scene.

Eyeballing one another, each Inu Youkai silently observed their counterpart, neither really knowing what to say. Remembering that he had possibly prevented her from lapsing into a coma, she decided to go ahead and give him the praise he was owed. "Uh...Sesshomaru-sama…"

He remained silent. Clearly he had nothing to say so she continued. "Th...Thanks for bringing me here. You didn't have to do that." she muttered.

Sesshomaru continued not to speak, finally snorting at her words. She was so weird. This girl had just switched between emotions so fast he was sure she was bipolar. 'That would explain the medication the doctor spoke of' he thought ominously. Standing up for the second time, he startled the girl in the hospital bed who had been trying to lift the mattress up while she spoke. Reaching out he pressed the button the was labeled to lift the head of the bed, releasing it once she signaled that it was high enough. Giving her the once over he nodded once in acknowledgment before heading for the door.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled suddenly making him pause. His hand on the door knob he looked to her waiting for her to speak. "Where are you going?"

"Home"

"What so that's it? You're just gonna leave like that."

"Yes. What's your point?"

Thinking of something, Kagome inquired.

"Uh…You're a student at Tokyo U right?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever been in the department of Linguistics?"

"My English class was in that building last year."

"Yea well, my professor Zakari-sensei gave me an assignment that is due on the 20th."

"Okay?"

"Well….isn't today the 19th?"

"Yes." he answered wondering what she was getting at.

"My paper is already done, but it's on my computer... in my house. I know this is a lot to ask knowing we just met and all but…"

"But. What?"

"Do you think you could go to my house and print out my paper so that I can give it to her when I leave here tomorrow?" She asked hesitantly.

Now this threw Sesshomaru for a loop. Here he was, the eldest son of the great Inu no Taisho and soon to be lord once his father stepped down as ruler. He had just spent all day in a hospital room with a very unstable woman who had randomly collapsed in front of him. This same woman, had no idea how important he was and now even after discovering his heritage, was asking him, who might we add was no more than a complete stranger to her, go to her house and access her private computer, all to perform such a mundane task for her. Wasn't saving her life enough for one day? Staring into her face, he saw that she was completely serious. If it were anyone else he would have walked out of the room and never looked back, but for some odd reason instead of telling her where she could put that paper he heard himself asking:

"Where do you live?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: If You Can Read This…

Sesshomaru regarded the sign on the door with irritation. Taped to it was a large piece of paper with the following words written in bold: 'If You Can Read This…You Are Too Damn Close! Go Away!" Arching an eyebrow at the announcement, he gazed around and once more wondered why he was here in the first place. Standing at Kagome's front door, he still couldn't fathom what had possessed him to take her house keys and drive to her apartment to collect her school assignment. Anyone else he wouldn't have given the time of day. Yet this girl had him running errands on top of already saving her life. Sliding the key into its slot, he swiftly unlocked the door and entered the females abode. Sniffing in hard, his nose caught a horrible smell that attacked his delicate senses the minute he crossed her threshold. Trying to detect the source he walked all around the tiny residence that was about the size of his bathroom. Coming to a stop, he snorted in disgust when he saw just what was bothering his senses, his dislike increasing when he saw that the smell took the form of a Himalayan cat curled up on the edge of her tattered couch.

In all honesty, the animal itself didn't smell bad. But his natural instincts tended to deter him from felines in general. It was a commonplace trait in just about all Inu Youkai so he was surprised that the demoness was so immune as to keep one as a pet. "You just keep getting more peculiar by the minute," Sesshomaru muttered to himself.

Sensing his presence, the seal colored feline raised its head to look at him, and after a small pause offered a small greeting. "Meow."

Eye twitching, the dog demon decided he wanted out now. Glancing around the small room, he didn't see any computer. It must be in the bedroom. That shouldn't be too hard to find considering only two other doors were in the apartment. Going to the left one first, he opened it to find the bathroom. For some reason, he expected fluffy rugs and pink decor to decorate this space but instead it was pretty neutral in color. Clearly this girl didn't use the lavatory as an office like other females he knew. Heading towards the second door, he jumped slightly at the feeling of something rubbing against his leg. Glancing downwards he saw the cat had left its seat to run itself in between his limbs, purring contentedly. Feeling a migraine coming on, Sesshomaru swung open the door to the bedroom. The Himalayan rushed eagerly into the open room, jumping up on the bed and curling on it lazily. Rolling his eyes, he looked around the room and was happy to finally see the computer he had been searching for.

Situated on a small desk in the already cramped room, a compact printer lay on the floor next to it. Walking over to the computer he booted it up and did a search for her most recent papers once the desktop appeared on the screen. Finding the assignment easily, he printed it out and exited out back to her homepage. His golden orbs grew when he saw a folder he hadn't noticed at first eerily marked "erotica." Curiosity overcame him and hovering his pointer over the folder icon glanced around the room as though someone was actually watching him. The cat being the only living thing in the vicinity he double-clicked on the shortcut and watched as a barrage of videos came up all fitted to a personal media player.

Picking one at random, the file opened and began playing immediately, revealing a couple getting ready to copulate. No music played but from the way they were going at it, the scene didn't really need any. The woman seemed nervous for some reason as the man undressed her and himself slowly. As it went on and he noted her nervousness, he finally understood why the actress was acting so scared. She was a virgin. The man seemed to know this and was taking his sweet time with her body, warming her up first with oral sex and adding lubricant so that it wouldn't hurt as much. When the time came for them to join, the man was gentle in his thrusts stopping every once in a while to make sure was okay. When he finally came, the scene ended with the man holding the woman lovingly, the video cutting off with him wrapped around his lover, tiredly placing a kiss to her temple.

Not really knowing what to think, Sesshomaru clicked on the next video only to see a similar situation. He began to skip through most of them and became bewildered as to why all of them were the same type porn. All these women and some men were virgins. Sure he had looked at porn himself a time or two, but he also watched different varieties. This woman, however, seemed obsessed with watching men and women break their virginity. He wondered why. The dog demon was about to watch another when his phone rang, the unexpected noise startling him. Looking at the caller ID, he saw that it was none other than the woman who's porn collection he was currently nosing through. Seeing as she didn't own a cellphone, she was using the hospitals instead, the area code showing the room she was currently occupying. Answering the call he didn't even have time to say anything when her voice blared in his ear.

"What is taking you so long to print out one paper and bring it to me? Are you that slow?" Kagome exasperated.

"..."

"Hello? Are you there? Do you speak Japanese?"

"Yes, I speak it perfectly."

"Then where the hell are you?"

A voice sounded in the distance just then. "Kagome-san who are you talking to?"

"His stuck up royal highness that's who!"

"Wait, Your speaking with Sesshomaru-sama in that tone?"

"Hell yea!"

"Give me that phone!"

A few crashes and bumps were heard on the other end after which another female voice came on the phone. "Hello?"

"Yes."

"Oh most honorable Sesshomaru-sama please forgive Kagome-san, Teruo-sensei gave her the first dose of her new anxiety medication and its having an adverse effect."

Already sure he was going to regret asking he did anyway. "And what effect is that?"

"Well….rather than relax her it increased her aggressiveness. We're about to sedate her until it wears off but until then is it possible you can come back and remain for a while? She keeps asking for you specifically and her aura is randomly dissipating when she does."

"Are you saying I've become a possible cure for her seizures?"

"You would be the first to do such my lord. I pray you are not offended."

"Why me?"

"We honestly have no idea my Sesshomaru-sama, please if you can come back as soon as possible. I know you have many other duties to attend to and this is something that has long been out of your hands but she is reacting to you in ways she hasn't with anyone else and….."

"Enough. I will return shortly."

"Oh! Thank you Sesshomaru-sama. I will alert Teruo-sensei immediately. The woman was speaking loudly, trying to talk over the girl in the background who was angrily demanding her phone back.

"Damnit Ai! I was talking to the stick up his ass prince! This is to be expected of a member of royalty, they sit on those damn thrones all day and don't do shit for others! I asked that son of a bitch to do one thing for me and he's so busy doing gods know what to help the little person! Give it back! I wanna give him a piece of my mind!"

"...Silence her before I do it."

The nurse sputtered nervously and agreed. Screaming at the top of her lungs, nurse Ai ordered her patient to shut her mouth. After a pause to register what she had been told, the heavily drugged woman only began to rant louder. Returning to the phone the nurse apologized again and again before the line finally went dead when Sesshomaru ended the call.

Shaking his head at the odd collection of sex the girl possessed and her odd behavior while on anxiety medication, he quickly shut down everything and left the bedroom with the printed out assignment in hand. Ignoring the cat that slipped past the door as it closed he opened the one to the entryway only to pause as a purr reached his ears. Glancing down at the cat he looked into its eyes that silently begged him to take it along. Not really sure what he was doing anymore he moved out of the way so that the feline could walk ahead of him out the door and to his car. All of the events he had been a forced member of were for lack of a better word:

"Ridiculous."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Attraction is Not An Option

"Where the hell is he!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts, feelings, and ideas all of which involved Sesshomaru-sama in some way or another. She couldn't explain why, but an odd part of her was calling for the stick up his ass dog demon that she had only met a day ago. The demoness wasn't sure what was going to happen when the western lord finally showed himself. All she was aware of was that she needed to see him right now.

"Kagome-san please remain calm," Teruo pleaded with is patient. "He is on the way I promise. Why don't you tell me what is making you want to see him so badly?"

"I don't know!" she retorted angrily. She didn't care why her mind was so concerned with the demon lord. Kagome just wanted him there.

"Then what do you intend to do once he arrives?"

The doctor himself had been surprised when her heart monitor had stabilized the moment he mentioned the western heir who was on his way back to the hospital. It had only served to calm her for ten minutes though because his patient was impatient to see him. Even though the person in question was the first in line to the throne and probably didn't have time to work with an unstable hospital patient, Teruo was desperate to find the correlation between Kagome's power surges and the young heir. Just like with her birth, it didn't make medical sense. If Sesshomaru-sama was truly the solution to Kagome's suffering, he could only hope the prince was generous enough to continue to offer his aid.

"I don't know that either! I just want Sesshomaru-sama!" With that Kagome tried to exit her hospital bed only to be hampered by the ensorcelled straps that held her in place. At one point she had attempted to leave Tokyo Medical to find the dog demon herself, leaving Teruo no choice but to restrain Kagome when the sedative failed to subdue her.

The inu demoness started screaming in frustration as the straps kept her in place. She wanted out now! Twisting against the bed frame, her aura rose and fell in time with her heartbeat. Thankfully she hadn't activated her spiritual powers yet and wasn't showing signs of doing so anytime soon. Her demonic energy would almost hit the level required to set off a seizure, only to pause and then drop dramatically. Sighing heavily at the terminal situation he began writing the assessment in his notebook for future reference. Nothing more could be done until Sesshomaru arrived.

Too busy journaling, Teruo's eyes widened when a strong demonic aura finally reached his senses, much stronger than any he had ever felt in his life. Looking to the door, he noted Kagome who had quieted down when the persons aura hit her. To his utter relief the person who entered without knocking was none other than the heir of the western lands. Behind him, a blue-eyed himalayan observed the scene with interest. Returning his attention to his patient who had suddenly calmed down he began to scrawl down the new development rapidly. Stepping back he continued to veiw the scene from afar. He could use this time to gain insight into why she was so drawn to him.

The two Inu Youkai stared at one another silently. Unlike the last time their held gaze wasn't awkward. Breathing in heavily, Kagome took in his scent, her flashing cerulean eyes never leaving his. Sesshomaru as well seemed to be in a trance of some kind. His aura had risen at first to alert the inu demoness that he had arrived. Stifling, his power now wanned considerably since he'd entered, coming down more to match her level.

The boy remained silent as he slowly walked up to her bedside and reached down to caress her face. She accepted his touch, a contented growl passing her lips as he softly stroked her. Both of them seemed to be unaware of what they were doing, the look in their eyes was just too distant. Curious as to what would happen once they regained their senses, Teuro went to the other side of the bed and began to unbuckle the straps that confined Kagome to bed. The sudden contact caused the inu demoness to come back to reality. Snapping her attention to Teuro's hands on her wrists, she immediately pulled away from Sesshomaru's touch to focus on her doctor's. A warning growl replaced her contended one at the feeling of someone's hand on her cheek.

Hearing the ominous noise the dog lord moved his hand away and shook the haze from his mind. When he stopped to look at his surroundings he was confused. The last thing he remembered was exiting his car with the cat in tow. His sharp hearing had picked up Kagome screaming for him. Now he was in her hospital room having no idea how he got there. The girl seemed just as bewildered as he was.

Dazed the inu demoness stopped her gnarring once she realized Sesshomaru was the one next to her. Her wrist finally freed she immediately unbuckled the opposite binding, throwing the material at Teruo the moment it was off. Turning back to look at the male dog demon, a blush crossed her face. The pair's ogling of one another returned to being awkward just that quickly, neither knowing what to say. Sesshomaru broke the silence.

"Hn."

"What the hell does that even mean?" Kagome was irked to keeping hearing that phrase with no idea as how to respond.

Rolling his eyes at the girl he remembered the creature he had brought with him and while trying to locate it, saw the small cat hiding behind the still open room door. Reaching out and closing it the demoness squeal of joy stung his ears as she called out for her beloved pet.

Kagome cooed for the animal, her arms open wide to receive him. "Socrates! My little man. I can't believe I forgot about you! Come here SoCro!"

He literally flew to his owner, hopping up onto the bed and running into her embrace. Socrates purred in her ear as she rubbed his back lovingly. Pulling him back to look into his bright blue eyes, he pawed at her nose which caused her to laugh. Happy to have her seal colored kitty back in her arms, the inu demoness's turned to Sesshomaru, disbelief written on her features. "You...you brought Socrates to me?"

"The cat is here is he not?"

"Yea...but our kind usually can't stand neko..."

"If you a peasant can break the stigma and keep one around, why shouldn't me with royal blood be able to?"

"Peasant?!"

"Yes, that's what you are isn't it? Judging by that bathroom you call an apartment." Sesshomaru answered cooly.

"Hey. Now wait just a damn minute!" Kagome was ready to tell off the royal pain in the ass when a throat cleared to gain their attention.

Master Teruo had decided this was the appropriate time to stop the conversation before it got too out of hand. "Uh. Kagome-san it's been almost an entire day since your cat was last fed, would you like me to retrieve him a meal?"

Blushing, the inu demoness nodded rapidly. "Yes..he needs to eat on a schedule, I was about to go feed him before I...had another attack." Saying the last part slowly, she put her head down and hugged the cat for all its worth. Apparently her frequent hospital trips were a touchy subject for her.

"Well then I'll take him to my office and see if I can't find him some raw fish or something to that taste." Teruo responded. Holding out his arms, Kagome reluctantly handed over the himalayan purring softly to him while she as he was taken from her. Cradling the animal Teruo bowed once to the dog lord and directed his patients attention to him.

"Now then Kagome-san, Sesshomaru-sama graciously brought Socrates to you along with the paper you asked him for originally. Do you not think you should thank him for all he has done for you?" Finishing his suggestion Teruo left the room with Socrates, once again leaving the pair alone.

"Oh...right." Waiting until the door closed behind her doctor and cat she sighed sadly. She missed her little guy already. Regarding the inu demon once more she blushed when she recalled the things she had said to him when the medicine was still affecting her system. Weird though, since he had arrived it seemed to have left her system. Having not the slightest clue where to begin apologizing for the incident, she gave him her gratitude instead. "Sesshomaru-sama thank you so much for bringing my Socrates to me. And for my assignment as well." Bowing from her waist in the bed, Kagome gave him the respect he deserved.

"Yes. Well. Here." Handing out the assignment to her the Inu demoness raised her head only to open her eyes wide in realization.

"Oh...Uh…" she stuttered.

"What is is?" He inquired. Creasing his brows he reread the paper's title. This was definitely the one she requested, it had tomorrow's date on it.

"Well….it's just that…."

"Just that what?"

"Well...I just remembered that…"

"Enough. Just speak your mind."

"I just remembered….I...I had already given that assignment to Zakari-sensi this morning….That's why I was on campus in the first place…."

"..."

"I don't know why I asked you go get it for me."

Sesshomaru only continued to stare at her with a blank expression.

"Uh Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked uncertainly. All these looks he was giving her was creeping her out.

The inu demon blinked once. Dropping his arm to the side, Sesshomaru turned on his heel and flopped into the chair next to the bed. Laying his head back against the wall, he closed his eyes, still silent.

"Sessho…"

"No."

"Huh?"

"I said no."

"No? What?"

"Do not say my name anymore. Just rest. I will not disrupt you."

"What about you?"

"I will remain until you are discharged."

"Huh...but why?"

"Because for some reason, I feel a need to be here."

"Oh…"

"Go to sleep Kagome."

"Wait. One more question." She whispered quietly.

"What?"

"Why did you help me this morning?"

"What do you mean why? It is my obligation as a future Taiyoukai that I aid those who need it."

"But…"

"But what?"

"It's just...you stayed here for hours after you brought me here. You went all the way to my admittedly shitty apartment just to get a paper for me, and you got my cat and brought him here without being asked. Then to top it all off you agreed to continue being here even after finding out what I am and what I could possibly do to you. Anyone can see that is way beyond the obligations of any rank of nobility."

"So...your question is?"

"Why are you here!" Kagome raised her voice slightly as she revealed what was on her mind.

"I don't know. I don't know why I'm here. All I know is that I need to be. Don't worry I plan on us going our separate ways tomorrow the moment you are released."

"Okay. Well that's all I wanted to know. Goodnight." With that Kagome faced away from the Inu demon and laid her head down on the pillows. Shifting once it was obvious she was faking her sleep, her breathing was too unbalanced for her not to be awake.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and stood up, making the woman turn around to see what he was doing. Going over to the door he flicked off the lights and returned to his seat. Blue eyes met gold in the dark, the moonlight illuminating her half turned body towards him. Kagome finally broke the eye contact between them and returned to facing the window, singing in her head, the last thing she heard was the sound of his soft breathing. With her safety net in place she fell easily into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: When One Door Closes

A cheerful looking nurse handed Kagome her discharge forms. With a sing-song tone in her voice, she showed Kagome where to sign off, "Okay Higurashi-san just sign here and here and you're good to go!"

The Inu demoness quickly scribbled her name where indicated. Looking irritated, she addressed the foreign object next to the elderly snake youkai. "Do I have to get in the wheelchair?"

"You know our policy Higurashi-san. You can get out of it as soon as you exit the premises."

"Fine."

"Would you like me to get someone to wheel you out or.."

"I will do it." Sesshomaru offered cooly.

"You!" Kagome looked to the dog demon in awe.

"Yes. I promised I would be with you until you were discharged. You have yet to leave the hospital."

The nurse's smile brightened even more at the dog demon's generosity. "Arigato Sesshomaru-sama! You are more admirable than I ever hoped you would be!" Bowing deeply to the high ranking member of nobility she quickly locked the wheelchair into place and left the room grabbing the discharge forms from Kagome on her way out.

The inu demoness was still gaping at the boy in question, Socrates held tightly in her arms. Really, after all, this he was still around?

"Woman," Sesshomaru called breaking her focus.

"What?" Kagome replied absently.

"Get in the chair."

"Huh? Oh. Right." Setting down the cat, the inu demoness stood from the edge of the bed turned, and flopped down into her temporary throne on wheels, patting her knees once to signal Socrates to jump on her lap. The seal colored neko settled in, Sesshomaru unlocked the chair and they were off.

"So. Uh. Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked uncertainly.

"Yes?"

"You're gonna leave me once we're outside right?"

"Yes. I have not been home in a day. I have matters to attend to."

"Oh. Important running a 21st-century kingdom type matters?"

"Matters that do not concern a commoner like yourself."

"Hey! That was rude! I don't care how important you are, you can't say stuff like that to people!"

"Hn."

"And what the hell does that fucking mean!" Kagome shouted. Neither seemed to notice that they were starting to gain a lot of attention from other occupants of the hospital. Most were gazing at the heir to the west starstruck, while a few shook their heads at the loud mouthed woman he was pushing along, surprised and a little disappointed at her blatant disrespect.

"Woman" he called softly.

"What!" she hollered back.

"We are outside." he calmly stated.

"Wait. What?" Looking around, she realized that they had indeed exited the hospital. The sun overhead beat down on top of her uncovered head, reminding her that she had lost her cap earlier yesterday.

"Yes. This is where we part ways then. Have a good life." Bowing his head to Kagome, he began to walk towards his car conveniently parked right next to the hospital's entrance. It really did pay off to have royal blood in his veins.

"Oh. Well. Thanks for everything." Kagome mumbled as she stood from her chair, Socrates still held tightly in her arms. Gazing down lovingly at her cat, the inu demoness purred to him, walking in the opposite direction Sesshomaru's taillights were headed. As she reached the crosswalk, her stomach took that opportunity to grumble noisily. Blushing she remembered she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning. "There isn't anything to eat at the house." She thought aloud.

"Why aren't you moving?"

Kagome spun around with Socrates to see Sesshomaru in the driver's seat of his expensive black Lamborghini. Missing his suit jacket, the inu demon's royal blue shirt was part open revealing the very top of his chest. Her blush became deeper when she realized she had stopped walking in the middle of the street, the traffic around her swerving to keep from hitting the woman.

"Oh...Uh, I haven't eaten in a day. I'm hungry."

"And this realization caused you to stand in the middle of the street like you were made of glass?"

"No!" Kagome shouted. Her stomach growled louder this time. _'Let the earth swallow me now.'_

"You are...hungry you say?"

"Yea. I thought we already established that?"

Sighing he made a quick decision, "Get in."

"Huh?"

"Hurry up and get in the car." Pressing a button on his steering wheel the passenger's door lifted open automatically.

Kagome stared at the car like it was evil. Was she really about to do this? She was never going to get rid of this guy was she? How would she look riding in an expensive ass car, next to the heir of the western province? She jumped as a car horn blared loudly.

"Are you stuck woman? I won't tell you again. Get in." Sesshomaru looked irritated. He was ready to get a move on.

In the end, Socrates made the choice for her. Hopping out of his owner's grip, the cat ran to the other side of the car and leaped into the back seat. Not wanting him to cause any trouble, Kagome rushed in after him and slipped on her seatbelt. With the click of her seatbelt, the passengers door closed as well. Merging back onto the road, he waited until they approached a stop light to once more press yet another button on the steering wheel of his car. A dial tone blared through the speakers, the phone number he wanted already programmed into the device. A few rings later a deep voice came over the car's speakers. "Sesshomaru? Where have you been?"

"Forgive me, father, I've been dealing with an incident that occurred yesterday and only just now got a moment to call."

Kagome's eyes widened. Father?! Then that would mean that the voice on the other end of the phone was none other than the reigning lord of the west. "Inu no Taisho." the inu demoness whispered. Apparently the car's receiver was very sensitive because the master of the west asked:

"Son, who is that?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the inu demoness in his car. Clamping his hand on her knee in a silent warning to keep quiet he began to explain the circumstances she had placed him in. "Well father you see, I was coming from class when…."

As he continued explaining what had happened and why he was out of the house so long, Kagome noted that he failed to mention the reason behind her seizure or the trip he took to her apartment where he secured her cat. Glancing back at Socrates, she smiled at the animal who was curled up in the back seat on the passenger's side, furry tail gripped cutely in his mouth. Turning around to face the front again she heard the end of Sesshomaru's story.

"...So you see, I am merely making sure the woman gets home safely. I will be home within an hour."

"Very good Sesshomaru. I'm glad to see you are starting to fully understand your place in our society. Make sure the woman maintains a good impression of us. What was her name again?"

"I did not mention her name. But she is called Kagome."

"Kagome? That's odd for a woman of Inu heritage to be named as such. Anyway, give her a meal before you leave her presence. Seizure victims tend to be very weak once they recover."

"Yes. Father."

"I will wait and speak to you more when you return home." With that statement, the call disconnected. Sesshomaru turned off the phone system once more returning the car to its radio setting. Soft jazz music filled the car, clearly from another country. Kagome recognizing the composer voiced her knowledge of it.

"Branford Marsalis!" she squealed. "I love him! I've never met anyone else who listens to contemporary jazz."

"Hn."

Ignoring that this time, she continued to talk about Marsalis and how she always wanted to go to one of his concerts in America. Kagome was about to name her favorite songs from him when her stomach growled a third time in response to her smelling the delicious scent of meat cooking. The dog demon turned into an underground parking lot, stopping at a space that was labeled 'reserved.'

"Wait. Isn't this space being saved for someone?"

"This space is specifically for my family's use."

"You must come here a lot."

"Hn."

"What the fuck does that even mean?!"

"Watch your tongue in my presence woman."

"Oh. Right. I'm so...I mean I apologize my lord."

"Hn."

"Wha...you know what nevermind."

"Right. This place is more upscale than anything you're probably used to so act like you have some manners."

"Hey!"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about woman."

"Wait. What about Socrates?"

"Bring him along."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"We can't bring a cat into a restaurant like this!"

"They will make accommodations for him. There is no sign forbidding pets so they cannot complain if they want my business."

Opening the doors he allowed the cat to exit from his side of the car. Signaling Socrates to go around the other way, he did so, Kagome crouching down to pick him up as soon as she reached him. Ready the trio began to head for the elevators. As they entered he pressed the button to take them to the 40th floor. Looking around the golden elevator with interest, the inu demoness eyes popped open wide as she saw the Park Hyatt insignia on the elevators closed doors. Peeking back at Sesshomaru who was leaning casually against the railing she decided to tell him the truth now rather than later. "...I can't afford a place like this"

"I have the bill."

"But I've heard about this place, I'm not even dressed to eat at a place this formal!"

"Neither am I."

"You're dressed better than me!" Finishing her accusation, Kagome studied the black slacks and royal blue shirt that he had buttoned up as they walked to the elevator. Glancing back to herself she felt ashamed to be wearing a long-sleeved green sweater, black pants, and boots. Her hair was still probably a mess although she had brushed it before leaving the hospital. Nobody much less he should want to be anywhere near her in public right now. Insecurity was spreading like a weed.

"The only reason I am dressed like this is because it was business attire day, otherwise I would be wearing your same style of clothing, albeit more conformed to the weather."

"Oh..." she wanted to say more but the elevator dinged as it reached their floor, doors opening to reveal a rather long hallway, the entrance to the restaurant situated at the end.

A feeling of dread crossed the inu demoness as her anxiety began to rise. Hopefully, this wouldn't be a complete disaster.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: First Dates are Awkward

"Taisho table for two." Sesshomaru casually addressed the host.

Gazing up at his reservation book the restaurant greeter's eyes enlarged as he realized who was speaking to him. "Oh! Sesshomaru-sama welcome back. We'll get you seated right away!" Turning his attention to the lord's guest, he raised an eyebrow at the cat held in the woman's arms. "Um...For your dates pet would you like us to..?"

"Just bring a bowl of milk to our seat."

"Ah. Yes very well then. This way if you please." Leading the way into the restaurant, Kagome admired the beauty of the place. Contemporary dark stained bamboo tables and chairs lined the window and half wall with booths located on the other side. The host lead them to a table right by the window which was showing a clear view of Mt. Fuji in this late afternoon. The man proceeded to pull out a chair for the inu demoness while removing the seat next to her so that Socrates could rest on the floor. Setting him down before taking her own seat, she bowed in gratitude to the man who scooted the chair back into place with her in it. Sesshomaru bowed at the waist to the man himself and took his own chair immediately staring out the window the second he walked off.

Kagome took this time to observe the inu demon's profile. He was actually quite attractive. His stunning white hair hung loosely around his shoulders. Admiring the silky texture, it shimmered as he pushed a section of it back behind his ear. Continuing her observations she hummed in appreciation at seeing the natural markings on his face. Not possessing any herself she admired the distinguishing traits of their species on others, secretly wishing she had, at least, a few. Shuddering slightly, she recalled the only marks on her body were from the multiple cuts and needle sticks she had received over the years. After a while of repeatedly being reopened, they had just stopped healing. Feeling eyes on him, Sesshomaru shifted his gaze to hers, arching an eyebrow in a silent question of what she wanted from him.

"Oh. Uh. I was just looking at your markings." the inu demoness stammered. Unoticed Socrates rubbed along her leg, sensing her discomfort and wanting to fix it.

"Why?" He asked. Curious at her odd fascination with him.

"Well. Its just I don't have any myself so I like seeing them on others is all."

"I see...You also do not possess our ears either. Only our claws, fangs, and unnatural eye color. If it wasn't for your scent you could almost pass as a mortal."

"I've gotten that a lot."

"Hn."

Raising an eyebrow of her own at what she was now going to term his catchphrase she turned her head to the traditionally dressed waitress who had come to serve them some drinks. Steaming sake and a bowl of warm milk perched on the tray in front of her, she placed the tray on the table behind them. Working quickly, the waitress snatched the bowl of milk up first, placing it in the spot the chair had been moved. Next she served the sake to the two bipedal customers. Waiting for Sesshomaru to take his first sip she smiled in resolution and went to fill up Kagome's cup next. The inu demoness thanked her but didn't take a sip herself. Once the attendant left, she explained her aversion to sake which was sure to be some of the best Japan had to offer.

"I can't drink alcohol with the medications I take to support my condition."

"Why didn't' you say something when she was here. She could have brought you a glass of water or…"

"No. No." Kagome insisted. "It's fine. Really. I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense, if you require something you ask for it. You should not be concerned about others if what you wish for does not physically harm them." Calling sharply the waitress returned, ready to take their orders. When Sesshomaru didn't' say anything, the inu demoness realized that he wanted her to ask the lady for a drink, not him.

"Um. Excuse me, ma'am, if it's not too much trouble, do you think I could have a glass of water?" She asked cautiously causing the inu demon she was with to snort in amusement. This woman could cuss him out in one sentence and be afraid to ask a waiter in a restaurant for service the next. She truly had to be bipolar if not outright insane.

The waitress agreed immediately. "Its no problem mistress! Do you require anything else?" She asked, a bright smile on her face.

"N..No. That's more than enough." she responded, incredibly shy all of a sudden.

The attendant's smile brightened at her timidity. "Sesshomaru-sama your date is so soft spoken. You are a very lucky man!" Winking she fluttered off to go retrieve the drink Kagome requested, grabbing the tray she had previously forgotten on her way back to the kitchen.

The inu demoness blushed hard at her statement. The waitress thought they were on a date! Taking a quick glance at Sesshomaru, she saw the blank expression on his features. The two stared at one another for a moment, the dog demon finally breaking eye contact to look back out the window.

Neither one said a thing. The only sounds being heard was Socrates lapping at his milk and the soft traditional music playing over the restaurant speaker. Reading over her menu, Kagome appeared puzzled over its various gourmet choices. She had never eaten food of this caliber in her life! Not really sure what to order she asked the dog demon tentatively. "What are you having?"

"I usually order the Japanese demon rare beef sirloin and shimmered vegetables." He told her.

"Demon rare?" Kagome repeated, confused.

"For humans food must be cooked at a certain temperature in public restaurants. In our province it's a secret rule that demons can ask for their food to be more shall we say, instinctive for our tastes without an owners risk of being closed down."

"Wow. I didn't know that."

"Yes. We never completely conformed to human standards after all. There are just some instincts that have never been entirely lost to us."

"But humans and demons live in peace don't they?"

"For the most part yes. But in order for my family to maintain that peace, some rules must be bent to ensure all are satisfied."

"The politics of our age huh."

"Indeed."

Soon the waitress returned with Kagome's water. Standing patiently, she waited for them to give her their entree orders. Sesshomaru ordered the same thing for them both, adding some grilled fish for Socrates as an afterthought.

Taking a sip from her cup, the inu demoness was surprised she could taste a barrage of minerals and cures that had been done to the drink. Obviously, this had been way beyond purified. It was so clear! She drank the whole cup in a few swallows. Placing it back on the table she looked at Sesshomaru who was looking at her with a surprised expression.

"Thirsty are we?" He asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. It was just so good!"

"Their water is purified here professionally, so it's no surprise that the taste is different."

"Ah."

"Hn."

"Hey, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"What?"

"What does that expression you keep using mean?!" Kagome asked a little loudly. Really if he was going to keep using the least he could do was tell her why.

"Its just a habit of mine, it doesn't mean anything woman. Stop getting so worked up."

"Weird habit."

"You're one to talk."

"Wha...What do you mean?"

"Odd habits. Do you really want to go there with me?"

"Yes! You said it, you might as well explain it." she challenged.

"Well, first things first. You own a cat, which next to dragons, is our kind's greatest enemy."

"He's a neko, not a neko youkai! And besides he's special. I found him when he was just a little kitten!"

"Hn. There's that and another quirk of yours I was shocked to know about you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw your neat little collection on your computer yesterday."

"My...collection?"

"Yes, in a big folder marked erotica…"

The ground should have swallowed Kagome whole at the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Spiteful Words

"Wha...What did you say!" Kagome screamed.

"You heard me."

"You went through my personal information!"

"No. It was sitting there plain as day on your desktop."

"What I asked you to do had ZERO to do with that folder!"

"Regardless the point I was I trying to make…" he was cut off by Kagome's accusation.

"I don't care what your point was! You went through my personal property!" The inu demoness slammed her hands on the table and stood from her seat. Sesshomaru peered up at her disinterest on his face. Really having a little porn on your computer wasn't that big a deal.

"The point I was trying to make." the inu lord restated with insistence, "was that all have behaviors and quirks that others find abnormal. The secret is that we do not judge or shame them for it."

"You randomly bring up my private computer content and claim your not judging me? You've been doing it since we met!"

"What do you mean?"

"You have called me commoner or woman more times than my own name! You don't see me as a person, but a spot in your society. In your eyes, I don't even deserve to be called by my name! You're just like everyone else!"

"What are you talking about? I've called you your name plenty of times."

"Yea when you want my attention! Any other time it's woman this or something like a commoner like me won't understand that. Who the hell do you think you are anyway!" The inu demoness in question was hyperventilating by this point, her face becoming red with anger. Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he felt her aura starting to rise. She was liable to set off another seizure if she kept this up. Not wishing to make another trip to the hospital he did the only thing he could think of, he apologized.

"Forgive me...Kagome. You are correct in that I should not have gone through your personal files the way I did or brought it up in public while we were eating. It was tactless of me and I give you my sincerest and fullest apology." Bowing his head to her, he was relieved to sense her aura start to creep downwards into her body. Feeling something on his leg he glanced down to see Socrates wrapped tightly around his ankle, quivering in fear. Reaching down to stroke the cat's head, he realized this was the first time he had actually touched the animal. Rubbing up against the dog's leg, it purred at the contact, the feline's bright blue eyes closed tight content. The beginnings of a smile appeared on Sesshomaru's face. At the sound of a chair scooting he peeked back up to see Kagome had retaken her seat, breathing in and out heavily as she tried to catch her breath. Worried she may have an episode, after all, he asked with genuine concern in his voice, "Are you okay?"

"Haahhh." She panted. Eyeing him carefully, she talked in between deep breaths. "I..am...fine….I just….got a...a..little winded." Sucking in more oxygen, she motioned towards her empty cup, signaling that she wanted more water.

Waving the waitress over who had been observing the scene with apprehension, he ordered her to bring another cup of water to the table, the server taking the time to glance at Kagome with a bewildered expression on her face. The girl had seemed so sweet a few minutes ago! Now she looked like a dog ready to pounce if she could breathe regularly that is. Having his request in mind, she nodded in understanding and scurried off to the kitchen to fetch another drink for the woman.

"Just relax okay Kagome? I promise I will not call you outside your name anymore," he reassured her. The boy didn't really understand why he was trying to appease this odd hanyou but figured it was just his natural instincts telling him to protect those weaker than him. His grandfather had warned him that when he least expected it, this inherited intuition that their kind possessed would appear because of his soon to be position as alpha of his pack. Continuing his assessment of the girl, he watched as she gulped down the water the waitress brought her. Finally, it looked like her wheezing had ceased.

"I'm fine. I'm...I'm really sorry for overreacting like that." She looked down, ashamed to have lost control like that in such a high-class restaurant. Tears appeared in the corner of her eyes as she remembered his earlier words. 'He's right. I really don't have any manners.'

"It's fine. Perhaps I should not have attempted to make you feel the way I did by throwing your words at you like that."

"Yea. It's just I have those videos for a reason and…"

"You do not have to explain what you do in your own home. Let us just enjoy the rest of this meal in peace."

"Yes…"

Soon enough a male server, returned with their entrees, setting a few pieces of sliced fish in a bowl that joined the saucer of milk on the floor for Socrates. Serving the two Inu their food, he bowed low in respect, setting a final jar containing soy sauce on the table as he left them to their meal. Wanting extra seasoning, both Kagome and Sesshomaru reached for the jar at the same time, fingers touching as they did so. Their hands froze at the contact, his wrist strips and her medical bracelet glinting with the sunlight. Though they should have been aghast at the touch, the two didn't draw their arms back from one another. Gazing, cerulean met gold as the pair locked eyes, the oddest expressions on both their features. Just like before neither seemed to be aware of what they were doing. Kagome's eyes darkened somewhat as their eyes remained connected. Once more they were in a trace. Neither had yet to move their hands from the jar.

Sesshomaru moved first. Standing from his seat, he began to get closer. Leaning in slowly from across the table, the woman did the same. Their faces were so close to touching. They were going to…..


	8. Chapter 8

_Sesshomaru moved first. Standing from his seat, he began to get closer. Leaning in slowly from across the table, the woman did the same. Their faces were so close to touching. They were going to….._

Chapter 8: Don't Judge My Path

"Um…...excuse me sir." The host from earlier called.

Sesshomaru and Kagome blinked, finally back to the reality of what was happening. Pausing for a moment, the pair rapidly rushed back from one another, each flopping down hard into their respective chairs. Eyeing the attendant, the inu demon wasn't sure if he should thank him or damn him for stopping them whatever they were about to do. At last deciding to be cordial he responded coldly: "Yes?"

"I don't mean to be a bother Sesshomaru-sama but the young ladies cat…"

"What about it?"

"He's run into the kitchen and is hiding on a shelf in our food pantry…"

Kagome hopped from her seat, horror quickly replacing her embarrassment. "What!" Yelling the animal's name over and over, the inu demoness ran towards the back of the restaurant where the kitchen was located skidding to a stop once she passed through the double doors.

The host stared after the insane woman for a moment, an unreadable look on his middle-aged face. Returning his attention to the Inu Youkai he softly inquired the young lord. "Uh...Is everything alright Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Fine." was his curt reply.

"If there's anything I can do…"

"I'd like the check please."

"Uh….consider it on the house my lord. Just please forgive the new policy that is now in place prohibiting animals in the restaurant."

Sesshomaru sighed lightly as the manager apologized again and again. It would be a long season before he set foot in this establishment again. His reputation here was ruined.

Looking up as Kagome returned to the table, he sighed at seeing her openly scolding the seal colored Himalayan in her arms. "Socrates! What is wrong with you! I can't believe you coughed up a hairball into the sake vat!"

The manager appeared horrified at the thought of the now ruined sake. That was supposed to be for tonight's dinner service! A platinum credit card suddenly in his line of sight, a crescent moon embossed on the upper right corner of the plastic. "Just charge the full price of the barrel to me."

Sighing, the host gratefully plucked the card from his hand, thankful that his job wasn't on the line if the barrel could be paid for, "Right away sir. And please no more animals on the premises."

"Hn."

* * *

The drive back to Kagome's apartment was silent. Socrates was once again in the back seat, giving his mistress guilty eyes every time she looked at him. Sesshomaru, however, hadn't said anything since they had left the park hyatt his hands tightly gripping the steering wheel of his car. She had screwed up, big time. Here he was just trying to give her a free meal and how had she repaid him? Cursed him out, cost him a small fortune having to buy a entire ruined keg of sake, and most importantly embarrassed him by yelling at him in public and letting her animal run wild in a five star restaurant. She always knew she had little to no social skills, but this was an entirely new level of social awkwardness. He was the heir of the province for kami's sake. Peeking over at him, she sighed internally when she saw him still driving with that same stoic look on his face. Maybe she should explain why she behaved the way she did today? It might make the situation better, Getting up her courage, Kagome called out her lord's name. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes, Kagome-san?"

"I'm really sorry about today. I'm just not good at this.."

"Good at...what?"

"Social situations…"

"I figured that much out already."

"Yea...I don't mean to be so hot and cold all the time…"

"You have the powers of both yokai and miko. Your mood swings clearly reflect that."

"My... instincts? I never looked at it like that. I just always assumed people thought I was insane."

"Most people do think you are unstable when you act the way you do. What they don't understand is that it is something you cannot control."

"I'm working on controlling my outbursts…"

"Hn."

Lost in thought, Kagome continued to talk, though he was unsure after a while if she was truly talking to him or at him, "You're right now that I think about it. During the day I tend to have the most anxiety attacks because I'm trying my best to appear normal. At night though nobody is really paying attention to me so I don't pay watch my behavior as much. For some reason when I'm around you….its all screwed up."

He snorted at the thought of causing her conflicting emotions. "Really now? Any chance you will tell me what caused you to collapse yesterday?"

"...Well actually, I was rushing back home to feed Socrates when I felt you behind me. I started panicking because I thought you were staring at me and the weird way I was walking."

"The way you...were walking?"

"Yea...I already know the way I walk sometimes is weird. I tend to hold my head down and walk really fast. Because of the time I thought I was the only one on campus and I don't normally pay attention with my headphones in my ears. When I felt you behind me I remembered people have made fun of me in the past for my behaviors."

"You care that much what people think of you?"

"Yea...don't you? After all, you're the heir to the western province. Everything you do and say is watched by someone every single day. Even the restaurant will be talking about today for months!" Kagome was becoming upset now that she was thinking about the embarrassment she had caused. Would they air this type of stuff on the news?

"Kagome...it is fine. In the end, people will talk about me whether I'm doing good or bad in my life. I figured out a long time ago that as long as what I'm doing isn't hurting anyone, I should do what I feel like doing. While I won't do anything to purposely endanger, shame or humiliate me or my family, should something actually occur I am okay because I know it was not with malicious intent."

"Wow..You learned all of this being groomed to becoming our next lord?"

"No. It is the reality of life."

Pulling up to her apartment complex, Sesshomaru pressed the button that opened the passenger door. Socrates eagerly jumped across the seat into his mistress's lap, purring softly as Kagome carefully got out of the car. Turning back around to thank the man once more she paused when she saw him staring at her intently, like he was waiting for something. The door still ajar, the two Inu Youkai just examined at one another, this time in a comfortable silence.

"Uh...Sesshomaru-sama thank you for all your help. If there's anything I can ever do to repay…"

"Do you have class tomorrow?"

"Huh? Oh...Yes at 10 am...Why…"

"I'll come to pick you up at 9. We will have breakfast before then."

"Huh? Wait...You're randomly asking me to come have another meal with you tomorrow?"

"You wish to repay me for my services correct?"

"Yea…"

"I require assistance in a few courses I am doing only above average performance in. You have a perfect GPA do you not? To repay me I am requesting that you tutor me."

"But.. don't I have an entirely different major from yours!"

"I don't know. What is your major Kagome-san?"

"Linguistics with a concentration in Cultural Demonic Anthropology.'

"Isn't that a graduate program?"

"Yes, I already earned my bachelor's thanks to early college programs."

"Then we are in the same boat. I, however, am a double major in both Frontier Science and Multi Engineering. I have already achieved my bachelor's as well."

Tilting her head in confusion, Kagome asked lightly, "Aren't those completely different subject matters?"

Sighing at her question, he began to explain his degree choices, something he had been avoiding doing ever since he first signed up for both course loads. "I have a passion for technology but my father feels I am much better off learning and understanding about the maintenance required to run a successful 21st century empire." As he spoke Sesshomaru wondered why he felt the need to tell her all of this. He had never discussed his college degree choices with anyone of minor importance, not even his own father had heard this explanation after he had told the great lord what he planned on doing in school. Naturally his father had disagreed with his idea, only allowing him both majors if he could keep summa cum laude gpa. It was meant to make him suffer for making his own decisions, stating that he needed to focus on his territory as a whole and not the art of computer science.

"Ah. I see. Well I understand the basics of computer information sciences…. I will gladly help you however I can." Bowing to the Inu Lord she quickly flew into the building not hearing the rare chuckle that left his mouth as she ran off.

Shaking his head Sesshomaru started up the car and began his drive back home. Soon arriving at the front gates of his family's mansion, while he alerted the guards of his presence and entrance into the private grounds, he reflected on all the craziness that had entered his life in the last two days.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay as a dedication to all you wonderful people. This chapter will cover the topics some of you wanted more knowledge on. Naturally to get it all in this one is extra long compared to my others. Here we go!

Chapter 9: The Difference In Our Lives

 _"Sakurako just relax. I promise it will start to feel good soon."_

 _"But Ryu it hurts!"_

 _"I know and I'm sorry but…"_

"I'm trying my best to be gentle…" Kagome finished the actor words. Laying upside down on her bed, the inu demoness followed the two lovers with her eyes while they attempted to make love for the first time. Watching how gentle he was with his partner, Kagome shivered when she saw him pull back a bit, the evidence of the woman's virginity showing on his exposed manhood. A bit of blood ran down Sakurako legs, but this was ignored as Ryu kissed away her tears. Continuing to absorb herself in the scene, her own nether regions begun to feel warm.

The female inu had always wondered if her own first time would be like this. With a man who loved her enough to treat her body gently. Sighing lightly at the thought, she remembered it would probably never happen at this point in her life. Her whole virgin porn watching hobby was a testimony to the fact that she was still one at age 20. It had started when she was in the hospital after another seizure and had had free access to her laptop computer. In the middle of the night, she had awoken from a panic attack and gone online in an attempt to calm her nerves. One wrong click on a random ad and she was hooked. What started as curiosity soon became the go-to way to soothe her anxiety when it arose. While she experienced natural arousal regularly while she watched the couples on the screen, she had never really sexually stimulated herself off the material she saw. It was more of self-soothing technique than anything. The knowledge that in less than sixteen hours she would be seeing Sesshomaru again had sent a sense of dread through her body, nothing some good ole porn couldn't handle!

Watching as Ryu finally climaxed, her eyes widened upon seeing the fox demon transform slightly, fangs and facial markings growing as the pleasure swept through him. Sighing as his appearance abruptly changed back to a more normal state, she shook her head at the fact it took sexual pleasure for him to reach that level of power. That was about the best any of their kind could do today. Their true forms had been lost to them for centuries. Yawing, Kagome's fangs clicked together as her mouth closed. Glancing at the clock, she chuckled when she saw that it was almost past midnight. She had been watching videos for four hours! Changing positions on the bed, the inu demoness slid up under the covers, the sounds of the next couple on the screen filling her ears as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, where have you been boy," an elderly voice sounded the moment he walked in the door, "We were about ready to send security out looking for you if you had been gone any longer." Looking to where the voice was coming from, Sesshomaru relaxed when he saw the silhouette of his grandfather. At the top of the staircase stood the original Taiyoukai of the West. Honorable Shin'ichi.

Former master of the western province, Honorable Shin'ichi was a man much wiser beyond his years. And that's saying something considering he was over six hundred years old. Shoulder length silver gray hair hung limply around his shoulders, dulled with age from its original pristine white sheen. Frail and gentle, he had earned his current life of relaxation in the world, more wars, and other ancient conflicts under his belt than anyone else left on this earth. He was a king, and despite his age and tiredness continued to carry himself as one. Walking down the large staircase towards his grandson Honorable Shin'ichi stopped in front of the young man, his cane held tightly within his fist.

"Forgive me, Grandfather. I thought Father would have informed you."

"That uptight fool," the elderly dog demon muttered.

Knowing what was to come next, Sesshomaru went ahead and asked him, "What has he had changed about your diet, this time, Ojiisan?"

"No more raw meat! Only well done for me! Can't even put a little soy sauce on it to give it some taste!"

"Grandfather you know this is just for your health…"

"Health my wrinkled ass! What good is living long if everyone takes all the taste out my food!"

"Ojiisan please conduct yourself in a more respective manner."

"Sesshomaru I'm old! Like I give a damn what others have to say about my behavior. I'll be gone soon enough anyway." Eyeing his grandson, a throat being cleared changed his attention to the demon that had appeared behind them.

"I am merely trying to make it so that you live a longer life Otosama."

Twisting in place, the elderly demon confronted his own eldest son, the great Inu no Taisho himself. "Why would I want to live longer boy? I have already done everything I sought out to do, I have nowhere to go. It's not like I have two mates to satisfy or another child on the way…"

"Ojiisan…" Sesshomaru warned lightly. Izayoi and her unborn was a touchy subject for the current lord of the west. His second mate being human, the man hadn't expected to conceive another child, especially not with her. Naturally that meant the unborn child would be born only half-demon. A first in any ruling demonic family. Whether or not this would be taken positively by the other lords had yet to be determined.

"Otosama," Inu no Taisho began before deciding to just drop the conversation altogether, "I have a meeting to attend. Waiting for you," referring to Sesshomaru, "Has made me late. Boy, we will talk when I return." Bowing to his father, the ruling lord walked off quickly, intending to take the back roads out of the mansion to his appointment.

"Hn."

"Do not worry my boy. You know he is stressed with Inuyasha's impending birth."

"Inuyasha?"

Rolling his eyes, Shin'ichi explained his words, "Yes. Izayoi and I spent all day discussing the name for your soon to be little brother's birth."

"She really wants to name him that? Isn't that a little cliched?"

"You mean very. But anyway, why is it you were gone nearly two days?"

Knowing his grandfather didn't like to beat around the bush, Sesshomaru told Shin'ichi the truth, "I was coming back from class and a fellow Inu female crumpled in my path."

"Oh, my!" His face crinkled up, the old man genuinely looked concerned for the woman he had never even met.

"Yes. I took her to the hospital where they informed me that this was actually a normal occurrence with her."

"An Inu Youkai that is prone to collapsing?"

"Yes. Well." Contemplating telling his grandfather the nature of her condition, he realized he hadn't really considered what his or his father's reaction would be. It had been a spur of the moment thing to leave out Kagome's illness that he still didn't understand why he did.

"Well, what boy? Is it something personal?"

"Yes on her part it is."

"Honestly, who will I tell boy? I take my secrets to the grave. It makes for a better funeral when they all come out."

"Hn."

"Yes. Joking aside, what is it that makes her collapse?"

"Grandfather she is a very rare species. She is Inu Youkai, but she possesses the powers of a miko…"

"What! How is that possible!" Shin'ichi screamed. Lowering his voice, he restated his question. "How is it possible? Miko and Youkai can barely mix as separate entities, how is it that this woman can exist as one?"

"I have no idea. The problem is as you say it. She cannot live peacefully because her two sides constantly battle for dominance inside her. When I am around her, though….it's like her auras stop fighting one another. She gets calmer when she is in my presence, though her random mood swings and wanting personality to remain the same."

"I see," Honorable Shin'ichi muttered. Stroking his beard in contemplation, he offered some small insight. "Well while I cannot answer the question of how she is even alive, I can offer a reason why she calms when you are near her."

"And what is that grandfather?" The two had begun walking since Inu no Taisho had left. Approaching the library, the two men silently entered and sat in expensive leather chairs facing one another.

"Well...remember our line is full of pure breed alphas no?"

"Yes, I know this well."

"As dominant leaders in and outside our pack, others can naturally sense that we are above them. When you are around this girl, her aura calms because it is submitting to you. Almost like our four-legged ancestors who could not raise their heads over their alphas. She is following a subconscious instinct that is telling her you are in control. Does this make sense?"

"Not..really…" Sesshomaru was confused. If this girl was submitting to him, wouldn't others do so as well? Voicing his chagrin his grandfather continued with his theory.

"Tell me boy, when she...is around you, compared to others when in public, does she act out of hand. Or as though she shall we say...has no home training?"

Eyes widening at his statement, the boy hastily shook his head in agreement. That was an understatement.

"Ah. You see then. Most everyone in our province shows you respect automatically with no showing of dominance required. I'm sure only the foolish talk to you as though you are their equal or below them. This woman is showing you respect subconsciously on a more instinctive level by lowering her aura around you. Her weakened aura around you gives her the internal satisfaction that she is doing enough to show you are her alpha. It seems along with being a mixture of both Inu Youkai and Miko, she is more in tune than most with her natural intuition. That is an amazing capability in this day and age."

"Yes. I see now," Sesshomaru answered absently. Gazing deeply into his grandsire's eyes, he allowed his mask to drop so that he could see the was serious in what he had to say next.

"What is it, boy?"

"There have been a few instances…"

"Instances Sesshomaru?"

"Yes with Kagome. More than once we have touched or felt one another nearby and it is like she is pulling me into a trance. When I come to we are doing something that is trysting like in nature. Just today we almost…." He was pulled out of his thoughts by the door opening and a white-haired woman appearing.

"Sesshomaru. Where have you been for two days? And are you wearing the same clothes?!" His horrified mother asked while she turned her nose up at her son's dingy attire.

"I was only gone one day mother…" he replied. Though it was a perfectly logical excuse, a bit of shame fell over him at his mother's admonishment. Kimi was always good at making him feel like he wasn't good enough. What hell was she about to rain down?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Dinner Isn't Better

"What on earth could you have been doing that forced you to wear the same clothes two days in a row?!" Inu Kimi screeched. She demanded perfection out of her son no matter the circumstances. He knew this just as well as anyone. This was unacceptable.

"I...I was...mother…" the young dog demon in question didn't know how to respond. His mother always had a knack for making him feel mediocre when he didn't live up to her standards.

Wanting to diffuse the situation, Shin'ichi came to the boy's aid. "Kimi leave the poor boy alone. He has been up for two days caring for an ill woman."

"An ill woman? What woman?" the dog demoness asked.

"Nothing to concern yourself with my dear. He merely has been living up to his title." Giving his grandson a knowing wink he stood up and patted the boy on his shoulder.

"Ah. That should be good publicity then. Just what we need considering..." Baring her fangs, Kimi's face showed displeasure as she recalled the currently pregnant second mate of Inu no Taisho.

Honorable Shin'ichi interrupted her statement. "Uh, Kimi my girl don't you think Sesshomaru here needs a new change of clothes? Maybe have the outfit he has on burned?"

"Most definitely. Boy, get out of those clothes and into a bath at once. Leave those soiled rags you're wearing outside the door, I'll have them destroyed at once. I might go ahead and add some more items to that pile. You need a new wardrobe anyway."

"Yes, mother." Standing from his seat, the boy bowed to his matriarch and grandsire. He needed to get out of there now. Marching to his room, he was halted randomly by his mother's parting words.

"By the way, we will be having dinner tonight with an old family friend and his **daughter**. Make sure to look your best."

The emphasis she put on the guests daughter sent a chill down Sesshomaru's spine. He was constantly on pins and needles around both his parents, especially now that Izayoi was expecting a half-breed child. His family was always in some sort of hidden turmoil. Whether it be his grandfather's declining health, his mother's hair splitting demands, father's issues concerning his second human mate, or his college courses not going as planned, something was always happening. It was nerve-wracking, to say the least. If it wasn't for his honor he might have long ago…

Sesshomaru shook his head violently to clear the stressful thoughts he was having. He had survived this long, he would continue on. As he undressed and hopped in the shower, his thoughts shifted to Kagome and a couple of moments they had experienced. His mother had always said perfection meant being in control of the situation at all times. When he was with the female demon/miko he felt his control constantly slipping. It was actually refreshing to not have to think so hard about what he was doing. The things he had told Kagome were a lie, for him anyway. He did care what others thought about him. It was just a specific group of people and not everyone in general. He never really liked but once again she brought out things in him he had never come to grips with. Putting his head back against the shower wall the thought of the inu demoness and their upcoming breakfast date tomorrow caused a rare smile to break out on his face.

* * *

The dinner bell rang at exactly eight o'clock as usual. Prepping himself Sesshomaru adjusted his tie and black dinner jacket. This evening meal was more than just a gathering of cohorts, that much he understood. What was about to happen exactly he had no idea. Leaving the comfort of his room, he made his way downstairs to the social hub that was the formal dining room.

The minuted he entered the room all talking ceased between the older dog demons. Their male guest for the night walked towards him immediately, a young woman trailing behind him. Approaching the young man, Lord Morimosa gently pulled his daughter in front of him. Holding out her hand to him, the man introduced his child to the Inu demon.

"Sesshomaru, I would like you to meet my daughter Miyako."

The woman in question bowed to him and further stuck out her outstretched hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you Sesshomaru-sama"

Gently gripping her fingers Sesshomaru pressed them to briefly to his lips."The pleasure is, in fact, all mine Miyako-sama."

She was very beautiful by commercial standards. Her straight black hair was very long and currently pulled up in an elaborate hair french braid, the diamond accessories that adorned her head standing out against the jet black. Her curves were in the right place, while her eyes glowed a beautiful deep silver gray, standing out against her rather pale skin tone. Dressed in a deep green cocktail dress, Miyako smiled beautifully, showing off pearly white fangs as she requested to be called out of her title. "Just Miyako is fine."

"Very well then." Though she was attractive, for some reason Sesshomaru didn't feel a need to be overly flirtatious with the female Inu, something about the way she was eyeing him made him feel like a piece of meat while in her presence, an odd feeling indeed.

Inu no Taisho and Inu Kimi took the opportunity to signal everyone to join together at the dinner table. Taisho naturally sat at the head while Shin'ichi and Kimi were seated on either side of him. Morimosa sat between Honorable Shin'ichi and his own mate leaving Miyako and Sesshomaru with the only two available seats which were just so conveniently located next to one another.

The pair remained in comfortable silence as the servants brought in their meal. Sesshomaru smiled internally when Honorable Shin'ichi turned his nose up at the boiled carrots, rice, and nearly burnt looking meat on his plate. Gazing over to his grandson he could literally see the old man's mouth water as he gazed at his own rare T-Bone steak, potatoes, and greens. Like every meal in their house, everyone had their own short orders prepared for them. Glancing at Miyako, he saw the simple chicken and vegetables she had apparently ordered in advance. 'Great another dieter' Sesshomaru thought sarcastically. Really why were women so vain?

After everyone was served they all waited patiently for Inu no Taisho to start his meal. Picking up his fork and popping a piece of meat into his mouth, the others followed suit and began to eat. Nothing was discussed between the two adolescents, which the others quickly noticed. Wishing to have them converse, Inu Kimi attempted to start to give them conversation.

"Sesshomaru, Miyako here is an incredible woman. Already she has completed her bachelor's degree and is working towards her masters."

"Really?" he responded, feigning interest. Addressing the young demoness he asked, "What course of study are you pursuing?"

"Fashion design Sesshomaru-sama., she answered quietly.

'Fashion design?' Hn. _Another conceited woman in my life just what I need_ but what came out of his mouth instead was false praise: "Impressive. What do you intend to do with such a degree?"

"Maybe just start a company with a new fashion line I create."

"Ah. You make your own designs?"

She snorted as he finished his sentence. "No way. I have others who transform my creative ideas into a reality. Make my own designs? My fingers would become rough like a commoners!"

"Quite right darling," her father reassured, "You were born to design in your own image. Whoever actually constructs what you conceived matters not."

"Hn."

The rest of the meal continued in this fashion, his mother making stabs at conversation and Miyako ruining it in some way by turning her nose up at the idea of doing anything for herself. She was like a spoiled baby! Sesshomaru was relieved when they finally prepared to retire for the evening. As Miyako and her family left, his own mother asked what he thought of the young demoness he had met.

"Well….mother….she is very….unique", he told her.

" Unique? " his mother repeated in surprise "What an interesting phrase to use Sesshomaru."

"Hn."

"Yes. Anyhow her father is throwing a gala for his company in a fortnight. I was told Miyako requires a date for the event." A glint was in Inu Kimi's eye as she said this. Obviously, she was hinting that he be the one to take her.

Once again faking interest, he said what he knew she wanted to hear. "Well in that case, maybe I will get her contact information and ask her if she would accompany me."

His mother's face brightened. "Oh Really! That's so good to hear darling. You two already seemed to hit it off tonight."

Inu no Taisho walked up to his first mate's side just then. Eyeing Inu Kimi for a moment, he arched an eyebrow at her wicked smile. Looking to the young Inu he addressed his son. "Sesshomaru I still need to speak with you. After you prepare yourself for bed, meet me in my study."

"Very well. See you in a moment father."

* * *

Walking into his sires private home office, he saw the man seated comfortable behind his expensive desk. "Father, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Have a seat son." he ordered while gesturing to the high back chairs in front of him. When Sesshomaru was comfortable he began. "First and foremost I wanted to ask you about yesterday. Who exactly was this woman you took to the hospital?"

"Like I stated earlier, she is a female that collapsed in front of me."

"And what kept you from leaving once she had the medical attention she required?"

A confused look appeared on the young demon's face. "Forgive me sire but what do you mean?"

"I mean boy, you knew we had an appointment yesterday with Morimosa for lunch. While he didn't mention it, your absence is why I invited him here tonight."

"I...father..I forgot about everything after that happened…" shame panged at Sesshomaru's heart. He knew better than anyone that tardiness or absence in the business world was beyond rude. "I was performing my civic duty as a future Taiyoukai though, I had hoped you'd understand?"

"Yes but your duty restricted you only to take this female to hospital. By missing that appointment, you showed Morimosa that your time is better than his or anyone else. Arrogance is not something we can afford to display at this point. You know what I am already dealing with concerning Izayoi."

"Yes. Forgive me. What do I do to start making amends?"

"Well son there is something of importance I need to do that involves you deeply."

"What is it?"

" I know this is sudden and that you may have a natural hesitation for what I'm about to say, but I want you to establish a courtship and hopefully eventual mating with Miyako."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Hope Is A Good Breakfast

During the time that it took Sesshomaru to drive to Kagome's house, the Inu Youkai found himself reflecting on last night's conversation with his father. He could believe it. The man actually wanted him to get married at 21! Taisho had married at 18 himself and just look at how that ended up! Taking a mate as adolescent meant he never got a chance to take full advantage of his position and youth. That constriction led him to numerous incidents of infidelity in a dimwitted attempt to have some kind of freedom. It wasn't until he met the human Izayoi that he finally settled on just two mates rather than the seemingly millions of mistresses he had had in his lifetime.

'There is still so much I want to do with my life.' he thought dejectedly. None of those plans included a mate. He knew it was only a matter of time before his father called him out on the one thing that had worried damn near his entire family since his teens.

"Sesshomaru tell me the truth," Inu no Taisho addressed his son, "Your entire life you have showed no interest in any type of female company. Is there a particular reason for that?"

Of course. He didn't go skirt hopping and galavanting with multiple women, so naturally people assumed he was a homosexual. It was tedious to constantly explain his disinterest in females because others didn't understand his feelings. No woman he was ever around just didn't feel right. He never had any feelings whatsoever around men, but for females it was like a spark that went off in his mind always telling him NO! Regular females naturally flocked to him because of his future as C.E.O of his father's conglomerate company Yutaka Kasei. The high ranking woman, however, were more interested in his impending title as Taiyoukai of the Japanese Western Province. Ladies weren't really impressed with him as a person, just the blood in his veins and money in his family's bank accounts. He knew this well and always figured that was why he didn't feel attraction to females. Sesshomaru had always considered it a good thing that he didn't fall for womanly charms like his father, grandfather, and pretty much all male nobility in history. The downside to that, however, was more embarrassing than anything. At 21, he had never experienced a kiss and regrettably was still….a virgin. It was part of the reason he had slightly hated the host that interrupted him and Kagome yesterday. He had always been a curious man though that trait may prove to be his downfall. Sighing at his wayward deliberating, he finally pulled up to her apartment complex.

Getting out the car he pressed the outside bell for her apartment so that she could buzz him in. No answer. Hitting the button a few more times he waited a moment only to still not be let in. A tenant walked out and holding the door open for used the chance to enter once she passed. Walking up to her apartment he knocked on the door that still possessed that horrendous sign telling others to get lost. Nothing. Sesshomaru was starting to get worried. Pressing his ear against the door, he listened for vibrations on the other side that would indicate someone was inside. Faintly he heard a thumping. 'Her heartbeat' he thought. Kagome was definitely inside, why wasn't she answering?

Socrates's frantic meowing was what it took for him to finally act. Gripping the doorknob, he twisted with all his strength until it broke off, rushing inside as it clattered to the floor. Sesshomaru barged into her small living room and saw everything as it should be except for one thing. The cat was frantically pawing at her bedroom door. Throwing open the barrier his eyes widened when they landed on the female in the room. There in nothing but her socks and jeans was a completely topless Kagome, frozen in place since she had been intruded on. The pair said nothing as they continued to stare at one another in silent shock at the situation. A warning growl pulled Sesshomaru out of his dumbfounded state. No words were needed to understand what she wanted him to do, closing the door back slowly, he silently walked over to the couch, dropping into it once he reached it. Ashamedly he wasn't surprised at seeing her topless, his attention had been the various scars that ran along her body making her incredibly disfigured. Her upper arms and stomach were covered in them. The worst one he saw was across her upper left chest. That one had run down at an angle almost to the middle of her body. Now he understood why she insisted on wearing such long sleeves, even in the summer time. Though he wasn't disgusted, the knowledge of her imperfections oddly fascinated him. Glancing at his arms markings, he smirked as he remembered his own body secret.

The strips on his wrists were tattooed. As a child, he had always hated the fact that his natural markings only covered his face and nothing else. It just never looked right to him that his face displayed who he was but the rest of his body didn't. When he was 18 had had gone and found a tattoo artist that specialized in permanent ones for demons. Using a special matching ink that his body wouldn't fight, she had given him the first of what he hoped to be many more traditional markings of the Inu. Rubbing his hands along his sides he remembered. 'Hn. Now that I think about it, it's about time I got the ones I wanted along my ribs.' Hearing a noise, his attention turned to Kagome who was leaving her room fully clothed.

Cerulean bore into gold, hers flashing in anger when she noticed her front door's lack of a lock. "So… instead of waiting outside for me to come out, you snuck in the building, and broke into my house….just so you could look at me NAKED!" she ended in a scream.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her accusation. "You didn't answer when I rang the intercom."

Kagome stared at him as though he had two heads. "That intercom has been broken for years."

"..."

"This isn't the Shiro," she reminded him, her voice took on an announcer's pitch: "The largest in Japan! Completely refurbished a decade ago, the home of the illustrious Taisho clan still holds on to its tradition with modern accents."

"I'm well aware of the news station that toured through our house a decade ago."

"Don't you still have tours in your house?"

"Yes but only on the main floor, ancient war room and surrounding gardens. The older buildings were renovated as well and only rarely does my father allow visitation to those."

"Yea, I figured as much. Now then you pervert what possessed you to break into my home like this?"

"When you didn't let me in the building I slipped in after a woman left and knocked on the door. The feline was yowling while scratching at your door and I thought you might have had another seizure so..."

"You barged in. I can tell you've never had a pet before. They tend to act crazy when someone knocks on any door in general. Socrates does that as his way of alerting me someone is trying to get in here. I wouldn't have minded so much except this isn't the safest place to live, hence the sign. And as for my seizures, it will be a least a week before I am in danger of suffering another one. Enough of my blood was drained and replaced with that of a demon that my other half is temporarily depleted."

"Hn. Forgive me once more for invading your privacy. I was expecting a more angry reaction, though." A sudden thought occurred. "If that's all it takes for you powers to be suppressed, why not just make that a normal treatment for you?"

"Because suppressing my miko energy is like pressure on a balloon. Eventually, it'll pop, and being put down so long it could be deadly for both myself and those around me. Doing it only when I have a seizure causes them to cease and no more."

"Ah. Well then with all the excitement of the morning are you ready for breakfast?" He inquired, desperate to change the subject.

"There's hope for you yet Sesshomaru-sama!" Kagome replied. A bright smile on her face now.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"I mean after your little peek show, instead of telling you to take a hike I'm going to eat the breakfast of kings, and then after class, we're gonna go to the store and get me a brand new lock. Maybe one of those fancy, zap stranger on contact type ones. Oh, and Socrates has always wanted to try that new fancy cat food they have out now. That should fix the Post Traumatic Stress Disorder you've caused both of us. All on your dime!"

"Fantastic…"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Fate Controls Us

A cheerful Kagome ordered her meal from the waitress. "I'd like the big breakfast with three eggs and extra bacon, half uncooked!"

"Hn….I'll have the same."

"Oh and a bowl of porridge as an appetizer!"

"Make that two."

The woman scribbled down everything and giving a bright smile of her own told them she'd get their porridge right out. When she walked off Sesshomaru took the time to look around the greasy spoon type restaurant he was currently dining in. Kagome had insisted she choose the restaurant when they were in the car. A five course meal at Peninsula Tokyo had caused the female to grow frantic at the thought of dining in such a place again. Luckily she calmed once he suggested she tell him where they could get a decent breakfast. The demoness had happily named a restaurant known as Satsuki. Only open til Brunch they had been forced to rush out after securing her door (ie. some duct tape and the computer playing dog barking sounds on a loop) when she mentioned that they closed within the hour. They were lucky they were seated at all. The restaurant was completely empty, some of the other servers already performing the closing clean up.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

Taken from his observations he held Kagome's gaze, waiting for her to speak.

"I was just wondering what's on your mind is all. You seem really in your head right now."

"Hn. I was wondering what porridge was."

"Wait. You ordered something without even knowing what it is?" She cocked her head to the side cutely, signaling with her body that she was confused.

"I have never eaten at this establishment before. You have. I merely followed your lead in your environment as you did in mine."

"My...environment?"

"Yes. I am not accustomed to eating in a place like this. You were the same yesterday."

Kagome put her head down when he mentioned the fiasco at the Park Hyatt. As stupid as it was, she had had a long talk with Socrates once she got in the apartment. He was such a scaredy cat. Every time her aura spiked he fled to the nearest hiding spot. Last time she was home and it happened she found him under her bed, upside down and hanging from the box spring. "I'm really very sorry for what happened Sesshomaru-sama. I can pay you back for that sake you had to buy, it'll just have to be in installments and…"

"There is no need for that. I broke your door, invaded your privacy twice, and apparently emotionally damaged your feline eponym of a greek philosopher. After we buy your lock and cat food consider us even."

The two once again shared their trademark awkward gaze. The tension could have been cut with a knife at that point. They were both secretly thankful when the server returned with two bowls of what appeared to Sesshomaru to be lumpy mashed potatoes. She skillfully placed them in front of the two Inu Youkai and gesturing to the condiments on their table left them to enjoy their meal.

Picking up his spoon, he scooped up a bit of the porridge and tilted it to see it splat back into porringer. "This is….." he began uncertain of what to call it.

"It's porridge. You pour your glass of milk in it, then add some sugar," As she explained she did what she suggested. Stirring it up a bit, she took her first bite and hummed as the luke warm oatmeal entered her body.

Sesshomaru did the same thing she did. Hesitantly tasting it he was surprised to find that he actually liked it. He had never eaten anything like this before. Only the finest fruits, vegetables, eggs, and meats had ever been served to him. This must be what 'home cooking' tasted like. A contented growl passed his lips as he continued to eat, pausing only when he heard Kagome giggle. "What?"

"You purred. Reminded me of Socrates."

"No. I rumbled in contentedness. I am an Inu not a Neko."

"I have lived with a cat for three years, I know a purr when I hear it."

"Think as you will woman. I merely like this food better than I thought I would."

"Okay, whatever you say Sesshoneko-sama." Laughing at the nickname for him, some of the porridge went down the wrong way. While she began coughing it out of her airway, the Inu only watched in amusement at seeing her choke.

"Hey, that wasn't funny. What if I died!" She wheezed as the last of the meal cleared her windpipe.

"That's what you deserve for calling me a cat, woman."

"You called me woman instead of my name."

"Hn. I forgot you don't like that, but I do not appreciate being called Neko either."

"Okay, how about this, for each time you call me woman, girl, or anything other than Kagome, I'll call you Sesshoneko-sama instead."

"Hn. Agreed."

"Great and since you've called me out my name almost eight times since learning my real one. I have seven free shots at you."

"Three."

"Three? I've kept count." Ticking off the times on her fingers, she subtracted the times she called him neko and once more got her same answer.

"You called me it while we made the deal. And you said the word neko many more times. You get only three opportunities to insult me."

"Hey, those don't count. I was just using them in conversation."

"Regardless you said it so it stands."

Giving him a frown she tried to negotiate "Hmp….How about six times?"

"three"

"five"

"three"

"four and three-fourths"

"You want to insult me three-fourths of the way?" Sesshomaru eyed Kagome as though she had lost her mind. Clearly she had. Why was he indulging her with this? This was the most random thing.

"Yea I just say Sesshoneko and cut out the title of course."

"How about you just cut out the honorific altogether?"

"You mean just call you Sesshoneko?"

Sighing heavily he explained what he meant. "I mean no more using my title when addressing me period. Just call me Sesshomaru."

Kagome's eyes got big at this one. Were they really already so close he wanted them to go on a first name basis? "Uh. I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? I am giving you permission. You have no issue swearing at me or making fun of me, why is my name the one thing you treat with respect?"

"I...I don't know...It's just really weird. Like I know I should respect you and be on my best behavior around you but sometimes I feel like I do that already. Even when I don't…."

"Hn. Could it have something to do with your aura falling when you are near me?"

"Perhaps. That's the biggest mystery of all, why I feel like I have to be around you even though we live in completely different worlds."

"You...feel as though you should be around me?"

"Yea. I don't know why I just feel...safe when you're around. The past few days whenever I felt my anxiety rising, it never got out of hand when you were around…"

"Hn. That was very honest of you."

"Well I'm not gonna lie about how I feel…"

"Yes but…" He was interrupted by the waitress who returned with their main course. As skillful as the five star server, she picked up their dirty dishes and cups in one hand and served their large meal in the other. Sesshomaru was actually impressed. Once more she left them to their food and conversation. Kagome inhaled the scents of the food on her plate. The bacon here was out of this world. Looking up at her companion she smiled at seeing the hungry glint in his eye, he liked what he smelled too. Remembering he was in the middle of saying something she encouraged him to keep talking.

"Now then Sesshomaru-sama. What were you saying?"

"Huh...Oh...nothing...we should hurry, your class will begin in the next twenty minutes."

"Right! Okay!" Clapping her hands, the inu demoness tore into her meal like a savage. A major difference from Miyako yesterday who ate like a bird: one small peck at a time. Kagome had a big appetite for a female.

"What are you looking at?"

"You eat."

"Well, you'd look like this too if you dug in."

"Hn. I have more table manners than you Kagome."

Dropping her plate to look at him she gazed deeply into his eyes her expression was blank. Just as he thought she would explode from his statement, an evil smile crept across her face as she thought of something. The feeling something bad was about to happen came over Sesshomaru as she stared at him with that crazy grin.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes...Kagome-san?…"

"You know how you wanted me to help you with your studies?"

"Yes. I wanted us to start tonight, I have a Microbiology test in two days."

"Well guess what?"

A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek as she continued to have that weird grin."What?"

"I can't do it unless I'm sure Socrates is alright."

"What does your cat have to do with anything?"

"Well he needs to be near me at all times to feel secure and safe and when you broke down the door you caused him massive emotional trauma…."

"So what?"

"We can only study if we do so in my house."

He calmed down as she stated what she wanted him to do. That didn't seem to hard. Her apartment was only the size of half a room in his home. Maybe less than that.

"Yes and a random person in my house is gonna make him suspicious at first so there's one other thing."

"And that is?"

"I'm so glad you asked!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Searching For Sophrosyne

After devouring their breakfast and getting Kagome to class just as it started, Sesshomaru silently waited in the car for it to end, still stunned by what the woman had asked him to do.

 _"I'm so glad you asked!" Kagome said cheerfully._

 _"Well….What is it?" He inquired cautiously. That trickle of fear was starting to return._

 _"You remember how you snooped through my computer and saw all those videos?"_

 _"How could I forget?"_

 _"Well they're for Socrates. You see he has a bit of a weakness when it comes to upright beings mating rituals."_

 _"...You keep porn on your computer….for a cat?"_

 _Looking at him like he was the one who was off their rocker she answered. "Of course! He gets scared easily and those clips help calm him down."_

 _"I'm still not understanding what you're asking me to do?"_

 _"I'm not asking. I'm requiring you to watch these videos with me and Socrates while we study, otherwise I'll be so worried about him I won't be giving you my full attention."_

 _"If you're watching pornography while you are supposed to be aiding me wouldn't that be…."_

 _"Heck no. I actually understand why he watches them. They're relaxing in a parents did it in the bed next to you while you were a baby type way."_

 _"...What?"_

 _"You know, like the sounds keep you calm. It's on a nurturing level. You probably wouldn't understand."_

 _"The fact that you do scares me Kagome."_

Sesshomaru couldn't believe he actually agreed to it. They were to start as soon as Kagome got out of class. She really expected him to sit with a book in his hand and a couple rutting on the television. This was insane. If anything his textbooks would only be good for hiding his….

'NO!' He mentally shouted. That would never happen. The young Inu already knew this was a test. That woman was after something, but what? It couldn't possibly be sex. From the way she spoke to him it was clear her interests didn't sway in that direction. Maybe she was trying to see how much he had watched of her personal collection? Or maybe she was just doing this to make him uncomfortable. She seemed to take great pleasure in seeing him outside his comfort zone. Taking a deep breath, it hitched in his throat when she began to walk towards him from around the side of the linguistics building.

* * *

"Now then, do you have any idea how to install a lock?" Kagome asked while they browsed the many choices for her new latch.

"Hn. I don't do hard labor."

"Oh? Isn't part of your countries maintenance security?"

"Wo….Kagome it is the most important part of our lands. Security means army, not locksmith. Learn the difference in a chain of command."

"Ah. You only got the first syllable out. Okay then Ne-sama, what do you propose we do?"

"Ne?"

"You called me Wo the first syllable in woman, so I called you Ne, the first syllable in Neko. You're getting better at this since I decided to call you a feline."

"Can't you pick another name if you insist on calling me out of my original?"

She gave him a coy smile as she thought about his words. He was right calling him a cat despite his canine heritage. "You're right. How about instead of calling you Neko all the time, I'll make a deal and only call you Ne-sama from now on. Until I can find something else for you that is."

Sighing heavily he merely nodded to show his consent. A part of him wished she would just drop the title from his name. Even when she insulted him she used it. It was like she was keeping her distance by reminding them that they were in completely different social classes no matter how much contact they had with one another. Nobody had ever spoken to him like his equal before her. Either strangers and people were kissing his ass or his parents were talking down to him in an attempt to raise him to their level. Now he really wanted her to not use his honorific. The possibilities of the a new nickname for him began to resound off in his mind.

"Great now that that's out of way Ne-sama, what kind of lock should I force you to buy?"

"Hn. Just get a latch and padlock for right now. I'll find someone who can install a custom one in the morning." Grabbing the items needed to simply bolt her door entrance, the two headed towards the cashier. As he paid for the item Kagome asked the whole time if he was planning on finding someone who would put a lock on her door worth more than the apartment building it was even being installed in.

* * *

"Now then you need help with your advanced statistics class?" They had finished up Microbiology rather quickly and now were on to the next thing he needed help on.

"Yes. Explain hypothesis testing to me."

"Hypothesis testing? Well my epidemiology class had a section on that."

"There's a whole class on just epidemiology?"

"Yes…"

"That sounds extremely boring."

"Tell me about it...my teacher put me to sleep a few times with that monotone voice of hers."

The two sat next to one another in her apartment, Sesshomaru having merely been 'supervising' while Kagome installed the bolt and padlock on her front door. In return for just watching, he had agreed to feed and pet Socrates who they had found in the bathtub hiding from the dog sounds coming from her computer. Since nothing appeared to be stolen she hadn't blown up at him seeing her cat quivering in fear. Now they were sitting on her worn-down couch, his statistics homework on the page appearing to be chicken scratch symbols in his eyes.

"Ok," Kagome said. "Well first things first. What is hypothesis testing?"

"It is the use of statistics to determine the probability that a hypothesis is true."

"Right. And what do you determine first when investigating a hypothesis?"

"...I have no idea…."

"Really?"

"I just memorized what the definition was. Other than that I have no clue what I'm doing with this."

"...You really aren't a scientist are you?"

"No. I work best with computers and spreadsheets that can calculate this stuff for me."

"Wait...so you know how to make a spreadsheet?"

"Not just a spreadsheet, I wrote a basic program for an advanced calculator when I was 17."

"Woah…You can do all that but you can't solve a simple problem out on paper?"

"Technology is the future Kagome."

"Yea, but knowing old fashion ways can help you where you technology fails."

"Speaking of technology…."

"What?"

"I forgot Socrates's video!" Hopping up from her seat, Kagome went to her bedroom to retrieve her flashdrive. Returning with it quickly, she inserted it into his laptop he had brought with him. A few clicks later and a couple appeared on the screen, the female on her stomach while the man slowly kissed down her body.

Hearing the meow of Socrates, Sesshomaru looked behind the couch to see the feline's ears twitching in time with the sounds. The female Inu might not have been lying after all. The cat she accused of liking this stuff so much jumped up on the back of the couch straining his ears forward as the woman began to moan.

Kagome looked at the couple with interest for a min before returning her attention to his face. Sesshomaru was still watching the porno, his elven ears twitching each time a new sound was heard. His eyes slightly glazed over as he continued to watch, he was getting….turned on…. her eyes widening with the realization. Continuing to watch him watch the screen, amusement was on her features as he reacted to this in a way she hadn't been expecting. She had been sure he would look at it in disgust, or roll his eyes the moment it was on and return to their studies. Instead he was aroused by what he saw. He was just a typical male after all.

"Hey Sesshomaru-sama, I know you're really into this but we have study…." She was interrupted by his eyes going over to hers. Kagome began to sense danger. A growl rumbled through Sesshomaru, masculine and meant to stimulate the female in front of him. His eyes started to bleed red at the corners, his pupils dilating. Dropping the book between the couch and the low table he grabbed the demoness by her shoulders staring straight into her now wide open blue orbs.

Trembling in his hold and a little intimidated she told him she was uncomfortable. "Hey Sesshomaru-sama this isn't funny, knock it off."

He didn't stop though. Gently like he still had some sort of control over his body, he tried to push on down onto the couch so he could get on top of her. Digging her claws into his shoulders, she tried her best to get him off her. "What are you doing?! Sesshomaru-sama!" He was much stronger than she was and the draining she had had two days ago wasn't helping thing either. This wasn't him. What was going on?

Sesshomaru now lay flush against her, the noise still coming from his throat. He breathed in deeply through his nostrils, capturing her scent in his mind. It was intoxicating to him. This female was his. He just needed to mark her as such. Fangs elongating, he flashed his teeth at her, pleased when he felt her aura attempt to rise up to join his own. "Share your essence with me. Submit to me."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Instinct Over Intellect

The movie on the computer ended at its climax. Turning off after a few minutes, the laptops dark screen reflected the couple on the couch in front of it.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Please get off of me!" Kagome pleaded. She was terrified right now. He had ordered her to submit to him. The possibilities of what he might do didn't scare her so much as what would happen after it was over. Sesshomaru was the heir of the west. If he raped her and left he would get away with it. There was no way anyone would believe she had rejected the advances of a male in such high standing. She would only be seen as a jilted bitch that wanted revenge for being used. Was this the reason he had wanted to be around her so much? Struggling harder under the Inu she screamed louder. "Let me go!"

Why wasn't she submitting like before he wondered? He hadn't heard a word she said, all he could think about was taking the woman beneath him. Unlike other times they were in private quarters now, she should be willing to give her full self to him. Maybe if he asserted his dominance she would acquiesce. Lifting up to stare into her face, he offered an, even more, powerful growl. Kagome eyes got big at the sound, causing Sesshomaru to grin at her. She was almost his. First he needed to mark her as such to scare other suitors away. His elongated fangs snapped. In order to do this, he needed to use his teeth.

Kagome didn't know what to do. He didn't seem like the type of person to do something like this, but looks could be deceiving. When she heard his snarl that's when she knew. He wasn't aware of what he was doing. The man had lost control of his beast! Others would be panicky, or in denial about what was happening, but Kagome was..fascinated. Fear completely left her mind. If he had truly lost control of his internal instincts then that meant he possessed them. This was something that had been lost to all youkai kind for centuries. Watching Sesshomaru's fangs grow, her eyes widened more when he snapped at her. He was about to perform some kind of habit of his ancestors. Wanting him to continue following his instincts she did what he wanted. Turning so that her neck was exposed to him, she gave into the male.

A pleased growl left his throat at finally seeing her comply with his wishes. Bending down, he began to slowly lick at the pulse point on her neck. It beat faster with each swipe of his tongue. When her heartbeat reached its limit he prepared himself to imprint his female. Mouth open wide he clamped on tightly to her neck, slowly applying pressure. He let out a soothing hum at her cries of pain. This needed to be done slowly to ensure his mark remained. Just as he was about to break the skin, a sharp pain in his back caused him to draw back.

The inu demoness had allowed him to do what he wanted with her. She felt his tongue move across her neck and understood that he was going to bite her. The thought of fangs piercing her skin brought on anxiety and anticipation. Silently she hoped it would be like a shot at the hospital, a quick sting and then it was over. Giving him more room to hit the right spot she gasped at the feeling of his sharp canines making contact with her. What she figured to be a quick bit turned out to be a drawn out process of him digging into the skin one level at a time. Being right over her pulse point she let out a whimper of pain as the torture continued. His hum vibrated throughout her entire face, the tickle helping her to relax. She could feel him about to split open her skin when he darted up quickly and howled in pain. Inspecting his body to find the reason behind this she saw nothing on his front that could be the culprit. Moving her body so she could look at his back, she stared in surprise at Socrates who was clinging to Sesshomaru's shirt.

The cat wasn't so scared after all! Attacking the Inu male, Socrates's claws dug deep into Sesshomaru's back, a deadly hiss coming from his body as he managed to draw blood. In pain Sesshomaru jumped up off the couch and began twirling in circles, swiping at the animal currently embedded in him. He growled when the feline had the nerve to add his teeth to the assault. Snapping back to Kagome who was staring at him speechless he ordered her "Get this damned feline off of me!"

The inu demoness came to her senses and stood from her position, arms reaching out towards Sesshomaru. Calmly she called for him. "Socrates! Mommy's okay now! Come to me!" Hearing his master's voice, he jumped off the dog and into his now safe owner's arms. Purring contentedly, he snuggled deeply in Kagome's arms proud of his bravery. Giving her pet reassurance that he had done a good job at protecting her, she put him down on the couch and went to the bathroom door where Sesshomaru had disappeared to. Knocking a few times she called to him lightly "Sesshomaru-sama….are you okay?"

His only answer was him stating the obvious: "You're cat attacked me…."

"I know, I'm really sorry, that's the first time he's ever done anything like that."

"Does he have his shots?"

"A cat needs shots?"

"Woman, are you telling me that animal has never been under the care of a vet?"

"Of course not! Vets are expensive and besides I found him when he was just a little kitten that couldn't even walk. He didn't look sick, just weak so I brought him home."

"I am dealing with a bite from an animal that is possibly rabid, and you're telling me the story of how you obtained that beast!"

"You're one to talk! Socrates only did to you what you were doing to me! You should be happy he bit you and just got it over with!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just a few minutes ago. You lost control of your beast. You were about to bite me."

Clanking could be heard in the bathroom as he continued to talk. From the sounds of it, he was going through her medicine cabinet. "I did no such thing. The only thing I did was watch a few moments of that filth you own and then your cat attacked me."

"You...can't remember what you were doing?"

"Yes, I can. I know what happened. Just because I am considering calling animal services on that untrained thing you decided to make up some wild story."

"What! You are not calling the animal catcher on Socrates!"

"Where do you keep your antiseptic?"

Huffing she angrily responded, "It's under the sink."

A heavy sigh, "I can't reach the bite, you need to help me."

"I don't need to do anything! Especially after you attacked me and threatened to call the law on my cat!"

"Woman I did not attack you. You are demented."

"Really? Then how did I get these bites on my neck? They're too big to belong to Socrates!"

The bathroom door flew open. An angry and shirtless Sesshomaru glared at her angrily, focusing on her neck. "I don't see anything."

"That's because my hair's covering it you jackass." Pulling her hair back, she showed off the left side of her neck where sure enough there was a wound. The punctures were deep, a couple of droplets of blood actually seeping out from a few of them.

He could smell himself all over her now. Her eyes were wavering but still showed rage at being called a liar. Seeing the evidence he still couldn't believe he would violate a defenseless woman. Lost control of his beast? He didn't even have one!

"Ka...Kagome forgive me. I defiled and accused you of being a liar about it. I swear on my life, I have no recollection of doing this."

"I know you don't. I'm sorry Socrates hurt you."

"It is fine. I deserve it for dishonoring myself and my family like this. I'll leave in a moment." Grabbing his shirt off the back of the toilet, Sesshomaru held it his eyes still downcast. He had to get out of here. This was the end of their affiliation with one another. The disgraced Inu demon was about to rush out the door when Kagome's words stopped him.

"Sesshomaru-sama you didn't….this wasn't against my will. I gave your beast permission to do this."

His eyes bore straight into hers. He could not believe what he was hearing. She willingly allowed him to dominate her like that? Was she insane? He voiced his feelings, loudly. "Are you insane? Do you realize what could have happened to you?!"

"Yes."

"Kagome-san I could have raped you!"

Flinching at the word rape, she attempted to explain her actions. "I let your instincts guide me. If you had attempted sex with me I would have allowed it."

"What?!"

Her eyes turned inwards as she recalled the experience. "I started this whole thing. I teased you by making you watch a sexual act. It had to be what awakened that part of you. I couldn't just fight you like that. You have a gift that has long since been lost to us. The ability to be completely in tune with your heritage. Your growls had different tones. You communicated with your body rather than your words."

"Wait. You would have allowed me to have sexual intercourse with you in a different state of mind….so that you could observe me do it!"

"I don't know...I might not have let it go that far. Then again you could have forced me to do so if I had refused. I just didn't feel a need to fight anymore when I saw you had changed."

"Kagome-san…" He called her name quietly.

"Yes. Sesshomaru-sama?" She answered just as softly.

"This isn't the first time this has happened to us is it?"

"No. Before though we both entered that state. Only you were affected this time."

"Why is that?"

"I have no idea. This is incredible. It's like we're a part of history. Do you feel any different?"

"No. I only feel this," turning around to expose his back to her, he faced her once more when he heard her gasp, "Other than that I'm just fine."

"We have to study this more!"

"I admit I'm intrigued too."

"Let's go to Teruo-sensei. He might have some answers." Kagome was getting excited. Their awkward encounters could possibly be history in the making! As she thought of all the situations that had brought them here, she had a sudden thought. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

"What?"

"Tell me has this ever happened with other females?"

"Huh?"

"You know. When you are intimate with women. Did you ever black out and then wake up not knowing what happened?"

"Hn. That is a very personal question."

"It's for medical purposes, not nosiness."

"No. You can say that I have not experienced this before meeting you."

"Well to make it even, I'll answer the question I just asked you. I have never even had a male partner."

"Hn."

"What? What's that mean?"

"Somehow I could tell."

"Tell what?"

"That you have always been single."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: It's Hard Being Human

"Now then Kagome," Doctor Teruo began, "When exactly did you begin to yearn for Sesshomaru-sama's presence in your life?"

"I don't **yearn** for Fido over here! " She cried. Teruo chastised his poor choice of words. Already she was becoming defensive.

"It's okay Kagome-san," The good doctor said gently. "Maybe I used the wrong term. I just need to know at what point you had an urge to be near him."

Kagome stared at her doctor in annoyance. She didn't have any urges towards the dog demon sitting next to her. He just made her aura calm when he was around is all. It was a temporary solution to her problem to be in his general area. Sighing heavily, she answered, "I started feeling this way….when he was about to leave the room for the first time. Something in my head just told me he was leaving and wasn't coming back. It was on impulse, I just asked him to go to my house and print out a paper I didn't even need."

Sesshomaru smirked at hearing her answer. "Hn. You sent me on an errand because you wanted me to come back to you? How cliche."

"Hey! We agreed on no judgement!"

"You used such a lame excuse just to get me to see you again."

"You're one to talk Mr. _I need a study buddy because I don't understand my statistics homework_!"

"Hn. That's original."

"Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome-san, please remain civil." Once more, Teruo pointed out that they were in a hospital not a battlefield. "You both agreed on no judging each others feelings during this. Remember you're both here because you feel an attraction to one another you can't explain."

The inu demoness in question looked down in shame. He was right. "I'm sorry."

"That's quite alright Kagome-san. Don't worry we're going to figure this out, but in order to do so as fast as possible, I need both of your full cooperation."

The three sat in Teruo's office, the good doctor behind his desk while Kagome and Sesshomaru shared the couch in front of him. A notepad out in front of him, he was busy jotting down his patients feelings and the impressions she gave him. By kami, they argued like an old married couple! He had been surprised when they both showed up at the hospital looking for him. The initial shock wore off when he saw them in the middle of the emergency room, bickering about cats, pornography, and Kagome dying alone. He didn't know what the hell they were talking about and was pretty sure he didn't want to know. Rounding them up into his office, he managed to stop the fighting by threatening to sedate and throw them both in the psychiatric ward. Finishing up he returned his attention to the young Inu pair in front of him, they had a lot of work to do.

Debating about what to ask next, Teruo decided it was best to continue to focus on his well-known patient first. "Ok Kagome. Now when he was about to leave and you asked him to retrieve a paper for you, what did you think would happen once he returned?"

Confused she answered honestly, "I have no idea."

"Yes. Well then Sesshomaru-sama, what made you want to do this favor for her? Did you feel bad for her circumstances? Or was it your training as the heir to this province that made you?"

Sesshomaru considered his words carefully before he spoke. "I don't know. She just looked so….."

"Yes?," Teruo pressed.

He didn't respond, though. Blank faced, Sesshomaru merely stared at the doctor in front of him. Now the inu demon was getting defensive. It was natural, though. As the future ruler of these lands, he couldn't afford to show weakness. The problem was he was associating feeling with vulnerability. Teruo reassured his lord, "It's okay Sesshomaru-sama. Everything here is confidential I promise. The only records of this meeting are all on this," holding up his notepad "I promise nothing leaves this room. What I can't promise however is no one overheard you and Kagome-san's..uh discussion when you first arrived."

"Hn."

"Sesshomaru-sama, what made you chose to go to Kagome-san's home and retrieve the items she asked you for? You said she looked a certain way what was it?"

"She appeared so….desperate. The way she was staring it was almost like she needed me."

"Really? You thought I was desperate? " the inu demoness asked quietly. Giving him an odd look, she mentally repeated what he said.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered just as softly.

"So….you just helped me because you felt sorry for me right?!"

"No."

"Well, that's what it sounds like!"

"I didn't say felt sorry for you woman. Stop disarranging my words."

"Well if you thought I looked like I needed you! What did you mean by that!"

"I thought it was agreed we don't judge each other right now. You're overreacting."

"I am not!"

"Kagome-san, Sesshomaru-sama," Teruo warned lightly, "I don't have time to constantly break up bickering. Forgive me for my words but you need to stop acting like children and do what needs to be done to solve this," He gave them both a blank look and waited for their reaction.

"Sorry," Kagome muttered.

"As am I" Sesshomaru added.

"Now. I won't do this again. Next time I'm going to ask you to leave the hospital until you can get along. Forgive me for my words once more Sesshomaru-sama but this is my profession, my livelihood. I work in a doctor's office, not a daycare center."

The two remained silent. Seeing their compliance he once again continued with his questions. " Back to the matter at hand, Sesshomaru-sama, you said that she looked like she needed you. Did that awaken some type of instinct in you?"

"Yes. I felt proud that she was depending on me for something. I had never felt that before."

"Good. Now I need to go forward a little. How about we start with.."

"Uh...Can I actually say something?" Kagome asked meekly.

Teruo nodded in agreement. "Sure, what is it you have to say?"

"Well...and this is serious and not a stab at Sesshomaru-sama or anything, but when he was in my apartment, I found out he went through some things…."

Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide at her statement. Giving her a death glare he silently ordered her to shut up.

Interested in the dog demon's reaction, he signaled for her to continue.

"Well, he went on my computer and saw some video's I had…."

"Video's of...what?" Teruo asked.

"Its….well movies of an R-rated nature…."

"Do you wish to describe these films in more detail?"

"No! No, she doesn't!" Sesshomaru interrupted just then. Confidential or not he didn't need anyone knowing about his journey through the blood bath that was Kagome's virgin porn collection.

Kagome gave him a glare. Sighing she went on, "Well they weren't things you would see on your average normal television show. That's all I want to say."

"Okay? " the doctor said a little freaked out now. What kind of videos did his socially awkward patient own? Needing to remain professional he kept pushing "Uh...Kagome-san why do you bring this up?"

"The thing is, the blackout incident that brought us here….I know we haven't even gotten to those yet, but the latest one, it happened today."

"Blackouts? That's what you're calling them?"

"Yea...its only happened three times, but the first two times neither of us could remember what we had done. It was like waking up and finding out we're touching each other."

Teruo's pen flew across his notepad as she spoke. This was an interesting development indeed. He still had the notes from their first encounter with each other. "Okay but that still doesn't answer…"

"The last incident we had, it happened while we were watching something on my computer. It was like it triggered him. Only him. I fought him off at first but he kept going."

"Wait," the doctor stopped her words, "What do you mean you fought him? Did he….?" Teruo was scared at this moment. What had this man done to her?

"No! It wasn't like that. He wasn't himself like before. I saw it….he...had lost control of his beast…."

"What!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: We Met for a Reason

"Wait. What do you mean he lost control of his beast?," Teruo asked delicately. This couldn't be true! Youkai hadn't had access to their internal instincts for centuries! It was an educated fact that as the years went by, demon's integrated rapidly into the human world. Mortals reproduced faster and used their limited time on earth effectively. In order to achieve this and stop the wars that plagued their world for centuries, their ancestors had sacrificed their longevity, accelerated healing, dulled their advanced senses, and rebuffed their baser urges. The elder demon's parting with their spirits ensured their children didn't have to.

The doctor shook his head in disbelief. The last of the youkai who could communicate with their internal instincts died over sixty years ago. "Kagome-san, are you sure it was his instincts that he lost control of? You know as well as I do that the majority of our kind haven't even had access to our feral natures in over a millennium. We have very few differences now and days from humans."

"I know that. I also know we still have some of our characteristics from our ancestors. They may not be as strong as they once were, but they are there," Kagome insisted. Sure over the years, youkai everywhere had lost a lot of their culture, but some things just couldn't be erased by time.

"I didn't believe what she said at first either Teruo-sensei," Sesshomaru acknowledged, "but, it's the truth. I can't remember anything that happened, it was like being in a haze."

"A haze?" the doctor repeated, "like being in smoke?"

"Not smoke," the inu demon corrected, "Fog. When it clears…"

"The two of us are doing something intimate or embarrassing…," Kagome finished softly.

"Both of you….," Teruo began slowly, "This is incredible! If you two are telling the truth, we may be looking at a new period in history! The first demons in a thousand years that possess and can communicate with their baser urges."

"I know," the demoness confirmed, "That is why I let him continue doing what he wanted. He..tried to bite me."

"What do you mean tried?," Sesshomaru asked angrily, "I **did** bite you if your damned feline hadn't attacked me I would have torn out your throat!"

Kagome glared at him. He was really impossible sometimes! She had to fight back the urge to growl and start another argument. Teruo might really throw them in the psych ward if she did.

"Kagome-san, Sesshomaru-sama," Teruo called lightly.

"Yes? " they both answered together.

"You both understand how much our kind has lost since the beginning of time. The only things that separate us from humans are slightly increased rejuvenation time, lifespan and our tribal markings. We have conformed so much to fit in with humans we long ago lost who we once were." Looking off into space he continued on, "I would give anything to see our birthright restored to us. If you are willing to, will you help me see this dream?," In that moment Teruo looked every bit the wise owl demon he was. With his orange eyes flashing so beautifully, Kagome and Sesshomaru could only gaze at him in awe.

"Yes."

"Hn. I agree."

A bright smile crossed the owl's features. "Good. Now in order for this to happen, I need you two to do something for me."

"What is it?," Kagome inquired, she was worried at the way he was staring at them.

"In order to see if you two are truly in tune with one another, I need to see you enter that haze you spoke of again."

"Is that all?," Sesshomaru asked incredulously. He had been thinking the doctor was going to ask for money or blood samples or even to see the mark he had made on Kagome.

"Yes. The problem is, it seems to take intimate moments between you to trigger it, like the first time."

"I see," the inu demon understood now. He needed the two of them to be caring and/or affectionate in order to cause the haze. The way he and this woman kept fighting, Doctor Teruo probably thought they hated each other. Well, it was true in a way. It made sense in oddly enough. Maybe they fought so much because they instinctually were attracted to one another. People in relationships tended to have 'lovers quarrels' he had read somewhere once. He had never experienced it, but maybe that was what was happening.

"You see? What the hell do you see? What are you two talking about?!" Kagome was really confused.

Sesshomaru turned towards Kagome slowly. Gold eyes met cerulean as they gazed at one another in silence. The inu demon scooted closer to the woman, causing her to draw back. "Kagome," he called gently.

"Wha….what?" she answered.

"Teruo-sensei wants us to be intimate with each other."

"What!," she yelled right in his ear, "He wants me to lose my virginity to you...for research!" This sounded like some voyeurism type shit not investigating their inner instincts.

"No Kagome-san," the doctor assured, "I'm not asking to have sexual intercourse with Sesshomaru-sama, I want you to show some type of affection or caring towards one another. I would ask you to release your aura in each others presence but we can't risk causing another seizure. I know this looks unprofessional but it is for medical science I promise you."

"Okay...what kind of affection, like a hug? " she asked tentatively.

Sesshomaru focused his gaze on Kagome's lips. A hug might work, but he had never had a kiss before. He was ashamed to admit it, but he wanted one. Looking at Kagome's whole face, his mind hadn't changed about her being weird. She was different, in a good way. Annoying as hell at times, but she wasn't as bad as she made herself out to be. Making a decision, he hoped he wouldn't be struck by lightning for this, "A kiss might be better."

"A...kiss?" the demoness asked dazed. Her first kiss ever and it would be with Sesshomaru-sama? She was nervous, what if she used too much tongue or slobbered all over his chin? "Uh...I don't think that's a good idea…."

"Physical contact with one another without a barrier like clothes might be best." the doctor deliberated. When Sesshomaru looked at him he gave him a quick wink. He knew why the boy suggested that instead of something more platonic.

"...Will it hurt?" she asked quietly.

The two males in the room couldn't stop from rolling their eyes at that dumb question. Who didn't know this? Remaining professional Teuro assured her, "No Kagome-san it won't hurt."

"I know it won't hurt! " she retorted flustered, "I don't know why I asked that I'm just nervous!" Shaking a little bit, Kagome hugged herself. What if she was awkward and screwed this up like she did everything else socially?

"Close your eyes," Sesshomaru ordered softly.

"Huh?"

"Close your eyes," he repeated. The inu demon didn't want his own apprehension to show. This would be easier if she didn't watch him.

Tears brimming in her eyes the demoness nodded and closed her eyes. She waited for what would happen next.

The inu demon gazed at the owl demon who was watching them carefully. Nodding his head at the dog, he returned the gesture and looked back at Kagome. He smiled at seeing her face pinched up like she was about to get a shot. Taking her by her shoulders, he gave her one more request. "Relax your body." She did so immediately. Leaning forward he quickly pecked her cheek, twitching when she jumped at the contact. Taking a deep breath he leaned towards her once more just grazing her mouth with his own. She drew back at the tickle only to impulsively push her mouth forward capturing his lips instead.

Sesshomaru shut his eyes as their mouths were held together. He felt Kagome's hand on his own shoulder, her head moving upward to deepen their kiss. This wasn't right, he should be leading. Pressing against her mouth harder, he felt her breath on his nose. To his disappointment, she was the one to pull away. Opening his eyes, he saw the girl breathing heavily. Glancing down his eyes widened when realized he was laying on his back with Kagome on top of him. When did they change positions? She seemed just as confused as he was. Pushing up with her hands on his chest she stared down at him, silently questioning what had just happened. A sudden throat clearing reminded them that they were in the presence of another.

Doctor Teruo was blushing heavily at the two. He hadn't expected to start a make-out session in his office. When they first started it had looked like every other first kiss he saw on television. Only when he felt their auras rising, did he realize that they were beginning to delve into their subconscious. The next thing he knew Kagome growled in frustration it seemed, only to push Sesshomaru down and straddle him. He had seemed to like her taking control leaning back and grabbing onto her waist to keep her steady. Once he saw his patient start go under Sesshomaru-sama's shirt he knew they were too far gone to be doing this voluntarily. He had been trying to figure out how to break them up when they had abruptly stopped.

The three only stared at one another in silence. None knew what to say. Kagome was the one with enough courage to break the silence. "Well..this is awkward."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru agreed.

"Yes," Teruo settled the vote, looking uncomfortable he added, "It wouldn't be so bad if Kagome-san could get off Sesshomaru-sama and um...possibly remove her hands from under his shirt."

The inu demoness squeaked when she realized she had been absently caressing her lord's chest. She flew of Sesshomaru, accidently ripping his shirt open with the force she jumped off him with.

"Oh...Sesshomaru-sama I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…" she trailed off, berating herself. She had fucked up again!

"Stop saying that." the inu demon ordered sitting up. Inspecting his attire he sighed at seeing his now ruined Armani shirt. She had ripped it completely in half almost. It now looked like he was wearing a half-open green vest. Sighing again, he decided to just leave it. Thank kami he wasn't covered in hair.

"Stop saying what? " she asked.

"First quit saying sorry all the time. It makes it sound like your calling yourself a sorry person and putting yourself down. Second stop calling me by my title. If we're going to be working together for a while, we might as well get comfortable with one another."

"Well, Sesshomaru-sama," the inu demoness said emphasizing the honorific, "I can stop saying sorry, but I cannot say your name without your title. I'm already rude enough to you, I have to give you some type of respect."

"Hn. I think I might prefer Ne-sama at this point…."

"Wait, Kagome you call our lord your...sister?" Doctor Teruo questioned curiously. These two were certainly a pair.

"No, I mean yea...I mean...it's a long story Teruo-sensei." Kagome finally concluded.

"Okay...uh Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome-san, we made a lot of progress for only the first day. My lord, i'll go and find you a scrub shirt to change into. Kagome-san I agree with Sesshomaru-sama that you need to become more comfortable with each other. It might be hard considering your two very different lifestyles but I suggest you spend some more time together. If you two could work more on your comfort in each others presence it would prove beneficial."

"Okay," the inu demon agreed, still slightly dazed about what had just occurred, "What else should we do?"

"Yes Teruo-sensei," the demoness continued, "What else?"

"Unless you two are willing to try something so intimate again in private this time, how about just...what's the term you kids use...hanging out for about a week or so and then coming back to see me. We can try this again, maybe get you two in touch with your feral sides without so much...lust?" he suggested.

Arching an eyebrow at the good doctor, Sesshomaru snorted in amusement. "Lust? Hardly."

"You two are free to go for today," he finally dismissed them, pinching the bridge of his nose. Sighing he knew he chose to wait a week instead of a day or two because he needed time to erase what he had just witnessed from his mind. He also needed to review the terms of his Hippocratic oath and hospital policy. This exploration into history was about to cross several lines of laws, ethics, and morals. As his now two patients stood and bowed to him, Teruo informed Sesshomaru where he could go to get him a temporary t-shirt. Watching as the two got up and left, the last thing he saw before the office door was shut was his lord ripping off the remains of his Armani shirt and throwing it at Kagome, hitting her in the face. Her provoked shouts echoed off the walls as their footsteps grew further and further apart. 'We've got a long way to go' Teruo thought ominously.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Sharing is Caring

"Hn."

"Why the hell did you have to throw your shirt at me!"

"Its ruined, and you're the one that damaged it, so you can have it."

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with a ripped T-shirt!"

"That ripped T-shirt happens to be imported from the Armani exchange. Figure something out."

"Keep trying me jackass or I'll use this expensive rag as toilet paper."

"We are exiting the hospital, keep your voice down."

Finally outside, the rather loud pair continued on to Sesshomaru's car. The inu demon was busy pulling at his clashing light blue scrub shirt while his companion kept occupied wringing the shape out of what was left of his shirt. If he didn't know any better he would think the woman was imagining his neck. Pressing the unlock button on his car, both doors flew open automatically. Getting inside, he turned to the passenger seat as Kagome settled in comfortably. Closing both doors, he finally admitted to the woman next to him: "I merely did that as a way to calm you. You were clearly distressed after what we did."

"I wasn't distressed!" Kagome retorted, "I was just ashamed that I ripped your shirt in the first place." She waved the balled up object in her hand for emphasis.

"We lost control of our instincts. That was the point of the exercise. You heard what Teruo said. In order for this to progress we have to remain…..," pausing to gather himself, he realized that so much as saying this was hard, "remain open with one another."

"I know," She said stubbornly.

"Which means after every little incident we can't behave like before and panic because we're connecting with one another."

"I don't like people touching me."

"Why?"

"Does it matter?"

"If we are going to be in each others presence for an extended period yes."

"Well, why don't we start with something simpler?"

When Sesshomaru pulled up to a red light, he took the opportunity to glance at the demoness. His eyes briefly flickered to her lips and a slightly rosy hue came over his cheeks as he remembered how soft they were. Still focused on her pouting mouth he absently asked: "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? I mean if we have to share personal stuff with one another why don't we start small and work our way up?"

Thinking about if for a moment, he agreed it would be the best option for right now. After all, they had only known each other a few days. "Hn. Very well."

Smiling softly, her eyes lit up as another idea came to her. "Okay then. How about we talk about this over dinner? Do you eat take out?"

"Take-out?"

"Yea, you know when you go to a restaurant and they give you food that you eat somewhere else?"

"I know what take-out is. I just have never eaten it," he admitted.

"Wow. Already we're learning about each other."

"Indeed."

* * *

Once discovering Sesshomaru had never eaten Takeout before she had been adamant about taking him to a restaurant that specialized in yakitori. Ordering several varieties the small establishment offered, the two had stopped by a nearby convenience store for beer, and at the dog demon's insistence a bottle of sake. Their final destination had been a clothing store where Sesshomaru had bought himself a cheap black shirt to wear instead of the horrible hospital scrub he had been forced to wear. Now back at Kagome's house, the two found themselves stuffed and a little buzzed from the demonic strength ale they had just consumed. Sitting on opposite ends of the couch: the two began to share details about themselves.

Kagome sipped a little more of her beer before asking first, "Well...what's your favorite color? " she inquired.

"Really? That's your first question?"

"Sure why not? " she defended, "You can learn a lot about a person from their favorite color."

"Like what?"

"Well, colors are said to have emotions."

"Hn. Ridiculous."

"Hey!," Kagome shouted wagging her can in his face, "We agreed no judgment and no stalling!"

Exhaling deeply, the Inu demon closed his eyes, "You're right. I'll answer your question but first," getting up from his seat Sesshomaru went over to the stove where the bottle of sake he purchased had been heating in a pot. Removing the alcohol he grabbed the sake cups and pouring them each a shot he handed one to Kagome and raised the other, "Kanpai."

"Kanpai." Their glasses clinked together once after which they downed the alcohol. Sesshomaru refilled their cups and finally answered, "Red. My favorite color is red."

"Ah. Well, mine's blue. So there we go. Well, you're turn."

"Hn. Why do you study linguistics? In today's world, we have technology that can work as translators."

"True, but without somebody knowing how to speak in another dialect, it wouldn't be possible. I like hearing different languages. I love reading the works of others in their original form," she finished proudly.

"Hn. Interesting," the inu demon said, drinking his second cup of sake he gestured for her to take the lead.

"Well, how about your favorite food?"

"Steak, yours?"

"Pizza."

"Hn. What do you intend to do with your degree after you graduate?"

"Easy, I want to work for a company that has a department specifically for their translators. Any offers?" the demoness looked at the conglomerate corporation heir suggestively.

"Hn. No way. Your turn."

"Okay, something's been on my mind since I first met you," Kagome confessed.

"What?"

"Well it's something weird and I don't want you to be offended."

"Just say it."

"Well it's just that your hair is white and your eyebrows are black," she pointed out.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," was his sarcastic response.

"I've never really seen anyone with two different hair colors unless they were old and going gray or they dyed their hair…."

"Kagome, are you asking me if I dye my hair?"

"Yea I'm asking that, but something else came to mind…."

"Which is?"

"I...I was wondering…."

Becoming annoyed he raised his voice, "What!"

"Does your carpet match the drapes?!," She finally blurted out.

"Wait. What?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Curious People are Interesting People

Sesshomaru peered into Kagome's eyes deeply. Choosing his words carefully, he asked her, "What do you mean by…..carpet matching the drapes? The way I took it may not be the way you meant it."

The inu demoness drew back at his question. Mentally slapping herself she cursed her big mouth. "Forgive me Sesshomaru-sama, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Wait. I never said I was offended, I asked what you meant by your statement."

"Uh…."

"Yes?"

Swallowing hard, Kagome decided to just tell him the truth, "I was trying to ask you...if your hair is naturally white but your eyebrows are dark, what color is...well….the hair in other places?"

"Other places….like my around my penis for instance?"

"Woah! Wait I didn't say all of that!"

"If you've noticed my contrasting hair, then obviously you also see I don't have any anywhere else that can be so easily seen. You already know I don't have any on my chest so the only other logical place would be…."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean, to say that!," Kagome blurted out, "Can we just forget this please?"

"No. You asked and according to our agreement, I must answer you. I honestly never asked myself this question before. But just to let you know around my penis is the only other place I have body hair."

The inu demoness was blushing hard right now. This conversation wasn't really happening was it? If he said the word penis one more time she was going to pass out. "Please stop saying that word!"

"What word? Penis?"

"Yes! That one! This is embarrassing…."

"But that is what I have, I'm a male. Didn't you study biology?"

"Yea, but we don't need to keep talking about it. You have a...ahem...okay next question!" she was desperately trying to get him to change the subject.

"You're really embarrassed about this aren't you?"

"Duh!"

Staring at Kagome with the strangest look on his face, Sesshomaru quickly downed another cup of sake. The girl meanwhile had returned to her can of beer, refusing to look at his face.

"Well, then I have a question."

Looking back up at him, she inquired suspiciously, "What?"

"Have you ever seen a real penis in your life?"

"Huh!" she really wished the couch would just swallow her up right now. Why did she have to go and ask him about that?

"I'm not judging your questions and I expect you to do the same. You refused my answer and wanted me to ask you something. My question; Have you ever seen a real penis in your life?"

Kagome had lost the ability to speak. She was sure her entire body had turned red by this point. This was one of those rare times she wished she could have a seizure on cue. "Bah…."

"Yes? No? You were about to see one but then a storm hit?" he joked. Glancing down at his cup he realized he was feeling the effects of three cans of beer and a fourth of demon sake. There was no way he was going to be able to drive anywhere tonight. He would have to call his house and explain.

"Uh…"

"We agreed on no judgement," he reminded her, "I want an answer."

"Well...I've seen plenty in videos and sometimes in comic books…."

"I wasn't talking about a fantasy world or a pornography clip. I'm asking have you actually had a real one in your line of sight."

"Na...No…Not...I mean..." Kagome really didn't know how to respond to that.

At her half-hearted confession, Sesshomaru made another hasty decision. "Okay for my next question would you like for me to answer your previous one after all?"

"What?"

"About what color my pubic hair is."

"Uh….do I want to know?"

"I don't know do you?"

Closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to see the disgust he was surely about express she answered, "Yes."

"Kagome, look at me." he ordered.

She snapped her head up immediately. Staring into his golden orbs, her heart beat while her eyes flickered to his scowling face every few seconds.

"I am going to ask you something, and you are free to say no. We both agreed this conversation would not leave this room."

"Uh...What?"

"Would you like to see?"

"See, what?"

Sighing he responded, "An actual penis."

"Who's?" Kagome asked dumbly. She already knew the answer, but it was a nervous habit she was learning to control.

"Mine."

"You would show me your….stuff?" oddly instead of being afraid, or angry, she was...intrigued. The inu demon had never seen a real one before. It wasn't like she was going to touch it or anything.

"Yes, but I want something in return."

"That depends on what it is…."

"You have to agree not to panic, or overreact. I'm not going to make you come into contact with it, or do anything else outrageous."

"Is that all?" she asked in disbelief. In the back of her mind, she wondered if not for the alcohol they would be having this conversation. They were sitting here making a deal about her seeing her lord's genitalia if anyone could see this she was sure they would be in a psych ward.

"There is one more thing."

"Yes?"

"I cannot drive right now, I'm inebriated. Let me stay here tonight and then I'll show you."

"You just want me to stay calm and let you sleep here?"

"Yes and don't behave differently in the morning like you're inferior to me or something."

"Okay just so I have this clear, in return for you showing me your penis for curiosity's sake I must stay calm let you stay here the night, and act the same way around you that I always have?"

"Yes. Do you agree?" he asked quietly.

Shaking slightly, Kagome agreed like it was a marriage commitment, "I do."

"Well then," placing down his cup of sake he sat up from his lounging position. Standing slowly, he pushed the coffee table back to give him some distance from Kagome. Silently thanking the Kami he had asked her to lock Socrates up in her bedroom before they ate he turned to face her.

Kagome had placed her feet on the floor, the beer can still held tightly in her hands. She was shaking. Whether she was excited or afraid he wasn't sure. Lifting up his shirt he began to fumble with his belt. His pants button went soon after and when it was undone next all he needed to do was move his boxers aside. He heard the hitch in her throat as she saw the green checkered underwear he donned. Reaching into his pants to grab himself, he slowly pulled out his partially erect phallus. Making a quick note that he was indeed silver haired in two main places he glanced up at Kagome to see her…..curled up with her eyes closed. Had she fallen asleep? "Hn. Really?"

"I'm not asleep," she hastily assured, "I just couldn't watch you take it out."

Still using one hand to hold himself and the other to hold up his pants that were shagging well below his hips he scowled at seeing she remained in her position. "It's been out long enough for you to see it ten times over. Just look so I can sleep."

Kagome took a deep breath and finally opened her eyes to look at Sesshomaru penis. Seeing it held in his clawed hand, she gasped as she saw his was almost completely hard. She could see it perfectly, but she was curious about how it...felt….that was going to far, though, maybe if she could get a closer look. "Step closer," she murmured.

He did so, taking a few steps forward. Sesshomaru golden eyes looked down at her head. She seemed so fascinated by his anatomy. Being hypersensitive all of a sudden he saw her fingers drumming against her drink can like she was trying to keep from touching it. He had never had a woman do that to him before. At the thought of her fingers caressing his manhood his penis twitched and hardened fully. Seeing Kagome's eyes widen as it moved, he decided it was time for him to quit while ahead. Releasing himself he began to pull up his trousers when her voice made him pause. "Wait."

Gaining his voice, he spoke, "What's wrong?"

"I...I know this is wrong….but can I….touch it?"

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yes…."

Eyeing her carefully, Sesshomaru finally decided that she could handle it and gave his consent, "I give you permission."

Stepping nearer so that she could reach, he moved his hands to hold the opening of his bottoms. His boxers still pulled down past his balls, he waited for her to make contact. He saw Kagome put down her beer can and rub her hands together as though to warm them up. Having a staring contest with the head for only a moment, she slowly began to reach out to him. The haze overtook him once she grabbed the base of his member with one hand and squeezed him, making his erection jump at her soft touch.


	19. Chapter 19

In appreciation to all of you readers and reviewers alike, this chapter is EXTRA smutty. Don't worry I put breaks here and there so it doesn't run together. Thank you all for your support!

Chapter 19: Release The Tension

Sesshomaru awoke the next morning to a surprising sight. While he was laying on his back, the woman whose apartment he occupied was on top of him, sound asleep. Her head nestled on his chest he gazed down and saw that they were covered by a blanket and from what he could feel, she was kneeing him softly in the crotch. Remembering what had occurred the night before, he surmised he had hazed out again. From the way, they were cuddled up Kagome had to have done the same. The last thing he recalled was her asking if she could touch him. His first experience with a woman handling him had been incredible, to say the least. At the first squeeze, he had felt pleasure he hadn't thought possible. Unfortunately, he had also blacked out, so he didn't know what happened afterwards. She began to stir and keeping still waited to see what she would do next.

Kagome sat up slowly, pushing up against Sesshomaru's chest as she reentered the waking world. Straddling him she looked around her apartment, just as dazed as he was. Feeling his gaze on her, she looked down at the man she was on top of, her eyes still heavily lidded. Her eyes widened suddenly as the realization hit her and she lifted up on her knees to better study the area where his now unbuttoned jeans were. Licking her lips, she returned her attention back to him and asked, "How much do you remember?"

He didn't say anything for a moment. Considering her reaction he had a feeling whatever had occurred hadn't been appropriate. The fact that he had showed her his cock and she had asked to touch it had already crossed several lines. Answering honestly he recapped the situation to her, "You asked to touch me. That's the last thing I remembered."

Blushing, she nodded. Shutting her eyes, she sighed deeply. This was becoming another habit of theirs. To Sesshomaru's surprise, she remained in her position atop him. Kagome wasn't panicking like he requested so either she was keeping up her end of the deal, or she was still in shock about what took place. Her silence bothered him. He couldn't take it anymore. What did he do?

"Kagome," he called, pleased when she turned to look at him, "What happened?"

"You truly don't remember?"

"Obviously."

"After I asked to touch you…," she began.

"Stop stalling."

"Your eyes...they turned almost red. I tried to let go but you wouldn't let me."

"Kagome," he whispered, "did I make you do something with me?"

"No! It wasn't like that," she hastily assured.

"You let me do what I wanted again?" Sesshomaru couldn't believe this. Sitting up completely Kagome tried to get off of him but a hand around her waist kept her in place. The red cover fell from around her shoulders revealing the long sleeved shirt she wore. He could have raped her and she would have let him. They should never have done this.

"No...You wouldn't let me stop….and I didn't want to…," she admitted.

"Okay? What did we do then?"

"I...we...I mean….I rubbed it til…."

"What?"

"You finished…."

"You gave me a hand job?," Sesshomaru asked incredulously. His first sexual experience and he was unconscious for the whole thing! Inhaling her scent, he could indeed smell his spent essence. He also smelled soap...like she had tried to wash it away.

Nodding and blushing she went on, "Yes. You laid down for it….and then you only let me up to clean my hands and get a blanket."

"You only used your hands?"

Kagome shot up at this who did he think she was? "Of course, I only used my hands! You wouldn't let me stop what was I supposed to do!"

"Nothing. You only did it to keep my instincts in check. Let's just put this behind us."

"Agreed."

"But first...did you receive anything in return for this?"

"What...what do you mean?"

"I mean did you get any type of...release?"

Blushing heavily, the woman tried harder to get off of the demon lord. He only tightened his grip on her hips. Getting desperate, she pleaded, "Sesshomaru-sama please let me up."

"No. You stay and you listen. We promised no judgement and you promised you wouldn't panic."

"I'm not panicking Sesshomaru-sama!," she proclaimed, "I just really want to get off of you."

"Answer my question first," he ordered.

"What question?"

Saying each word with care, he inquired, "Did you get any type of pleasure after what you did for me?"

Tears appeared at the corners of her eyes. She was beyond embarrassed and a little ashamed. Technically she had taken advantage of her province's heir. While he hadn't touched her in any way, he hadn't been in the right state of mind when she did what she did. "Its fine Sesshomaru-sama," she answered, "We just fell asleep afterwards. I don't like to be touched so just forget it."

"You gave me pleasure so it's only fair that I return the favor."

"No! I don't want to take off my clothes!," Hugging herself tightly she stared down at her chest, insecurity spreading. Under her clothes, she was a mess of marks, scratches, and scars. Only her doctor had seen her naked. Not even nurses had seen her in the nude.

"You do not wish me to see you naked?"

"No! " she let go a warning growl for emphasis, unfortunately, this time it didn't' even phase Sesshomaru.

"Kagome..."

"What!"

Staring at her impassively he calmly gave the order, "Remove your pants."

* * *

Kagome gripped her headboard as waves of pleasure washed over her. The clawed fingers that were busy running circles around her clit suddenly moved downwards, slowly stroking her slit. Her eyes open wide, Sesshomaru continued to abuse her clitoris, using her flowing juices as extra lubricant. She couldn't believe he was actually doing this to her, the demoness had raised hell when he told her to undress. The ensuing fight had led to her couch getting a large rip down the center and her jeans shredded.

While she had been recovering her breath, he had gotten up and taken Socrates out of her bedroom, locking the poor cat in her bathroom instead. He then had possessed the nerve to demand she get in bed and wait for him, which only led to another blow up where Kagome had thrown the half empty sake bottle at his head. She had missed and in return, he had picked her up kicking and screaming and literally tossed her on top her mattress. Kagome had tried to kick him, scratch him and even resorted to biting. Nothing had deterred him. The only thing that finally made her stop fighting him was the kiss he gave her which took her breath away once more. She had hazed out (to her eternal shame) and when she came to she was on the bed spread eagle with Sesshomaru fingering her.

A gasp passed her lips when she felt one of his digits enter her. It didn't hurt, but it felt... weird. Another finger was added making her cry out in a bit of discomfort. A few quick swipes to her clit soothed her pain and opened her legs wider give the incredible jackass more room, feeling a tight coil burn in her stomach, Kagome allowed a simple word passed her lips, "More"

"More?" he repeated, stunned. Raising up, he hovered over her, one hand still teasing her while the other was giving him leverage. What more could he do? Leaning down, he kissed her again, Kagome lifting her head to deepen it. Before they begun she had insisted on keeping on her shirt even after she had fallen into her instincts. Maybe he could reach under her shirt and stimulate her that way? Gazing into her face, he saw that her eyes had rolled to the back of her head, forcing her to close her eyes. A sultry moan passed her lips making his own mouth vibrate. He was quite proud of himself that he was doing so well for his first time pleasuring a woman. It was like his body already knew what to do. Twirling her clit in his fingers, he closed his own eyes as a flashback of sorts hit him.

 _Low growls could be heard throughout the room, baritone and masculine in nature. His woman knew just how to drive him crazy. One hand gripped at the base of his cock, its twin carefully stroked the rest of him causing his pre-cum to leak in volumes. Taking him fully in both hands, he began to pump him again, his member twitching with each squeeze. Throwing his arm over his eyes, he howled once she began to handle his balls. He was going to release soon if she kept this up. Rolling them around in her hand, she began to stroke him rapidly, apparently sensing his end. With her thumb she ran her finger over the opening of his member, the precum beading out through the hole in multiple little droplets. Seeing the beginnings of a white substance coming forth, Kagome made him openly bark as she jerked him hard in response to his release. Dragging him to completion, a groan came from him as his seed rushed out at an incredibly fast pace. Too absorbed in his pleasure, he didn't care it was spilling all over her hands or that she rubbing him absently, still fascinated at seeing him come. When it was finally over she wanted to leave but he had refused to let her. Only allowing her up long enough to wash his seed from her hands, he growled when she headed for the bedroom, refusing to have any distance between them. His bitch had nothing to fear from him. He would protect her before he even considered harming her. She was his._

Shaking his head to clear the image he called the woman's name, "Kagome"

She didn't respond. Like him, she was too lost in pleasure to be capable of logical thought. What was the difference if he got a little pleasure too? Making a decision he removed his hands causing her to growl in sexual frustration. Glaring at him fumbling with his belt. What was he about to do?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Understanding Is Deeper Than Knowledge

"Wait," Kagome whispered, alarmed at seeing him unbutton his fly. She wasn't ready for this, they had only known each other four days! True he had gotten farther with her than any person she had ever met but she was still confused as to why. All of this on her mind, the demoness left her haze and started to sit up, scooting back until her head hit her headboard. Gripping her knees to her body, she shook her head no rapidly. She couldn't give him her virginity.

Pausing in undressing his lower half he watched as she withdrew from him. Cursing himself for his inexperience he realized stopping his attentions had given her a chance to think. She was back to her reasoning self and no longer overtaken by her instincts. He wasn't planning on sex, but what he had been intending to do probably wouldn't sit too well with her either. Zipping back up his fly Sesshomaru joined her at her headboard, sighing in frustration when she tried to move away from him. Reassuring her he insisted he was done, "Kagome I won't go any further, are you okay?"

The demoness didn't answer for a moment, only hugging herself tighter. A moment later she shook her head no. She wasn't angry, just really nervous right now. Her heart felt constricted as her anxiety rose, she was on the verge of a panic attack. Kagome felt sick.

"Kagome," he tried to touch her shoulder only for her to jump away from his touch. She was uncomfortable around him now. What had he been thinking offering to show her any part of his genitalia in the first place? He was a future Taiyoukai not a college frat boy for kami's sake! Putting his hand back down, he got off the bed and headed for the door. They had no business doing this. Intending to let Socrates out of the bathroom and continue on to his own home, he touched the doorknob only for the demoness to stop him.

Sesshomaru turned around slowly and waited. Catching his gaze she questioned him softly, "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Wait. I'm sorry, please don't go."

"Hn. You jumped away when I attempted to touch you, You're uncomfortable and it's making me feel the same way. I need to leave here."

"No. I'm just really not used to being touched like that is all."

"I figured that much out."

"Yea, I might as well tell you why."

Leaning against the door casually he allowed her to gather her thoughts and tell him. "When I was younger….I didn't really have a lot of social skills. I used to touch people inappropriately, like hang on to them. I already had people who thought I was annoying and a weird so being told I was still making people uncomfortable just made me feel it was better if I just wasn't around anyone unless necessary. Obviously, it wasn't good for my socializing, but at least, I wasn't hurting anybody."

"Hn. You withdrew into yourself because people didn't like you. Now you've let your bad experiences control you so much that you can't do anything without worrying you're going to annoy or upset someone."

"But I did it so much! I always say the wrong thing or embarrassed myself, and the few people I did hang around were just using me as the butt of their jokes. No matter what I do people tell me everything is my fault. I'm an annoyance and a burden. Normal society can't stand me!"

"Kagome do you hear yourself?," Sesshomaru asked seriously.

"What?" she had begun to cry from the outburst of emotions. It was hell inside her mind. All she heard on a daily basis were the words of people who bullied and abused her. When people touched her all she could see was the boy who stabbed her in the leg with a pencil when she was sixteen or the one who used to punch her in the arms in middle school, everyone around her merely laughing because they said she deserved it.

"You are letting your past control every part of your existence. No wonder you keep having seizures. You're so worried about what others think about you that the smallest things you blow out of proportion. Whoever these people are that told you that everything's your fault is wrong. They did so because you let them do so. I am positive your life would so much better if you just stopped caring what others thought of you."

"What do you know! You're a Taiyoukai not a normal person!" she shouted defensively.

"Exactly."

"Huh?"

"Kagome I am next in line to rule the lands you live in. The whole weight of an entire domain is on my shoulders. Right now I'm facing a forced marriage before I've even achieved my degree. Unlike you, if I stop caring about my country, my family, my people, all of it will crumble to dust. You have a freedom I do not, and yet you choose to use it making your life a living hell. Forgive me for saying this but you are at fault in that regard, refusing to let go."

"How...how do you know so much…."

"Like I said, I am a Taiyoukai."

The demoness sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. He was right, her mind was a nightmare and it was all because she allowed people to treat her however they wanted to. She only made it worse by holding onto all that stuff, causing her anxiety and multiple hospital trips that could have been avoided if she would just live her life. Looking at Sesshomaru, she realized he was truly the first person in her life who had even remotely understood how she felt. Others had told her this same stuff before, therapists and even Teruo-sensei, but they didn't understand. They could give her all the quotes and suggestions in the world and never make a difference. She had been frustrated for years about this stuff. It wasn't completely gone from his words alone, but it struck a rare cord of hope that she had thought lost long ago.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked, tears still leaking down her cheeks.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. Do you think you could lay next to me for a little bit?"

Leaving the door, Sesshomaru went over to her light blue comforter and laid down as she asked. Placing one hand across his stomach and the other at his side he faced her once he was comfortable. Seeing her still curled up form he waited for her to move as well. Unwrapping herself, she turned to her side facing him, offering him a small smile once she was settled. Looking down, she suddenly intertwined their fingers giving him a small squeeze that he returned harder making her giggle. The two of them said nothing after that, they only spent the better part of the morning just like that, neither one falling asleep as they held hands.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Feelings Start To Change

 _One week later:_

"Now then how did your week of getting to know each better go?," Doctor Teruo asked the young demons in front of him. Writing some things down while he observed the two, he noted that they were sitting closer together. He also was happy to find they had come into the hospital quietly, this time around, no arguments or anything. Neither said anything for a moment, Kagome finally being brave enough to speak first.

"It went better than I thought it would, at first" she started.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru agreed, "We discovered much about one another."

"Well, did any moments of coming into contact with your instincts occur?"

"Yes," Kagome responded, a blush creeping up her face. The memories of what happened were still both embarrassing and awkward. They had agreed on what details to exclude before coming to Teruo for their appointment, but if the good doctor's keen senses were as sharp as ever he would know they were hiding something, "We had quite a few actually."

"Really," the doctor replied leaning forward with interest, "What happened?"

"The same as before," his two patients replied in unison. They almost sounded...rehearsed. Jotting down that note he encouraged them to talk about their occurrences.

"Well," Sesshomaru began only to be cut off by Kagome.

"Several things happened, things we didn't mean for to."

The inu demon gazed at her as she talked, thinking on her desire to control the situation.

"We, in the last week, the biggest incident came when we went to Sesshomaru's house and I met his father…"

"You met our great lord?!," Teruo yelled in awe. Realizing how loud he had said his statement, he coughed several times in embarrassment, "Forgive me I mean Sesshomaru-sama you gave Kagome-san the pleasure of meeting your honorable father? That is a high honor indeed."

"Yea right…" Kagome muttered under her breath, causing Sesshomaru to glare at her in irritation. Gazing downwards, she refused to meet his eyes. His family was far from 'perfection.'

The doctor stared at the two in confusion. Perhaps whatever took place during her first meeting with his parents had something to do with their appointment being rescheduled until this evening. His nurse had informed him of the change that morning, citing that Kagome had called and said something had come up. Debating on whether or not he should ask, Sesshomaru answered his question by chance.

Turning back to Teruo, the inu demon gave the bad news, "Father no longer wishes for me to associate with Kagome."

Eyes widening at the knowledge, a thousand possibilities ran through his mind as to why Inu no Taisho would demand his son to stop seeing his patient. He knew her social skills tended to get her in more trouble than others but to have a parent tell his grown child not to see a woman of his choosing, that was unusual. Then again Sesshomaru wasn't a normal adult. He had responsibilities he couldn't even fathom shouldering. Leaning back casually, his mind did the opposite and jumped forward into their new complication, "Is there a particular reason for his wanting you to severe ties with Kagome-san?"

"Yes," the inu demoness answered. She shuddered as the incident ran through her mind. The threat, the yelling, the door slam, it was all so fresh. Kagome hadn't felt that much hate in a long time.

The doctor treaded the subject cautiously, "What happened?"

* * *

 _Waking up around noon, Sesshomaru alerted Kagome that he needed to go home and check in with his family. They had cuddled for a moment, well the inu demoness had flung half her body over him when he tried to move and he just went along with it. Seeing that she really didn't want him to leave he had asked her if she wanted to come home with him. He still had to study hypothesis testing after all. The inu also really needed a shower and fresh change of clothes. Might as well do all of it at his house. She had been apprehensive about going to the modern day palace of the Western lands, but he had reminded her what they had talked about earlier and told her to get dressed._

 _Kagome had reluctantly agreed, only to literally jump off the bed when she realized Socrates was locked in her bathroom and hadn't eaten. Sesshomaru had ordered her to get dressed and told her he would take care of the cat. The minute he opened the door, however, the feline apparently still had some fight left in him from yesterday because he flew at the Inu leaving Sesshomaru no chose but to subdue him. When the inu demoness left her bedroom fully clothed, she had found to her horror that the man in her apartment had tied the cat to her end table with his belt of all things. An empty bowl of food had been placed next to the feline who was hissing dangerously at Sesshomaru. Rather than untie him or start house war three with the inu demon she got Socrates a bowl of water and nonchalantly announced that she was ready to go. Later she had told him that Socrates's sudden aggression needed to be dealt with now before it turned towards her. Tying him up might be just what he needed._

 _The drive to his home had been mostly silent, only the great Branford Marsalis's jazz playing in the car. Kagome's eyes grew wide in astonishment when they came to the first gates of his house. Surrounded by smaller houses that belonged to the servants and groundskeepers, the stunning area's traditional houses were all whitewashed stone with coal black roofs. As he drove, Sesshomaru explained the design. Modern touches were all around, but you had to know where to look. Pulling up to another set of gates the inn demon pressed a button on his steering wheel which opened the iron passage soundlessly. Following the curve of the driveway, he stopped in front of a garage that had been built to look like a Japanese structure with shoji screens and traditional accents. The inu demon explained that the renovations were done to give the home modern conveniences but still maintain an air of tradition. His family's home in Japan was one of the few that still possessed structures from the beginning of his families reign. Kagome hadn't been paying attention to his history lesson, though. Her focus was too busy admiring the abundance of cars that were parked all around them._

 _A deep red Ferrari caught her attention first, it had just been cleaned recently as evidenced by the cars sparkling gleam. Next a new Rolls Royce and not one but TWO Cadillac escalades stood in all their splendor in the parking area. Could they afford pricey automobiles like this? Seeing that the driver's seat was on the left side in all of them, she knew they had to be imported. "Woah…," Kagome whispered as her eyes ran over the beautiful deep red and white Royce vehicle. This one was definitely a custom job._

 _"Yes," Sesshomaru responded absently. Unbeknownst to her he was staring at the vehicle too, not in awe like the demoness but dismay. This was his father's car. He wasn't supposed to be home until tonight. The inu had hoped to get what he needed to do with Kagome done before then. Breathing in deeply he realized that they both still smelled like each other, the smell of his spent essence still wafted up from his pants. She hadn't taken a shower either. The inu demon didn't know why, but something was telling him his father couldn't know what was going on between the two of them. Tapping Kagome on the shoulder he informed her that they needed to go. She had readily agreed, running behind him as he fast-walked into the house._

 _The inside was immaculate as the outside. Stained wood and gray granite countertops. An island with wooden bar stools. Full stove with oven and the biggest refrigerator she had ever seen._

 _"We eat a lot," he threw over his shoulder._

 _"I can see that," she responded still looking around his home. Kagome knew their family ran a conglomerate company along with their royal duties. They had to make a living somehow, in the day and era wars were fought in the boardroom instead of a battlefield. Citizens learned from a young age that their taxes went towards police, hospitals, and overall city's maintenance. The family had its own money which made them look even more amazing at the fact that they could run both a slew of businesses and a large part of an entire country._

 _Kagome ran into Sesshomaru's back by accident when he abruptly stopped. Peeking around his shoulder, he saw the former lord of the west and grandfather to the man in front of her, Honorable Shin'ichi. The old man hadn't noticed her yet it seemed, he was busy gazing at his grandson with interest. "Sesshomaru, what the hell is that smell?"_

 _Nudging her behind him further, the dog demon answered, "I was drinking last night and couldn't drive home."_

 _"Really? That doesn't smell like booze boy, smells like ass…," he stated bluntly._

 _"Ojisan must you speak in such a manner?"_

 _"How many times have we been over this pup, I'm old! When I walk my legs creak more than the wood I step on. I'd shit dust if your father would give me some decent food!"_

 _A giggle alerted the old man of a presence behind Sesshomaru. Tilting his head, Shin'ichi ears twitched and he breathed in deeply attempting to identify the person. Knowing he was busted the young demon moved aside to reveal Kagome who was holding her hand over her mouth, tears leaking from her eyes. "What this?" the old man asked. He looked the girl from the floor up. She wasn't a servant here that was for sure. Staring into her eyes that were a beautiful cerulean his eyes widened once he smelled the same butt smell on her that was on his grandson. Raising his eyebrow in a silent question, he rested his hands on his cane and waited for an explanation._

 _Nothing was said for a moment. Kagome having lost her nerve to continue staring at the old man looked down at the ground instead. Sesshomaru, at last, broke the tension that seemed to cloud over them whenever he and the woman were together, "We were performing an experiment of sorts and it went further than expected."_

 _The inu demoness looked at him, disbelief on her features. Had he really just told his grandfather they were 'experimenting?' Even she knew the hidden meaning behind that! Her entire face red at this point, Kagome contemplated just going out the door and walking the forty miles back to her house. This was so awkward._

 _To her surprise rather than berate his grandson for fornicating with a commoner, he began to laugh. Taking a glimpse upwards Kagome saw the old man's head bent down while he chuckled. He was amused. Sesshomaru looked at his grandfather for a moment before inquiring, "Where are mother and father?" A seriousness replaced the man's joy in seconds._

 _"Izayoi thinks she's going into labor, your father is with her while Kimi has gone to prepare the press conference that will naturally have to take place when he's born."_

 _"Oh! You're going to be a big brother!," Kagome squealed, "Congratulations! Why didn't you say anything sooner? I had no idea!"_

 _"Nobody does, that's the point," Sesshomaru murmured._

 _"Indeed, it is, my girl you must keep this a secret. This is considered a national security issue." Shin'ichi warned. Gone was the old man who spoke what was on his mind, "Forgive me for not using your name but, what is it?"_

 _"Ka-kagome my lord…," she replied suddenly shy at being paid attention to."_

 _Shin'ichi's eyes widened as he recalled the name. "Ah, so you're the one who made Sesshomaru here your knight in shining armor?"_

 _Blushing she merely nodded. Recognizing her social anxiety in the works, he put an end to the conversation, "Grandfather I must bathe and study for a test tomorrow, if you would excuse us," reaching for Kagome he pushed her forward to keep walking, "I will explain why we need confidentiality on this matter as well." Leaving the kitchen, he propelled her towards a grand staircase and telling her to go upstairs took the time to properly abandon his grandfather's presence, bowing to him respectfully. Shin'ichi's eyes followed Kagome as she scaled the staircase, returning his gaze to the boy once she reached the top. Sesshomaru saw the look in the old man's eye that told him he had something to tell him._

 _"Boy just remember one thing from now on. When you two...experiment….." Shin'ichi started suggestively, "Please note that you wash afterward. It's in the instructions," leaving on that note, the old man headed for the library, ignoring the two blushing youth who looked prepared to die from embarrassment. Heading upstairs, Sesshomaru stood in front of a red-faced Kagome who was sniffing herself hard. When she raised her arm to smell her armpit, he knew what needed to be done._

 _"We both need a bath, come on."_

* * *

 _Kagome looked around Sesshomaru's bathroom in wonder. He was right, his lavatory was as big as her home, hell her apartment could fit in here and still leave twenty feet of empty space!_

 _Wearing one of his fluffy bath robes, she literally swam in the soft fabric. Gazing at herself in the mirror, she smiled at the reflection. This bathroom was incredible. The heated marble towels felt nice on her bare feet. Next to her was the raised luxury bath. The inu demon had filled it with the in tub jets and even added bubbles. Showing her the soap, washcloths, and brushes, he had then barked at her to hurry because he needed a bath too. He was waiting in his room right now, the last she saw of him he was sitting on his bed, watching the news on his larger than life television. Finishing up by running a brush through her hair, the inu demoness was satisfied to see her soft waves flowing freely down her back._

 _Padding over to the door, Kagome exited the glorious water closet and saw Sesshomaru still sitting on his bed, only now shirtless, and his shoulder length hair tied up out of his face. He barely spared her a glance as he stood heading towards the now free lavatory and pointed to his bed to the shirt and pants that laid upon it for her temporary use. She waited until he shut the door and once he did quickly changed into the clothes he provided. Staring at herself she laughed at button up red top and black slacks she wore. The shirt was so big on her she had to roll up the sleeves and the pants she had managed to hike up all the way past her stomach. Sitting on the bed, her human shaped ears twitched as she heard the shower begin to run. He was going to be a minute, closing her eyes she laid back on the silk reds covers. Might as well take a nap while he cleaned himself._

* * *

 _A nudge to her knees woke the inu demoness up from her nap. Her eyes flew open at the contact, a warning growl passing her lips. She hated to be woken up. Sitting up on her elbows she saw Sesshomaru standing in front of her, a towel being the only thing covering his body. Still dripping wet, he stared at her with narrowed eyes, he looked irritated. Kagome's eyes were still heavily lidded she sleepily inquired, "What's wrong with you?"_

 _"I have just been thinking," he said absently._

 _"About what?"_

 _"You never got the release I owe you," tilting his head, he swept his eyes over her body, oddly pleased at smelling his scent mixed with hers._

 _"Huh!" Getting completely off her back, the inu demoness let her mouth fall open. What made him think about this of all things?_

 _"You heard me, you didn't achieve an orgasm."_

 _"So...what do you want me to do?"_

 _"What we did last time, take off your pants."_

 _"_ _Oh hell no!," Kagome declared, there was no way that was happening, especially not in his family's house._

 _Golden eyes narrowed further at her statement. His room was sound proof nobody would hear them. Walking over to his room door he clicked the lock in place and checked to make sure the knob could not be turned. Turning back to the demoness who had fully stood up he once more gave the order, "Remove your, rather my pants and present."_

 _"Have you lost your ever-loving mind Sesshomaru-sama!", she screamed, only to cover her mouth. What was she thinking yelling in the palace of the west?_

 _"The room is sound proof."_

 _Removing her hands, she raised an eyebrow at that one. She should be afraid of the fact nobody would hear her if she screamed but instead a good question came to mind, "Why would a prince's room be soundproof in a grand palace? An assassin could kill you and no-one would be the wiser."_

 _"I like my privacy," was all he said._

 _"Oh….," paling slightly now she thought again about nobody being able to hear her if she screamed._

 _"Now then, get on the bed and lay down, I want to pleasure your body."_

 _"Why me?"_

 _"I already told you."_

 _"Yea, but I don't understand…"_

 _"You like to repeat the same questions don't you?"_

 _"I just like to be sure of the answers."_

 _"Hn. You gave me pleasure and you deserve the same, now Get. On. The. Bed."_

 _"No way that's so disrespectful!"_

 _"Nobody would know. This is just like everything else, what happens stays between us."_

 _"No."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Sesshomaru-sama!" she whined._

 _"Kagome."_

 _"I can't do it…."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because...I just can't….you shouldn't…."_

 _"It is what I chose to to do."_

 _"Yea well it's with the wrong person!"_

 _"You honestly feel that way?"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"Then why do I smell your arousal?"_

 _Breathing in her own scent, Kagome cursed her body that had become heated at seeing Sesshomaru in nothing but a towel. She was used to only feeling a slight throb when aroused, not full on wetness. She was leaking._

 _"You sense it too?"_

 _Lying she denied his claim, "No I'm not turned on."_

 _"Really? Because right now I am," Moving his towel to the side, he once more flashed the demoness his member which had indeed started to harden, "You can go first if you want."_

 _Blushing Kagome shook her head. Not again! "Sesshomaru-sama I want to leave."_

 _"Not yet."_

 _She didn't have time to respond, Sesshomaru rushed her and gripped her by the shoulders. Pushing her onto the bed he straddled her and grabbed her hands in his own, leaning down to kiss her. Kagome turned her head and screamed for all its worth, "Help! Sesshomaru-sama please stop! Help! No!"_

 _He lifted up then, catching her gaze. "Stop it."_

 _Breathing hard, the demoness stared at him in silence and frustration._

 _"Now you can tell yourself you were seduced," He captured her lips swiftly, his mouth humming from her moan. Slipping his tongue in her mouth, Sesshomaru fought back the haze that was cropping up at the back of his mind. He wanted to be in control when she gave in to him._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Keep Your Mouth Shut

 _"Sesshomaru-sama stop!," Kagome shouted. He ignored her, however, giving her neck long swipes with his tongue. Just because they were in a soundproof room didn't mean anything. This was still disrespectful towards his family. At the thought of the royal family, her mind went into overdrive when she recalled the information Shin'ichi had revealed. They were about to have a new prince or princess of the western lands. He should be with his father and grandfather for that blessed event. "What about your unborn sibling?!,"_

 _The inu demon lifted up from his position atop her. Narrowed golden eyes bore into appalled cerulean ones. "Why are you thinking about that instead of this," leaning back down he kissed her lips gently._

 _"Because," she replied, her voice wavering, "The birth of a noble is a celebrated occasion, even more so because the people don't know about it."_

 _Burying his face into her neck, he spoke, "Hn. It may be an addition to our family, but it is nothing to be proud of I assure you."_

 _"What? Why wouldn't an aristocratic baby be a good thing?"_

 _"That pup is a bastard."_

 _"Sesshomaru-sama!" Kagome couldn't believe he would say that about a child. Seeing the serious expression on his face brought back haunting memories of some of the same words being said about her. Her parents were to blame for her existence, just like any baby._

 _"What?"_

 _"Are you insane? How can you call your own mother's child a bastard?"_

 _"The bearer of that pup is not my matriarch!," He announced with passion. Rolling off Kagome, he laid by her side, both of their legs dangling off the bed. Sesshomaru had had over nine months to get used to the idea that a half-breed was to join their family. It still hadn't been enough time. Gazing down at his towel he sighed as he realized his thoughts had killed his erection. "You know just how to kill a mood don't you?"_

 _"What!"_

 _"My penis died. You killed it. Congratulations."_

 _"Hey! " the inu demoness sat up, offended. Sure she hadn't wanted to be fingered in his parents house, but she wasn't a cock destroyer!_

 _"Although it may not be entirely your fault," reaching down to grab himself, he pulled his now flaccid member out from the towel and held it in his grasp. Expecting Kagome to start screaming at him to put his junk away, when he heard nothing Sesshomaru turned to look at her. The demoness was looking at his penis with..thirst. Staring into her eyes he saw Kagome's pupils fully dilated, she was hazing out. His first thought was to cover himself and try to get her to clear her mind. Seeing her reach for her collar buttons, the first few she undid had him rethinking. He had achieved his release while in his beastly instincts, it was only fair she was pleasured the same. Plus she wouldn't fight him in this state. Moving slowly, he unwrapped the towel knot that covered his lower body parts. Kagome scooted closer still entranced by his penis which was now partially erect once more, "Is there something the matter? " he inquired, giving himself a few strokes._

 _"Yes," she replied lightly._

 _"Well, what is it?"_

 _Kagome muttered a phrase so low even Sesshomaru couldn't hear it._

 _"What did you say?"_

 _"Take me,"_

 _"What? " he repeated, unsure he heard right._

 _"Take me! " the inu demoness roared. Grabbing a hold of his penis and squeezing hard, Sesshomaru actually whined in pain from the intense pressure she put on it. Taking his hands in her own, he changed their positions so that he was on top. Holding her hands above her head, something he couldn't explain told him to release his aura. Letting a bit of it out, he felt Kagome's recede into her body, 'she's submitting' he realized. Admiring her clouded orbs, he finally understood why she had been so willing to let him run wild with his instincts. Staring into her eyes must have been some type of dominance move because the demoness turned her head and downcasted her orbs. When she let loose a whine he lifted up._

 _"What is it? " he asked once more._

 _"I disobeyed you, forgive me," her voice was not her own. It was deeper, stronger somehow._

 _He didn't understand how just looking in her eyes gave the impression that she'd done wrong. It wasn't meant to be a stare down. But he had to remind himself that she was being controlled by her baser urges. This was more than just sexual instincts, the beast inside of her was an entity in itself. Understanding this, he smiled internally when he realized he could order her to do as he pleased right now, without her arguments._

 _"Kagome, you truly wish to be forgiven?'" he asked authoritatively._

 _Lifting up so that he was straddling her lap she nodded rapidly. Wrapping her arms around his neck, he felt her tongue swiping at his shoulder blade. Is this how it felt when he did her? He was fully erect now. She would be able to feel him poking her soon._

 _"If you wish to be absolved, you must do exactly as I say in this moment. Understand?"_

 _"Yes, my alpha."_

 _Getting off of her, he stood in front of Kagome in all his naked glory. He really needed a release, but first she needed hers. Releasing a bit more of his youkai, he commanded her, "remove your clothes."_

* * *

 _The first thing Kagome sensed upon waking up was the smell of sweat, lust, and spent essence. Glancing around she saw that she was still in Sesshomaru's bed, only now she was...naked? On the floor at her feet was the towel he had been wearing earlier. Trying to figure out what was happening, she jumped when an arm gripped her around the waist tightly. Following the appendage behind her, she saw none other than Sesshomaru sleeping soundly next to her. Passed out on his stomach, the red sheets were falling off his body revealing just about everything except his behind. He was blowing hard out his mouth. Curiosity overtook her and pulling back the sheet blushed when she found his was bare. What the hell had they done?_

 _Promising herself that he was a dead man if he had taken her virginity, she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Sesshomaru-sama! "_

 _The inu demon was up immediately. Hopping out of the bed he took a defensive position and growled in warning. Not detecting any danger the still frazzled dog turned and glared at the woman who had woken him up, "What?"_

 _"Sesshomaru-sama, what the hell happened!"_

 _"What do you mean what happened? You don't remember?" he asked almost sounding confused._

 _"Hell no!" she screeched, "All I did was see you fondle yourself then the next thing I know I'm in your bed naked and your ass up taking a nap!"_

 _"I did nothing to you that you didn't ask me for," Sesshomaru stated. Reaching down, he grabbed the pants he had let Kagome borrow and pulled them up over his pale hips. Zipping up his trousers he secretly hoped he wouldn't regret going commando in corduroy._

" _How the hell can I be so sure! For all I know you raped me!"_

 _"I did not break your virtue against your will Kagome, that would be the ultimate dishonor."_

 _"Yea well how do I know that?" Moving again, she felt a dull ache in her nether regions, it almost felt like they had been rubbed raw. She didn't see any blood, though._

 _"You possess our kind's greatest asset yet you neglect it. Use your nose."_

 _Giving him a death glare for a moment, Kagome closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. The smell of excitement still lingered in the air. Taking it all in she recognized the scent of Sesshomaru's seed and her own arousal. Her eyes flew open once she realized where some of that smell was coming from, however. Licking her lips a bit she still tasted the substance and jumping up suddenly to smell the inu's mouth she smelled it on him too. The inu in question backed up slightly at her twitching nose. A knowing smirk appeared on his face as it hit her. He had...no he didn't…_

 _"You had us go down on each other!"_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: A Passionate Hatred

 _"You had us go down on each other?!," Kagome wailed. She couldn't believe this. Her whole life she had promised herself she would never perform on a man, not after….Shaking her head to clear the thoughts she gave the inu lord her best piercing gaze._

 _"You were eager to do it," Sesshomaru insisted._

 _"No way!"_

 _"Yes. I suggested it to you and you were adamant that I go first."_

 _"I wasn't in my right mind! "_

 _"You were under the control of your baser instincts, you were in a state that is a part of you."_

 _"You can justify it however you please but this is technically still forced sexual contact!"_

 _"Woman!," the inu demon suddenly roared, annoyed by her accusations, "I'm tired of repeating myself! You gave in to your baser urges and reached just as much pleasure as you gave me! From the way you slobbered all over it one would think you were addicted. If we're talking technicalities **you** asked **me** for sex. You wanted it from me! I understood you would have been traumatized if I had allowed myself to give in but I didn't!," finishing up his speech Sesshomaru pulled out his desk chair and sat down facing away from her. As interesting as she was she could really push his buttons sometimes. Peeking back at her he saw the beginning of tears forming in her eyes. Guilt immediately seized him. Against his training he had raised his voice to her in anger. He wouldn't have said half those things to somebody else in this situation. What was it about her that made him lose control?_

 _Kagome looked down at her scarred chest, tears running silently down her face. She wasn't thinking about him at the moment though but herself. 'Why do I always screw up like this?' she berated herself. Always without meaning to she would get on somebody's nerves then they would hurt her feelings and tell her she deserved it for agitating them. This is why she stayed away from people. The demoness just wanted to disappear at this moment. Closing her eyes she buried herself under the silk covers and sniffled a few times. She briefly heard a noise that signaled that Sesshomaru had gotten up and hearing a door slam close and lock understood that he had locked himself in the bathroom. Those noises were soon forgotten about however once a voice from her past resounded in her mind._

 ** _"Well if you don't' want anything sexual maybe you should just ignore me?"_**

 ** _"Are you telling me unless I want something sexual with you you don't want to be my friend?"_**

 ** _"Nailed it."_**

 _A few tears escaped as she recalled the son of satan who had told her that. She had been stupid enough to believe she was the one who was insecure. He had used her and gotten rid of her once she started to refuse disrespectful sexual acts and demanded some compassion. That man had been the cause of more seizures, crying spells and obsessive thinking then she cared to admit. He was the reason she was so offended that Sesshomaru had had her go down on him like this. When he left her life for good she had promised herself nobody else would get to her like he did. That that being who made her behave erratically was the first and last. That devil spawn: Naraku._

 _All the things he used to tell her and she went along with it because she didn't want to be alone. As she tasted Sesshomaru's semen on her mouth she remembered them in vivid detail. Most of them text messages which is why she no longer possessed a cell phone. She had destroyed it in a rage._

 ** _Kagome: 'If you really want to have sex just text me once in the week I'm gonna be gone.'_**

 ** _Naraku: 'I don't know, I might be busy all week."_**

 ** _Kagome:'...it takes two seconds to send a text message'_**

 ** _Naraku: 'yeaa'_**

 ** _Kagome: 'Wow…..you owe me more than you know'_**

 ** _Naraku: 'I said drop it, I don't owe you anything'_**

 ** _Kagome: 'Well hell after everything I did for you. I want payment of some type!'_**

 ** _Naraku: 'So what you're a whore now!'_**

 ** _Kagome: 'Yea an expensive one at that!'_**

 ** _Naraku: 'No'_**

 _The shit he had put her through! Shivering under the comforter she remembered all the times he had thrown her words back in her face. He had serious issues and even after all this time it was still in her mind. That nearly one year of her life had done more damage to her than any purification or anxiety attack ever could. After he left she had wanted revenge so badly. She had planned everything from telling his father what he did to smashing his windows and slashing his tires. It had all been bullshit. Kagome couldn't bring herself to do it. He had gotten away with using her. Now he was in the fucking service wearing the colors of the Eastern lands. People thought he was a hero! 'I know the real him, though' she thought. Her anger was increasing and she didn't care. Sesshomaru had caused her to think about the one person in life she would be most satisfied to see dead._

 _Kagome began hyperventilating. Jumping out of the covers she placed her hand over her heart that was beating a mile a minute. Her body began tingling and goosebumps appeared. The tightness in her chest advanced to her very skin, her palms burned. Eyes widening, she realized what was happening. Her purification powers were spiraling out of control! Feeling the burning go over her hands she began to scream as her skin blistered and cracked. It was like a severe allergic reaction. Seeing this she began to scream loudly from the pain. She hadn't calmed down in time, it was too late for her powers to recede, she needed to get rid of the energy and the only way was to release the pressure. A presence behind her made her turn._

 _Sesshomaru had been sitting on the edge of the tub when he sensed danger coming from his room. Only one thing could be the cause: "Kagome…" he whispered. Rushing into his bedroom the demoness in all her naked splendor was glowing a bright pink. Seeing her hands glowing and bleeding, he saw the cracked palms breaking open only to close back up again. This was what her purification powers did. Had he caused this? "Kagome! Are you okay?", he shouted over the noise her aura was making._

 _"Sesshomaru-sama please get back!," Kagome pleaded, "I can't hold it in! It's gonna lash out!"_

 _Papers flew around the room, his bedsheets dangerously close to joining them. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. She was about to discharge the mother of all purifying energy. His instinct taking over, Sesshomaru flew to his bedroom door and unlocked it only to come face to face with...his father. Wide eyed the man hollered:_

 _"What the fuck is going on!"_

 _Sesshomaru didn't even explain, pushing Inu no Taisho back hard he exited and shut the door to this room. Standing out in the hallway the two demons watched in awe as a large amount of energy came from the other side of the door, causing the entire house to shake. A woman screamed as the rattling continued, causing the younger inu to try to open the door. The moment he came into contact with it his fist burned from the purification. Letting go in pain he braced himself before gripping it one more time fast and forcing it open. Bright light hit his eyes forcing both him and his father to shut them. Ignoring the stinging they tried to peer on the inside only to see a black figure in the light. "Kagome!," the inu demon screamed._

 _The moment his name passed her lips the atmosphere in the room changed. As quickly as it appeared, the purification light vaporized, revealing a smoking Kagome whose entire body was covered in lacerations. Still naked, the girls face was a mix of blood, mucus and tears. Red liquid poured from her eyes and dribbled down into a trail that gathered into droplets that dripped unnervingly on her chest. Her gaze was unfocused, cerulean eyes fully dilated making them appear black instead of their usual hue. She was breathing heavily, hyperventilating at this point. Sesshomaru attempted gently to call her name again, "Kagome…."_

 _He had forgotten his father behind him whose voice snapped him out of his panic-stricken state. "Kagome? Do you mean Higurashi Kagome?"_

 _Turning around to face his father he confirmed his thinking, "Yes, you...know Kagome?"_

 _"Know her!," Taisho scoffed at the notion, "Yes son I know her, We all do, this ticking time bomb is the reason half of our tax dollars are being spent to keep her from killing us all!"_

 _"Wait...what do you mean?"_

 _"He means your government pays to keep me alive."_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Forgive Or Forget

Teruo stared at the two demons before him in stunned silence. He wasn't really sure what to say at this point. Kagome was looking down at her hands, picking at her claws while Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was staring impassively at the doctor, but from his glazed over eyes, he didn't think the boy was paying attention to him. Blinking himself out of his daze, Teruo took on a professional demeanor, he really needed to watch his words right now. Coughing to gain their attention he asked a question all physicians wondered about when it came to their patients, "Kagome-san, if you were so injured why did you not go to an emergency room and receive medical attention?" It was written on her bracelet that if she suffered an attack and wasn't near her primary doctor that he be informed immediately so that he could add it to her file. This was his first time hearing of a recent release of energy.

Sesshomaru attempted to explain, "You see...under the circumstances," he was suddenly cut off by Kagome's signature bluntness.

"Inu no Taisho said he didn't want anyone to find out I had been in his house when it happened! That bastard threatened me! He told me to get dressed and leave his house!"

"He did not threaten you," the inu demon said softly.

"Telling me he would break my neck if he felt my energy rising again is a threat!"

"Father did not say he'd break your neck, he said he'd choke you. Get your facts straight."

"It's the same damn thing!," Kagome accused.

"No there's a difference."

"Hardly!"

Doctor Teruo softly beat his desk with his palm to break up the conversation. This secret analysis wasn't going as planned. Gazing from Kagome to Sesshomaru he asked gently, "What did you do when Taisho-Denka ordered you to leave?"

"I refused! I could barely walk and I felt like I was about to collapse!"

"And?"

"Then Taisho got close to me and released some of his aura on me to make me submit. I got scared. I told him not to touch me. He told me I had ten seconds to get out."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Their current ruler was said to be the most benevolent out of all the rulers. That was why each lord bore the title Honorable after each succession. To think they're lord would be so cold. Sure Kagome was dangerous at times, but she was also just a young woman. Looking to Sesshomaru for confirmation, the unfocused gaze told him everything he needed to know. He needed to hear the end of this before he could start asking the barrage of questions he had for them. Having that mindset he gently encouraged Kagome to just tell him the rest.

She was more than eager to reveal the truth behind their kind, generous, ruler, "Simple, I told him Sesshomaru-sama invited me to his home and Sesshomaru-sama alone would be the one to throw me out. He then told him he had one second. Then….," she trailed off.

Teruo leaned forward, "Then what?"

"Sesshomaru hands me my clothes and asks me to go before his father does something to me! I walked out of the room and his father slams the door and locks it."

By this point, the young Inu refused to look the good doctor in the eye. He was obviously ashamed of what he had done.

"Okay and then what happened?"

"I was crying….I put my clothes on right there in the hallway. The next thing I know Honorable Shin'ichi comes around the corner and asks me what's wrong."

"Really?"

"Yea. I told him and all of a sudden he goes to Sesshomaru-sama's room where he and Inu no Taisho got into a fight. He told him that he (Taisho) wasn't the one to build this home, he was. Then Inu no Taisho called me a bitch!"

Sesshomaru raised his voice slightly in defense of his father, "He did not call you a bitch Kagome!"

"Oh yes, then what did he say? Because Honorable Shin'ichi told him not to call me that!"

"He was trying to say you were lying about him threatening you. When my grandfather asked why would she lie about something this big he was trying to call you a habitual liar."

"Really! He's one to talk!"

"Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome-san," Teruo called gently.

"What!", they both replied in unison.

"Is it possible you two can just skip to the end? You can fight about the details another time, but remember I have work outside of this to do."

"With pleasure!," Kagome declared. She went on to describe the argument between the two elderly dog demons. Inu no Taisho had been upset because the woman had nearly killed his son he claimed. Shin'ichi said that no matter the cause there was never an excuse for a male to threaten or attack a female. Seeing the injuries on her body he told Taisho he needed to leave the room if he was that angry. This was the house he had built from the ground up. He had given Kagome permission to be in it. In his anger his son had told his father, he was in the way and stormed out. Sesshomaru had followed his father out only for the man to tell him that he was in no way allowed to see the demoness again. When the young inu had tried to argue, he reminded him that he still had to power to disown him in favor of his unborn brother. He had declared that bringing this danger into his home was the final straw. Inuyasha would be the next ruler of the West, not Sesshomaru.

"He was angry with you so he disowned Sesshomaru-sama?" he asked incredulously. What kind of foolishness was this?

"I had already fucked up twice during my training," the inu explained, "Then I missed an important engagement to sit at Kagome's side, I was on thin ice."

"Wait, you are no longer the heir to our province?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Of course he is! Inu no Taisho apparently said everything he did in the heat of the moment. He wasn't the only one to say hurtful shit because he was mad," she glared at Sesshomaru who returned her look with guilt.

"Kagome-san," Teruo called, "Remember we talked about this. You can't try reasoning with a person when they are in that type of state. Now that I've heard all this, I have a good guess of how this ended."

Sesshomaru rose his head once the doctor claimed to know what happened, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yes. Obviously, you were upset and possibly scared for your future. You blamed Kagome, and she tried to reason with you. The more she did so, the meaner your words got. Finally you probably just cut her off altogether. After you calmed down, you most likely tried to talk to her now in a calmer mood, but she wouldn't hear you out."

The dog demon remained silent throughout Teruo's prediction. He was absolutely correct. This was really one of the two days he had seen her in a week. After he told Kagome that he was done and slammed the door in her face for the second time that day, Shin'ichi had had a servant drive her home. The next day he tried to find her and talk to her at school but she wasn't around. He had managed to find her linguistics professor only to learn Kagome had gotten her work for the next week emailed to her, claiming she was ill once more. Attempting to call her house only got the answering machine, and when he went directly to her apartment he saw to his frustration that the locksmith had replaced her lock as promised and this one was demon proof. He could hear Socrates yowling beyond the door and Kagome's sniffling when he strained his ears. It was only until yesterday that he finally managed to get to her.

Naturally she wasn't leaving her cave of an apartment so she had her meals delivered. When he saw the pizza man drive up he paid the man a hefty fee to knock on her door with him hiding behind the wall. The moment she opened it the dog demon had flown in and shut it behind him, telling the delivery man to leave the pizza on the ground. Kagome had screamed bloody murder the minute he entered. Twenty minutes later after a fight that involved Socrates going for his ankles while she swung a frying pan at his head, somehow they had ended up in her bedroom where he had spent an exorbitant amount of time with his head in between her legs and his tongue making love to her. When she had climaxed for the eighth time he finally let up and laid next to her where he formally apologized for his and his sire's actions. By that time it was nightfall and after calling his grandfather to alert them that he was staying the night in the family penthouse in the city had snuggled up to the demoness and had the first peaceful night's sleep in five days.

They had spent the better part of the next day in her apartment, Sesshomaru going down on her again after suggesting they take a shower together, and Kagome actually returning the favor. He was almost forced to tie back up Socrates who now considered him a regular threat until Kagome had spoken in Inu to the cat. A few barks and yips and the feline took off into the now free bathroom where he had curled up behind the toilet. Never having heard the original language of their kind he had inquired what she had just said. She told him she had warned the cat he was going the right way to be neutered. Later they had eaten the pizza that miraculously had remained outside her apartment door, only to perform on each other once more when Sesshomaru suddenly got an erection. Not wishing to leave the comfort of the Apartment just yet had rescheduled their appointment with Doctor Teruo. Luckily for them, Kagome remembered Shin'ichi's words and they had taken another sexy shower as he suggested they do after experimenting.

Kagome winced as she adjusted herself on the couch. The inu demon was going to have to be put on a schedule if this was going to continue. She was licked clean down there. He had her beat on reciprocation 4:1. A blush appeared on her face as she recalled that afternoon when he had actually used his cell phone as a sex toy. The vibration on that thing was incredible!

Teruo broke her from her near haze, "Okay with all of that said and done, I have a question for you Sesshomaru-sama."

The inu demon gave him a pointed stare waiting.

"Now then, I heard you tell me that Inu no Taisho alerted you of the government working to keep Kagome alive, did anyone explain that to you?"

He shook his head. His father had refused to speak of the girl after the incident. As far as he was concerned she was out of their lives and would remain there. If it wasn't for Izayoi giving birth later on that night, he was sure the man would have him under much tighter surveillance.

"It is true as he claimed, your father does provide Kagome with ministry mandated care for her condition. Because she is the first demon ever to be born with both youkai and purification energy, she is considered invaluable as well as unstable. Her father waived his rights to her and I was named her guardian when she was four, which is why it still hurts when she calls me Teruo-sensei," sniffling for emphasis the old man's dull orange orbs were as dry as sand.

"Her...father gave her up?" Sesshomaru asked gently hoping he wasn't prying too deep.

"Its fine Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome assured him, "I've had years to come to terms with it. You see my father is a luminary of the imperial council. My mother was an affair he had. When I was born she left me to him and took off to Kami knows where," her smile was sad, but she refused to shed tears over this.

"Interesting," he muttered.

"Yes," she responded, "It's classified information as to exactly who my father is. Rather than kill me, they decided to keep me alive to make an example out of what happens when you thwart tradition. A member of our kinds deciding authority fathering a ticking time bomb is nothing short of career killing."

"That still doesn't explain why you are here, though.."

"Unfortunately, I can't answer that," Kagome admitted, "I have no idea what made them decide I would be raised in the western lands of Japan. It may be because I was already born here and my birth certificate has the seal of the West."

"Yes, but members of the council…..they all live in different continents." He knew this well. The only people above the monarchs of the demon world were the high council. seven members meant to represent the seven continents of the world. They had existed since the near beginning of time. Council members remained in their seat until death. Rather than succession through bloodlines, however, the board was required to find replacements that were not of their blood. That didn't stop council members from choosing each others offspring, however. It was them who made sure rulers did their job correctly. Each province had to pay land taxes to keep that place running. They were feared more than respected. Their spies were everywhere. When royalty screwed up they answered to High Imperial Council. Unfortunately even in this day and age, someone always messed up. Obviously, Kagome's birth would have been hellfire to the Imperial authority if it were discovered the highest jurisdiction had not so perfect members.

"Just because I live in Japan doesn't necessary mean I'm full Asian."

"What?," Sesshomaru leaned back slightly. Glancing over her body, he wondered what race she was. A priestess, a demon, biracial, this girl was just full of surprises indeed.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: A Life Full of Secrets

"Asil….," Kagome muttered, a shiver going through her body. Almost sixteen years had passed since she had last seen him in person, but his name still made her sick to her stomach. In Turkish that name meant _'_ _noble'_ but she knew that man to be anything but. His was as dishonorable as the Inu no Taisho. The man had been so ashamed of her he had even changed her last name to her mother's, he hadn't so much as even signed her birth certificate!

Sesshomaru stared at the tight-jawed woman for a moment, letting it all soak in. Asil the noble was a well-known member of the Imperial Council. Many considered him to be one of the more popular members as well as the craziest. _'Now I know where she gets it from,'_ Glancing at the inu demoness he really couldn't see much of the high standing figure in her. The only thing they could have in common was those bright cerulean eyes she possessed. Definitely a rare trait in any country. Interesting, she didn't have the olive skin tone or hair texture of the Turks either. Nosy, off the wall personality, however, was present. Did she know how to dance? Thinking of the stereotypes he had learned about as a child one more thing popped into his mind that he just had to investigate, "Kagome, is this why you don't read newspapers?"

"Huh?," the demoness stared at him wide eyed, "Uh yea. I had a seizure once after seeing him an article of him at a party next to his mate. The fact that he lives life without thinking about what he did to me makes me angry."

"You seem really obsessed with wanting people to feel guilty for how they mistreat you," the inu demon observed.

"Well, they should! What kind of man abandons their child or threatens a female and doesn't think twice about it! " she reiterated.

"A prick," Teruo answered before Sesshomaru had a chance to say anything, "Kagome you have a soft heart, not a non-caring attitude most of the society possess. Unfortunately to make it through life somewhat peaceful you learn to let things go and justify your wrongdoings. We've talked about this hundreds of times."

"Hn, people have been telling you the same thing I have…," the young demon said a little annoyed now. Did she really believe the entire world had to like and treat her with kindness?

"Its just, why don't they know they're pricks like you say?," Kagome inquired.

"Because they put you down to lift themselves up. You wanting them to realize their mistakes and apologize is your way of trying to do to them what they did to you."

The inu demoness huffed at Sesshomaru's assumption. He was right, but she was afraid to admit it. Life sucked, nobody knew it more than the two of them. Half of her mental conflicts would be solved if she could just let go. She hadn't had peace of mind in years.

"The same things I have told you for years the heir of the province has repeated," Teruo told his patient.

"Yes," Kagome agreed.

"If a doctor and a Taiyoukai are telling you the same thing, can you believe that it isn't dismissal of your feelings or us letting people get away with their actions?"

"I'm not promising anything, but I can try," the inu demoness resolved.

"That's all I'm asking you to do. Remember this is a growth opportunity. I want to see you two again in a week once more only, this time, we're going to try something different."

"What's that?" the demoness asked.

"For the next seven days, I want you both to stay way from one another. It's safe to conclude that your instincts rise when around one another intimately. You two didn't even know each other a week ago. I'm pretty sure your auras are going to rise attempting to locate each other, but I think by this point you can handle the separation."

"What!," Kagome shouted. A week ago he told them they needed to be around each other. Now he wanted to risk her having another seizure by having her stay away from him?

"Kagome-san please stay calm," the owl tried to appease his panicking patient.

"No! do you have any idea what you're asking me to do? We finally found an answer to my condition, and now you want to throw me back into the pit of agony. I felt like I was dying when I left Sesshomaru-sama alone,"

"I feel the same way," the inu demon admitted. He hated, to say it but she was right. That entire time she had refused to see him his body had been on edge. His body ached, and he could feel his instincts surging in an attempt to locate and get back to her. Using that driver as bait had been an act of desperation, if he had waited any longer he was positive he would have lost his mind.

"As much as I would like you two to stay completely away from one another, I can make some leigh way," Teruo offered, "I understand your fears Kagome. But your vitals have yet to rise to the levels required to set off a seizure. You were lashing out because you were trying to find him. This is against the law of ethics but if you two are willing to get in full contact with your baser urges, this is the perfect way to do so."

"I do not understand where the compromise is" Sesshomaru conceded.

"Simple, stay together until midnight, then do not see each other for a week, but if the moment requires it you may call one another."

"That's it?," Kagome didn't know if that was the best solution. Her body was pretty much drained of its priestess powers for the moment. In theory, unless she thought about Naraku, Asil, or any other person who caused her a disservice in life, she should be fine. She rarely reflected on them because they caused her spiritual powers to rise, most of her releases actually happened in her sleep. Tainted purity at its finest, "Let's do it," she finally said, returning Sesshomaru's look of disbelief.

"Are you sure?," Sesshomaru asked. Trying to sound concerned, he didn't want to admit he feared the consequences of this exercise. He still had some dignity left.

"Yes. Midnight tonight we start."

"Excellent!," Teruo declared.

"Hn."

A bright smile came over Kagome's face at seeing her doctor's enthusiasm. Letting it drop she peeked at Sesshomaru who was staring at the doctor stone-faced. This was gonna be a long week.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Pleasure Before Pain

Warning! Nice little Lime!

The pair rode silently in Sesshomaru's car, not even the radio on to create some kind of noise. Kagome had tried to turn it on earlier, but the demon had slapped her hand away and curtly shut it back off. Now they were stuck in another one of their famous awkward silences, the inu demoness not even paying attention to where they were going. It was already past nightfall, midnight would be upon them soon. Startled out her thoughts, she reentered the conscious world when Sesshomaru suddenly stopped and braked his car. Glancing out her window she saw the crescent moon in the sky, only a few stars dotted around the illuminated orb of the night. She was about to question his actions when she heard the hum of his hood that was beginning to fold down into his trunk. The warm summer air blew, and all around she smelt...flowers? Taking off her seat belt the woman took a good look around and saw that they were in a clearing. Apparently Sesshomaru had driven off the road into the forest.

"Where are we?" she asked aloud.

"Hinohara forest," he answered.

"You drove off the road? How didn't I notice this?"

"You really don't pay attention to your environment do you? I was driving this way almost twenty minutes."

"Why so deep in?" she inquired. This was an area of forest not even tourists were allowed to venture into. It was rumored that the spirits of lesser demons still roamed the profound forest, and to better ensure people's safety, only allowed them to be on the pathways. Recently they had even installed electric fences to make sure stupid kids didn't try to sneak in here!

That must have been Sesshomaru's thinking because he explained so simply, "So that nobody would see us,"

"See us...do what?"

"This," grabbing Kagome's chin, Sesshomaru pressed his lips to hers delicately, increasing the pressure once she began to return the gesture. He pulled back and allowed her tongue to explore his mouth, fascinated when she ran the slippery appendage over his fangs. They continued like this for a bit, the inu demon finally breaking it to bury his head in her neck, nibbling at the space he almost marked. Feeling bold, he stared at her and ordered, "Get in the back."

"Huh!" Kagome gasped when she felt his fangs gently probing her skin. Did he really expect them to fool around in his back seat? She tried weakly to refuse, "I...don't...I've never…"

"Neither have I,"

"Then why start now!" she retorted.

"Just do it, if we're going to be away from each other for a week, I need something memorable to think on."

"Yea but….."

"Kagome, you trust me do you not?" he challenged.

"I don't know, I guess," she was beginning to feel really self-conscious. The last time she had done anything risque like this she had been between a filthy sewage drain. She had promised herself after that that her virtue was worth millions more than her loneliness. Starting to feel sick, she began to push at Sesshomaru's chest to make him get off her. Kagome wanted to go home.

"Wait," he ordered, resisting her, "If you don't trust me, try trusting your instincts, what do they tell you?"

"It's like having a split personality, I don't remember!" she countered, but even as she said that her mind was beginning to get fuzzy. Her eyes were heavy, she was about to haze out.

"Its happening right now isn't it," Sesshomaru suspected, "Let yourself fall to your instincts, but try to be conscious of what it's telling you to do."

"Nothing's happening, I just feel really sleepy!" Kagome exasperated.

"You need help…," he realized.

Knowing what needed to be done Sesshomaru unbuttoned his shirt and revealed his smooth alabaster chest. Taking off one the woman's hands he placed it right over his heart which was beating at a faster rate than normal.

That did it. Feeling her alpha's blood organ the inu demoness closed her eyes in content, she was safe here. Growling low in appreciation she followed his encouragement as he guided her towards the back seat of his car and laid her down gently. She knew what he wanted the minute his hands went for her pants button, unzipping and pulling the denim material off her body. Feeling her alpha's trembling hands on her body, she purred in anticipation. The pleasure was not far off.

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the Lamborghini in pure bliss Kagome moaned her appreciation for her alpha's tongue circling her love button. He had long ago stripped her of her bottom wear and forced her into her current position considering the limited space of the car he was in. Gripping her hips tightly to help keep her balance, he pulled her forward as she spread her legs wider and arched her back to give him more room. A gasp passed her lips once his tongue began rapidly running up and down her womanhood, making sure to hit her clit with each swipe of that wonderful organ of his. Sesshomaru was so good at this! "Sesshomaru-sama….," she called, only to yip and jump when she felt a fang nip her lightly.

"No," he rumbled, growling for her to look at him he gave her new demands, "You will cease calling me -sama."

She knew from his stories that when she had given into her beast she often referred to him as her alpha, but considering what he was doing now she really wasn't feeling the honorific either. Nodding her head once in understanding, she inquired with a husky voice, "What should I call you instead?"

"Just my name, say it, without the formality," he commanded.

Her mind leaving the haze she was about to begin 're asking him if this was okay when a sucking of her clit shattered her thoughts. Forget repeating herself, she would call him whatever he wanted her to. Nodding once more, Kagome whined in frustration when he stopped once more in his pleasuring of her body.

"Well?" he tarried.

"Well, What?"

"Say my name."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"But…."

"If you won't do it I'll just stop what I'm doing, I'll stop doing this," circling her clit a few times, he smirked when he once again made her legs quiver, "Your choice really."

"Sess...ho maru," she whispered.

"What? I couldn't hear you?," Sesshomaru shoved a digit into Kagome's dripping cunt, intrigued when she twitched around him. He briefly wondered if his penis would feel as good in her heat as his fingers did. The thought of her legs wrapped around him while he spilled his seed inside her made his erection ache and eyes bleed red.

"Sesshomaru," she said louder.

"One more time," he insisted, adding a second finger, twisting the two digits within her twitching walls.

"Sess!" she cried out. That seemed to be what he wanted, using demon speed, he thrust his fingers in and out of her body, leaving Kagome bucking her hips wildly, desperately trying to match his speed. She was finally forced to just accept his wonderful torture of her womanhood. He began suckling her clit once more, adding swirls of his tongue here and there. She was so close, just a little more. What did she need? Reaching upwards to rub her hard nipples she growled in frustration at knowing it wasn't enough. Sesshomaru sensed her struggle and continued to circle her pleasure spot rapidly while he tried to figure out what she needed. Then it hit him, as good as his tongue was, she was ready for more. Remembering the act he had been planning the first time they did this he slowly reached down with one hand and removed himself from his pants and boxers. With Kagome's eyes closed, she didn't have a chance to react when Sesshomaru pulled her down so that she was once more laying on her back in the back seat. Giving him a curious stare and seeing his hard phallus right at her entrance she began to protest until he assured her.

"I'm not doing that Kagome, just relax and feel."

"But…"

The inu pulled her under him by her ankles and once more took her lips. Pulling back, he gave the command, "Hush," flaring his aura around her briefly. Giving her one more quick peck he adjusted himself so that his penis ran in between her legs, coating it in her slippery wetness. Holding her legs together tightly at the knees he began to hump the space he created, rubbing against her swollen clit with each stroke. Kagome gripped the front and back seat tightly as his foreskin ran in constant motion over her love spot. She could feel it, but she still needed more.

Pushing up hard she switched their positions so that she was seated in his lap. The now barely conscious man reached down and began playing with her clit. The inu demoness started rubbing up against his shaft hard, the friction giving them both unspeakable amounts of pleasure. Sesshomaru's eyes rolled to the back of his head, gripping her hips tightly and moaning into her mouth that she crushed against his.

Her body was on fire. Grinding harder against him so that he stayed in constant contact with her sensitive spot, she buried her face in his neck as she felt her end approaching. The thing she finally needed that sent her on edge took the form of Sesshomaru losing control of himself and finishing the mark he had been trying to create all day. Her juices squirted all around his penis as she climaxed, the woman hands buried in Sesshomaru's hair. She could feel the blood pour out from her neck but she didn't care. Her eyes began to close from exhaustion. Moving away from his lap she saw his essence all over the front of his pants and smeared along her stomach. His now flaccid member still looked tempting to her and even though she was tired wanted to clean up her alpha so she did. Bending over she licked clean the semen he had spent on her, relishing in her alpha's earthy taste. Lifting up, she saw that he meanwhile had fallen asleep with his head laid back against the seat. Giggling at his growl like snore, she refastened his jeans and rested her head in his lap, curling up so that her whole body fit in the back seat. Looking at his digital clock in the front, she saw the clock read three minutes to midnight. Her heart sank when she realized after he woke up he would have to take her home and then stay away from her for a week. After what they had just experienced she was sure this had made the impending separation worse not better. Was another man really worth this much suffering? Gazing up at Sesshomaru's sleeping face, she saw him smile in his sleep, revealing two tiny dimples on the sides of his mouth. The question still rang in her mind as she closed her own eyes to fall into a deep sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: So Far Away

Four days….It had been four days, twelve hours, thirty-three minutes and forty-one, no, now forty-five seconds since Kagome had last seen or heard from Sesshomaru. Despite having permission to call one another, the demoness had ignored his phone calls and forced herself not to return them for fear of what she might do if she answered. She was well aware her neglect was taking its toll on her alpha; she could feel it in the mark he placed on her. Laying underneath her covers with Socrates on the pillow next to her, the cocoon she was wrapped in acted like a security blanket shielding her from her pain.

 _'He probably doesn't even know he's doing it,'_ she thought. The demoness hadn't spoken to him since their intimate moment in the forest. As cowardly as it was; instead of waking him up and letting him drive her home, she had written him a note and rushed back to her apartment with their mixed juices running down her legs the whole walk. Once back in her apartment, she had scrubbed her skin in shearing hot water for over an hour before crying herself to sleep.

The first phone calls hadn't started till about five the next morning. Rather than tell him she was safe at home she decided on the indirect route of changing her voicemail telling him so and that their week of separation had begun. His response had been nothing short of livid. Kagome knew he was a pedigree of their kind, but the string of curse words he had used to voice his unappreciation for leaving him the way she did could beat that of any barfly she had ever seen. Her heart felt like it was breaking each time she refused to answer his call or find some way to go to his home, but she constantly backed out reminding herself that his father had banished her from the area.

Reaching up to prod the still sensitive skin on her shoulder, she sighed for the thousandth time that day as a pulse ran through it that signaled he was searching for her. Kagome didn't want to think he had joined their spirits together on purpose, but after reading up on why his instincts were so keen on biting her, she discovered that he had been in fact initiating an ancient process that would essentially bond them to one another for all eternity. Her despair had only increased when her continued research had showed that their kind marked their breeders like this so that they knew where they were at all times, like cattle. Since he had taken her blood straight from her vein, she was essentially joined to him while he was free. The fact that he technically owned her now scared her beyond normal limitations. When she began feeling a familiar urge to go to him, she fought it with everything she had, causing a migraine and what she suspected the now burning possession mark.

Shivering in dismay, Kagome jumped out from the covers and grabbed Socrates, holding the feline close. He purred happily in his owners arms, showing no signs of turning into the same aggressive animal he had been as of late. Licking her chin the cat rubbed his head against her face, meowing comforting phrases. This is why she loved this furry guy. It had been a miracle really, right after Naraku had broken her heart via text messages, correcting her spelling rather than listen to her, the little kitten had stepped in her path and stolen the shattered pieces of her heart. She had named him Socrates after reading some teachings of the famous scholar and to this day. This kitten, like every other animal on earth already knew she was at the pinnacle of his kind's greatest enemy, yet somehow he also knew that if he went to the demoness she would care for him. Either he was very brave or very stupid but whatever the case he offered her the love she wished she could feel from others. Stroking his belly, she whispered in the tongue of Inu her undying love for the cat who merely continued to offer his happiness. A tremor ran through her as she felt Sesshomaru's anger once more. _'Just three more day,'_ Kagome thought sorrowfully.

* * *

A snarl resounded throughout the now destroyed bedroom of the heir to the Western lands. The white-haired figure rushed his door once more, only to be rebuffed for the thousandth time. He roared, not at the pain it caused him, but at the situation he was faced with. They were keeping him from his female! Now angrier than ever Sesshomaru grabbed the shattered remains of his desk chair and flung them hard at the entryway. The shuffling feet of someone on the opposite side of his room forced a barrage of howls from the dog, shaking the door in front of him.

"Sesshomaru compose yourself!" Shin'ichi yelled.

"Bring me my female!"

"Boy, we've been over this," the demon retorted frustrated, "She refuses to answer the phone! And I can't risk letting you out right now, you're out of your damn mind!"

At Sesshomaru's howl, Shin'ichi whined pathetically. This had been going on for the last three days! He already had someone calling Kagome every half hour, but she refused to respond. 'Thank god Taisho and Kimi are out of the country,' the old demon thought gratefully. The sound of a baby's cry scattered his musings and took attention from the racket his eldest grandson was making.

"Chichi is everything alright?"

The second mate of Inu no Taisho and succeeding lady of the west Izayoi walked gracefully towards Honorable Shin'ichi, a week old Inuyasha cradled in her arms. His soft cries only served to give the elder demon another headache, "This family's going to hell," he declared bitterly.

"Chichi!" the human woman chided, always appalled at his bluntness, "Sesshomaru is still calling for a mate?"

"Yes, as you can hear," Sesshomaru took that time to throw another object at the door, startling Izayoi and causing a fresh bout of cries from the newborn. He sighed before continuing, "He is very in tune with his beast, unfortunately having communication with his domestic instincts means he's got the stupidity of it too."

Izayoi tilted her head to show her confusion. "Isn't the ability to interact with your baser instincts a good thing? I thought it made you said that it him stronger than most?"

"Yes. But I didn't say it made him smarter."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Izayoi, like a coyote that bites its leg off to free itself from a trap, our baser instincts tell us to survive first. He feels a need to be with his female and he isn't considering the repercussions of what it takes for him to actually reach that point."

"What are you going to do?" she asked while gently rocking Inuyasha to soothe him.

"The only thing I can do," he replied blank faced. Raising his hand, he prepared to take off the spell that entrapped Sesshomaru in his room. Ordering Izayoi to take her son back to the nursery, the minute her slippers skidded around the corner he released the barrier containing the dog demon. The doors flew open with a large gust of wind, and a red-eyed figure appeared, growling at him menacingly. He snapped his elongated fangs at his grandfather which the old man returned with a warning growl of his own. The boy didn't back down. Claws clicked together and Sesshomaru lunged for his elder, aiming for his throat. Shin'ichi moved surprisingly fast for an old man. Twisting his body, he charged his cane with a bit of his aura smacked his grandson right over the head, the minute the stick made contact Sesshomaru fell to his stomach only to go skidding on his belly right into the wall. The elder demon stared for a moment in a defensive position, waiting for him to move again. He didn't. Sharply Honorable Shin'ichi called for a few male staff members whom he ordered to take the now unconscious boy to the escalade and put him in the back seat. They had a trip to make.

* * *

Kagome had managed to fall asleep. Cuddled up to Socrates she breathed gently and in time with the feline. The cat suddenly jumping up and yowling forced the demoness to open her eyes just as she got a knock on her door. Rubbing her eyes, she left her bedroom and sniffed to see if she recognized the smell of the person on the other side of the door. Nobody visited her at her apartment, only the landlord and the occasional drunk who came to the wrong floor. The scent was familiar to her, but she couldn't place it, opening her front door she saw nonother than Honorable Shin'ichi in the doorway, staring at her gravely. Cerulean eyes nearly popped out of her head as she saw the well-dressed demon look her up and down and remembering that she was currently only wearing a large black shirt as pajamas screamed and quickly slammed the door shut.

She reopened it almost immediately, a forced smile now on her face, "Honorable Shin'ichi-dono, how may I help you?"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: The Other Side of Change

Kagome continued to hold her forced smile as she considered the predicament she was in. The resigned ruler of the western province and grandfather to Sesshomaru was standing at her modest doorstep. To make it worse, she was only wearing a shirt. She didn't' even have on underwear! Regardless she tried to make the most of her position and inquired politely, "Honorable Shin'ichi-Dono what are you doing here?"

The old man's face became a scowl at her query. Growling in displeasure, he shot back a question of his own, "What do you think? I'm here because you've turned my grandson into a nut!"

"Huh?"

Shin'ichi stepped to the side revealing three people behind him. Two men dressed in all black held Sesshomaru up by forearms. The poor dog's head was hanging down, his hair hiding his face from view. Looking more closely she realized that he was unconscious, on the back of his head was a nice golf ball sized bump and his light blue shirt and black pants were in disarray. Jumping at the feeling of Socrates rubbing against her leg the old man's throat clearing reminded her she was staring. Hastily she moved aside to let the four men into her apartment, the servants laying Sesshomaru on the couch and leaving immediately after he was settled. Meanwhile, Shin'ichi took the opportunity to open up Kagome's fridge, taking out a can of Sapporo beer and cracking the top with his pointer finger. Taking a large gulp he burped slightly and gratefully proclaimed, "My first beer in eight years! I hear the hallelujah chorus!" He continued to drink not paying any attention to the stunned demoness who was still trying to figure out what was going on. Walking over to the dog on her couch she knelt beside him and gently moved the silky tresses that covered his face.

'He looks like crap' she thought, dismayed at the being the cause of his internal conflict. Kagome was rubbing a lock of his hair between her fingers when a loud burp took her from her thoughts. Standing up, she saw Shin'ichi on his third can of her beer, the other two empty containers crushed on her counter. The old man must have felt her eyes on him because he turned to her and explained, "My son doesn't feed me, I would starve if it wasn't for Izayoi giving me some real food once in a while."

"Izayoi?," Kagome questioned.

"Yes, my son's second mate. She's the one who just gave birth to my second grandson, Inuyasha."

"I knew Inu no Taisho had two mates but I've actually never heard her name."

"Yes, we have tried to keep her out of the public eye for her safety."

"Ah," looking around awkwardly the demoness remembered she was still in only a shirt. A high pitched squeak left her mouth as she quickly excused herself to change into some decent clothes. The moment her door shut she heard the sound of Shin'ichi rummaging through her fridge again, "He's going to clean me out…," she whispered under her breath.

"I heard that pup," Honorable Shin'ichi warned. Kagome blushed.

* * *

Promptly changing into earth tone bohemian pants and a long shirt, the demoness exited her room and gave a the old man a subordinate gaze to show respect for his position. Looking down, she waited for him to give her instructions but there was none. Peeking up, she saw Shin'ichi going over her body, tapping his chin in contemplation. Worried she might be wearing something that offended him she silently questioned with her eyes what she was doing wrong. The words out of his mouth were shocking to say the least, "Sexy,"

"What!," Kagome replied flabbergasted. Nobody had ever called her that before, and the first time she hears it comes from an old man?

"Yes, that bohemian style suits you. Earthy, haven't seen that lately."

"Eh...Well thanks, I think?"

"Yes, different indeed, I can see why Sesshomaru has taken you as his cohort."

"His...cohort?"

"Yes you know, his breeder, his companion, his bedmate…."

The woman's eyes widened at his words. Was he always this direct? Shaking her head, Kagome started to deny his claim when the old man held up his hand to silence her.

"There's no need to explain, whether intentional or not his has marked you as his and you ignoring his summons has turned him into an idiot."

"You know about the mark?"

"Of course, I can smell him on you even though you've hopefully bathed several times since you two last saw one another."

"Wait, I smell like him now!"

"That and you have a gaping crescent moon bite on your shoulder."

Kagome gripped the scar he mentioned. He must have seen it when she was still in her pajamas. She hadn't realized his scent was imprinted on her, in such a short period of time she had gotten used to the earthy smell that was him.

Shin'ichi's voice took on a serious tone, "Now then this leads to the point of my visit,"

"Uh, what?"

"Sesshomaru as you already know has claimed you as his own. You two are connected. No youkai has been able to attach themselves to another in centuries. Unfortunately, that means the fact that you two have managed to do so without knowledge of how to control your bond, you two are a yearning induced accident waiting to happen.

"Too late for that," Kagome muttered bitterly. She was already a ticking time bomb, his whole family had witnessed the unstable power she possessed. While they paid for her to keep her life, no amount of money could convince a high priestess to take her under their wing. Their temples housed multiple Mikos in training, and one burst of youkai energy from her could cause a subconscious release of their purification powers and fry her to a crisp. No shrine wanted to risk turning their Miko's into killers that would have to answer to the council for retribution.

Murder was the one crime in the world for which no excuse existed. It was so serious that the high council held trials that were made public in their courtroom in Croatia where some form of punishment was a definite. One could only hope to escape the sword that beheaded its victims and instead takes a lesser pain of torture or removal of body parts.

"No, it is never too late girl. I already read your ministry profile. You are under the least restrictive circumstances of any nationality hazard in this province. As long as you take your prescribed medications and do as you're supposed to you are spared from imprisonment or worse execution."

"Wait, there're more people like me?," Kagome hugged herself as tears began to leak down her cheeks, was it possible she wasn't alone?

"Yes and no," Shin'ichi answered, "There are people in this world that are categorized as a threat to society. Whether it be a demon with uncontrolled powers, a human whose family raised up against us in the past or even a child molester that is allowed to live because they did not break the No Kill law, there are some who are surveillance and monitored to prevent their selfish desires from interfering with our lives. I grew up in a world where murder and other sick crimes were left unpunished, and where lands clashed with one another for the most stupid of reasons, it is the fear of returning to that which almost destroyed us that I am worried about."

"Wow," she had never known any of that. Sure she had studied the history of the provinces in school, it was required curriculum, but she hadn't lived it. Honorable Shin'ichi did. She wasn't exactly sure how old he was but her generation was seeing the deaths of some of the older demons as time passed. The current average lifespan of any newborn youkai was well past two hundred, yet some of the ancients like this old man boasted to living well past five.

"My dear, I had to think on this very hard, as much as it pains me to admit, I honestly considered agreeing with my son and refusing you access to Sesshomaru."

"Because of his behavior?"

"Precisely, I hoped with time he would essentially lose his connection with his instincts that you brought to the surface, but sadly that is not the case. He isn't getting any better, he's getting worse. You, on the other hand, seem to be going in the opposite direction."

Kagome went back to Sesshomaru's side and gripped one of his hands in her own. Taking his clawed appendage she rubbed it against her cheek and growled low, he was so cold.

Shin'ichi watched the affectionate action with soft eyes. Seeing her concern he alerted her to what was currently wrong with the young boy, "I had no choice but to knock his ass out, I was gonna wait til later to bring him back but I might as well do so now." Taking his cane in one hand, he charged it with another spell and motioned for Kagome to move, the moment she backed up he swung the staff hard, whacking Sesshomaru on the side of his head. The boy went falling off the couch head first, ending up on his stomach. He groaned in pain slowly opening and blinking his eyes. Lifting himself up the first thing he saw in front of him was Kagome who was holding her hands tightly over her mouth. Blinding pain hit him and he was forced to grip his skull where he felt a knot the size of a tennis ball.

Lowering her arms, the demoness inquired, "Did you have to hit him over the head?"

"You bet your ass I did,"

"But he looks so...slow…"

"I assure you he's fine, walk it off, boy."

"Hn."

A/N: There we go. Shin'ichi fears Sesshomaru actually coming into those powers, and with good reason. Remember in history we learn certain things in hopes that certain aspects of the past doesn't repeat itself. -Theores


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Life Goes On

Sesshomaru sat next to Kagome on her shredded couch rubbing his tender head. Shin'ichi, on the other hand, was busy on the phone calling the servants back to the apartment. Winking at the demoness who was staring at him silently, he chuckled when she blushed and looked away. Hanging up, he returned his attention back to his grandson who was finally acting like he had some sense.

"Well, boy seems like you're finally back to your old self. You can thank me properly over dinner. I need a good bloody steak and some french cognac."

Eyeing his grandsire suspiciously the boy inquired seriously, "Are you crazy?" The man had risked giving him brain damage twice and now wanted him to break his diet by taking him somewhere to get raw meat and drink liquor. Looking behind him he saw all the crushed beer cans and automatically knew Shin'ichi was responsible. Wanting an answer, he repeated his question to the old man.

"Somewhat," he replied proudly, "After all you don't become a great ruler being sane."

"Somehow I doubt that"

"Think of it in terms of your instincts boy. Where a normal person's intuition tells them to run, mine orders me to fight. The greater the risk the higher the reward. Choosing to do the unusual got me all of this!," Waving his hands in the air, Shin'ichi blushed when he remembered he was not in his castle but a commoners apartment. Coughing in embarrassment, he put his arms down swiveled on his heel. Heading for the door, he warned them they had twenty minutes to join him in the car and waving behind him left the room.

The two demons could only look at the old man as he left the apartment. He was something else. Shaking his head, Kagome gained his attention by rubbing her hand along his knee. Looking at her face, he had to peer down to see all of it because her head was down, "What is it?"

"Nothing," she mumbled. Glancing around she searched for Socrates who was once again missing in action. That cat was just about as random with his moods as she was. Sniffing the air delicately the scent of her favorite feline wafted towards her bedroom. He was up under the bed again, probably nervous about all the new people that had entered his environment. Sighing at his behavior she continued her ministrations with the dog demon's knee cap, running circles with her fingers.

"Kagome, look at me," he commanded. Once her eyes met his he narrowed them as a thought crossed his mind, "Why the hell did you leave like that?"

Faking stupidity, she tilted her head and asked, "Leave what?"

"Leave what?!," he repeated incredulously. Standing up, he growled low in warning. He was not happy.

The demoness drew back slightly at his growl. Something inside of her was telling her to throw away her ignorance right this moment, "Sesshomaru-sama...I"

"Stop calling me that dammit!"

"I have no choice! What else am I supposed to do!"

"As I told you, call me Sesshomaru! not -sama, not -dono, -not alpha! Hell at this point you can keep calling me Neko, but for the love of my ancestors just quit acting like a sorry piece of shit!"

Kagome's eyes widened at his words. Was he that mad about her calling him that name? That couldn't be the reason he was blowing up at her, "Sesshomaru," she emphasized, "What is this really about?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he growled.

"I mean, you keep insisting I not call you by the title you have had since birth, and right now after I've probably hurt you in ways we both don't fully understand, you're worried about an honorific."

"Hurt me?," he laughed bitterly, "You have no idea the suffering I've endured for the past four days and all because you couldn't pick up a damn phone! It has been hell inside my mind!"

"You're swearing…."

"I don't give a fuck right now! Nobody important is around to hear. I haven't been this furious in years!"

Balling herself up, the demoness took on puppy eyes as she felt Sesshomaru's aura increase. She understood being in internal pain more than anyone. That was every day for her. Kagome was so busy trying to fit in and keep herself under control that it interfered with every aspect of her life. The pain had doubled once he began calling for her and she had forced herself to ignore him, "Sesshomaru….I'm sorry….I didn't mean…."

"Yes you did!," he roared back, "You purposely did what you knew would hurt me! I don't even know why! This is the reason people abandon you! You turn your back on them!"

"No….I...I just…."

"What? What could I possibly have done to deserve your entire silence?"

"Naraku….."

"Who!"

"The spawn of satan…." Closing her eyes a few tears leaked down Kagome's cheeks his words bringing back memories of a lesser time in her life. When the photo of him and his father smiling crossed her eyes she held her head in intense pain. That man affected her to her very soul. She had never been the same since then.

Sesshomaru had to force himself not to say anything hurtful. He knew she tended to take words of frustration as personal stabs and it would be years before anyone saw her again. Taking a deep breath, the demon calmly asked her to explain who this Naraku was.

"He...he was my first ever sexual experience. We didn't have sex, but we did do other stuff…,"

"What do you mean other stuff?" The demon questioned whether or not he really wanted to know all the details of this man, especially since she was his. Quickly he amended his inquiry, telling her to leave out the details of any sexual acts and just explain what he did to hurt her.

She went on to explain the way he treated her. How he hated the fact that she tended to repeat questions or facts. That he threw her words in her face all the time because he wanted her to feel frustrated like he felt. From her explanation, she was making it out to be like it was all her fault but in any situation a person who tells someone unless they wanted something sexual they didn't want a friendship was never in one to begin with. Anger shot through his heart when she mentioned the last time she spoke to him and how he was now serving in the eastern lord's army as an honorable soldier. What bullshit.

"Kagome," he started to say but shook his head. Grabbing her hands, he pulled her up from her seat and held her face in his palms, "Look me in the eye," she resisted, growling in frustration he called her name with more authority, "Kagome!" The demoness faced him, tears leaking down her cheeks while she stared at him in fear.

"Kagome, that man is nothing, worth nothing, if murder wasn't illegal I assure you he would be rotting in hell right now. He is not an honorable man. People may not know it but you do. That fact alone should scare him."

Sobbing the demoness sniffed before asking, "What do you mean. Nobody will ever know what he did to me. He got away with it, and if he got away with it means he didn't do anything wrong and I deserved it."

"I hate it when you do that," he declared, "This no self-esteem thing gets old fast. No one on this planet deserves to be told they are only worth an effort if sex is involved. How long ago did this end?"

"Four months ago…"

"Well from today forward I am refusing you to think of any male but me."

"Huh?" Kagome shuddered as his aura washed over her in dominance. He was asserting his claim.

"You heard me, no other male is to be on your mind at any given time but your alpha. If I so much as suspect you're thoughts are on another male you will see a side of me the likes of which this country has never seen."

"Wha…"

"I said it quite clear"

"I…"

Sesshomaru growled in warning making the woman close her mouth. Keeping her gaze he pressed his lips to hers, feeling Kagome wrap her arms around him in return. Pulling back slightly he ran his tongue over her lips, causing her to moan, turned on by his actions, "ah..ah.."

Suddenly stopping the dog demon pushed the woman away from him who only stood in place, dazed. Gazing to the VCR under her tv he noted that they still had fourteen minutes til Shin'ichi would undoubtedly come knocking on the door for them to come out. Figuring it out in his head he quickly picked Kagome up bridal style and rushed to her bedroom, shutting the door behind them with his foot.

On the other side of the bedroom, Socrates's ears twitched as he heard his mistresses cries of pleasure. He had slid out of the room when he heard that damn male dog come inside, disrupting his sleep. The sound of a bed squeaking had the feline leaning forward only to howl as he heard what sounded like repeated clapping and Kagome's yips of surprise. Dogs were strange creatures indeed.

A/N: If you have no idea what the hell those clapping sounds were….I'll explain it next chapter. Sesshomaru's got a bit of a freak in him. Lol Oh yea they did not have sex, they are still at the dry humping phase of their relationship. They might get sexual intercourse after a few more chapters. Naturally that's gonna be awkward. And spoiler Shin'ichi is gonna have something to say about this. Lol, it might answer your question if you have no idea what the clapping sounds were.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: It's Always The Quiet Ones

Coming downstairs a whole fifteen minutes late, Sesshomaru and Kagome silently entered the platinum escalade one of the two servants closing the door behind them. The demoness in the middle the two Taiyoukai sat on either side of her in the very back of the luxury vehicle. In the front the two attendants sat, one serving as the driver. She briefly wondered why they weren't sitting in the middle row but figured it was a safety issue for their family. Wincing as she shifted, Shin'ichi raised an eyebrow at the woman who seemed uncomfortable for some reason. She refused to meet his eye, instead narrowing her cerulean orbs in his grandson's direction who was quietly gazing out the window. The old dog couldn't hide the smile that cropped up on his face. Oh, he couldn't pass up this opportunity. Clearing his throat the pair of inu faced their former leader and blushed at seeing his knowing grin.

"So…," Shin'ichi began casually, "It took you two a long time to come downstairs. Well past the twenty-minute time limit I gave you."

Completely red-faced Kagome attempted to apologize, "Forgive me Shin'ichi-dono it was my fault, I insisted he change his attire and…." she dropped off as she realized that excuse was see through. Sesshomaru didn't have any clothes at her house and besides that he already cleaned up a bit, his tresses pulled back in a ponytail and his shirt steamed unwrinkled. He gave her a quick look and returned his gaze to the window, his face resting against his fist.

"Ah, well that explains your shirt," he concluded, "It looks like it was steamed straight though to my recollection Kagome didn't own a device that could do that.

The demoness was stuttering badly leaving Sesshomaru with no choice but to come to her aid, "She used her shower steam to press it."

'Nice save," Shin'ichi thought impressed with his grandson's quick thinking. Taking another probe, he inspected the female's clothing next, which was completely different from what she had been wearing earlier. Though still earthy style the girl was now wearing a navy blue shirt under a green shirt like vest. She had also changed into black pants, and black lace-up boots. Still appropriate, but for what reason would she have to change her clothes?, "Well then Kagome my girl, I said you looked fine in your first outfit, you didn't have to change your clothes."

"Uh, I wasn't sure what restaurant we were dining at, I just wanted to be on the safe side."

"Ah. Okay then." the old man let it drop for a moment, pointed ears twitching at the snickering of the two servants in the front. They weren't fooling anybody. He was done playing around now, time to go in for the kill, "Ah Sesshomaru here," reaching behind him he handed the boy what appeared to be a black book bag. Opening it the dog discovered a fresh change of clothes, more casual than usual.

"Hn. My thanks, Ojiisan," Taking the bag one row up the dog began to change his attire, starting with his shirt. He would wait till a red light to change his pants.

"Yes, you see my boy I attempted to have them delivered to you earlier."

"Earlier?," Kagome squeaked. She winced once more as the pain hit her again.

"Yes, you see my girl I asked one of the servants to bring up this very bag," Sesshomaru by this time was just pulling up his pants when he paused in fastening them. Turning around to stare at his grandfather, the blank-faced boy pondered the old man's words.

"He was about to knock on the door when some noises disturbed him."

"Noises?," the demoness tried to look confused then feigned realization, "Oh you mean Socrates, he was going crazy because the shower was running."

"Yes a cat howling was one of the sounds he heard, but there were some more sounds which had him coming back…"

"What are you talking about Ojiisan?" the young dog asked casually. Though he sounded calm, internally Sesshomaru was cursing a thousand kami in existence. What had he been thinking? Even though Kagome had enjoyed the act, he had forgotten in his excitement that her apartment wasn't sound proof.

Red-faced all over again, the demoness looked about to die. The servants were dying by this point, a burst of their young lord's aura managed to calm them down. When Shin'ichi asked them to give the boy his clothes, the noises had had them nearly falling down the stairs over one another.

"Hai my grand seed," the elderly man replied.

"Wha….what sound was that," Kagome asked quietly.

"Oh, just the sounds of something beating against a wall in increasing rhythm. Then, of course, the cat's yell, and let us not forget the perpetual noise that sounded like this," Old man Shin'ichi took the moment to slap the back of one hand against the palm of the other.

Sesshomaru's sullen look and Kagome holding her hands over her mouth had the Honorable demon roaring with laughter. Tears were leaking down his cheeks by the time a servant informed the trio:

"We're coming up to Hama Steakhouse,"

"Excellent!," Shin'ichi declared, "Don't worry my girl we'll get some ice for your bottom, and as for you my boy some ice for your palm."

Kagome's lips were quivering in shame. What had she been thinking asking him to keep going?

Sesshomaru wasn't doing much better, the man buried his head in his hands, thoroughly embarrassed. It had been an experiment really, one they were never going to live down.

The chuckling servants opened the doors on both sides and motioned for the trio to exit. Once Shin'ichi was safely on the sidewalk they made way into the restaurant.

"Table for three,"

"Right away sir!, Oh! Shin'ichi-sama, Sesshomaru-sama, we are most honored! If there is anything…," the greeter trailed off as he saw the expressions on the trio's faces. The old man was smiling ear to ear, his ancient but sharp fangs glinting. The younger of the two men had his hands in his pockets refusing to look him in the eye. Meanwhile the woman was holding herself and gazing at the floor, making sure to stand as far away as possible from the Western provinces heir. The fox youkai glanced from one to the other, finally grabbing the menus and professionally leading them to their table. Bowing low to the Inu he once more welcomed their presence and returned to his station, glancing behind him as he heard what sounded like a backhanded clap. The two youth hid their faces in their menus as Honorable Shin'ichi laughed out loud. What was the inside joke he wondered.

A/N: Hopefully if you didn't' get it last chapter you did this chapter. If not...well he smacked her on the ass while he humped her. There, Sesshomaru is a closet freak. He loves eating her out and now he's got a new fetish that Shin'ichi will never let him live down. Dogs, in general, like to lick what smells good to them so I don't think it's that strange that he goes down on her like he does. She likes to reciprocate as you can tell, but for some reason thanks to society, I feel a little strange about writing a fellatio scene. Anyway, next chapter coming at ya! Please Reveiw! -Theores


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Embarrassment

 _Embarrassment: the same you feel when your inadequacy or guilt is made public._

Sesshomaru stared at his phone behind his menu, reading from the online dictionary. Words could not describe how he felt right now. His grandfather knew he had a spanking fetish. Sure he had just recently discovered it, but the fact that the old man was aware had fear shooting straight into his veins. In another time period, he would have been forced to kill the poor man for knowing this intimate secret. Now that it was illegal and could end in his own demise he could only do the next best thing, hope that the extra large extra rare wagyu steak the old man ordered did him in by the end of the week. All the food he snuck when his father and mother were out of town made Shin'ichi look like a high school teenager rather than a five-hundred-year-old demon lord. A wrinkled clawed hand grabbing the top of his menu and pulling it down startled him out of his premeditations.

Raising an eyebrow at the young demon, Shin'ichi casually asked, "So how's school? Kagome here tells me she's studying linguistics."

"Hn. It is going fine Ojiisan."

"Really? You're still focusing on all that technology stuff?"

"Grandfather, it isn't stuff," the young dog replied, "Its systems and programs. The things that keep our modern world running."

"Indeed," returning his attention to Kagome he inquired about her studies concerning languages and learned that she was currently in the process of learning German.

"That's interesting, you know Sesshomaru here actually was making a program that could hear a language and both write and translate it into another."

The demoness eyes sparkled at the mention of his grandson's project. Eyeing him she asked him to talk more about it.

"It's nothing," he insisted, "I gave up on it years ago, I couldn't translate phrases properly so it was just a far ranged dream."

"All you had to do was ask," Kagome suddenly stated.

"Wait, what?"

"If you need an interpreter, I know Japanese, Arabic, Turkish, English, and Cantonese. I'm working on German right now but I have many more hours to study it. I plan on learning French next, and if I can get to it by next year, Russian."

Shin'ichi's eyes bugged out of his head when the multi-lingual woman named the languages she was fluent in, "You can speak four tongues fluently, I barely speak Japanese!"

"We're all aware of that Ojiisan," Sesshomaru muttered under his breath.

"Watch it, boy, before I teach you a new spanking technique through public demonstration," The boy in question closed his eyes as he felt a headache coming on, he needed an aspirin.

Wanting to change the subject Kagome mentioned something else she was currently studying, "I also found writings on our original demonic language. Unfortunately, I couldn't read it because it's nearly impossible to translate without some sort of root."

"Really?," Shin'ichi asked, fully interested. Most of the ancient texts of their world had been destroyed over the years. It was a rumor that they were destroyed because they contained the secrets to the most powerful magics and abilities each species could possess. Where and how did Kagome get a hold of that kind of information.

"Yes."

"Well, where did you find it?"

"It was in the central library under the closed stacks," Kagome explained.

"How did you find it? "

"Oh...well," she replied suddenly shy. Since she didn't have any friends, reading tended to be her main source of comfort. Tokyo metropolitan was a great source too. She had been such a frequent visitor that the closed stacks department offered her random history materials for her enjoyment within the library, impressed by her fascination with the past.

"Obviously, you have regular access to the closed stacks," Sesshomaru guessed.

"Yea…"

"Our food is here, let's continue this conversation later on"

The two youth nodded in agreement, smiling at Shin'ichi who rubbed his hands together in anticipation of the beautiful flame-kissed steak the waiter sat in front of him. Raising his glass of cognac in salute, he took a quick sip and began to tear into his food, his two companions laughing at his enthusiasm.

Sitting quietly in a high-backed chair, Kagome flipped through the rare 1800's Egyptian manuscript, her eyes dancing across the magic symbols. While they were eating Honorable Shin'ichi had insisted that she return with them back to their home, assuring her that Inu no Taisho was in no way within the vicinity of the house. Hearing a noise behind her Kagome turned only to gasp as she came face to face with a beautiful human female.

Dark black hair that fell all the way to her ankles swished as she walked up to the demoness, a baby cradled in her arms, "Hello," she greeted gently.

Blinking a few times to make sure she wasn't imagining anything her gaze went to the infant who was making cooing noises at the girl staring at him. His little fists both went for his mouth as he slobbered all over them giving Kagome a gummy grin behind his hands, "Aww he's adorable…"

"Thank you, uh I'm sorry I don't…" the lady began.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry I'm with Sesshomaru-sama and Shin'ichi-dono, my names Kagome."

"Kagome? " the woman repeated, "Ah, yes I've heard your name before, my name is Izayoi and this little guy," bouncing the boy up and down gently, "Is Inuyasha. He seems to already taken a liking to you."

"Ah well it's a pleasure to meet you," the young demoness was smiling, a bit forced considering she was a little uncomfortable talking to the human mate of the man who had told her she wasn't welcome in this home.

"I was actually looking for Shin'ichi myself," Izayoi stated, beginning to rock Inuyasha a bit more as he began to fuss.

"Oh he and Sesshomaru went to their rooms for a moment, they said they'd be back soon."

"Okay, well if you don't mind I might as well wait with you." Taking the seat across from Kagome she settled Inuyasha over her shoulder that was covered by a spit up rag. Patting his back a few times gently, she scratched the puppy ears atop his head and giggled as he whined at the contact. Gazing at the dog demoness in front of her she smiled brightly at seeing her genuine expression returned, a far cry from the icy stare Inu Kimi usually gave her. Trying to make conversation she inquired what the woman was reading,

"Oh, its just a manuscript Sesshomaru let me read. It's interesting, I can't believe the ancient Egyptians had spells for everything including love and revenge. Actually, some of this stuff looks doable."

"You. So you enjoy history,"

"Oh yes, I'm in love with it,"

Their conversation continued on that path for a few moments until Honorable Shin'ichi walked through the door. Wearing more casual clothing, he eyed the two females who had paused their conversation once he'd entered. Walking up to them with a soft smile on his face he gently reached out and stroked the head of his infant grandson who whimpered at the male's touch.

"Inuyasha, you still fear me pup? If anything, your sire should be the one to whine about, when he comes back anyway."

"Father!," Izayoi softly cried.

"My lord woman, how in the hell did you end up the wife of a bloodthirsty demon? I swear I'd proclaim you a naive virgin if it wasn't for those two weeks I didn't see either of you because you were occupied with my son all day."

The woman blushed a deep shade of red, her discomfort causing Inuyasha distress. Standing up, she hastily left the room, the baby's cries echoing down the hallway. Meanwhile, Kagome had focused her attention back to her manuscript, having become lost once more in the writings of the Egyptians. Shaking his head softly he gently called the girl's name, becoming forced to touch her shoulder when it seemed she didn't hear him. Jumping slightly, she faced the elderly man and waited for him to speak.

"My girl, I have much to discuss with you and Sesshomaru before tonight is over, I know I may tease you and my family too much but rest assured you will come out of this with a better understanding as to what is going on with the two of you."

Kagome nodded her acknowledgment and turned her chair towards the desk Shin'ichi sat behind, the demoness replaying his words in her mind. They just needed Sesshomaru and then hopefully, some mysteries would be solved.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: The Hidden Truth

When Sesshomaru settled in his own chair, Shin'ichi took a moment to observe the two young demons in front of him. They hadn't the slightest clue of what they were playing around with. Looking at his grandson to the woman he had fallen for on more than a superficial level, he debated on where to start this conversation. The staring contest lasted for a few moments, the old man bothering to lace his fingers together and rest them gently on his desk. Kagome coughed awkwardly she couldn't stand the silence anymore! Taking a deep breath, she started by explaining what they had been doing about their over developing instincts.

"My doctor Teruo-sensei noted that we seemed to be more in tune with our baser urges than most. We started spending more time together to see if we could hone our skills."

Shin'ichi nodded in understanding. He would have to have a talk with Kagome's doctor. Turning his attention straight to Sesshomaru he inquired gently, "Now I'm asking this strictly for perceptive purposes, but at what point did you two become sexually intimate?"

The demoness gave the trademark blush it seemed all females possessed while his grandson shifted uncomfortably at the question he was asked.

The boy gave an out of character stutter, "Grandfather, we...we haven't"

"I can't explain or help you if you lie to me, boy."

Kagome intervened, "We haven't actually had sex, we….we just…," she trailed off, tears of shame starting to appear in her eyes. The old man saw this and nodded his head in understanding. They had only practiced oral sex it seemed. 'Thank god Sesshomaru hasn't been exposed to many females or this could have really gone bad' he thought.

"I see. Now then I need to ask a more personal question, my girl. I already know Sesshomaru's answer, but I need to know if my grandson is the first person you have ever been sexually intimate with?"

"Wait. What do you mean you already know whether or not I've been sexually active?" The young heir was a little offended that his grandfather was calling him a virgin. It was true that he was but still to be called out on it.

"Son, up until Kagome I didn't think you knew what a female was. You were always on that bloody computer and you never got complaints of a virus which tells me your time wasn't spent watching porn. Unlike her, I have lived with you," breaking eye contact with the horrified boy he looked back to the female and asked his question again, "Have you been sexually active before Sesshomaru?"

"No….I never…"

"You've never had intercourse you mean?" he probed lightly. She nodded briefly. Closing his eyes in relief, he silently thanked his ancestors for that.

"Ojiisan," the demon interrupted, "Why are you asking us about this?"

"Because boy," the old man replied, "If you two had been sexually active before each other we could very well be dealing with your rape charges."

"What!" the two shouted in unison.

"Yes. Because neither one of you has had sexual intercourse, you're baser urges haven't been considering it as a display of affection or claim to one another. If one of you had had sex in the past, it is well within reason that you would force the other to do so. Force is rape. And then we would be on the end of a massive shit storm," finishing his explanation he allowed his words to soak in, waiting patiently for questions.

"If what you're saying is true grandfather….I," Kagome cut him off.

"What about the other things we've done? Those are sexual acts, why not…."

"That is because while you two are sexually mature enough to please each other in that way, it is considered mere trysting. Sex is another thing entirely. Your auras would truly blend together in that moment. The first time would be akin to mating."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to say something when she talked over him again, "Mating? You mean like animals do?"

"Yes, in the past we took mates, not wives. While we still use the term it has lost its true meaning. True mates were connected on a more profound level. The beginning steps to claiming each other as mates started with that mark you possess on your neck, he has imprinted you as an already matched female."

"You mean it's like he gave me an engagement ring?," Kagome's eyes bugged out of her head. Going under her vest, she touched the spot where her mark lay. It was just another scar on her body.

"Yes, something like that. Its more priceless than a fancy rock, but you get the idea…"

"Yes, now if Kagome would let me get a word in, I have a question of my own. Now several that this has been explained to us."

The woman blushed, ashamed to have cut him off. It was a nervous habit of hers to take attention off others. Especially when her anxiety was rising like it was now, apologizing over and over she kept saying sorry even after Sesshomaru told her it was fine. Finally, the boy was forced to place his hand over her mouth to silence her so that he could talk. Keeping his palm in place, he turned to his grandfather and asked casually,

"First of all, what does it mean now that we are essentially connected because of my bite?"

Kagome began to struggle against his hold over her, leaving him no choice. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her out of her seat and into his lap where one arm held her waist and the other returned to its position over her mouth. The woman's own hands were busy trying to pry his off of her, but he was too strong. Bouncing her on his knee a few times she settled down once and for all. Nodding his head in his grandfather's direction, he gestured for him to continue.

"Uh...yes well because you laid claim to her by drinking her blood, she is like a part of you. Temporarily anyway. You can feel her wherever she is and can call for her telepathically."

"Okay, now then is that power at her disposal as well?"

"No, she has not tasted you're willing blood. In the past, you two would trade blood through the bite. With each others vital fluid inside of one another you would get a taste of what your true mating would be like. It only lasts for a short period until it passes your system. And after a few times, you won't be able to make that connection unless it's permanent."

"Is it just as simple as biting one another?" sniffing along Kagome's mark a part of him felt contentment at his scent wafting from the wound. He had secretly inspected it earlier when she was on her hands and knees and he was running himself in between her soaking wet folds. The urge to clamp down again came over him then as it did now, she was his.

"Yes, it's just that simple, but the bite has to be willing. You can't just go around like a vampire biting women and expecting to be able to suddenly keep tabs on them."

"Okay, and lastly I want to know why it is that Kagome is the one who brought out these tendencies in me and not some other female." His face took on a disgusted look as he quickly pulled his hand away from her mouth that was covered in slobber. She had licked all over it. Shaking the drool off his hand, he grasped her waist in both arms and snuggled her against him, "You're not getting away that easily."

Shin'ichi laughed at the display. These two were sure to continue to bring some much-needed entertainment in his life, his roaring lowered once a serious thought came over him. He had something important to discuss with them. Growling low, he told them to pay attention in the language of Inu, which had the two staring at him stiffly.

"Did...did you just tell us to pay attention?," Sesshomaru inquired softly, he had never understood their original language, until now that was. It was like the words translated in his mind into something he could respond to.

"Yea he did…," Kagome confirmed.

"Yes, I spoke to you in our old tongue. And from the looks of it, you understood. Tell me have you two tried conversing in this language?"

"No I…,"

"Kagome...once I saw her speak to that feline of hers in that language. When I asked what she said she told me perfectly like it was only natural."

"What? That didn't happen?!"

"Yes it did, you barked at your cat and he fled with his tail straight in the air."

"I remember telling him to knock off his behavior but I told him in Japanese!."

"Sesshomaru, Kagome, knock it off," Shin'ichi barked in Inu.

The two immediately stopped arguing, the boy confirming that that was the phrase similar to what Kagome had yapped to Socrates.

"I see, you two are understanding our original tongue subconsciously, it's just as I feared."

"Please, Shin'ichi-dono what is the problem?"

"If you two can understand this language….then it means you are on the path of discovering our original forms…."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Shock of all Shocks

"Our true form?"

"Yes, the original four legged beasts we are descended from."

"I was aware our kind possessed a true form in the past, but I had no idea…," Kagome leaned back against Sesshomaru who was stunned by his grandfather's words. "Teruo-sensei just thought we were communicating with our beasts, not about to turn into them..."

"My own father was able to achieve his natural state, though he was much smaller than our ancestors," Shin'ichi gazed up at the ceiling, twiddling his thumbs. The memories of his childhood washed over him, a time that was a mixture of joy and misery. These children had no idea what they were messing with, he concluded for the hundredth time, "As much as I would love to see you two transform into such a creature, I fear that your minds and bodies will not be able to handle the power our forebears could."

"If we couldn't handle the change, what would happen to us?," the demoness inquired. Recalling all the times she lost control of her purification power she shuddered at the thought of one happening while in a full demonic state. She would literally tear herself apart. The image of her as a dog vaporizing in a wave of light had her physically shivering which Sesshomaru noticed and rubbed his hands along her belly for comfort.

Kagome growled in content at the sensation. How he knew her stomach was sensitive she would never know, feeling a heat begin to enter her skin the demoness suddenly hopped out of the young lord's lap, ignoring his grunt of disappointment. Did everything he does have to make her so turned on?

"Simple a major release of energy could occur or worse case scenario you would go insane from the surge of power and then have to be killed to protect the masses. I am intrigued by this development, but I am also very worried. Extremely so. Teruo is a good man to want to explore you two's connection to our descendants but it is not worth your lives."

"You agree with Teruo-sensei?," the demoness asked Shin'ichi.

"Yes, but I do not agree with the hush-hush manner he chose to go about it with. If something had gone wrong, there would have been no defenses, no plans to make sure we come out on the other side unscathed. That is why when Taisho gets back I am going to explain these circumstances to him in my own words. With him on board, we can set up a proper investigation of you two."

"You honestly think Father would approve of the two of us remaining intimate with one another?" Sesshomaru recalled Miyako, the woman his parents were insisting he take as a mate. She would only be his partner in a superficial way, Kagome on the other hand if he chose to make his would belong to him on an animalistic level. They would be truly joined.

"Intimate yes, on a platonic level. For the moment, I will lead Taisho and Kimi to believe that you two are in no way sexually involved with one another. I know you don't want to lie to your father, but I have no problem doing it. Ignorance is bliss they always say." chuckling at his little joke, he eyed the pair of demons that were clearly not amused at the moment.

"What if we actually stopped being sexual?," the demoness suddenly asked, startling both males in the room.

"What, what do you mean stop being sexual," Sesshomaru asked wide eyed.

Giving him a serious expression Kagome elaborated, "I mean no more of what we've been doing. It was supposed to stop a long time ago. Technically it should have never started."

"Why?" the dog demon whined only to stop when he realized he was doing so.

"I agree with the boy," Honorable Shin'ichi said a look of pure disgust on his face, "To torture a man by being near them no longer offering carnal pleasure,"

A spark of anger hit Kagome then, the old man's words setting her off, "What? So he can't just like me for me anymore just because we got sexual?"

"No we're not saying that," he hastily assured, "As a man to be offered a woman's body, only for that action to be taken away, its like losing your security blanket. I assure you that would be more awkward then hiding your relationship. If i'm correct in my guess, you two started exploring this to quell the purity that lives with Kagome?"

The two nodded in agreement.

"Okay, then its agreed. If you two truly wish to return to a non intimate relationship because it's what you want things should be fine. But if you're stopping because you fear how people will react to it, denying your instincts will most certainly be steps backwards in your goals." Giving his grandson a wink he felt like he deserved a medal at this point. Gazing at the clock in front of him he saw that it was now almost midnight. Standing up he blunted declared, "Well I'm tired of you two for the day. As hilarious as you are you're just as exhausting." Stretching he grabbed his signature cane and headed for the study door.

"Crazy old man," Sesshomaru muttered.

" _Evet_ ," Kagome replied softly.

"What was that?"

"Oh, it means yes in Turkish."

"Hn."

"Still don't know what language that is," Kagome laughed softly.

"Regardless, we both need to sleep."

"Oh. Yea guess we were almost shocked into a coma huh?"

"Indeed. My room is in a state of disrepair right now, I have been sleeping in the wing reserved for guests."

"Disrepair?"

"You make me do things I wouldn't normally do Kagome."

"Ah. Sesshomaru-sama," the woman slapped her hands over her mouth the second the honorific came out. He eyed her blank faced for a moment before suddenly asking,

"Why do you suddenly wish to stop our sexual correlation with one another?"

"Huh?,"

"The minute grandfather mentioned the imprint I placed upon you, your behavior changed. Then you removed yourself from my lap when I attempted to comfort you. Now you wish to continue our explorations only in the context of comrades. Has my mark on you terrified you that much?"

Silently he waited for her answer. Kagome stood from her seat and faced towards the bookshelf her arms crossed in contemplation. Why did she suddenly want to stop? 'Because Taisho may very well act on his threat if he found out?'

"I..I don't know."

"We can't stop you know?"

"Huh?!," Turning back around she looked at Sesshomaru who continued to look impassive. Shrugging he rationalized his words.

"If we stop being sexual, we will merely be wasting time and money. I feel it, I smell it, I taste it, you like what we do and you're coming close to wanting more. Before this whole exchange I was actually planning on asking you if you felt ready for intercourse."

"What!"

"Stop overreacting, you got this far, what did you think was going to happen?"

Kagome began backing away from the seated demon then. A barrage of emotions were running through her, the last of which took the form of satan. (i.e Naraku) She couldn't….she wouldn't

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her pale face. Standing up he asked darkly, "You're thinking about underprivileged wretch again aren't you?"

The woman's back against the bookshelf she shook her head no rapidly.

He repeated himself only louder, "Aren't you!?"

She was shaking now. Sesshomaru walked up to her until they were almost touching. Gripping her chin in his hand he pressed their lips together gently only to pull back suddenly a snarl leaving his throat.

"What did I tell you would happen if you so much as thought of another man again?"

"Uh…"

"Kagome first and foremost you can get out of your head any chance of this continuing on without this," Hooking two fingers inside the waistband of her jeans he barely made contact the top of her womanhood.

Feeling his aura lash out slightly she merely shook her head in agreement. She didn't want to admit it but she was actually getting a little more turned on right now. He was just acting so..dominate, literally forcing away the ruminating thoughts that usually circled her mind. Watching his eyes, she gasped at seeing right at the corners the beginnings of red were cropping. He really was about to lose his mind!

"Wha...What's second?" she asked bravely. Though she was now trembling in his hold.

"Second? Oh yes, of course," looking upwards with a questioning look on his face an evil smile appeared.

"Uh, what?"

"Second is in my bedroom, but first," grabbing her arm he pulled her flush against him and kissed her for all it was worth. Taking her wrist, he rushed out the study literally dragged her upstairs to the guest room where carnal punishment awaited her. She knew just how to please and infuriated at once.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: I'd Rather Have A Beast

Kagome gasped Sesshomaru's name as she came for the third time that night. The silk obi he had tied around her wrists chafed as she attempted once more to pull down her arms. How he managed to get the long sash over the headboard with the ends tied to her she would never know. This was her punishment he had told her. He had been edging her for hours, stopping just as she reached completion. Her alpha only took mercy on her once she swore she would never call him by his honorific again. Upon letting her release, he untied the bindings only to flip her to her stomach and redo the bindings. Pulling her up to knees so that her head remained forward, he prepared her for discipline for thinking of another male.

The demoness was panting hard, Sesshomaru temporarily draped himself over his female and pulled her up by her hair so that she was facing him. Her unfocused gaze was bothering him. Calling her name softly, she turned her eyes to him and nodded to signal she was fine. Inhaling her scent to make sure, he only could sense her excitement and both of their arousals. Pressing his lips against her chastly he returned her head to its previous position and backed up slightly. Without warning his hand swiftly made contact with Kagome's bare bottom forcing a familiar yip from her throat. Asking her like a parent would he child he inquired, "Do you know why I'm doing this?" adding another swat and causing another yip.

"Uh….," the woman muttered uncertainly only to growl as two more blows to her backside made her jump.

"What did I tell you not to do?" Sesshomaru reminded gently though the two more hits to her ass were nothing but.

Kagome cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He really expected her to think straight and he was doing this to her? She had always wanted to try this kind of foreplay but she didn't think she would enjoy it this much. Naraku had been so against the idea. He called her a freak. She liked to experiment is all. A fresh smack made her scream, which was punished by a hand over her mouth and a much harder whack.

"You must remain silent you remember?" he chided.

She nodded quickly in agreement, only to shake her head in disapproval getting the reaction from Sesshomaru she wanted. The dog demon preceded to bring his hand down twice more to her butt which glancing back the demoness could see his member twitch at each stroke. How would that feel inside of her she wondered? Closing her eyes and leaning forward to show off more of her behind to him, another swat only received a groan which he took as her being done for the night.

Leaning back the Inu looked wide eyed at her bottom which was glowing an angry red. Looking around he, saw a few bruised spots from where he had added more pressure. Ashamed to have taken it too far he was about to untie her and get some ice when she suddenly asked, "Why did you stop?"

"Why? You are in more pain than pleasure right now that's why. Forgive me I didn't mean to get so excited."

"But...I liked it…"

"Huh?" The demon looked at her oddly though she couldn't see it. Did she like being beaten like a thief? Did she not realize the confusion she placed on people?

"I liked it when you did that, I just don't like being hit at other times…"

"You realize that people will wonder why they can place hands on you in one case but not the other?"

"Yea...its just…"

"What?"

"I like it like this, but anything else.."

"You like pain, but you don't like pain? Perhaps we should stop this while it's still just a novel fetish." Getting off the bed, he tugged the bindings off her of and rolled the obi up slowly. Kagome now fully in the moment whined in shame and disappointment. 'Not again' she mentally shouted. She didn't want the moment to be ruined. Calling his name the dog looked at her and seeing her raised an eyebrow. She wasn't looking at him but his hard on. It had gone down partially but was still tempting to the demoness who was eyeing it like a piece of meat.

"Kagome?" he called gently.

She was ignoring him though still inspecting his penis. Her eyes followed the straightness of it, orbs widening when she realized her staring was making him hard again. Slowly he went to the bed and sighed in bliss when she immediately took him in her hand and began to pump it. Getting back in the four poster piece he laid back against the pillows and waited for Kagome to make the next move. Closing his eyes he threw his head back the moment her warm mouth covered him, managing to get his entire length into her depths. With her permission he gently threaded her hair in his fingers and grunted out a request for her to suck harder which she generously acquiesced to.

* * *

Sesshomaru let loose a moan as he released in Kagome's willing mouth. The woman surprised him with her willingness to swallow his seed. Gripping the headboard he snarled as she continued to stimulate him, rubbing his balls and swallowing his come. Once he softened he stopped her from servicing him any longer, she liked to play with his sensitive penis after he came and it hurt too much for her to. Pulling her head up he pushed her hair back from her sweaty face, smiling gently the cerulean eyed girl who still had a drop of his essence on the side of her mouth. He would have kissed her but something about tasting himself on her churned his stomach though seeing her lick him from around her mouth turned him on. Her gaze was still as unfocused as before but she was still responding to him so he figured she would be fine.

Lifting up he, pulled the covers out from under them and motioned for her to snuggle up to his side. Facing one another Kagome wrapped one of her legs around his hip and buried her face into his neck. She growled contented which he returned with a loud snort making her giggle. Sesshomaru suddenly began pulling his hair away from his shoulder blade and pressed her face closer to his neck. Muttering under his breath he, ordered, "Claim me as yours"

"Se...Sesshomaru are you sur..."

"Are you questioning your alpha?"

"No...I…"

"Just bite down, hard. I give you permission."

"I...I…"

"Just do it, I'm tired."

Shaking slightly she opened her mouth wide, revealing her sharp teeth. Sesshomaru moved his head back to give her enough room. At the first fangs entering his skin the demon groaned as they pierced his vein. She began growling like he did to her to make it better, sinking in her teeth deeper.

Kagome quickly swallowed a mouthful of his blood, comparing the taste to his semen. Releasing him she lapped gently at the wound watching as it began to heal immediately. Sesshomaru rolled her over him so that he was at the edge of the bed instead of her. At her questioning gaze of his actions he explained, "I sleep on the left side."

Nodding in understanding the woman yawned tiredly, and closed her eyes, surprising Sesshomaru with how quickly she fell asleep. Pulling her close he tucked her head under his chin and molded their bodies together, beginning to fall into a deep sleep himself.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Accidents Happen

The sudden change in atmosphere woke Sesshomaru up from his slumber. Barely having time to react the demon launched out of bed only to fly into the wall as a wave of energy caught him in his chest. Cracking the plaster behind him, the demon paid it no mind as he was concentrating on the burning sensation his body was feeling. Starting at his chest, it felt like he was being cooked from the inside out. He gave a growl of distress, it was getting worse. The energy was centered over his heart, causing it to beat wildly in palpations.

Someone began pounding frantically on his door, but he couldn't move to answer. He was losing his vision. His body wasn't responding to his commands. All he could do was feel the scorching purification energy that was being created by none other than "Kagome…"

The woman remained in position. He hair mixing with the wind while her naked body glowed with energy. The tainted purity was suffocating. Pink clashed with black, neither willing to mix together but to dominate one another. Kagome breathed in hard the air never exhaling from her mouth. Her eyes remained closed however giving the impression of a child like sleep. The demoness opened her mouth as to yawn but instead left her jaws open wide, the energy inexplicably beginning to crackle and rush towards her open cavern.

All at once the power she had unleashed ran back into its keeper, swirling around her as it fought to re-enter her body. Sesshomaru still in pain and unable to move could only watch helplessly as Kagome began to violently shake as though possessed. He began to convulse in time with her jolts. The skin of his chest burning causing the area to turn a sickly black. A high pitched whine escaped him. He could feel her agony as well as his own. His throat muscles were locked, he couldn't even speak now. Watching her convulse the extended torment began to be too much for his body, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, body collapsing just as the door of his room was ruptured open by Honorable Shin'ichi.

* * *

The sound of a machine beeping is what woke the irritated demon a second time from his sleep. Groaning softly he blinked his eyes a few times to adjust to the bright lighting, finally demanding somebody turn it off. A click was heard and finally being able to see without discomfort, Sesshomaru saw that he was in a hospital bed. Doctor Teruo staring at him from the foot. He offered a comforting smile to the confused demon and glancing around saw many devices and gadgets strapped to him, the last of which was a bag of blood hanging eerily from a metal hook. Seeing his disorientation, the doctor went ahead and explained,

"You're in the hospital Sesshomaru-sama."

His throat dry he harshly asked, "What happened?"

Teruo's face took on a sympathetic expression that actually looked genuine, "Kagome had an out lash of purification energy, you unfortunately received quite a bit of it."

"I…," the dog demon didn't know what to say. Looking around he saw that he was currently the only patient in the room, the bed next to him empty. Wincing as he sat up he pulled back the hospital gown he was wearing and stared at the cord that he could feel inserted right into his heart, "What…"

"We had to get that purified blood out of you" Teruo explained.

"So you stabbed me in the heart?,"

"You weren't stabbed we ran a line through your heart because that's where Kagome's energy hit you the most. Your body absorbed the power which unfortunately started there. If we hadn't bled you from that spot your heart would have continued to pump purified blood throughout your system. Your death would have been slow and painful, like humans who suffer with uncurable cancer."

"Its...still in me?"

"No. We got it out and now we are just replacing the blood we drained with transfused."

"What about Kagome?"

The doctor attempted to dodge the question, "Sesshomaru-sama you must make yourself well first. And then you can consider,"

"Where is she?"

"She's…" he trailed off, unable to say more.

The demon's blood ran cold then. Though his face was blank, his heart monitor began to beep faster, sending off an alert that he might go into shock. What had happened to his female? Sesshomaru made moves to get up when Teruo pushed him back down.

"Sesshomaru-sama! You just recently had open heart surgery, if you pull that cord out now you're gonna be dealing with internal bleeding!"

"Where is Kagome! Why isn't she here?!" he demanded, insisting the question be answered.

"Sesshomaru-sama please," the good doctor pleaded.

"Where!"

"She's on life support in the intensive care unit boy,"

Craning his head, Sesshomaru saw his grandfather looking mighty aged in the doorway. The elder demon's hair was limp and dark circles were under his eyes. How long had he been out for?

"You've been unconscious only a day and a half boy," Shin'ichi began leaning heavily on his cane, "but, at least, you could breathe on your own. Kagome on the other hand...her heart stopped beating and she entered cardiac arrest."

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked, staring at his grandfather desperately. She couldn't be.

"We don't know Sesshomaru-sama," Teruo gravely admitted, "She hasn't responded to the blood transfusion treatment like normal. At this point, she can't even breath. We have drained her purified blood several times and each time she only produced more. There is a limited supply of blood available and I could only perform the procedure so many times before my boss refuses to let me try anymore."

He released Sesshomaru's shoulders and allowed the boy a chance for the information to sink in. It was true, Kagome could very well be on death's door. As her guardian he had the power to take her off the machine if he felt it was best. He shook his head at the situation they were in, even if she woke up technically she had made an attempt on the life of a leading figure in the western lands. Seeing the concern in both Shin'ichi and Sesshomaru's eyes however gave him hope that they would not press charges against her and force her to appear before the high council.

The high council or 'Cardinal Regium' dealt with assassination attempts and successes alike. Shivering, Teruo prayed a figure wearing their signature bird of paradise emblem wouldn't soon show up to investigate. His beeper sounded off in his pocket alerting him that an emergency was happening with one of his patients. Worried he quickly looked at the number and without a word dashed out of the hospital room.

"Hey!" Shin'ichi called, "Where the hell are you running off to?"

"Kagome!" the doctor shouted, his footsteps not even echoing with how fast he was running.

The old man was about to follow the good doctor back to the ICU when his grandson stopped him in his tracks.

"Ojiisan!" Sesshomaru yelled for his grandfather, the old man turned to him and nodded for him to speak.

"I...I feel it…"

"Feel what son?"

"Kagome….she…"

"What about her boy, I'm trying to figure out what's happening, I have to go to her in order to do that."

Shaking his head rapidly, Shin'ichi was surprised to see tears in the corners of his son's eyes. Fearing the worst, he encouraged the boy, "What is it boy, talk to me…"

"She's gone."

A/N: Don't you just hate me? Lol, relax though this isn't the end. Trust me. Sesshomaru isn't about to let her go that easily. Unfortunately, you gotta wait til tomorrow to see what happens. Aren't I just evil with my cliffhangers? Lol, any way you know how this works! Please review -Theores


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Revival

With shaking hands Teruo removed the breathing tube from Kagome's mouth. Unhooking the various cords and lines connected to her body, the doctor couldn't stop the tears that began to leak from his eyes. It had been his job not only as a doctor but as her guardian to keep her safe. Ironically he was unable to save her from herself. He had failed on so many levels. Removing the IV from her arm next, a sudden gush of emotion had him crying out and moving away from the woman. Letting a nurse take over he turned his back to the demoness in the bed so that he could sign confirmation on her identity. A knock at the door took his attention. Instructing a second nurse who was cleaning instruments to help the first he opened the door partially so that the person would be unable to see. His eyes still wet with tears, the good doctor stared into the light blue orbs of Honorable Shin'ichi, a distressed expression on the old man's face.

"Kagome?" Shin'ichi asked delicately. No other words were needed.

"No. I'm so sorry but…."

"How long ago?"

"Less than twelve minutes. I called her death at 11:16 pm"

"How? What caused this?" the old man demanded. A howl that shook the entire hospital resonated in his ears. Sesshomaru was mourning the loss of his intended.

Teruo gazed down the hall, a far away look in his eyes. Peeking his head out the door more he merely shook his head. They had no idea what happened to suddenly make her crash. She had been in critical condition from the purified blood in her system but if that had killed her she would have evaporated into thin air. Her shell of a body was still with them. Until an autopsy was performed, it would remain a mystery.

"Well!" Shin'ichi insisted he answer. A head shake was telling him nothing. Another roar was heard, this time, a few screams joining it. What in god's name was that boy doing?

The doctor wasn't paying him any attention, though. His beeper once more went off, the number, this time, being the one for a hospital emergency. An alarm sounded over the PA system, signaling a shutdown. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and grabbing the elderly demon by the shirt collar, Teruo pulled the man into the room, slamming and locking the door shut behind him. Grabbing the room's phone he called the adjourning room where he had seen two nurses and a fellow doctor run into as policy required. The female surgeon answered the phone stating her name, "This is Dr. Ando."

"Emiko," he responded,

"Oh, Fukuro-sensei!"

"What's happening, why are we on lockdown?"

"Oh, it's terrible a patient's gone insane. He managed to rip out his lines and is rampaging all over the hospital."

A feeling of dread came over him. Turning around to look at his deceased patient, his heart broke at seeing Shin'ichi holding her hand in his own, the old man fighting back tears of his own. Clearing his throat, he got the former rulers attention who quickly rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes.

"Shin'ichi-sama," Teruo referred to the man with as much honor as he could, "I fear Kagome-san's death has affected Sesshomaru-sama in ways we did not contemplate."

"How do you mean?" The poor man looking much older now in person than he did on television. He clearly wasn't thinking straight considering he was asking such obvious questions. 'Just like Kagome used to do...'

"I mean, Sesshomaru has ripped out his IV and is terrorizing our patients and staff. Most likely he's looking for,"

"Kagome!"

The four people in the room shuddered as the female's name was blasted through hallways. He had made it to this floor!

Shin'ichi released the deceased woman's hand looked around wildly for something he could use as a weapon. Finding a scalpel he dropped his cane and began to chant in an ancient demonic language. Getting Teruo's attention, he ordered him and his nurses to hide out in the bathroom. The ladies nearly fought to the death trying to enter the small toilet area first, the doctor remaining in position with the phone connected to his ear. In desperation, the elder demon barked at the owl to move, but he remained frozen in place. He wasn't concentrating on either the phone or the old man, though, he was too busy staring at Kagome's fingers that he could swear he saw twitch a moment after Honorable Shin'ichi let go. Her cadaveric spasms should have ended long ago. Why would she…

"Fukuro! He's coming!" Shin'ichi shouted.

Teruo didn't have time to react. One minute he was staring at Kagome's body with the phone glued to his ear, the next he was on the ground at the foot of the bed, the remains of the door littered all around him. Now broken, the doctor threw the phone away from him and sat up to look into the red-rimmed eyes of Sesshomaru. The demon growled dangerously low. Using the edge of the bed as leverage, Teruo slowly stood up and raised his hands in surrender. Going into doctor mode, he inspected the enraged demon before him, specifically at his chest that was gushing blood. Turning his eyes back to the man's face, his heart stopped at seeing the man's eyes completely red, the sclera a bright blue. His aura rushed around the room blowing papers and debris. At the rate his heart was leaking he should have bled out, at least, five minutes ago. What was going on with his patients?

Shin'ichi continued his chanting, focusing his energy into the scalpel he was holding. Taking a deep breath he looked into the eyes of his grandson, silently praying this would save his life. Positioning himself next to Teruo, the two men blocked Kagome's body from his view.

Sesshomaru snarled at this. They were keeping him from his deceased female. He rushed the younger male first, the owl demon having to jump to the side to dodge his red covered claws. Backing up against the wall, the doctor watched wide-eyed as the old man crept up behind the male and swiftly lodged the glowing scalpel into his back causing Sesshomaru to roar in pain. Swinging his arm back, Shin'ichi went flying to a cart, crashing and falling on top of it. Keeping his eyes on Teruo the dog demon slowly backed up only to give a warning growl for him not to move before turning to the bed where his female's body lay.

The doctor was too startled to even move. Gripping the wall for dear life he watched as Sesshomaru undressed and pulled back the sheets that covered Kagome. Praying he wouldn't be a witness to necrophilia, he saw the boy rip her gown from her body and climb into the bed next to her. He seemed much calmer now than before, the male spooned behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and breasts.

Both their bodies started to glow in a mixed red color. The wind was picking up in the room, all centered on the two figures on the bed. Sesshomaru remained calm throughout all of it, still holding Kagome in his arms even as their hair blew upwards and intertwined. The arm that was holding her breasts moved to lay right over her heart. Teruo's eyes widened as he saw another aura, black in nature that rose up from the demoness. The auras mixed as one turning, a deep burgundy and hiding them in a dark tornado. What happened next was nothing short of a miracle.

Amazingly all that power that had been unleashed by Sesshomaru dissipated in a matter of seconds. The air was clear now and oddly the atmosphere too. No longer on the outside of a fog, the doctor gawked at the scene before him. Kagome's arms were no longer stiff at her side. They were rubbing along the arms that held her tight. Opening her cerulean eyes, the demoness turned her head to the male behind her who growled low. A knowing smile crossed her lips as she gazed at her alpha who saved her from death. Not being able to handle any more surprises, Teruo closed his eyes and passed out, his body hitting the floor as the two demons kissed.

A/N: There we go. Kagome Lives! I felt this title was really powerful for this chapter. Next chapter will be up shortly. Don't really know if this is really cheesy or not, I was smiling while typing it, but it wasn't an 'I really wanna stop writing' type smiling. I grin at corniness. Anyhow, Please tell me what you think! -Theores


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Those Who Fall In Love

 _Three weeks later:_

 _"Kagome where are you?_ " Sesshomaru mentally shouted. Nervous, the anxious demon paced the floor of his apartment style hotel room rapidly, ignoring the now cooling meal on the dining table.

 _"Sorry! I just wanted to see the lake and…."_

 _"Woman! I'm about to be on trial for assault and murder and you're sightseeing!"_

 _"No, I merely"_

 _"You truly have no common sense do you?"_

 _"Hey now wait just a damn minute!"_

 _"I have to stand before the entire council because of you!"_

 _"Me?"_

 _"Yes if you hadn't nearly killed yourself I wouldn't have been forced to revive you using our bond!"_

 _"Hold up! First of all, I didn't ask you to revive me, how could I? I was dead! Second it was your choice to kill a surgeon and two attendants while trying to get to me!"_

 _"I had no control over myself! You know this!"_

 _"And I had no control over my release of energy, we've been over all of this every day since the investigators showed up. Shin'ichi-sama swore you would not be killed, you just have to say and do what you're supposed to."_

 _"You must do so as well Kagome."_

The dog demon still could not believe the predicament he was in. He, the eldest son of the great Inu no Taisho was about to stand trial for murder. Not only had he broken the no kill law that had been in place for centuries but he had also attacked his own grandfather, meaning he was charged with the attempted assassination of a noble as well. Part of him wished he could go back into a coma after the two of the council's agents had shown up at the hospital just as he was being discharged, a piece of parchment with the list of charges gripped tightly in one's hands. To his horror he was ordered to come with them downstairs to their car where he would be driven to the syndicate's headquarters in Akishima. From there everything became a blur.

Kagome had insisted they arrest her as well. It was at that point that they discovered they were bonded even closer than before. In the midst of his mental rant of chanting for her to shut the fuck up, the demoness had punched him in his arm and growled, telling him to stop cursing in front of the syndicate. When the aforementioned agents looked at her weird, they realized they could read one another's minds.

This new ability between them had been a blessing in disguise. Ever since he had been arrested they had placed him on mandatory twenty-four hour surveillance, he wasn't even allowed back home during this time. At least he was granted luxurious accommodations during this time.

Observing the uneaten steak and lobster dinner he snorted as he remembered the reason he asked specifically that be his possible last meal. He had only been to one of these public trials in his life, and he knew they charged the spectators a fortune who flew in from all over the world just to see VIP's and sloppy murderers suffer. Asking for the richest food and drink every night for three weeks had been a childish plan really, but he figured if the council was going to be making money off his demise, his plan was to die knowing he put a massive dent in their pockets.

Taking a deep breath, Sesshomaru calmed himself. The reality of what he possibly was about to face had hit him. Even so, he shouldn't be blaming Kagome for it. Gathering his thoughts the demon mentally reached out for her again and sighed when she answered defensively, _"What now?"_

 _"Kagome, forgive me. I know this isn't your fault."_

 _"I understand why you're scared Sesshomaru, but if we do what we rehearsed, you'll be the center of a media storm that's actually positive this time around."_

 _"I do not fear for my life woman."_

 _"Well damn, **Anubis** don't bite my head off."_

 _"You intend to call me that until the very end don't you?"_

 _"But of course!"_

 _"Hn."_

 _"Hey I'm heading back to the room after I make a quick stop, so just relax."_

 _"Very well, continue to enjoy Croatia while I sit here at death's door."_

 _"Aw even when you're about to die your a smart ass!"_

 _"Hn."_

* * *

Kagome blocked her mental connection to give Sesshomaru privacy and sighed a worried expression on her features. Rubbing her bare arms she smiled sadly. Three weeks and she still hadn't gotten used wearing sleeveless and low cut clothing. Having his aura running through her had done more than restart her heart. She was no longer scarred.

To her embarrassment Shin'ichi had taken the news with dollar signs in his eyes. Kagome still couldn't believe what that old fool had done. The man had grabbed one of Teruo's nurses and run out of the hospital against orders, returning a few hours later with a large amount of fine women's clothing all either cut low or tight fitting to her body. The still banged up old man had insisted she keep the clothes free of charge and considered a personal insult if she refused. She was pretty sure he had suffered a head injury but Sesshomaru told her to keep them too as a welcome back present.

Holding the top of her brown sun hat, she gazed out into the beautiful lake that shimmered a beautiful blue. It was really a beautiful day in Croatia, ironic considering it was the same country where the demon she loved could be killed.

 _Loved_

It had taken until this morning for her to realize it. Kagome the lonely, corrupt, annoying woman with redundant questions and odd porn watching habits was in love for the first time in her life. It had come to her earlier that morning, when she woke up in Sesshomaru's arms and felt nothing but happiness at being held. She hadn't wanted to face this. The demoness had been barred access to him not only by the council's police force (the syndicate) but by his family as well. They blamed her for all this. Shin'ichi had had no voice on that matter compared Inu no Taisho and Kimi. The only reason she wasn't on trial was because up until Sesshomaru had committed his alleged crimes she had been legally dead. It was probably a plus that her bastard father was on the council about to prosecute Sesshomaru.

Because last night would possibly be his last, he was allowed to pick someone he wanted to be around for final support and to her astonishment, he had chosen her. It was his last wishes so his family had no choice but to honor them. They were allowed to stay the night in the same room and after three hours of taking turns pleasuring each other had collapsed in that hotel bed exhausted.

He had refused to discuss what was about to happen during their night together. Shin'ichi, Teuro, and herself had spent hours putting together a case for him. Kagome's job had been to research their bond more thoroughly and keep Sesshomaru up to date via their connection. She had never deciphered, translated, and gotten as many paper cuts in her life as she had during the days she had been exploring every ancient text she could get her hands on. Everything she had found had seemed solid enough to help, she only hoped the council saw it that way as well.

A/N: I had to stop it here. Seemed like a good place to break. Anyway the way their society works, general murder and assassination attempts of leading members of society (i.e. lords, ladies, anyone of ruling authority who has control over a certain location) is handled by the higher council. Their law enforcement department is known as the syndicate, they investigate possible law breaks and bring people into custody. Because in the modern era they try to maintain the peace they make these cases public so that it sets an example for society. The way their system is set up no lord can punish someone in their lands to death, it sets a standard that everyone is equal. regardless of position. They can still punish people for their crimes, but it's usually a micromanage job if you catch my drift. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask me. Another chapter is coming you guys! -Theores


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Love Me or Hate Me

"Sesshomaru's trial isn't until sundown," Inu Kimi said, addressing her mate who was downing his third cup of whiskey for the day. Hearing an infant cry she glanced over at Izayoi and rolled her eyes at seeing the woman rock the fussing half-breed in an attempt to soothe him. Honestly, why Taisho had even brought this human bitch into their home she had never understood. Ever since that milk ball of hers had been born they had been building up defenses for the possible backfire having a half demon born into nobility was sure to cause. In the past half bred creatures had been killed on sight, but now in modern times they were generally sneered at but ultimately accepted. Having dignified blood in his veins meant he probably wouldn't be looked down upon, in public anyway.

"Kimi quit trying to stare Inuyasha to death and-and focus on what's about to happen to your child," Shin'ichi ordered. Joining his son at the hotel room's wet bar, his eye twitched when the boy moved the bottle of liquor away from his father, pouring himself another glass. Giving a low growl the man stared at him and relented, finally passing the whiskey back and handing the old man a crystal glass as well.

"Put some ice in it boy,"

Taisho did so without question, still not saying a word. The old man poured his drink and tossed it back agily. Putting a second shot in his cup, Shin'ichi let it rest on top the oak bar and eyed his son who was leaning heavily on the structure. The man had been drinking heavily for the past three days, since the moment they landed in Croatia. Remembering his tirade of expletives and damnation of Kagome, he silently patted himself on the back for thinking to have her and Teruo flown in via the airport rather than join them on their private aircraft. The ruling Lord had adamantly refused to allow the demoness anywhere near his family, his home, and especially Sesshomaru. He blamed her entirely for this incident, even though he had told the boy multiple times that she had been dead during the ordeal. The only reason the woman was even in Pula was because they had no idea she was here. Kagome had to swear she wouldn't reveal herself to them until the last possible moment, which would be at his grandson's trial come nightfall. Taking a sip of his second drink Kimi clearing her throat forced him to turn around to his first step daughter.

"What is it my girl?" he inquired nicely.

"You know as well as I do that Sesshomaru is not only being accused of murder, but of your attempted assassination,"

"I'm well aware Kimi," He replied.

"Yes, but if he lost control of his instincts as you claim, why did you not ask them to drop that charge?"

"Because it is all apart of my plan to keep the boy from an early trip to the afterlife."

"And what plan is this? You have continuously spoke of something that will save my son from…"

"Kimi, Father, enough." Inu no Taisho suddenly spoke, gaining everyone in the rooms attention.

"Taisho!" Kimi began only to be silenced by her mate's glare.

"Do not question me"

"Ever since we received word that Sesshomaru, our son committed murder you have had nothing to say except that this is all this strange woman's fault."

"Kimi!" Taisho bellowed while banging his palm on the table, causing the glasses to shake and Inuyasha to cry.

"No!" she insisted.

"Woman I am warning you…"

"No! I have had little to no voice in years and now that I may lose my child there is nothing keeping me from speaking my mind!"

Inu no Taisho remained staring at his first mate. Waiting for her to continue with her little rant.

"My entire life has been to serve not only the Western lands but you as well! For thirty years I have remained by your side, faithfully while you were so self-absorbed that you forgot I was also forced to marry young, in fact, a year younger!"

"What the hell are you…."

"Shut up!" Kimi hollered.

"Kimi please," Izayoi suddenly pleaded, Inuyasha began crying harder forcing her to take him into the adjourning bedroom slamming the door shut behind her.

"Kimi, that is quite enough," Shin'ichi said. Tempers were very high in this moment, as much as he wanted to reveal his plan, he couldn't risk them interfering with it, especially since the female they blamed so much for this situation was a vital part if they had any chance of pulling it off.

"Agreed," Taisho said gratefully

"And you boy shut up and keep drinking. Hopefully, the whiskey dick will keep you faithful while we're here." the old man stated while giving Kimi a wink. It was about time she said something about his son's behaviors if he had let her continue though they would have been there all night.

Inu Kimi looked at her step father surprised. He had never stood up for her before. In the wake of her son's upcoming demise, the demoness gave the elderly man a pure smile no one had seen in years.

A/N: There we go, Kimi isn't so bad, she's just a woman stuck in a bad situation. Even if Izayoi is technically his second wife, it means he cheated on his first one to fall in love with her. I would have let her rant on about what a bad husband Taisho is, but I figure you people already hate him enough, I didn't need chronic infidelity to the list. Lol please continue to review. I don't know how I really feel about this chapter, it just seemed wrong for some reason, but I needed to show how his parents are taking the news that their son is a convicted murderer.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Heartbreak Changes People

Kagome walked out of the men's clothing store carrying several crimson gift boxes decorated with golden bows. Feeling her way down the steps onto the sidewalk she thanked the employee who opened the door for her in Croatian. Sighing lightly, the demoness was forced to use her senses due to the packages blocking her view. Expertly stepping around a woman who was pushing a stroller on the pavement she stopped suddenly as a familiar scent hit her. Not sure she was smelling right she breathed in deeper and dropped the packages in shock. They fell to the ground with a thud around her, but she paid them no mind. A strange look was on her face as she gazed at the one person she never wanted to see again, Naraku.

The man still looked the same. He was dining outdoors at a restaurant that was blocked off by a gate. His long black hair was pulled into a high ponytail and those sinful red eyes were currently gazing at a woman who sat across from him. The woman was striking, tan skin, long legs, dark red hair green eyes. Naraku he looked, nicer, not that annoyed expression he usually had on his face when he had been around her. He was smiling delicately at the woman and reached over to hold her hand lightly. He was being so kind to her. Kagome had never in her life gotten that treatment from him.

Insecurity sprouted. If Naraku could treat this woman nicely, why couldn't he do the same for her. She had been slightly fatter when they had been involved, mostly due to her anxiety medications and though she felt bad about it he never seemed to care. This woman was curvy and busty in all the right places. Tears started to form in her eyes as all the memories of him washed over her, the cruel last words he had ever said to her.

 **Kagome: Why couldn't you just text me once while I was away? I knew you couldn't do it, I guess this is goodbye for good.**

 **Naraku: Yep**

 **Kagome: After everything you done to me, I would think you would have some sense of a heart.**

 **Naraku: *you've* done to me, not you**

 **Kagome: What is wrong with you? Your never willing to do what I want.**

 **Naraku: *You're***

 **Kagome: You need help.**

 **Naraku: You need a dictionary. lol**

 **Kagome: There is nothing wrong with your communication skills, if you truly wanted to talk to me you would.**

 **Naraku: Nailed it**

Nailed it. Those had been the last words he had ever said to her. She had said more after that but he never responded. It had been over six months since that happened, and the pain was still fresh. Seeing him treat a woman better than her brought up a barrage of emotions, the deepest of which was...anger. Looking around her at the spilled boxes that were to be a gift for Sesshomaru, she paused when she saw the loose brick that served as a border to house the beautiful Croatian flowers that were all over the city. Her eyes went from the brick to Naraku and back to the brick. He had hurt her so much and gotten away with it. First he passed his basic training and was awarded a medal of honor for doing so well. Then he got to go where he wanted in the Eastern army thanks to the 'cushy job' he had wanted so badly. Now this, he got a stunning red head. There was no damn justice in the world. Teruo and a number of therapists, nurses, and random people on the street had told her he would get his one day. Even though she could feel he wasn't suffering they insisted she had no idea if he wasn't paying for what he did. This was proof! Picking up the heavy stone she calculated how much energy it would take to toss it at him and make contact with the side of his head. Just as she was about to throw it and prepare herself for her own murder trial a hand suddenly grabbed the brick out of her hands and turned her around swiftly to face them.

Teruo considered the fuming woman who's wrist he was grabbing. She was red faced and silently pleading for him to release her. He shook his head no. Peeking over at Naraku and his date he sighed at seeing the cause of his charge's turmoil, "Seriously? Kagome…"

"Teruo-sensei," she whispered harshly, "Release me. We keep this up and people will start staring."

"What were you trying to prove with that brick in your hand?"

"I was going to throw it at him! He deserves it!"

"Kagome we have been over this."

"No, you promised me something bad would happen to him and it hasn't! See for yourself!"

"Kagome he is minding his own business enjoying the nice day like you could be doing if you didn't let him have so much power over you!"

She roughly pulled back her arm. Kneeling down, she picked up the packages she had been carrying and accepted Teruo's help in taking some of them.

"Let's get the fuck out of here before they have a fifth murder trial tonight."

* * *

The walk back to the hotel was mostly silent. Kagome's face was contorted in anger. Teruo had tried to take her mind off what she had seen but she responded to nothing. He couldn't believe this, in the span of twenty minutes, the worried but anticipating woman had turned into a grudge holding depressed mess. The fact that she allowed people to control her emotions like that was nerve-wracking, to say the least. Her mood had been completely changed by his presence. It really wasn't coincidence he was in Croatia however. One of the other three people on trial today was the third son of the Japanese Eastern Lord Kazuki Kasen. His father Rinji had come to the country for his son's hearing and naturally he needed security. Why on earth he needed a bean counter from his army though he couldn't fathom.

Coming up to the Villa Vulin where Sesshomaru and the other three prisoners were being held, he handed Kagome the boxes he was holding and stepped back as the armed guard opened the gate and asked her to state her business. Informing others on his walkie-talkie that she was entering he locked the white iron gate behind her once she entered and motioned for Teruo to leave the premises. He was walking off, intending to go to the hotel Shin'ichi had set them up in when Kagome suddenly called his name. Turning around the man adjusted the glasses he was wearing and asked what she wanted.

"Teruo-sensei, how did you know where I was?"

"I didn't, I was leaving a nearby cafe when I saw you walking with all those boxes in your hands." He explained.

"Heh…"

"Fate knows when to interfere with our lives Kagome. It's not for you to decide when Karma kicks in."

Giving a sad smile she climbed the few steps to the entryway, thanking the doorman who opened it for her so that she could get inside. Taking a deep breath, she said a small prayer as she headed for Sesshomaru's room. She only had a few hours before the event of their lives was to take place. Sesshomaru needed her attention on him, not Naraku.

A/N: There we have it. Once more the texts you saw are real ones that A said to me. Unfortunately, I've never had the chance to see him in broad daylight with a loose brick next to me. Don't worry he's gonna get his, because unlike in real life, Karma hits fast! Anyway please review, the next chapter is coming up!


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Goodbyes are not Forever

Kagome placed all the boxes on the table next to an uneaten dinner of steak and lobster. Glancing at the half empty bottle of wine next to the plate she nearly fell over when she saw the brand label. This stuff cost a fortune! She had begun poking at the cold meat with a knife when a voice made her jump,

"Would you like to eat it or just play with it? Either way, it's yours now."

The demoness turned to gaze at Sesshomaru who was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Recalling a similar incident and what the moment had led up to she blushed and returned her focus to the untouched food, picking a piece of lobster out of the shell and popping it into her mouth. Even though it was cold it was still well made.

Sesshomaru eyed Kagome for a moment, thinking on her nervousness. They had seen each other naked countless times, even more after her body had been healed of its scars and boosted her confidence level. She still insisted she needed to lose some of her extra pounds but he thought she looked perfect the way she was. He actually liked the rounded look on women more than any other body type. Noticing the boxes on the table in front of her he asked, "Who are these for?"

"There for you Anubis, who else?" Kagome answered absently. Reaching over the plate to a bowl that contained various fruits, she selected a green apple and sniffed it delicately before taking a bite. Taking a seat she gestured to the packages and waited for him to open them. Going over to the table he opened the biggest box first nodding in approval at the black silk button down shirt, with pure silver buttons. Checking the tag he saw that it was from a private boutique native to Croatia and the measurements were specifically for his body type. Opening the next box he, found a pair of matching black pants. Another two contained polished leather shoes and a black leather belt with a silver buckled that was engraved with a crescent moon. Looking a her purchases he gave her a questioning glance, which she answered matter of factly, "You have to wear black for the trial remember? And the color silver tends to stand for a time of reflection I read once in a book on the meanings of colors. You haven't even opened the other ones."

"What more is there?"

"You need underwear don't you?"

"I do?," Sesshomaru asked sarcastically, "I just thought I'd go to my death sentence wearing my birthday suit"

"Just open the other presents asshole."

"Hn."

Finally opening the last three boxes he discovered two pairs of black silk boxers, some form fitting socks and finally in the smallest box….

"A..crescent moon...necklace?"

"Well, sort of of.."

"It is much too small to fit around my next," he stated holding up the small loop that even his hand couldn't fit through.

"Its meant to be a hair tie. the crescent moon is supposed to dangle to the side."

"Ah."

"Well, do you like it?"

"It is...acceptable...you have my gratitude."

"Acceptable?," Kagome huffed, "I spent my own money on that stuff! The least you could do is say more than 'it is acceptable.'"

"You put a dent in your savings for me? Kagome, I have plenty money. Attire was to be provided for me you didn't have to…"

"I wanted to. I don't like the emotional stuff any more than you do."

"What?"

"I figured if I did this, I wouldn't cry," even as she said this, the demoness sniffled a bit which Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at.

"Since this may be my last night alive, I have always wondered, do you have some type of mental illness?"

The tears that threatened to leave her eyes dried in an instant, "What are you trying to say?"

"I am aware of your anxiety and depression, but I consider that a disorder, not a chronic condition. Mental illness like...are you bipolar?"

"Of course not! We went over this a long time ago! You said you thought my emotions were caused by my conflicting capabilities."

"Yes right up until you started to do things like buy a youkai lord a large amount of gifts with your limited funds."

"That doesn't make me bipolar!"

"Hn. I am not judging you."

"You jackass! I spent my savings on you because it's all my fault you're in this mess. If it wasn't for my damn feelings I wouldn't have had a discharge and you wouldn't have nearly died trying to get away from me!"

"Kagome, what were you feeling when your priestess powers were unleashed?"

"Huh?"

"Your feelings caused the release of purification powers right, what were you feeling for that to happen?"

"I...I don't know…," she muttered.

"Is that the truth?" he probed gently.

"I…"

"You understand if my grandfather's plan doesn't work tonight, I will be killed immediately after my sentencing. There is no coming back from that, I would be dead and the last thing you ever told me would be a lie, do you want that on your conscience? I don't. That is why I have something to admit."

Kagome stared at him in silence, tears dangerously close to falling. What was he going to tell her?

Taking a deep breath Sesshomaru revealed his feelings, "Kagome ever since I met you my life has been one big drama show. At first, I hated you. I thought you talked way too much and you no common sense what so ever. Your low self-esteem was more annoying than anything, and you're over exaggeration leaves much to be desired. However once I spent time with you," he paused.

"What...what happened once you spent time with me?" Kagome wanted to know the rest of his statement. Did another seemingly good deed of hers turn out horribly wrong?

"However," he continued, "I saw you for what you really were. You are an amazing woman despite what you have allowed others to convince you of otherwise. I have enjoyed my time with you more than anyone else in years. If I die tonight, I want you to continue on through life the way you are now. No more depression, no more allowing people to control you,"

"Sesshomaru, I…"

"Please let me finish."

"..."

"Kagome, even if you hadn't passed out in front of me, you are a person I would still have liked to know under normal circumstances."

The demoness in question was sniffling hard. Turning around so he wouldn't see her cry, she rubbed the back of her hands against eyes. So busy trying to look tough she didn't feel the hands that gripped her shoulders until the last minute. Spinning around so that she was facing Sesshomaru she muttered in Turkish, "Seni Seviyorum"

"What's that mean?"

"I'll tell you later," Kagome replied knowingly.

"You're so weird."

"So I've been told"

"Hn."

Pulling off her sun hat, Sesshomaru stared straight into Kagome's cerulean orbs, neither said a word as they merely felt one another's presence. The demoness broke the contact first, and for the first time since their relationship started, lifted her head up slightly and touched lips with his, initiating a kiss.

A/N: Kinda cheesy I know but they gotta say goodbye to one another just in case. Sorry, its way too close to the trial for them to pick that time to lose their virginity. Anyway, Naraku on the other hand….oh I have plans for him (rubbing hands together evilly) just gotta read up on the limit to grotesque content I can put in. Lol just a joke (or was it?) hehehe -Theores


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Trials Keep You Real

Sesshomaru and Kagome sat together in silence while they were driven to the Pula Arena. The ancient amphitheatre had been around since Roman times and what once was a gladiators domain now was the area where offenders were judged from their sins. Even though it was a requirement that the incriminated wore black; the color of the accused, they were still allowed to pick their attire provided at least 80% of it was the enforced coloration. The demoness took a moment to re-examine the wardrobe she had brought for him and calculating it in her head, figured he was at least 85% in uniform so it should be fine. The male demon, on the other hand, didn't look so okay. Even though his eyes were closed in meditation, his teeth were grinding against one another. Taking the opportunity to lighten him up, Kagome lightly popped him on the side of the face, causing him to open one eye in irritation.

"Yes?" he muttered quietly.

"Losing your teeth is the last thing you need right now,"

"I am thinking." He muttered, snapping his eyes back shut.

"Well do it with your brain, not your mouth."

"Hn."

Coming up to the amphitheatre, the couple saw the various cars and limos that lined the street. The stadium itself was packed, the sun wouldn't set for another ten minutes and then there was an hour wait until the council appeared, but apparently spectators wanted to get the best seats first. The only people who probably wouldn't have to rush were the ones with VIP access. Those seats were specifically reserved for royalty or leading figures in their society.

The driver who was a syndicate member drove around the arena and drove into a nearby alleyway that opened up into a circular parking lot. Eight other cars were parked in this area, all similar to the one they were currently occupying. Various members of the syndicate were standing around the window tinted Lexuses, their affiliation known by the outstanding tattoo that each member wore. Each bore the symbol of Forseti, the Norse god of justice and reconciliation. How the ancient brotherhood of various demonic influences became the police force of the Imperial Council nobody knows. Apparently its members were well trusted, judging by the rumored ancient powers they possessed that allowed them to serve as witnesses to convicted persons. An ability to use bits and pieces of information together and form the actual chain of events with surprising detail. Many a man had met his death because of the Syndicate.

Finding a spot the syndicate agent pushed a clip on his collar which Kagome realized was a walkie talkie. Speaking in Croatian, the man exited the vehicle leaving the Inu couple alone in the backseat. Glancing out the window, Kagome saw that the other cars were lined up in a specific order. She pretty much guessed that the others on trial today were waiting in their respective cars as well. They wouldn't be revealed until just before the council appeared. Looking back to Sesshomaru, she saw his worried expression and through their bond could feel his rapidly beating heart. If she knew better she would worry about him having a panic attack. Figuring he needed some air, she attempted to open the door on her side only to gasp as she noticed for the first time that there was no handle on the inside. This really was like being arrested by the cops!

"Hn. They allow us no opportunity of escape," Sesshomaru muttered.

"Ye...Yea.," she replied, her voice shaking.

"Very well then. I will not run from my misdeeds."

"You were actually considering fleeing?"

"For a brief period yes."

"I don't blame you."

"I don't think anyone would if they heard the full story."

"Agreed"

"Hn"

The two fell back into silence. Kagome took the moment to smooth out the dark green evening gown she now wore. She had changed into it quickly while Sesshomaru was getting himself together. Sleeveless and greek style, the hand sewn beads that went around her waistline were clear so that it stood out when the light hit them. The golden four-inch heels had clear straps as well, giving the appearance that it was just an extension of her foot. Having gone straight from the bed to the ocean to the city her hair had fallen into a loose beach wave pattern, somehow fitting her heart shaped face. Considering she had taken the world's quickest wash-up and run a brush haphazardly through her tresses, overall she felt….

"Beautiful."

"Huh?" Kagome asked startled.

"You heard me."

"Hey!"

 _"Woman if you wish to yell at me, do so mentally,"_ Sesshomaru commanded through their link.

"Whatever."

"The sun has set…"

"Already?!" Kagome launched from her seat and turned to look out the back window on her knees. Seeing that it was indeed dark outside now, her blood ran cold as she remembered they now had only one hour until it began. Shivering in fear for Sesshomaru, the dog growled softly to gain her attention. Turning to look at him she sniffled at his head shake.

"No. Kagome it will be fine, but remember what I told you."

"Sess…"

"Anubis"

"Huh?"

"We were in the hospital and you decided to call me Anubis. You said I reminded you of the god of the dead. From Egypt."

"I don't..I don't understand"

"Call me Anubis, not Sesshomaru right now. I don't want to be Sesshomaru right now."

"Really?"

"Yes."

The demoness looked at him and smiled faintly. He could be so stubborn sometimes.

 _'Just like me'_ she thought, sitting back down correctly in her seat.

"I heard that."

"Damn."

Sesshomaru smiled gently at Kagome who held her hands over her mouth in feigned shock. This was the first time he had ever smiled at her.

The door suddenly opened on Sesshomaru's side, a different syndicate agent peering inside. This one was clearly an alpha of his group because he grunted lightly in the demon's face before giving the bad news, "It's time pup, We're lining ya up now."

When neither demon said a word inside the car, he tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

Kagome finally spoke up "Um...I have two questions."

"What is it, girl? We haven't got all day."

"Um first since I'm not on trial where am I supposed to go? And two what kind of demon are you?"

The broad demon grunted again, "You are the nosy one aren't you? Well to answer your second question first, I'm an Incubus demon, you know the sexual deviants that make you feel good in your sleep?"

Sesshomaru growled low at his flirtatiousness. Kagome shifted uncomfortably. She didn't want to admit it but she asked because their kind was known to cause sexual feelings to appear in their opposite sex and when he had looked into her eyes….

"And to answer the second one, you've been given approval by Chancellor Asil to accompany me and my brothers to the section specifically for syndicate members."

"Ah. Well, thanks, Sir…." Kagome said in English. Immediately the sexual feelings died. While her voice was calm her thoughts were rampant. Her negligent father got her a VIP seat? Why? The syndicate was always seated right next to the royals. While their plan was still running through her mind, she hadn't expected to be revealed to Sesshomaru's family so soon. Giving her millionth prayer since this ordeal had started, she accepted the dog demon's hand that helped her out of the car. She was still lost in another world when Sesshomaru quickly pressed his lips to her forehead before being escorted to the amphitheatre to face punishment for his crimes.

A/N: There we go, next chapter the trials begin! Why did Asil get Kagome access to the VIP section when he's ignored her for so many years? Maybe he wants to see his daughter? Who knows! Anyway you know how this works please review! -Theores


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Be A Good Animal

Sesshomaru stood next to the three other demons on trial, waiting for the Imperial Council to make an appearance. The downtime was possibly more nerve wracking than the actual hearing. Remembering his grandfather's plan, he began to perform his part, sniffing the area and familiarizing himself with his environment. Shin'ichi had insisted that it was vital for him to recognize the area he was in when he and Kagome did what they were about to. What the old man had in store tonight would shock the thousands in the stands and the millions who were watching this pay per view. A horn sounded that signaled the council was about to enter. Like a common courtroom, all stood in place while they came single file into the arena.

The seven members of the assembly walked smoothly into the amphitheater, wearing their signature crimson robes, albeit worn in different styles. The center staged had been set up with a dark wood table and chairs, the chief of the council's seat a few inches higher than the others. As they each took their respective seats, the audience followed once the chief announced they could be seated. The cases were already summarized in papers on the table, the head picking up the first one and calling the accused's name, starting the anticipated event.

The dog demon stared straight ahead on the sidelines of the amphitheater, watching the first go down and stand in front of the stage and council while he was read his charges.

A tiger demon that was accused of killing three humans in the forest that his home resided in. When asked for evidence, the syndicate member assigned to his case stepped forward and gave his findings.

The three humans, two males, and a female had been camping out in the woods near the recluse's home. They had become intoxicated and after engaging in a threesome it seemed, they attempted to find shelter from the sudden downpour which unfortunately led them to the youkai's home at three am.

When asked to explain the demon claimed he had been frazzled upon waking up to the sounds of someone attempting to break into his home, he had reacted on instinct and snuck out the back door, intending to defend his home as was his right in America where he was from. He blamed the rain for his inability to smell that the perpetrators were human and intoxicated. He attacked first without thought.

The syndicate agent confirmed the poor tiger demon's statement. From the marks on the bodies, he had used his claws and no weapons in his assault. All three suffered injuries that were meant to kill only. They had each been killed with one swipe to the jugular vein, the other wounds they sustained the result of their earlier escapades. He last informed them that he had called the authorities immediately after he committed the crime, showing regret that he had killed three stupid kids.

The council chair who was an aged mage named Lautaro called the members to vote. It took the form of hand signals. If the council thought he should die they would present a raised fist if they thought he should live, two fingers held up in the v sign. The chair of the council was responsible for counting the votes correctly while a clerk on the sidelines kept records of the actual sentencing. When the decision came, three fists and four v signs. He would live! But not without punishment for his crime. Though he would not be executed, he still must atone for his sins against society. The council spoke in an ancient language so that their discussion would generally not be known, after a debate they chose, the claws he used to kill three humans would be forcibly taken from him.

His sentence was carried out immediately, he was forced to kneel while his arms were strapped down to two stone blocks. The syndicate members who were tasked with performing the gruesome sanction for this trial were masked with their scents blocked to protect their identities. He was given a moment to prepare himself and then the declawing began.

With steel pliers, the operation was performed, each claw tossed into a bowl as it was dug out of the skin. The man kept his mouth shut the whole procedure, grimacing only when the crowd cheered for his torture to continue. Their final assault was to dip his bleeding hands in medicine that would prevent his claws from regrowing for at least three months. His punishment over he was allowed to leave the arena and directed towards a car that would drop him off at the airport so that he could return home.

The dog demon had flinched each time the sickening sound of tearing flesh reached his ears. Seeing blood on the blocks the man was strapped to, he shuddered at the thought of being dealt the same punishment. The next trial to be heard was called forth. This time, a female who was a dragon youkai. She was stunning, and everybody knew it. Deep red hair had been pulled up off of her neck and her glowing golden eyes stood out from her tanned skin. The color black really didn't suit her, however. 'not that it matters' Sesshomaru thought sadly.

This woman had been accused of murdering her male lover who was a fellow dragon youkai. Another syndicate member, another explanation.

In summary, she had been sleeping with the demon who was not only married but the attache of a cabinet minister of France. While it was a lower diplomatic rank, it still carried some weight and because his boss was much more important, that and the fact that she had committed murder in the first place, there they were.

According to the woman she had lost control of her actions, and had killed the man when he threatened to abandon their affair, wishing to be with his wife. She explained that he had been her lover for years, his family had forced him to marry against his will, but his love for her had remained. When asked if they should truly believe that she had a lapse of judgment at her age of 45, old enough to learn to control her urges, she reminded them that she had carried on an affair with a married man. She could not be blamed for her actions.

The council did not believe so. In a six to one landslide, she was sentenced to death. Two syndicate members lead her over to the area of the arena specifically for execution. The executioner ordered them to hold her by the arms, the woman falling to her knees in despair. She gave a death howl as the razor sharp sword cleanly separated her neck from her body, not even giving her a chance to give her last words. Her severed head was placed on a table next to the execution spot, her body laid out on the ground in front of it. The crowd was not a forgiving bunch, roars of enjoyment were heard, now that the commoners were done, it was time for the royal members to be trialed for their crimes.

* * *

As Lautaro called Kazuki Kasen up to the front, Sesshomaru suddenly felt lightheaded. Looking at the now dead woman's face, his heart beat faster. Needing to see something, anything else other than her dead eyes staring at him he looked beyond the stage the council sat on and into the faces of his family. Taisho sat in a comfortable chair with Izayoi and Kimi on either side of him. He was nursing a glass of what appeared to be whiskey. The man was staring down at his glass rather than the field. After a servant came with another drink for the Lord of the West he turned his attention to his mother who appeared to be holding in tears. At this Sesshomaru looked genuinely surprised. She had never looked like that before! Izayoi for whatever reason was rubbing her eyes continuously with a silk handkerchief while his grandfather Honorable Shin'ichi was looking into the other section of the VIP seating. Inuyasha obviously wasn't around as children under age sixteen weren't allowed to attend this type of event. Apparently the council wanted to preserve children's innocence as long as possible. Wondering what Shin'ichi was so interested in on the other side, he turned his head and saw that the section belonged to the syndicate. He easily spotted what or rather who he was eyeing so seriously.

Kagome was giving her best imitation of the thousand yard stare. Clearly she was replaying some horrible event over and over in her mind. Most likely the execution of the dragon youkai. She was seated so stiffly Sesshomaru couldn't help but be amused. The demoness was completely drawn up in her corner of the VIP seat, intimated it seemed by the syndicate members around her. Their group was completely male he knew by default. No woman had ever been allowed to join its ranks. He had been worried himself when she had been told to sit with them but figured they ran on a pretty strict honor code. Using his mental connection he briefly tried contacting the woman.

 _"Sesshomaru?"_ she questioned uncertainly.

 _"Who else would it be? Why are you so frightened?"_

 _"Because I'm sitting right in front of **him**!"_

 _"Your father is of no concern right now. Kagome I really need you to focus on the situation at hand. Grandfather is attempting to signal you. Get it together."_

The demoness gasped and peeked over at Shin'ichi, who narrowed his eyes once she looked at him. She mouthed sorry over and over which he responded to by sticking out his tongue childishly. Kagome nodded in understanding and got the attention of an agent, whispering rapidly in his ear. He glanced back at her confused and finally shrugged only to take her hand and stand with her, pulling her out of the seating area. All according to plan. Seeing that she was performing her part of the game plan, he refocused his attention to Kazuki Kasen who was explaining his story to the council.

* * *

Kazuki Kasen of the East was the third son of the fox demon Lord Rinji Kasen. He was big on family as much as his father was and he had been protecting his sister from harm. The twenty-three-year-old explained that his five-year-old sister Kasumi had been playing by herself in their palace great room when someone had attacked the little girl. She had managed to escape and ran to her big brother's room where he saw that in her attempt to flee, the attacker had left a gaping scar on her back that he used to trace the scent of the perpetrator. He followed it to a servant in their home who unfortunately had a taste for younger children.

The syndicate confirmed his story stating that the employee had faked documentation to obtain work and had been a defector from the neighboring Northern Lands. When asked why he did not report this instead of brutally maiming the man, Kazuki insisted he did the right thing ridding the world of a child molester. He stubbornly declared he would make the same choice again and would torture the next one more brutally than the last.

Cheers of agreement rang out from the stadium. Kazuki was a hero, not a murderer. The vote was unanimous, Kazu would live. Though the brutal way in which he had maimed the body suggested he enjoyed the act of torture a victim to death. After a quick discussion, they decided he would be whipped. Smirking the fox demon bravely walked up to the bar he would be chained to and removed his upper clothing so that it wouldn't be torn from his body. Pulling off his vest first, his suspenders went and finally the black shirt he was wearing underneath. His body was well toned, he worked out it seemed. After his wrists were secured, a call for silence was ordered. Royalty was not to be shamed more by taunting remarks. They had already put a bad mark on their families records, at least, respect for their rulers would be shown. The beating was quick, a mere thirty lashes that Kazu held in each scream of pain for. When his whipping was over, he was made to face his family and then present his back to them, showing them the outside ugliness he had brought inside their home. A female fox who must have been his mother hopped from her seat only to be stopped by her mate from going to her child. A similar substance was placed on his back that prevented healing for at least three months and draping his jacket over him allowed him to join his family in the stands.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure where the cameras were in the stadium, they were mostly hidden, but he had a feeling they had given Kazuki a close up of his wounds. Seeing three of the tortuous punishments he could receive tonight, the dog demon walked briskly to stand in front of the council when he name was finally called.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: The Beast Has Risen

"Sesshomaru Taisho of Japan's Western province," Lautaro said with authority, "You stand accused of murdering two nurses and a doctor while being contained in Tokyo Hospital for injuries sustained while sparring am I correct?"

"Yes," he replied. Shin'ichi had ordered Sesshomaru to lie about the circumstances of his hospital stay to avoid incriminating Kagome. Standing straight, he continued to stare directly at the council's head man, waiting for the rest of his charges to be announced.

"You also stand accused of attacking your grandfather in the very same hospital and while his injuries were minimal, you still raised a hand to a nobility which you know is also punishable by death."

"Yes," he repeated.

The councilman cleared his throat and waited for the syndicate agent in charge of his case to appear, but none came forward. Confused he glanced over to the area where the field agents waited to be called on for their respective cases. They all remained impassive. He was about to skip ahead and order Sesshomaru to explain himself when Shin'ichi suddenly called from behind him "I can provide ample description of what happened. The syndicate has allowed me and my witnesses to do this. If you please,"

The old man stood from his spot and stepped over the confused Taisho family that were still trying to figure out what was happening. Entering the arena, he waited for the two others to join him which were naturally Kagome and Teruo. The two stood on either side of Sesshomaru while his grandfather stood in front. When everyone was settled he began to explain his behavior to the very out of place council.

"If you please allow me to explain. The two dog demons you see here share a connection. One that was caused by an ancient spell which essentially enables them to communicate with their baser instincts. Though I have no idea how, this spell was hidden in the pages of a book Kagome found in the reserve section of a library, because of the alpha, beta instinct she attached herself to the first male she saw which happened to be Sesshomaru,"

The members looked at the man as though he were insane. Glancing at one another, the council finally motioned for him to continue.

"Now then Teruo is currently holding the book in question that had since lost its power," The doctor held up the codex on which was written odd circles with demonic symbols. He continued after the audience gasped, "True communication with our instincts was lost centuries ago, like so many before them, the two can not handle the surge of power. Sesshomaru has made a mistake but it was only to save the female he has accidentally become attached to."

Kagome shuddered slightly under the glare of the council. Asil it seemed was staring the hardest. The Turkish chancellor narrowed his eyes once the demoness met them. An Inu demon like herself the man growled low in his throat, a tone only his kind could hear. He was not pleased with his illegitimate daughter being here. Anyone could see they held the same cerulean eyes. If it wasn't for the imperial robes that hid their scents they would discover who she was. The demoness shivered even more when she remembered how her father's last words had been an order for her not to do anything to draw attention to herself. She began to whine pathetically only to stop when Sesshomaru laced his fingers with her own. While she continued to look ahead she found comfort in his warm hand. Closing her eyes, she recited the part she was told to.

"Yes. I found that codex in the Tokyo Library's reserve section. I had been looking over it for my linguistics research, the last time I touched it had been the morning of the day I met Sesshomaru-sama."

He cringed at hearing her use the honorific. 'Remind me to punish her later' he thought to himself. The demon nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice responded 'As you wish'

Glancing around, he saw nobody who's face could have matched that voice. It was deep, and unstable. Could this be? It was happening!

"If it is as you claim," a female council member began,

"Then for what purpose would a box exist to allow us access to our baser instincts? Even you know Shin'ichi that our ancestors gave them up to prevent us from losing control and causing another world war."

"Yes," the old man agreed sadly," they sacrificed their heritage to make it easier for us to live in peace. While stronger youkai can change their facial markings and allow their aura to surge slightly, it pales in comparison to what their ancestors could do."

"And you expect us to believe that because of a book, Sesshomaru should be allowed to live? Because it, mixed with this girl caused him to have access to his baser urges, causing him to lose control. That is what you are trying to say?" the woman asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes," Shin'ichi replied, his decision final.

"This is ridiculous!" one member shouted!

"Absolute nonsense," Asil agreed.

"Not so, I have concrete proof that the boy has reached levels of consciousness we long thought lost to us."

"Well then, produce it," Lautaro demanded.

Shin'ichi smiled evilly and turned to face his grandson. Nodding his head, the boy proceeded to walk a bit aways from the table, causing the syndicate tormentors to stand in his way, thinking he was attempting to escape. He shook his head no and the next time he blinked his eyes, they opened to reveal red sclera with blue pupils. The agents stepped back apprehensively, knowing did not have weapons to defend themselves with.

The old man yelled sharply, "Get the hell out of the way idiots!," The two men did so without question.

Going over to Kagome he whispered rapidly in her ear, the girl flinching slightly when his beard brushed against her face, "Yes." she said. Briskly she kicked off her golden heels and held up the hem of her dress so that she could jog over to Sesshomaru. Reaching him she gently touched his shoulder which caused the red-eyed demon to face her.

He nuzzled against her hand affectionately to show his beta he was in control. Kagome followed procedure and released as much of her aura as she could. She began to shake against his arm, her youkai was reaching the levels necessary to set off a seizure. Her rising energy was surpassed only by Sesshomaru, who began to surge his own power to overcome his beta. She was trying to overstep him, further and further their powers rose, till a red tornado was produced that engulfed the pair. The crowd gasped amazed at the energy they had managed to produce. The council head stood from his chair, the wind dangerously close to blowing off the man's crimson hood. A fellow female member screamed and pointed at the tornado exclaiming in a loud voice,

"The eyes! Do you not see the eyes in there?!,"

"What are you talking about, I can only see smoke!," Lautaro yelled over the howling wind. Stunned as much as the spectators, the council head backed up in reflex as the tornado grew in size. Never before had he seen such a high level of power! The elder man spoke the truth. Recalling his mentioning of the boy have no control over himself, the frazzled man left the stage quickly to join Shin'ichi and Teruo who were standing in front of it.

"Shin'ichi do you not understand what will happen if he has no control over himself!"

"Yes, but his loss of control was the result of Kagome's death. He went in a rage to save him as I told you before."

The old man was mesmerized by the tornado his grandson had caused. Behind him, he felt his son and mate join him to watch what was about to happen. They were almost there if Kagome could hold it just a moment longer Sesshomaru would;

A scream within the twister alerted him that it had happened. Just as planned Sesshomaru finally reached the level of power needed to transform. Her yell indicated he had turned. The funnel began to dissipate, and a howl was heard. When it finally cleared the crowd began to point and yell while the flashes of camera phones lit up the stands.

Shin'ichi and Taisho stood together staring up at the young heir in pride. There for all the world to see was Sesshomaru, in his true form. The large dog was currently laying on his stomach, nuzzling at something in between his giant paws. He lifted his head suddenly and shook it, only to howl once more, this time at the moon. The crowd was a wave of lights at this point, everyone attempting to get a picture. From the VIP section, the nobility stared wide-eyed at the spectacle. Was it truly possible that they could become like this?

Kagome, on the other hand, wasn't so much concerned with the giant dog's body so much as he breath. He was shifting between snuffling and licking her head between his paws, and boy did he stink! Finally managing to free one of her arms, the demoness scratched lightly under his chin which caused him to bop her on top her noggin with his muzzle. Having been knocked a little too hard the dazed girl merely remained in place, and silently let him continue his inspecting of her.

Finally remembering the council, the elder dog demon pulled his attention away from his grandson and turned to look at the rest of the council that was a mix of standing and sitting members all with their mouths wide open. Clearing his throat had no effect, so the old man was forced to reach over and smack his cane hard against the table. The members blinked back into consciousness.

"Well then, is he dead or not?," Shin'ichi demanded to know.

The council head took over and called the vote. Just like with Kazu, it was unanimous, Sesshomaru would live. Too busy gaping at the man in a dog's body, the council didn't consider which punishment to give him instead of death. The dog demon barked loudly at the imperial council. They flinched in reflect. He would not harm them, though, he recognized them as a safe unknown.

Returning his attention back to his beta, he gave one more possessive lick and opened up his paws slightly so that she could get free. Kagome took his kindness, hopping out from under the dog and taking a few steps forward. She intended to join Shin'ichi and Teruo at the foot of the stands but was stopped by a deep growl. Looking back, she saw Sesshomaru baring his fangs, taking a test footstep towards the stage earned a full bark that she clearly understood to be,

 _"Don't move"_ Sesshomaru's voice sounded off in her mind.

 _"Why?"_ she challenged.

 _"You will remain with me. Return to my side."_

Feeling defiant she attempted to refuse, heading in Shin'ichi's direction again.

The dog demon sat up abruptly, and repeated his statement, _"Return to my side **now**!"_

"Kagome are you crazy?" Shin'ichi suddenly yelled at the woman, "Get the hell back over there!"

The demoness raised an eyebrow at the old man's tone, which was the same his grandson had given her. She didn't take to kindly to orders. Sighing, she did as told and sat on her knees at Sesshomaru's right paw. Gazing up at her father who was mimicking her earlier thousand yard stare, she smiled as a rational thought crossed her mind.

 _'I should be able to do this too'_

A/N: Shocking isn't it? The crowd can't believe what they're seeing. Sesshomaru has just become an international sensation! Next chapter should be full of awkward moments, however, here's a hint, do you think he knows how to switch back? Lol well peace and love -Theores


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Stuck In The Past

 _One day later_

"You haven't figured it out **yet**!" Kagome screeched. This was ridiculous!

"We've tried everything we can think of, but nothing is working," a tired Shin'ichi replied. Dark circles were under the man's eyes as evidence that he hadn't slept. He needed a rest soon or he was sure to crash. Coming up with stories, detailed plans, and a solution to the new issue they faced was really taking its toll on the old man.

"Well, what are we gonna do? He's been stuck for one whole day!"

"Kagome please relax," Teruo pleaded softly, attempting to hide his annoyance at her voice. It wasn't really her so much as the stress he had been under in the last twenty-four hours. He didn't know why but she had the ability to aggravate people's already abused nerves. Maybe because she was so compliant, it made her an easy target for people's frustrations. Not wishing to have to deal with her backlash of cutting herself off from him and society, in general, he came to Shin'ichi's aid, "We are truly doing all that we can. Nobody knows what to do because no one has taken true form in centuries."

Flipping through the book in her hands, Kagome shook her head. "The codex only talked about transforming into our true forms, it said nothing about changing back!"

The demoness sighed heavily. Turning back behind her she saw Sesshomaru in a seated position, staring at her impatiently. He had only let her go to speak to Shin'ichi and Teruo for a few moments while they provided her with food and a blanket to wrap herself in. The dog had given his orders as her alpha. She was to remain at his side or else he barked and beat his tail against the ground of the amphitheatre to cause a small tremor, scaring the living daylights out of the poor people of Croatia.

Kagome gazed up at the night sky, paying special attention to the moon which was in a crescent shape. Putting her head back down, the demoness glanced around at the now empty arena that had been cleared out by the syndicate shortly after Sesshomaru was spared from the death penalty. Though he would not be executed, he still had to face punishment for his crime which a damn council member just so happened to remember after Rinji Kasen had caught their attention while he was inspecting his son's wounds. A heated discussion had followed, the council members using language from their own native continents to get their point across. In the end, they had retired for the evening and dismissed everyone from the amphitheatre explaining they would decide his discipline the next day and carry it out tonight. Under the circumstances, they had also announced that his punishment would be performed in private to the disappointment of the spectators. It was then just as everyone was breaking away from the trials and the giant dog in the stadium that they discovered they had a problem. Sesshomaru couldn't switch back!

The dog demon had taken to howling at the moon while the showgoers pulled themselves away from the miracle, some taking pictures as they walked away. Luckily the syndicate had been trained to react immediately and had already blocked the openings to the field by the time the council had dismissed everyone. The Imperials had remained for a brief moment after the amphitheatre was empty to observe Sesshomaru close up. He was massive one had exclaimed. A true look into the past another had said. Kagome had managed to prevent them from trying to actually touch her alpha, however, all the while ignoring Asil who had kept his eyes on her the whole time.

Sesshomaru snorted and drummed his paws against the ground in agitation. His beta had been around other males long enough! Giving a low growl he commanded her to return to him, leaving no room for negotiation. Kagome sighed and yelled something at him in a language he couldn't respond to. He gave another snort and stood up fully, intending to retrieve her if she would not come willingly. As alpha, he could not continue to let her defy him. Seeing that he was serious the woman squeaked and quickly ran back over to him. Bopping her on top of her head with his muzzle as punishment for resisting he laid back down and lifted his head up so that she could sit in between his paws once more. She literally collapsed in the space he had made, her cerulean eyes slightly crossed. His beta was a fiery one indeed.

* * *

Kagome rubbed the second bump Sesshomaru had put on her head. Those hits had really hurt! Uncrossing her eyes, she blinked several times while her vision corrected itself and finally closed her eyes while she waited for them to adjust. He was out of his damn mind in this form. Because of his transformed state he was too big to leave the arena. The council had adamantly refused to let him jump over the stone structure and risk missing it or stepping on pedestrians. It was like being in a giant cage. Good thing she hadn't drunk anything lately, this could have been real awkward if she had to pee!

Leaning against one of his white paws she snuggled into the fur that was actually hair like. She didn't know how long they had until Sesshomaru needed to transform back or risk something drastic measures to get him out of the palace of judgement, but the fact that he was on every news station, paper and had a group of followers outside gazing at him should give them a few weeks. Yawning she casually opened one eye only to launch upwards in fear. A council member was strolling towards them, and it wasn't just any member, it was Asil!

A/N: What the heck does he want? Who knows?


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: My Father Didn't Tell Me

Kagome jumped out of her position between Sesshomaru's paws while Asil continued to stroll towards them like he was taking a casual walk in the park, yet the man's eyes promised no good. They were cold and hard as his orbs focused on the giant dog in the amphitheatre. Almost territorial it seemed. Teruo and Shin'ichi abruptly blocked the council members path, a growl leaving the old man's throat while the owl demon only glowered in silence. He halted his steps and lazily looked from one to the other. Sighing heavily he softly commanded, "Make way."

"Hell no!," Shin'ichi grunted. Teruo had informed him prior to his grandson's hearing about Asil and his relationship with Kagome. He hadn't missed the looks the man constantly gave his illegitimate daughter. Whatever he wanted couldn't be good, "We were told Sesshomaru's punishment would be announced tonight, he hasn't done anything,"

"I was chosen to announce his judgement," Asil interrupted, "And due to the fact that you each played a part in his transformation as well as his trial, condemnation has been set for all of you."

"What…" Teruo said in disbelief. His only part had been to hold up a book!

"You heard me," he replied cooly, "You all will be punished as well as the ruling family of the west, this seems to be a family affair, and your verdict reflects that."

"Technically speaking I'm not family," the owl demon pointed out lightly, "Plus I am an accredited doctor in the western province and I,"

"Guess what?," Asil suddenly asked with a bright smile on his face.

"Uh, what?" Teruo responded, looking confused.

"I don't care!," he said just as cheerfully, "Now then, if you would kindly follow me to the central accused, I will inform you of the punishment as well as what will happen in the next few days."

Pushing the two men to either side of him, Asil marched over to the transformed Sesshomaru and distraught Kagome. Stopping just in front of his paws, the dog demon stared at into the dog's eyes that narrowed upon meeting his gaze. Looking back down to his daughter he shook his head once he saw her bedraggled appearance. She still wore that same green evening gown, now covered in stains and dirt. Her feet were dirty and her hair was sticking out at odd ends from a mix of Sesshomaru licking and sniffing it. To put it short she looked a mess. Seeing her father eyeing her the demoness wrapped the navy green blanket tighter around her shoulders. Kagome refused to meet his own cerulean orbs, her heart was racing.

Asil finished his assessment of the girl, her scent telling him she was filthy but otherwise unharmed, "Good, then I don't have to call animal control."

"Huh?" Kagome responded. She hadn't seen the prick in years, but she remembered he tended to think about something and then respond to himself outloud.

"Nothing," he said, scratching his short brown beard Asil's eyes took on a softer appearance.

"Woof," Sesshomaru's bark boomed. The demoness let out a startled cough, which sounded almost like a laugh. While Asil probably had no idea what he had said she did, "He's nuts."

"I am not boy, and I'd watch that bark of yours if I were you," the council man retorted.

Both dogs stared at him wide eyed just then. He understood what he was saying in Inu?

"Yes," he answered they're silent question, "It's obvious from the behavior of all of you, that you know I am Kagome's baba (Papa)," he finished in his native tongue.

"Did you just refer to yourself as my father?" Kagome asked dangerously.

"Yes. That is what I am, and you, of course, are my kucuk kiz (baby girl)" he continued mockingly.

"I haven't been anything but your ayip (shame) since I was born and you know it!" the demoness yelled.

"O kız sen ve sen bunu biliyorsun değil! (I've been nothing but good to you!)" He suddenly shouted in Turkish, his accent having returned with his anger.

"Oh, bullshit!" She replied in Japanese, "Ever since you abandoned me to protect your precious image I've been,"

"Silence!," Asil commanded in Inu, "If you had bothered to answer a phone call or reply to a letter you would know how much I truly love you! You think I wanted to sit back and watch while another man raised you! Do you honestly believe I did not suffer every time I got word that you had been sent to a hospital again!"

"No! You have no idea what I suffering is! Because of you my whole life has been nothing but misery!"

"Enough," Sesshomaru howled, "What is it you want from us Counselor Asil, I am sure you didn't come all this way just to whine at my betrothed."

" **Your** betrothed," he replied darkly, "She is **my** daughter. The child **I** created. You will not take her."

"Who are you to say I'm your anything? You gave up your rights to me a long time ago!" Kagome snapped. Her mind had yet to absorb Sesshomaru's claim on her, it would probably hit her later.

"Kagome…."

"No. As far as I'm concerned Teruo-sensei is my sire! The only control you have over me is what the council has given you. I am not your daughter in the eyes of society. You said you had a verdict to give, so give it and get out of my life!"

Asil growled low at her harsh words. Shin'ichi and Teruo had joined the trio by this point and had overheard the entire exchange, the old man having to translate to the owl demon after they began to argue in Inu. They glared at the councilman silently in rage. Tired of the whole thing, the elder demon finally asked, "What is it then, I'm sure aside from the barking you all have been doing, half of Pula has heard this conversation. Luckily for us you poured your heart out in a language few of us still understand."

The Turkish kopek (leader) sighed in defeat. This moment had just gotten really out of hand. Putting up a stoic mask that rivaled Inu no Taisho's in its seriousness he formally announced Sesshomaru's fate, "Sesshomaru Taisho of the Western province, for breaking the no kill law you have been spared death but a disciplinary action must still be delivered. It is the Sovereign Councils decision that your punishment will involve all that contributed to three people's demise which includes all of you," he circled his hand in the air for emphasis, "and the rest of your family."

"Well what is the punishment?" Shin'ichi asked exasperated. Why did people insist on suspenseful moments. It was fun when he did it but hell when the tables were turned.

"Your family will host and attend this years great gathering where you must be present at all events under penalty of imprisonment,"

"The great gathering is a time of complete peace. Any type of violence is strictly against the enactment. That includes Imperial Council verdicts!" Honorable Shin'ichi exclaimed.

"We are well aware of the constitution, our forefathers wrote the damned thing," Asil responded tiredly, "But we have implemented the reign of terror policy that enables us to intervene should a situation arise that threatens us during the time of accord. Nothing will happen so long as you attend every event, some of which will incorporate Sesshomaru's true form."

"How can any event safely involve him transforming into a creature the size of a six story building!"

"Simple, if are to continue on living without being quarantined away from the world, Sesshomaru and Kagome will be required to show that they can control their instincts during this most sacred time."

"That's the worst you would do to us?" She asked delicately.

"No as a matter of fact it has been decided that before we separated you from society you will both be sterilized and any information about your existence will be destroyed."

"Why not just kill them, it would be simpler," the old man stated sarcastically.

"Even more simple, whether or not you can control the powers inside of you, we intend to study you and your abilities for a very long time,"

"Why…"

"Because if you two can transform like this, we need to know how you do it before anyone else figures it out. With this great look into history comes the issues that plagued it. You two are currently the strongest beings in the world."

A/N: There we go, they're being required to be a major part of a peaceful gathering without full control of their powers. How will that workout? Anyway, the council has no idea that Sesshomaru can't change back. They think he's still in dog form because he was waiting for their verdict. He still needs to prove he can handle himself, however. -Theores


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: The Power of Thought

Shin'ichi gratefully fell into the hotel room's high-backed chair. He had finally made it back and it was only a quarter past midnight. Giving a big yawn, his fangs clicked together when he closed his mouth. The old man made himself more comfortable in his seat and closed his eyes to better contemplate the botherations he now had. _'Every time we solve one problem three more pop up!'_

Trying to figure out an organized way to handle this, he decided he would do a much better job if he was more comfortable. Forcing his weary body out of the luxury seat he went into his personal ensuite bathroom and took a long relaxing bath. It would have been perfect if a maid or some other female had been around to scrub his back. Finally dressing in custom silk pajamas, he crawled into his king sized bed and rested his cane against the nearby wall. It was there while lying in that huge bed that he gave into the nightly sadness that hit every night since the death of his mate. Glancing over to the pillow beside him he face was blank while he thought of his Kaida who hadn't been by his side in over a decade. Kaida had long since left this world, but she had never left Shin'ichi's heart. It was for her alone that he rebuffed the notions of harems and mistresses in his home. She had been all the woman he could handle. Closing his eyes he nodded his head respectfully at the empty bedside and rolled over so that he could focus on the controversies his family was dealing with.

Having taken the organized route, he decided to start with his son who he had been neglecting lately because of Sesshomaru. Thinking back to everything that had happened with his only child, he sighed as he recalled the number of scandals the man had been involved in.

Inu no Taisho had taken Izayoi as his second mate shortly after Kaida had passed. At the time, he believed that his son had married once more solely to replace the affection his mother had provided him with. Kimi wasn't the best at showing her feelings. Having been raised from birth to serve her country, like every other royal family, she was taught to hide her emotions. Even though the woman could see the pain her mate was enduring, over the years, she had grown bitter towards the man for his numerous affairs and hardly ever shared a bed with him. Watching as he visited his mother's grave night after night, she never once went to comfort him. He could see how vindictive she was.

In her eyes, he was finally feeling a bit of the agony he had put her through all the years. Though his affairs hadn't been made public, the constant late night phone calls and dinners alone had taken their toll on the poor woman's heart. Shuddering he recalled the day an eight-year-old Sesshomaru had walked in on his father and a woman together. To his horror the man had continued humping the bitch under him, only growling for the boy to leave the room.

Shin'ichi had had a hard time than explaining to a child about the power of lust. Nobility tended to have a closer connection with their beasts than ordinary youkai. Though it was still low, something's couldn't be stop once started, sex being the major one. It was usually doing that one carnal act that demon's were as close to their animalistic natures as they could get without aid.

Sighing once more he concentrated hard on his son. His being unable to control himself one night was the reason Taisho was in his own mess. The major issue with him at the moment was Izayoi and her newborn child Inuyasha. An uproar had been caused by the Western administration when he had to inform them of Izayoi's pregnancy. His second mate refused to consider terminating her child. After his birth Inu,no Taisho and Kimi had done damage control announcing his existence together as a couple. They tried to show that the western province's lord had the same amount of love for his first mate as he did his second. It had been decided that Inuyasha would be presented to the world during the great gathering where a time of peace was necessary.

That lead to the issue that was all of their problems. The great gathering was a time where nobles came together to discuss their problems on even ground. Only sparing was allowed during the daylight hours and once night fell any type of violence was punishable by dismissal from future events and usually lead to severed trade agreements and business deals. More than a few smaller provinces had broken that law and were soon afterward swallowed up by powerful neighbors.

This was supposed to be the time they announced Inuyasha internationally. Now it was being blindsided by Sesshomaru and Kagome's superior powers. They also had to prove the two could control their capabilities when the boy couldn't even transform back! Talking to his wife as he did time to time he asked her softly, _'What am I going to do about our family Dearest Kaida?'_

Closing his eyes the old man fell into a fitful sleep.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Change is Hard

"Woof,"

"I don't care that you want to cuddle! Last time you laid on your side everyone saw your junk!"

"Woof Woof!"

"You're lucky if it isn't on the internet by now! If you wanna lay down you curl up or go sphinx style!"

Sesshomaru whined pathetically. Even though he was now in his true form, his habit of sleeping on his side still remained. He couldn't sleep any other way. Kagome had raised hell when he had laid on his side and the syndicate agents had given the dog the thumbs up sign. At least that time the helicopters weren't hovering overhead thanks to the council declaring the city a no-fly zone for the time being. He was through playing alpha, he just wanted rest.

Kagome huffed at his puppy dog eyes. How he managed to pull off the look of despair with red glowing eyes was a mystery. Fortunately he was showing signs of possibly transforming back into his human form. It wasn't until Shin'ichi, Teruo, and Asil had left that he began to calm down. He wasn't commanding her around anymore and knocking her on the head. Sesshomaru was starting to overcome his beast as evident by his desire to sleep on his side despite it being the best view of his enormous penis. Much worse the dog demon wasn't neutered, his balls were the size of exercise balls, but if they failed the control test during the great gathering, that would soon be fixed.

 _"Kagome I just really need to sleep, you know I cannot do it curled up smelling my backside, and neither can I continue to rest my belly on the ground. I need to lay on my side."_

"The answer is no Sesshomaru! You're penis slipped out of your fur and shocked us all!"

 _"It's not my fault I'm well endowed in this state as well as my other one. You should be trying to turn as well."_

"And why would I do that?"

 _"So that we may see just how tune we are with our ancestors," he stated suggestively._

"Oh hell no! Even if I could that's just too much!"

 _"That is not true, don't you wonder what it would be like?"_

Kagome saw herself in dog form, standing up while Sesshomaru attempted to mount her. Just as he finished and they tied together, the demoness shook her head rapidly. That was one self-induced image that would take weeks to get over. She couldn't. Not like that. Anything but that!

 _"Hn. I see what you mean."_

"Huh?"

 _"I saw the image you depicted in your mind. That **is** awkward…"_

"So is this…"

 _"Agreed."_

"Why can't you change back," Kagome suddenly whined.

 _"I do not know how to."_

"Have you tried…." she trailed off, they had tried everything.

 _"Woman I have taken every one of your suggestions and none has worked. I am tired, and I'm tired of hearing you complain about me showing off my genitals, I am laying down the way I see fit and to hell with who sees my genitalia."_

Snorting the dog demon did as he said, rolling onto his side and making it a point to let his penis out of its sheath. He grinned when he heard the cheers of the syndicate agents mixed with Kagome's horrified gasps. Soon however upon resting his eyes, the inu lord began to feel..fuzzy. His skin was crawling. He wanted to open his eyes to see what was happening, but his eyelids were so heavy. Without warning his aura was freed from his body and he could feel the wind around him. Like the air being let out a balloon, Sesshomaru felt himself losing weight, his hair was growing backward, inside his body, toes extending and bones shifting. Throughout it all the demon still couldn't open his orbs, which were starting to sting like he had a cataract. It wasn't until Kagome gasped that he was able to open his lids revealing his vision was slightly blurred. The demoness kneeled down to his eye level, he saw her blurry hand reach for his head and just before he faded out, he saw his silver tresses being pulled through her delicate fingers.

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke surrounded by comfortable pillows and wrapped up in cotton sheets. Lifting up silently he looked at his hands and flexed them a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Seeing his pale skin instead of fur, he sighed in relief and collapsed back into bed. He was back. Even though he had enjoyed his time as a giant dog, to be able to sleep in a bed and eat at a table were some comforts he had missed. Covering his arm over his eyes, Sesshomaru's pointed ears twitched as he heard somebody trying to silently enter the room. Hearing the door click behind him, he breathed in a scent which he recognized immediately. Sneaky footsteps came around to the side of his bed, and he felt eyes silently watching him. He forced himself to control his breathing to continue the illusion that he was asleep. The inu lord felt gentle fingers smooth out his hair that was fanned around on his pillow. When he heard a contented sigh he attacked.

Quicker than ever before, Sesshomaru grabbed the perpetrators wrist and pulled her over him onto the bed. A short scream came from her, but it did little to stop the demon who situated himself on top of the woman. Kagome gazed up at him wide eyed, he could hear her heart racing. She looked so little under him. The name Kagome really didn't suit her at all.

"Sess...Sesshoma….I mean Anubis, I thought you were still asleep and,"

"That was no reason to hover over me like a weirdo _Koji_ (little one)"

"What did you just call me?"

"Koji," he repeated softly, "I couldn't let you be the only one with a moniker."

"So you decide to call me little? Nothing on me is little!"

"Compared to me, especially now considering my new found form, you are of limited height."

"Hey! Anubis hmmm…" Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her suddenly making the demoness moan in his mouth surprised. Pulling back the demon lord noted that she was only wearing a fluffy white hotel robe that bore the insignia of one of the best five star hotel's in the world. Curious as to where they were Kagome answered his question.

"We're at hotel Monte Mulini. We left the city after you turned back. You've been asleep thirty-six hours!"

"I've been asleep for a day and a half?"

"Uh huh," Kagome replied cheerfully.

"Where…"

"Oh your family went back to Japan early so they can start preparing for the great gathering. Uh...an anonymous council member got us this suite room free of charge. I'm almost entirely sure Asil is the one who did it. We're supposed to stay here for another two days while the media calms down. We're not allowed to leave the room,"

"Hn."

"Yep so i've just been watching tv and buying movies. Oh yea I got a massage with hot oil, feel how soft my stomach is now!" Kagome took his clawed hand and let it slip under robe where the pouch that was her stomach had been rubbed smooth. Sesshomaru rubbed his hand over the area, which caused the demoness to hum in pleasure. From the way she was moving so that his hand slipped lower, he realized she had been done it on purpose. She had never initiated sexual contact before. The fact that she was doing so now made him curious. Why would she….unless? Kagome began to actively thrust her hips upwards, trying to to get him to touch her intimacy. When she began showing off her imprint mark to him, he mentally had to ask if this was real.

 _"Koji….are you sure you're ready for this?"_

The demoness gazed up at him with a soft look in her eyes. She looked so innocent. Smiling softly she nodded once and went to untie the front of her robe. Sesshomaru stopped her and narrowed his eyes at her. At her questioning stare he corrected her,

"I'm alpha here."

A/N: Ta-Dah the wonderful chapter you have been craving for Love is not Blind. Next chapter isn't what you're expecting that's for sure. Why can't I just leave things cliche? -Theores


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: First Time for Everything

"Sesshomaru it's okay…" Kagome hastily tried to assure the mortified demon next to her, "It doesn't hurt anymore you don't have anything to feel guilty about." She sighed as he remained silent. The two lay naked in bed together, the demon lord currently facing the wall away from her. He was embarrassed about what had occurred during their first time, despite her insistence that he had done nothing wrong.

Their first try with actual sex had been….interesting to say the least. Apparently her vagina was different from her mouth. He had come in mere moments after entering her. Kagome, on the other hand, had been in pain and, therefore, relieved when he released so quickly, his semen oddly soothing her aching womanhood. She had been trying to comfort him ever since, but he shut her out. He didn't want to have this conversation with her.

"Anubis…."

"I'm going to go take a shower," he announced abruptly. Leaving the bed, he heard Kagome sigh. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see his naked behind walk away from her. His behavior was ridiculous.

Looking around, she found her robe at the foot of the bed and quickly grabbed it to put it on. Getting out of bed herself she winced at the pain in her lower abdomen. She could feel the skin around where her hymen used to be healing itself. Premature ejaculation wasn't that bad. Stupid male pride.

Hearing Sesshomaru running the hotel's shower, she smiled when she realized that meant the bath was free. Going over to the bathroom door, Kagome tried the handle and saw that he left it unlocked. Entering swiftly, the demoness could see Sesshomaru in the see through shower, Pulling his hair back with his hands. It wasn't until she turned on the bathtub faucets that she noticed her presence. He peeked out the door with an irritated look.

"Kagome what are you doing?"

"I need to wash too and since you took the shower I'll just take a bath."

He shook his head and returned fully to the shower stall, washing his front with his hands. Kagome pouted at his antisocial behavior. He was so mean sometimes. A light bulb suddenly went off in her head. She had another idea. Running the bathtub water she turned on the hottest setting and ran the jets at the same time. Once it was filled the demoness threw in a few bubble petals that would soon add a layer of foam to the top. Removing her robe Kagome boldly went over to the shower stall and joined Sesshomaru in his bath.

"Kagome!" he called in shock.

"I haven't bathed in a hot spring in years. I just wanted to recreate the experience."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"A hot spring! You know the place, you wash up first then you get in the hot water and relax, it's supposed to be soothing and…"

"I know what a damn hot spring is Kagome, what I want to know is why you're in my shower!"

"You can't own showers!"

"Woman…" he growled in warning.

"Neko," she replied, imitating his growl cutely, "Let me wash your back."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, get out!"

"Only after we both get clean, then we get in the hot spring!"

"Are you insane there is no hot spring here, just a crazy person who thinks that!"

"You know in Turkey they have what is known as a Turkish bath and they have scrubbing techniques that find dirt you've been missing for years."

"Are you listening to anything I'm saying!"

"Anubis, just turn around so I can scrub your back, then you wash mine."

"Hn."

Sighing heavily, Sesshomaru just decided to turn around and let Kagome do what she wanted. He wasn't going to get any peace otherwise. He noted the sound of soap being squeezed out of a bottle, a moment later he felt the woman's soft hands caressing his back. She lightly ran her claws across his back, meant to capture and stubborn dirt. Kagome heard him sigh in pleasure, running her hands upwards she massaged his shoulders next. His body was so fascinating to her. Stroking the back of his arms, she followed the various dips and curves of his body, smiling when he openly moaned. Testing him, she went back to the curve of his waist, following his bodies outline. She stopped just at his thighs and waited to see if he would move. By this point Sesshomaru had pressed his palms and head against the wall, surrendering his body to her. Carefully she reached around his waist and 'accidently' rubbed up against his member which unlike the rest of him was fully erect.

"Kagome…"

"Shh….just relax…"

Kagome continued her movements rubbing soap all over his body. She was careful of her claws though around his member. The demoness made extra sure to watch her moves after he tensed when she wiped that area a second time. Leaning his head against the tile wall he let out another moan only to snort when she rubbed up under his arms. One moment she was turning him on the next she was tickling him. He turned back around in the woman's grasp who still encircled his waist. Holding her by the shoulders the two embraced in the shower, the calming water cascading down down around them.

* * *

A nice shower and an even better bath later, Sesshomaru and Kagome sat fully dressed in the living room waiting for their dinner to arrive, or they would have been anyway if the woman had climbed on top of him the second he sat down. Currently the demon was on top of her, pressing his lips roughly against hers. The demoness's hands were earnestly under his shirt, rubbing her hands over his lean form. Sesshomaru broke the kiss to begin lapping at her collarbone where the his bite mark remained. Upon closer inspection he saw that it was beginning to fade already. Each bite only lasted a month his grandfather had told him. It was almost time for a new one.

A knock at the door had them both sighing in frustration. Reluctantly crawling off of her he adjusted his clothes while walking to the door. Not bothering to see who it was. he opened it, expecting a hotel servant to come through with a dinner tray. What he didn't expect was that on the other side of the door was his father Inu no Taisho who was looking at him with a face made of stone.

A/N: There we go.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Comfortable with being Uncomfortable

"Fa...father!" Sesshomaru stuttered. Wasn't he in supposed to be in Japan right now? Hearing a door close behind him the dog demon turned around and sighed when he saw the bedroom door closed. Kagome apparently had slipped out of the room, not wishing to be a part of whatever was about to take place.

"Sesshomaru, I need to speak to you. In private," he emphasised. The man's eyes narrowed when he heard the blaring rhythms of jazz music being played. It was turned down a great deal a moment later, apparently Kagome had put on headphones to drown out their conversation. Good that meant she was making an effort to give them privacy.

"At least, she knows some common decency," Inu no Taisho commented lightly. Brushing past his son and into the living room, Sesshomaru huffed lightly in uncertainty. He tilted his head at the syndicate guard outside the door who seemed to be pocketing a large amount of money. His head shot up when he felt eyes on him and embarrassed to be seen quickly closed the hotel rooms main door back and returned to his post on the other side of the door. He huffed in irritation. So many people could be bought off with cash.

Turning to face his father who had taken a seat on the couch he and Kagome had just been on, he respectfully asked, "What is it you require Otosan?" he added, taking a bow for added effect.

"It is not what I require boy, it is what you need to do to ensure you survive this gathering!"

Sesshomaru cringed as he was reminded of his mandated punishment. He would have to prove he could control his instincts while under the constant supervision of the council. Taking a seat next to his father, he slid a bit aways from the man to give him some space. Inu no Taisho, seeing he was settled started the conversation, "As you know boy, you're retribution includes us all. If you fail we all fail, succeed and the same rules apply."

"Yes," he agreed immediately.

"You are also aware the gathering was to be the event where we announced Inuyasha's birth to the world. Now that your new ability has been revealed, we may have to postpone the announcement. Along with that while I'm happy to say that your transformation has shed good light on our family, if we are going to completely get over all the scandals that have plagued us in recent years, we will have to add one more big display of our strength."

"What are you saying, father?"

"Sesshomaru I need to ask you about that woman you have been hanging around lately."

"What about her?"

"What exactly is the nature of your relationship?"

"Huh," Sesshomaru's face took on a surprised expression. It wasn't so much that his father asked him that question, it was that the man had brought up a question he himself had been pondering. What was he to Kagome? "We are comrades obviously…" he began. His father nodded and waited for him to continue, "We also…"

"You...also what son?"

"Uh…" the demon was at a loss for words. He had no idea what the two of them were doing. This woman he had just lost his virginity to, but she had never called him her boyfriend or anything. The only commitment they had to each other is what their instincts told them they had.

"Well boy? I know she's here right now and I can smell her all over you. Have you been sexually active with her?" He gave his son an even stare.

"Define sexually active," Sesshomaru suddenly blurted out. Taisho drew back slightly and his son mentally slapped himself. He was about to correct himself when Kagome's voice stated,

"We have only been physical while under the supervision of Honorable Shin'ichi-dono. I was helping him fix his shirt when you arrived."

"Well hello to you too Miss Nosy." the young demon suddenly stated, though he was secretly relieved that she had saved him from a much more awkward moment.

 _"You're lucky my ear bud blew out on the right side otherwise you'd still be blabbering like an idiot."_

 _"Uh huh. Your ear bud blew out. What a coincidence."_

 _"It really did blow out you asswipe!"_

 _"Hn."_

Their mental conversation was interrupted by Taisho's inquiries, "What do you mean girl that my father has been supervising your physical encounters…"

Kagome blushed as she rethought how she worded her statement. "I didn't mean it in that sense, I meant he has been monitoring our progress with the transformations, at points we needed to provide physical contact to progress, hence these," the demoness pulled down her tank top strap and showed off the mark Sesshomaru had placed on her. It was fading more and more every day and while she hadn't told him yet, she was having trouble keeping up a mental conversation with him.

Inu no Taisho squinted his eyes and inspected the bite mark on her shoulder. Swinging his head back to his son he asked, "Is there a similar mark on you boy?"

Rather than answer Sesshomaru unbuttoned his shirt and moved his hair aside so that his father could see that he was marked as well.

"Hn. So that is why I smell you on each other."

"You do that too!" Kagome suddenly shouted. She covered her hands over her mouth quick and blushed. Sesshomaru meanwhile pinched the bridge of his nose. The woman gave him a permanent headache. "Uh...Forgive me Inu no dono….I got a little too excited and…" she trailed off in her apology.

"So to clarify, there is nothing of a personal nature going on between the two of you?" Inu no Taisho this time stared at Kagome and awaited her answer. Once more she lied to her province's ruling lord.

"Nothing. We are merely each others means to an end."

Sesshomaru remained silent throughout her announcement. He should have been happy but instead a strange feeling came over him when he heard her words. Almost like his heart was shocked. Resisting the urge to rub at his chest he softly addressed his father, "Otosan may I ask why you are so concerned with my study into our past? Or more precisely who is involved and how they are?"

Taisho stiffened slightly. "You know better than to question me boy. First and foremost I am your father and the fact that you and your grandfather's search into the past includes this woman concerns me." Sesshomaru openly gaped. His father was speaking about Kagome like she wasn't even in the room. Glancing to her she merely shook her head no at him but remained in place.

"Now then, I wished to stop any sexual involvement you two may have been having. Since that matter is cleared up I will explain what I need you to do boy. You too girl," he suddenly nodded over in Kagome's general direction.

"What is it you require of me Taisho-dono?"

"Yes father, whatever it is we will do our best to accomplish it."

"I'm glad you think that way. Do you remember Miyako Inokuma?"

Sesshomaru's blood ran cold on that one. In the doorway, Kagome gasped. "What about her?"

"Her father and myself are hammering out the details but basically, for the gathering, Miyako will serve as your company. It is an excellent way to start out your courtship."

"Father…"

"What is it, boy? Surely you haven't forgotten your pursuit?"

"Woah, you're getting married!" Kagome suddenly called, knocked out of her stupor. Had she really just lost her virginity to a committed man?

"Kagome" Sesshomaru hastily tried to explain, "It's not what you think! I…"

"Why would you care girl?" Inu no Taisho asked suspiciously, interrupting his son's attempts at explanation.

"Huh?"

"You and my son are in no way romantically linked to one another as you stated am I right?"

"Uh…"

Inu no Taisho continued to speak, "Sesshomaru as you know is my heir to the western province, he has many other responsibilities other than going through a glorified history lesson. While we are extremely proud of our boy and offer our appreciation for your part in this discovery, you have also been a major component to his recent undervaluing of his duties."

"Taisho-dono…"

"Yet now you have a chance to correct that mistake, being by my son's side during this gathering as his aide is necessary. You will also be a part of the success of his and Miyako's future."

Sesshomaru and Kagome continued to stare at him in stunned silence. It was clear he was turning a blind eye to their relationships past and alerting them that there was no future.

"Now then, Miyako I feel is the perfect mate for you. Her father has been an ally of mine for years and along with you and his daughter's mating, this will bring along a major increase in profits for both our enterprises. You have seen her family they are as successful as can be. She is someone I and your mother greatly approve of."

The two demons remained still. Kagome in the doorway and Sesshomaru on the couch. Both continued to look at Inu no Taisho while his words stung like arrows. Noticing they both had nothing to say he brought their meeting to a close, "Now then Kagome a wardrobe will be provided for you for this event. Dress appropriately, there are many who wish to see if you can achieve a true form as well as him. The council however has been informed of your chronic condition and aren't really expecting much. Your doctor will be supervising you 24/7 and Kimi will take the time to find nurses that can serve him within our household. You will be staying with us for convenience. Now then that is all I wished to speak to you about, I have a jet waiting for me, I must return home." He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "The syndicate informed me you can fly back in two days so you might as well enjoy these last few moments of relaxation. Its the last you will have for a while…"

Taisho arched an eyebrow at their stone expressions. Neither seemed to really be aware of what was happening around them. Calling his son's name got no response. He tried snapping his fingers a couple times only for Sesshomaru to remain in place. Giving up he stood to go giving a proper denaturing speech, "I hope you two enjoy your free time and son you have no idea how proud you've made your mother and me…"

As soon as he left the room the pair finally began to move. Sesshomaru blinked and looked to Kagome who had collapsed on her knees in the doorway. The air in the room was dead silent. They weren't going to be allowed to see each other after this. Inu no Taisho had spoken.

A/N: And there is the problem. Inu no Taisho I really want you to hate apparently. Though when you think about it, he really is a hypocrite kinda. But anyway I'm sure some of you are whooping with joy at this chapter. You know what it is, please review! -Theores


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: The Best Thing About Memories

"Anubis….are you sure about this…." Kagome said uncertainly.

"Of course, the great gathering starts tomorrow, I want to do this now," he replied.

"Yea but,"

"No buts, you agreed," Grabbing her by the wrists, Sesshomaru dragged her into the tattoo parlour, the demoness kicking up dirt as she struggled.

"Sesshomaru wait, don't tattoos hurt?"

"Of course, they do! That's why their tattoos."

Kagome began to whine partially, why had she agreed to this again? _'Because after today, you can forget about being alone with him in public.'_ A voice responded in her head. She shuddered at the seductive and sultry tone. The demoness had yet to tell anyone that she had been communicating with her instincts recently. It had only started after Inu no Taisho left that damnable hotel room they had been confined to. Now that they were back home safe, her beast was consistently popping up in her mind, demanding she assert her place at Sesshomaru's side. Peeking up at the demon who was waiting patiently at the parlour's desk, she sighed in relief that their bond had, at last, broken. He had been hurt when she refused to let him bite her again but had accepted her explanation that it was just to keep his father off their backs.

The curtain leading to the back whooshed and a beautiful bird demoness revealed herself to them. Her dark brown skin and hair styled in Caribbean twists proved she was foreign. When she spoke, a deep Mediterranean accent followed and cheerfully she addressed the demon lord, "Sesshomaru-sama! It's so nice to see ya again."

"Hello Azacca, how are you?"

"Fine, I saw on television that big _chen_ (dog) you became! It was something marvelous." The woman's hazel green eyes blazed admirably. Tilting her head slightly, she saw the demoness behind him who was looking down worriedly, "What's with the long face darling?"

Kagome snapped her head up to look at the woman who was basically sideways to look at her face. Blushing she stepped to the side, noting the grateful look the woman gave her once she was able to tilt her head back up, "Forgive me….uh...I didn't catch your name…."

"Azacca. Tattoo artist extraordinaire!"

"Hn. Indeed. I've already alerted Kagome of your work, that's why we're here."

She beamed at the vague compliment, "Oh really! Well, then what can I do for you!"

"He's going first!" Kagome suddenly shouted, blushing when Sesshomaru merely shook his head.

"Very well then," Gazing to Sesshomaru she waited for him to tell her what he wanted.

"Azacca I would like to add markings to my ribcage area. The same color and style as my wrists."

"Ah I see, you want to add someone tribal marks! I'm gonna assume you want them to cover the entire area right?"

"No," he corrected, "I want a specific pattern, I don't care what you choose, I trust your judgement."

"Okay and what about your girlfriend…..uh I didn't get your name…."

Kagome was about to correct her thinking but Sesshomaru interrupted her, "Her name is Kagome, I have something in mind for her I won't reveal to her until I am finished."

"Oh, what a pretty name you have dear!"

She blushed and returned to staring at the ground. "Thank you very much ma'am…"

"Well while I take care of Sesshomaru-sama here do you want to wait here or…."

"Can I watch while you tattoo him? I kinda wanna see how it's done."

"But of course! It's a special technique originating from my country! You'll see there's nothing to be afraid of! A quick sting and a burn and you're done!"

"Burn?" Kagome squeaked. He hadn't said anything about that!

"Indeed, the markings are cut and then permanently branded into the skin."

"Wait! I didn't sign up for…."

"You agreed to do whatever I wished today without question. I made a decision."

"Yea but…"

"No buts, you agreed to this and on your honor you must see it through."

Kagome whimpered silently. Looking to the bird yokai for help, she only received her dazzling smile, which she wore while waving them into the back where the equipment was. Sesshomaru walked ahead bravely, not even glancing back once he heard the demoness shakily follow him.

* * *

"Okay, Sesshomaru!" Azacca called happily. Immediately she used a nearby remote to turn on a stereo which began to play music from her home country. Spinning around in her chair she looked at her customer expectantly who nodded and began to shed his green shirt. His hair was already pulled back out of his face, and handing his shirt to Kagome next to him took his place on a padded table. He was about to lay on his back when the artist stopped him and motioned for him to lay on his stomach, "I'll start from the back and work my way forward," she explained. Without hesitation he did as he was told, propping himself up with his hands. He raised an eyebrow at the demoness who was currently using his shirt as a face cover for her mouth.

"You're such a baby…."

Kagome bristled, "I am not! I've been cut open enough times to know it hurts like hell! I still can't believe you talked me into this!"

"Hn. This is not that woman. Now just watch what she do….uh…" he grunted as she began to cut into his skin with a scalpel. Meticulously she began to cut a pattern, stopping here and there to remove the blood he shed with a long cloth. Kagome could only stare in horror. Was she expected to go through this?

The artist continued to cut and slice at her alpha's skin, Sesshomaru merely staring forward with half lidded eyes. It took about twenty minutes. In that time frame, she cut what appeared to be four slashes in his body which resembled claw marks. What she did next shocked the demoness. Reaching behind her the woman grabbed what appeared to be a bottle of paint, the color a light purple. Shaking it a few times, she squeezed its contents directly on the cuts of Sesshomaru's ribcage, making extra sure that she covered the center of her markings fully. His marks were coated, Azacca took care to only get the ink inside the cuts she had engraved on his body. Using an odd tool to make sure the purple dye didn't shift outside of the wounds.

When she took out the branding iron the demoness was done. The end meant to be pressed into the skin was flat and square shaped. Kagome watched Sesshomaru carefully brace himself against the table. Once heated, red hot metal connected with the demon's skin, cooking the ink into his body. Her alpha's eyes watered, but other than that he made no sound. Several times the iron had to be reheated on a small burner and several times it was pressed back against his side. When it was finally over the artist leaned back and admired her work. She smiled when she saw that it was to her satisfaction.

Glancing up at Kagome she motioned her to come over and see what she'd done. The demoness moved to the side and gasped at the creation. There along his ribs were four claw mark like strips that had lighted considerably with the heat and matched the stripes on his face. This was incredible.

"See? The heat lightens the color because your body immediately fights the burns."

"Wow…."

"Hn."

"Okay one more side and then it's your turn!" she said to Kagome happily who responded with a whimper.

A/N: There we go chapter 50! I can't believe I've posted so many chapters!


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: Growing Pains

As Sesshomaru finished up, Kagome's anxiety rose higher and higher. She had no idea what or even where the demon wanted to put her tattoos. Praying it wasn't anywhere embarrassing, the demoness watched as Azacca rubbed a slave on her alpha's ribs, causing his new markings to shine under the lamps. Getting permission to get up, the demon went over to a nearby mirror and observed his ink. Seeing a pattern he bent his fingers and placed them just in reach of his ribcage noting that his markings matched where flesh wounds would have been if he were to scratch himself in that area. Not bad. Nodding his approval, he smiled evilly and gazed at Kagome who stood wavering behind him in the mirror.

The demoness who had been looking at his body from the back squeaked when she looked up and saw his expression. "Wha...what?" she asked stupidly, his bizarre grin making her scared.

"Kagome…" he called softly.

"What?"

"Your turn…"

"Oh hell no!" Tossing his shirt to the ground, she turned tail, intending to bolt out of the parlor. Her escape was halted however when a hand gripping the back of her collar stopping her in her tracks.

"Kagome you promised, we agreed."

"Yea but.."

"Nobody here is doing anything to hurt you. Didn't you say you always wanted markings of your own?"

"Yea….but I never…"

"Well how about this, if you don't do as you said I will," pulling her close he whispered something in her ear causing the bird demon to tilt her head as though it would help her hear what he said. No such luck, but she did note Kagome appeared aghast at his words. Pushing lightly on his chest, the demoness stomped over to the padded table and sat down roughly, snorting in indignation. Azacca arched an eyebrow in amusement, they were certainly an interesting couple.

"What am I supposed to be getting?" Kagome asked impatiently.

The bird demoness glanced at Sesshomaru awaiting his answer. Reaching into his pocket he withdrew two folded pieces of paper. Handing them to the artist, she quickly unfolded and read what he had written down on the pages. Chuckling she nodded, "Oh yes I can definitely do all of these."

The demoness abruptly stood up from the table, "All? These!" She hadn't agreed to more than one! Turning back towards the exit, she paused when Sesshomaru casually ran his claws down the center of his body, appearing to scratch his stomach. Remembering what was at stake, she grudgingly sat back down and crossed her arms defensively.

"Okay, now than Kagome after I get Sesshomaru all bandaged up, tell me where do you prefer we start? Face, leg, or shoulder? It's all up to you!"

Kagome squeaked.

* * *

"Oh stop it you, big baby."

"Sesshomaru you leave me alone!"

"You had zero markings this morning, now you have three, and might I add tribal and benefiting your heritage."

"Screw my heritage! I take back everything I ever said about being jealous of others!"

Arriving at the front door of Kagome's apartment, she quickly unlocked the door, purposely slamming it in Sesshomaru's face just as she crossed the threshold. Groaning he hooked the plastic carrier containing their dinner over his wrist and opened the door, quietly closing it back behind him. He heard the demoness in the bathroom and setting down their Italian food on the end table shifted through the bags until he found the box containing the freshly boiled scallops he had gotten for Socrates.

The cat already knew what it was. Hopping up on the opposite end of the low table, he meowed his impatience at receiving his food. He had really calmed down during the week and a half the feline had been in a pet hotel. Kagome cried day and night about not being able to take him with her to Croatia until Shin'ichi had found the pet hotel he could stay at on the old man's dime. Sighing he remembered the first place they had gone as soon as they landed back in Tokyo was to the at the time closed kennel where Kagome had raised hell until someone finally opened the door and gave her her cat.

Dropping the scallops into his food dish, Sesshomaru placed a bowl of water next to it and gave the feline a simple pat on the head before sitting down to wait for Kagome. Turning on her television, he surfed through the channels and sighed when he still saw the news stations showing him in his transformed state. A newscaster went on to announce his upcoming attendance at tomorrow's opening dinner for the great gathering. In disgust he shut the television off when a picture of Miyako popped up on the screen, a leak having recently gotten out that she was to be his companion for the entire affair. Kagome had seen that same broadcast yesterday right when they were about to be intimate.

Talk about a mood killer, he had spent the night on the couch, the demoness having locked her bedroom door before going to bed, not that he checked to see if it was truly locked or anything.

Deciding it would be better if she didn't see it again he angrily tossed the remote control to the side and grabbed two beers out of the fridge. Placing them on the table, he snagged his own food container of spinach manicotti and dug in without Kagome. He was taking a sip of ale when she finally came out of the bathroom, her overshirt missing, leaving her only in her silk tank top. Joining him on the couch she winced slightly and prodded gently at the bandage that covered her left shoulder.

"Quit poking at it and eat. After we're done we need to take these off to let the tattoos breath."

"But it's itchy…." she whined.

"Here," he handed her a beer, "Drink this, you'll forget all about it after you start stuffing your face."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome got her own individual box of spinach alfredo pizza and took a bite of the pasta dish on bread. Glancing over at Sesshomaru's own plate, she quickly stole a bite of his food when he was taking a sip of beer, the demon glaring at her seeing his fork in her mouth.

"Woman you should know better than to eat off another man's plate."

"It was just one bite."

"I don't care. It's mine." He snatched his fork back and growled for effect.

"Well damn, if it's that important you can have a bite of mine."

"No. If I wanted that I would have ordered it, and the same goes for you."

"It's called sharing! Didn't you learn that in kindergarten?"

"Hn. Kagome eat."

Huffing she did so. The two ate in comfortable silence. Kagome put her food to the side for a moment so she could turn on the television he had just flicked off. The minute it was on she saw it was turned to the news station he had been watching earlier. Currently, it was talking about a grand art exhibit that had been temporarily imported from central China. Sesshomaru exhaled hard at the picture box. He had been planning on being with Kagome tonight since it was probably going to be their last for a few weeks. The last thing he needed was her mood getting ruined because of this idiot box. Wanting to steer her attention away from the news he quickly snatched up the last piece of her pizza and exaggeratedly took a bite in front of her.

"Hey, that was my last piece!"

"Andyoupointis," he said through his mouth full of food.

"Give me that back!" she growled.

"Oh so you see now, to mess with a person's food is like messing with their money, it ends badly!"

He raised his hand with her slice high above Kagome's head, the demoness playfully growling while making fake attempts to get it back. Moving the plates to the table, the demoness finally fully went for her pizza, tackling Sesshomaru to the couch. The two struggled for a moment, Kagome making sure to keep weight off of his ribcage area while he made sure to keep his leg from rubbing against hers. Kagome sat up on her knees and began to lean forward attempting to grab the half eaten triangle from his hand. Her efforts were futile, however. Before either could act a furry blur whizzed past Sesshomaru's hand, the pizza disappearing as it landed. Both stopped their playful fight to gaze at the furball which held her food tightly in its mouth.

Socrates held the Italian food only to cutely roll onto his stomach, the pizza still gripped in his jaws. Kagome giggled at his behavior. She had missed her cat so much in the time they had been gone, now it was almost like he had never left her life. Sesshomaru seemed amused too because he snorted and gazed back to the demoness only to make her scream when he suddenly snatched the bandage that covered her face.

"Sesshomaru that fucking hurt!"

"You need to give your tattoo's air, and so do I, get up."

Pushing her off him gently, the demon sat both of them up and then scooted back slightly so that Kagome's full body was in his view. He continued to look at her patiently, making her confused.

"Uh...what?"

"Take off your bandages of course."

"What about you?"

"I will take them off in due time. First you show me yours."

Seeing the way he was eyeing her, Kagome had a feeling where this was most likely going to lead. Suddenly shy she tried to delay the inevitable, "I can't they're on some really private areas…."

"I'm well aware of it, which is exactly why I wish to see."

"What about Socrates?" She gazed at the cat lovingly who was finishing up her dinner for her.

"He is a cat, he will have no idea what you're doing."

"Yea but he's my baby and…"

"Weren't you the one who claimed babies found comfort in their parents fornicating while they were in the room?"

"Huh?" Kagome blushed hard. Damn him for using her own words against her!

"Well?" he looked her up and down slowly, returning his expression to her face.

"How about we go into the bedroom first, without Socrates, then I'll let them breathe."

Kagome almost went to touch her now marked cheek but Sesshomaru's slight growl made her reluctantly put her hand down.

"Okay, go in the bedroom and wait for me, I'll clean up." he offered.

Blushing she nodded. Turning around she was about to leave when Sesshomaru suddenly stopped her, "What?" she asked carefully.

"Shut the door and undress fully, then lay down and relax on the bed."

"What!"

"You need to give all your markings air and I need to check to make sure you suffered no ill effects from the ink and branding."

"Anubis….I…." his growling made her stop.

 _'Why not just do it, I wanna see what he does…"_

Sighing hard, the defeated Kagome went to the bedroom and shut the door, beginning to do as asked.

"Oh and Koji, leave the bandages on. I will remove them myself."

"Fine…"

"Don't worry, though, you were good today, I will not keep you from my body and you will have the chance to return the favor after I show you what to do."

A/N: There we go, next chapter is a lemon at the beginning, then hell fire! Also, if anyone has reread over chapter 2 you will see Miyako was mentioned long before this point in time. Kagome and Sesshomaru are in for a damnable two weeks. I might as well mention this now, after the gathering arc is over, only three more chapters will be left that will cover the last of this story. Thanks to all who have stuck by me throughout this experience. It has really helped me artistically and emotionally. Love you all, and in honor of all of you the chapters are starting to get longer, and sooner updates than before! -Theores


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: Sadness Behind Happiness

Sesshomaru entered the bedroom carrying a cup of ice water with him. Shutting the door behind him, he grinned at seeing Kagome laying on the bed naked as requested, her arms covering her breasts. The bandages still remained on her leg and shoulder, it was time to remove them. Placing the cup on the table next to the bed he caught her eyes as he removed his shirt agonizingly slow, revealing his own wrapped up torso. His pants went next, leaving him only in his checkered boxers.

"Kagome uncover yourself," he commanded softly. When she didn't move he repeated his request. No response. He sighed in frustration at her still innocent behavior. Her eyes had snapped shut after he had undressed. Crawling partially on the bed, he gently pulled on her arms and snorted when she resisted.

"Please don't be embarrassed."

"But..."

"Koji as much as we've seen one another nude, you still behave as though I am disgusted by your appearance, doesn't this tell you my true feelings?" He sat up and showed the brilliant tent in his pants. He was already completely hard.

Kagome's eyes widened. Finally getting the courage she let her arms fall, revealing her full cleavage.

Nodding in approval once more he prepared himself. "Now we can begin."

Toying with the bandage on her chest he delicately removed the protective covering, clucking his tongue when he saw how red and swollen the area around her markings had become. Taking a good look at her body he, took in her new appearance much different from yesterday.

Starting with the skin under her left eye, light blue tribal markings done sideways made her eyes stand out more than ever. He had chosen a specific sharp pattern to go there because it was those beautiful orbs that he was most attracted to about her. On that same side of her collarbone and covering her shoulder were a slightly different diamond shaped pattern, bits of her pale skin showed here and there through this tattoo and symbolized her place at his side.

Lastly, his most favorite choice took the form of interconnecting clawlike markings on her lower right leg. Like the ones on his ribcage, they stood for their true heritage. Kagome's, in particular, looked like she had been slashed in two places, however, leading to the crossing marks. She had whined like a baby, of course, the entire time they were being done. Now that her body was fighting the burns, her skin was unquestionably tender.

"Kagome…." he rumbled softly.

"What…" she responded just as quietly. A deep blush was covering her face and chest, bringing out the tattoo's beauty even more.

"You're tattoo's are swollen. I'm going to rub ice on them, it will be cold, but try to relax."

"Okay…"

Smiling gently he, kissed her lips for a brief second, as he pulled away a bit of saliva passed from both their mouths, neither one caring about their fluids. Sesshomaru reached over and dug an ice cube from the glass of water, holding it between his fingers. He sighed internally when the demoness closed her eyes back. 'She's so innocent.'

Taking the ice, he slowly rubbed the cold block across her cheek first, snorting when she jumped. He traced her tattoo with the cube gently, watching as the water dripped down her face. Kagome let out a breath of air, though she was extra sensitive now, the ice was feeling really good on her skin. He continued to brush the chunk of ice against her facial markings, taking great care to keep his weight balanced on his left arm and knees that one Kagome's legs rested comfortably in between.

He gave her shoulder markings the same treatment, only stopping when the skin surrounding her tattoo's was considerably less raised. Sesshomaru breathed her scent in deeply and was pleased to smell not only the scent of her contentment but the beginnings of arousal as well. His boxers were getting less roomy by the second. He rubbed the head of his clothed member against her knee desperately attempting to find some sort of relief. Reluctantly though he had to move away when the last of the ice cube he had been using melted into water. Getting another one, he shifted his body to take care of her final aching tribal design.

Kagome winched when the ice cube made contact with her leg. She had been wearing tight pants and they had put unnecessary pressure on the bandage. Sesshomaru sensed her discomfort and pulling away he grabbed the glass of water, moving it to the floor. He was going to need it closer. Dipping two fingers into the water he reached upwards and grabbed one of her nipples, twirling it between his freezing digits. It hardened immediately and along with her gasp, a fresh shot of her juices flowed forth. Sesshomaru gazed at her weeping womanhood with interest, his penis twitching in frustration at not being inside her yet.

The demoness moaned low and sultry as he dipped his fingers back in the water periodically and ran them down various parts of her body. Her leg pain was much more bearable now. Opening her eyes she saw he had reared up on his knees so that he could use both hands together. She was about to close her eyes back when he suddenly growled out, "No."

"No?" she repeated.

"Keep your eyes open and watch."

"But…"

"If you don't I'll stop what I'm doing," for emphasis he began to pull his hand away from her fully hard nipples, "I'll put my clothes back on and we can do something else. Your choice really."

Seeing Kagome grip her headboard and keeping her eyes on him, he without warning shoved two fingers deep into her weeping womanhood. She cried out in pleasure, which Sesshomaru made a note of. Their first few times had always hurt her before they felt good. Now it seemed all she felt was pleasure. He felt her cunt quiver around his fingers, her warmth quickly heating up his once freezing digits. Thrusting his fingers in and out of her a few times, he waited until he felt her inner walls begin to clench him harder before he finally pulled out. The demoness growled in frustration. She was about ready to kill him.

"Anubis!" She cried out. Her voice was darker than before. Sesshomaru grinned when he saw her eyes beginning to glow unnaturally. She was so close to transforming like he had.

"Kagome don't worry, I intend to replace them with this," Laying down next to her he slid off his boxers and tossed them to the side. Sighing at finally taking pressure off his aching erection, rubbed his hand across his bandaged stomach and turned his head towards hers, "Well…"

"Well...what?"

"Get on top."

"Huh?" Kagome's mouth fell open in surprise. They had only tried two positions since they began having sex, she had never….

"Hop on. You shouldn't be in pain anymore so we can try something different."

"Anubis...I" He growled softly at her defiance.

 _"Oh just climb on top already, you're really in no position to say no."_ Her womanhood pulsed just as her beast finished her statement. Relenting she threw a leg over him and began to slowly bring herself down, stopping just as the head of his dick was at her entrance. Kagome had no idea how she was supposed to move her body once he was inside of her, and before they started she wanted to make sure she was doing it right.

"She is taking much too long."

Impatient the grabbed her hips and thrust his hips upwards while bringing her body downwards.

"AHH!"

Sesshomaru groaned once he was fully buried inside of his woman. Her walls clenched him tightly as always, massaging his stiff manhood. The demoness on top of him was panting so hard, for a moment he feared she was about to suffer another release of purification energy. Sniffing the air to see if her scent was laced with tainted purity, a moment of pride hit him when he realized his sudden action had caused Kagome to orgasm. Her hands were resting against his chest as she tried to regain her breath. He placed his hands over hers delicately so that she wouldn't accidently pull of the wrappings he still wore.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea….What the hell Anubis...I…," she said between breaths of air.

"You're nearly caught up on air correct?" he suddenly asked.

"Yea...why?" Rather than a response, he responded by gripping her hands tighter in his own and slowly thrusting upwards into her body. He set a slow rhythm, letting a groan when her walls once more clenched tight around him.

"Koji… move.." he encouraged gently.

Not really knowing how to maneuver her body, she was surprised when pure instinct took over and she began to rise up just as he pulled back and come back down to meet his hips. Kagome threw her head back began to ride him in earnest. This new position made she felt him completely, he was so long, she had just never realized it until now. Over and over she continued to grind down against him, Sesshomaru gripping her hips to guide her as he felt his end coming.

"Kagome…..squeeze me…." he pleaded through heavy breath.

"Okay…" she began to clench her vaginal muscles tight, Sesshomaru throwing his head back to cry out at the pleasure. He was so close. He just needed a little more.

"Sesshomaru it's coming again…." Kagome cried gently. He began to twist her nipples which caused her heat to produce more wetness clamp down on him harder.

When she released again that did it. With her orgasm she squeezed him much harder than she could consciously. Feeling her juices running down his dick and coating his balls, Sesshomaru gave one sharp thrust upwards and began to spill his seed in her. He was still coming when she finally came down from her high and feeling his warm semen filling up her pussy she ground against him to get as much out of him as possible. Seeing his eyes closed she reached behind her and started to roll his twitching balls in her hand.

Sesshomaru's eyes flew open at the feeling. Staring at her wide eyed she only continued to meet his gaze, smiling seductively. He gave her what she wanted, the sensation pulled one more good stream of his sticky semen. Spent, he collapsed against her pillows, still mentally aroused at the dirty thing she had done. "Kagome…." he moaned.

She only giggled and lapped their mixed juices from her fingers. Her alpha tasted good.

* * *

Exhausted and in a haze from their activities, Kagome and Sesshomaru slept soundly next to one another. A knock at her door is what caused her to open her eyes. Sitting up, the covers fell to her waist and she glanced over at the clock to see what time it was. It was three in the morning.

His eyes blurry, the demon gazed at his woman in confusion. "Who's here….at this hour…," he asked with his voice heavy with sleep.

"Dunno…"

The knock soon became a loud banging, along with a voice calling out, "Kagome! Kagome, I need to see you! Let me in!"

"Who the hell…."

"Isn't that…..your father?!" Sesshomaru asked surprised.

"What the fuck, he should be in Turkey….what the hell does he want….I might as well go check…." Reaching beside her she located her black night shirt and slowly began to put it on. She was up and going for her pajama pants when Sesshomaru sat up in bed,

"Are you sure that's wise Koji? He sounds weird…."

Socrates was yowling hard by this point. Asil continued to bang hard on her door, insisting she open it.

"Kagome! Please let me in!"

She turned around to face the demon, "Do you not hear him? He isn't going away on his own. It'll be fine, you can just go back to sleep….I'll be back in a minute…"

Opening her bedroom door, she whistled to Socrates who had been scraping at the wooden barrier. Allowing him to slip by her into the room, she shut the door behind her and headed for the door Asil was pounding on.

"Asil! Shut the fuck up! You're gonna end up waking the neighbors!" Kagome turned the lock and began to peek her head out the door, "What the hell do y…" Asil reached his hand inside and pushed his way into her tiny apartment. Staggering inside he leaned against the door and still facing his daughter slid the lock back in place.

"Kagome…" he whispered. He took a step towards her, "My baby Kiz."

The demoness shuddered at the way he was speaking. His appearance was no better. The usually well groomed council member was a complete mess. Asil's dark brown hair was in disarray, while his normally pressed suit held a few stains and many wrinkles. Kagome could smell the reeking alcohol on his breath. He reached for her slowly making her trembles run deeper. Quickly she smacked his hand away. "Asil I don't know what the fuck is going on but you need to go. Now."

He was no longer paying her any attention though. His cerulean eyes were focused on the pair of men's sneakers on the side of her couch. Asil's eyes widened in shock. Kagome followed his line of sight and gazed at Sesshomaru's shoes in confusion. What was such a big deal about that?

"That boy….he's here isn't he?"

"What?"

The intoxicated dog demon snapped his head back towards Kagome, "That boy, that fool Taisho's son! The one who transformed! What is he doing here!" He took a threatening step forward.

"Why do you care?" Kagome was fully backed against her wall now. Asil was scaring her. His nostrils flared.

"Why do I care you ask? You are my daughter! What do you think you're doing with him! What you are doing now is not right and I cannot stand by and let this happen!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Kagome you are an unstable creature, you cannot handle the stress of the everyday world, what makes you think you can be with the son of a lord? You are more foolish than I ever imagined! I will not stand by and watch while another finishes what that fool Naraku started! You are coming with me right now back to Turkey and if you won't I will have no choice…."

"What are you going to do if I refuse?"

Asil reached into his jacket and pulled out a dagger. Waving it in the woman's startled face, he announced his intentions, "I won't allow you to continue being hurt, I am your father, if you refuse on your own I will protect you the only other way. You're life will end this night if you do not come with me."

A/N: Wow Daddy is batshit crazy for real. Kagome might not have bipolar disorder, but Asil….damn. That's all I'm gonna say. What's happening here is basically Asil offering Kagome another chance to go underground. If you notice, while Sesshomaru has become famous for his transformation, Kagome has yet to really be mentioned in news or anything. Remember she is still technically a domestic terrorist, if the world were to find out a person like her that is already unstable was allowed to live AND could transform into a giant dog….yea...Its like finding out Russia has a big nuclear bomb that could destroy the world with the press of a button. Asil truly does love his daughter and if she refuses to once more go off radar, he would much rather see her dead than either hunted, studied, or otherwise miserable for the rest of her life. Sesshomaru he doesn't approve of because of his status as the heir to the Western lands. He's not really someone who can have a low profile. Also please remember Asil is basically the insane board member almost every great company has. You need a nut sometimes because sometimes that's all people understand. Lol anyway don't, worry nobody's gonna end up dead...yet… anyway please review! -Theores


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: Protect The One You Love

"Kagome I heard screaming, is everything alright?" Sesshomaru came out of the room dressed in his shirt and pants, the demons hair completely disheveled. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the dagger in Asil's hand, the tip pointing directly at Kagome. "What the…"

"What do you think you're doing?!" Asil barked out loudly. Turning towards the dog demon he, aimed his weapon at him instead. "You're the reason my daughter is in danger!" Taking a step forward he drew back his hand, taking an offensive stance. "I won't forgive you for this! I'll kill you or anyone else before I let her live such a horrible existence!"

Kagome grabbed Asil's arm and growled out in irritation. "Are you drunk? I'm gonna call the police!" Looking to Sesshomaru, she gasped when she saw him collapse to the ground, his eyes opening up to reveal his red sclera. Feeling his aura rise up she realized he was about to transform. He would destroy the whole building! "Sesshomaru! Listen to me! You need to calm down, you can't turn like this! Don't just sit there!"

"Kagome…." Asil whispered shakily, "Why are you defending this guy? Haven't you been listening to me? You two could never be together don't you understand! He is setting you up for eternal ruin. I love you my kiz! Not this creature who is turning you into his whore!"

"You don't love me," Kagome smiled ironically, "And I most certainly do not love you, I've hated you since the moment you abandoned me with Teruo-sensei."

"Bullshit!" Asil turned and grabbed his daughter by the throat, "I was the one who convinced the council to let you live when they discovered how unstable you were! It was me who did everything I could to see to it you lived a somewhat normal life! I do love you Kagome! I cannot sit back and watch someone hurt you time and again like this! There is no way in hell his family would ever approve of this relationship! Do you honestly believe he will be able to keep his family from killing you for this! It's not right!"

"That isn't for you to decide Asil! The only reason you did any of that is because you wanted to stop feeling guilty for what you've created. Sesshomaru will protect me, no matter what!"

"Kagome….you are more foolish than I ever imagined….." the foreign dog demon muttered.

She slapped his hand away from her neck, "Sesshomaru! Stand up now!"

The dog got up to his wobbling feet, bracing heavily against the door. He was fighting back his instincts that were telling him to kill the man stupid enough to threaten his mate. Taking a few deep breaths, he ignored his raging beast that was trying to force its way out of his body.

"Kagome….I truly love you, my girl…" Asil muttered again. His eyes sparked with determination. He got that she wouldn't leave with him willingly, "This is the end...Kagome I can't do this anymore. I already decided if you would not leave, Kagome I would rather see you dead than made the world renown whore of this undeserving cur! You have no idea what this will do to you! To me! My kiz, I will kill you, than myself!"

"Koji!" Sesshomaru called out weakly.

"Sesshomaru, you can't transform….just go...i'll be fine…"

The demon watched in horror while Asil pushed Kagome against the wall, intending to kill her that way. Holding her by the shoulder, the brown haired demon drew back his hand and prepared himself to kill his own child. "Kagome, I've tried my best to be a decent father...but I failed...I promise in the next world I'll do better, we'll be a family there, I swear it to you."

Kagome closed her eyes and braced herself for her death. A clang and a feeling of air later, the demoness opened her eyes and gasped when she saw Asil on the ground, a raging Sesshomaru on top of her. Over and over again he punched her father in the face, "You're the fool here you bastard! If you ever come near my mate again I'll kill you!" He continued his assault on the man and, Asil's face becoming a bloody mess.

"Anubis! Stop you'll kill him!" Kagome suddenly shouted.

He continued, however, not having heard what she said. Reaching over, she grabbed his arm and hugged it awkwardly. Stopping his blows, the demon's head snapped up towards hers and he blow out a puff of air through his nose. Dropping Asil's shirt, he stood to tower over Kagome, his eyes full of regret.

"Anubis….that's enough now…" she whispered.

"Yes…." he replied.

"You saved me…"

"Yes.."

"Sesshomaru….I love you…."

Staring at her silently, the demon replayed her words in his mind over and over. As sad as it was, this was the first time anyone had ever said them to him. Smiling softly he nodded in acknowledgment, and pulled her into a hug, Asil's broken body lying ignored beside them.

* * *

Teruo rushed into the western mansions library, fully dressed in medical scrubs. "Kagome!"

Sitting next to one another on the couch, Sesshomaru and Kagome stared at the owl demon who was panting hard from exertion. The demoness was dressed in a tank top and sweater while the western heir was dressed in a shirt and sweat pants. Both seemed fine for the moment, and he relaxed.

The demoness gasped at seeing the blood on his scrubs."Teruo what are you doing here? And covered in blood?"

"I got a call while I was in the middle of emergency surgery." He explained huffing, "I can't believe this, Asil attacked you!"

"What do you mean attacked?" Sesshomaru replied, "He tried to kill her and himself in some mass suicide thing if I hadn't done what I did she would be dead."

The owl fell back into a chair, turning it towards them as he took in the information he had been given. It was one thing after another lately.

"Any particular reason we're here and not a police station?" The two demons snorted as soon as he finished his question. Sighing heavily, he realized exactly why they did so. "Forgive me….I forgot blue blood can do no wrong."

The trio sighed heavily as they ended the proverbial principle.

A/N: I'm sorry I just love the three wise monkeys. Don't worry next chapter is going to explain what happened to them and how they ended up back at Sesshomaru's house. Teruo of course was panicking because he sees Kagome as his own daughter. It's true, I really am giving them one blow after the other. Anyway please review -Theores


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: The Secret of Love

Waking up in Sesshomaru's arms, Kagome giggled when he snorted in his sleep, blowing a few of her bangs up with his breath. Sighing lightly as she realized he would have to be woken up soon, she just enjoyed the comfort he gave her for the moment. After all, it was truly their last moments together in peace.

Just like the proverbs of the three wise monkeys, the couple had been ordered to turn a blind eye on Asil and his 'psychotic episode caused by work-induced stress and mix up of anxiety medications' that Teruo had diagnosed him with before leaving the previous night. Honorable Shin'ichi had been unhappy to hear what her pathetic excuse for a father had almost done. Even more so when Sesshomaru had asked for a car to come and bring him to the castle.

"Are you telling that fool is still living!" He had shouted in his grandson's ear, "Boy you really do have the instincts of a baby, I wish I had been around when that foreign cur had come, you are much more generous than people give you credit for boy."

The two had followed the car service in his Lamborghini after that. Since she would be staying at his home for the gathering tomorrow, it made little to no difference of she was there a few hours earlier than planned.

"Sesshomaru...wake up," she murmured. He had to get back to his own room before the servants arrived with gathering preparation materials for him, the demon had snuck in during the early morning hours, wanting a last encounter before he went cold turkey for at least a forthright.

He groaned in return. Kagome lifted her head slightly and nipped his ear, the demon growling annoyed at the act. Beginning to pull away from his hold on her, Sesshomaru finally opened one sleepy eye and snorted in disappointment to see her trying to leave him. "It can't be time already..."

"It is Anubis," Kagome sadly replied. Between Asil's faked mental breakdown and worries of the upcoming gathering, the demoness had forgotten about her confession to him the night before. He still remembered however and considering what was about to happen, wanted to hear those words again.

Rolling on top of her, Kagome naturally spread her legs for him, allowing him to nestle himself right up against her still wet core. "Good morning Koji..." he smiled down at her softly.

"Anubis," she returned his term of endearment, "You have to get dressed and back to your room. There's no time for this now."

"Say it," Sesshomaru suddenly commanded.

"Say what? We can't rut again it's too close."

"No, what you said to me last night."

"What? Go faster?" She tilted her head in genuine confusion. What was he talking about?

"No! Koji what you said about me last night before we rutted." He gave her a pointed look and smiled internally when realization crossed her features. Blushing heavily, she rapidly shook her head no.

"I can't..."

"Why not? It's just a simple phrase."

"But it holds a lot of meaning! I can't just..."

Sesshomaru nuzzled her cheek and whined softly in fake disappointment. "You meant what you said, just say it again. I want to hear it before I leave..."

Lowering her eyes, she held her gaze on the wall. It had been a heat of the moment type deal. She loved him and she said it once, shouldn't that be enough?

"Koji..." His face became a blank slate as he looked at the forlorn expression on her features. Her new facial marking crinkled with her eyes, making her face all the more tragic. She loved him, but was unable to say it unless one of them had nearly escaped death? Or did she not want to say it because he had not returned the words? Wait did he return her feelings? Now she had him questioning himself. Frustrated, the demon removed himself from her person and went for his clothes. Kagome sat up in the bed and looked at him with a tragic gaze.

"Sess...wait..."

"I have to hurry up and get back to my room," he announced darkly, "I won't be able to see you until tonight's opening dinner and until then you have many things to do as well. Teruo needs to exam us along with a team of experts before the sun sets. It will be part of our daily routine while the gatherings activities are commencing." He was speaking rather rapidly, adding dress fittings and a quick etiquette lesson with Honorable Shin'ichi.

"Sesshomaru!" She called out again.

"I have to go, make sure you shower before leaving this room." Going to the window he had came in Sesshomaru leaped out of it, ignoring the pain in his chest and the smell of Kagome's tears as he landed on the grass below he forced himself to enter his back door and rush back up to the third floor where his rooms were, away from her.

* * *

"Blood pressure seems normal."

"What about resting heartbeat?"

"Its slightly more elevated than the standard, but it's still within a healthy range."

"Great now we just need to get the ultrasound machine."

Kagome lay face up on a medical table, lost in thought while the various doctors, probed, stuck, and squeezed her hospital gown encased body. She took a deep breath when she felt the fourth needle of the exam being driven into her skin, this time collecting the blood for whatever a sodium test was. Turning her head slightly, she watched as Teruo and a bone specialist examined her skeletal structure on a large high tech screen. Considering he was her main physician and also the one who had started this whole experiment, the council had placed him in charge of their medical team during the gathering. Apparently it was supposed to be his ironic punishment for being the perceived cause of this whole thing.

If it was supposed to be retribution for what he had done, the middle aged owl didn't show it. He was in his element. Clicking a button the good doctor uploaded Sesshomaru's x rays, pointing out changes in his bone structures that had occurred after he transformed for the first time. Comparing them to x rays he received as a child, he appeared to be double jointed in places now, the bones having become more rubbery like to strech and accommodate his beastial form.

"Kagome" Teruo called softly. The demoness turned her head to look at him and sighed heavily when he motioned for her to sit up.

"Yes, Teruo-sensei?"

"I understand why you're so upset. This gathering is going to be hell for all of us, but we just have to deal with this together, and everything will work out." He gave her an encouraging smile.

Giving him a smile of her own, Kagome didn't correct him on what was really on her mind. She hadn't even considered thinking about the great gathering. Her mind was too focused on Sesshomaru and how she had been unable to tell him she loved him again. The demoness was aware of how she felt, but at the same time, she wondered if this was one-sided affection. He had seemed so angry when she had refused to say it a second time. It wasn't like he said it either though so in her mind she had one up on him.

"This sucks!" Kagome suddenly screamed out. The doctor who was rubbing the ultrasounds wand around her stomach jumped at her reaction. Blushing the demoness whispered an apology under her breath to the ten specialists who had rushed to her side when she yelled, their hands and eyes roaming over every inch of her body to determine the cause.

* * *

Asil scrubbed at his bruised face lightly with his hand. A growl passed his lips as he looked into the bathroom mirror and saw the swelling and dried blood that had come up during the night. He was already hung over, his condition made worse considering he had drank and taken his medication at the same time last night. Because of his mental state, the demon rarely indulged in alcohol, it tended to make him irrational and disillusioned, most unbefitting for a member of council. He had needed to be both for the act he had been planning on committing with his daughter.

"Kagome….I only want to protect you my girl…" he whispered sadly.

Ever since the day she was born, Asil had done everything in his power to keep her as safe and happy as possible considering he could not physically have a hand in raising her. It seemed she had no memories of her younger years as a toddler, when he would visit her and her mother regularly, and even when he couldn't see her he would call internationally no matter the time in Turkey, just to hear his little girl's voice. She was a miracle in his eyes, the product of him and her mother who had hidden her purification talents from the dog. Her mother, the woman he held an affair with for years because of her status all but lied to him about her miko heritage. The woman had been suppressing her powers for years, accumulating in the purification powers passing onto their unborn daughter, needing an escape. Only he knew why Kagome was the way she was, he had tried dozens of times to tell her, but after he had become a council member, sacrifices had to be made for the good of their society.

He had broken his heart and ended his relationship with the love of his life, because it would never have been accepted. She could not see that no matter what how much he tried to explain it to her. In her pain the woman had dropped Kagome in his proverbial lap, citing that she needed to move on in life as well. Now she was dead and the only connection the demon had to the woman he loved was in the form of their unstable daughter. Seeing her make the same choices he had in his youth, he could already see the end and it wasn't good. That dog had managed to seduce her into being his whore, a set up that would only lead to Kagome's suffering and furthering pain. With the great gathering coming up he had only so much time to devise a new plan that didn't require lapses in sanity. Cleaning up the mess that was his face, Asil barked out in Turkish orders for his manservant to prepare his outfit and get him on the phone with the other council members. Only one thing ran through his mind as he thought of his poor daughter who had already been through so much.

Sesshomaru would not be the end of Kagome.

A/N: There we go, some much-needed background information on Asil and his past with Kagome's mother. Yes, I did make it so that Asil is mentally ill in a way. I decided he suffers something kind of like heartbreak syndrome, forcing himself to be a member of the Imperial Council, he had to make a lot of sacrifices to achieve the look of perfection they rely on so much. He has always been there for his daughter, well like in the shadows almost, but Kagome only sees herself as his shame, which is why she resents him so much. They're both bat shit crazy sometimes. Anyway you know the drill Please review -Theores


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: Social Anxiety

Kagome hurriedly paced the floor of her temporary room, stopping every once in a while to lift up the hem of her dress to keep from tripping. Kimi's assistants had come and gone, dressing up her hair and makeup for the opening ceremony. Finally halting in front of the mirror, the demoness gave her form one final look over and smiled awkwardly at herself. She actually looked and felt beautiful at this moment, though the gathering still weighed heavy on her mind. Running her hands over the beautiful gray gown that had been waiting for her when she had come back to the room, she lifted up her hem once more to look at the designer silver heels she wore as well.

The sun would set in less than thirty minutes. Fiddling with her white gold sapphire ring and bracelet, she tried to fight back against the growing anxiety in her body. At the sound of the first gong announcing the setting sun, Kagome flew into the bathroom where she promptly threw up. Side sitting next to the toilet, the demoness openly whined in pain. Whether it was emotional or physical she hadn't decided yet. Closing her eyes as the second gong sounded, she forced herself to stand up on wobbling legs and quickly went to the sink where she captured her anxiety pills and quickly popped four of them. There would be no alcohol tonight. Brushing her fangs and cleaning up, the demoness took in a deep breath when a knock on her door caused her to rush quickly and open it for a servant who informed her the car was ready to take her to the venue for the evening.

* * *

The demoness gazed in awe at the scene outside the Cadillac escalade she was being driven in. Tonight's opening ceremony was taking place on an actual cruise ship that had been docked right on the beach for the event. The luxury boat was so huge, Kagome could see its massive build from ten feet away. Blinking a few times hard, she gasped when she saw the nobility that was already heading up to the deck of the ship though they looked like ants from where she was. Wrapping her shawl a little tighter around herself, Kagome silently prayed she wouldn't embarrass herself or Sesshomaru tonight. Thinking of her Anubis, the demoness sighed lightly as his frustrated gaze took over her mind once again. He wouldn't be hers tonight. For the next two weeks, he was the property of the West and to her never ending suffering Miyako Inokuma.

As the car pulled into a nearby parking lot, the door was automatically opened for her by an attendant who showed her to the hansom that would take her directly to the cruise ships dock. Climbing up carefully into the seat, she smiled when she Teruo heading towards her, the hansom apparently being intended for both of them.

"Kagome my dear you look incredible," Teruo commented once he had joined her and the driver began to pull them.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." she replied. It was true, he had dressed sharply for the night in a formal suit and tie, the comb marks still apparent in his hair.

"But of course, we're entering into enemy territory here, now you remember all your lesson with Shin'ichi correct?"

She sighed as he mentioned the lessons. Honorable Shin'ichi had given her hell when it came time for her to demonstrate her posture. Remembering the man who had actually placed Socrates on her head and ordered her to walk a fine line with him falling off, had her subconsciously feeling her scalp for the scar her poor cat had dug into it. "Yes, I remember those lessons…."

"Good."

The rest of the ride continued on in silence, Kagome having to take a few deep breaths as they reached the ships stairway and Teruo adjusting his tie and clothing obsessively once the hansom stopped.

* * *

As soon as they were safely on the ship, the old owl demon had caught the attention of a group of women who varied from princess to second or third mates of certain demons. Pulling him off to another room for the time being, she shook her head as they complimented him on his work as a doctor, inquiring if he actually played a part in Sesshomaru's ability to transform into his true form. Apparently nobody knew who she was exactly, her face on television and magazines having been blurred out whenever they aired Sesshomaru's transformation. With nothing else to do, she walked around the dining hall for a moment, eavesdropping here and there on conversations and quickly becoming bored with the subject matters, all at once just decided to stay still.

Choosing a corner of the cruise ships main dining hall, she silently observed the crowd around her. All of the world's royalty and important figures were gathered here tonight, all dressed extravagantly and surrounded by various others just like them. The hosting family had yet to make an appearance due to the fact they were in charge of the whole affair. As the demoness looked around her at the people she had countless of times on television and on the internet, she jumped, slightly startled when a tanned hand lightly gripped her shoulder and offered a warm, "Hi."

Glancing up into his face, the demoness gasped when she realized who she was speaking to. "Jun-Long…."

The great dragon king of China. Jun was a name famous throughout all seven of the world's continents. Amazed to see him in person, Kagome stared at his sharp features and became mesmerized by his beautiful purple eyes that look down at her in amusement. His deep burgundy hair was slung in a large braid over his shoulder while his traditional Chinese garb made him look every part the fearsome king of the dragons he was.

"Yes, that's my name" he replied smartly. Gazing her up and down the demon smiled at her before saying, "And your name is Kagome correct?"

"Yea...I'm sorry but how do you know…"

"Well, I'm a king of course! Why wouldn't I know your name?"

Kagome sweatdropped at his explanation, "Forgive me Jun-dono, but I don't live in your lands and…"

"Jun,"

"Huh?"

"Just call me Jun, I hate all that royal bullshit!" He said loudly, causing the woman who had been following him to look down in embarrassment.

"Jun-Long...we are both standing right here in front of you…." the woman muttered.

"Oh...Liquin…" he responded dejectedly, "You know how much I hate it when people treat me like I'm made of blue blood…"

Grabbing him by the shoulder the woman bowed to Kagome, "Forgive me Higurashi-san, Jun-Long here has been anxious to meet you for quite some time now, if you do not mind, I think he approached you to ask you to sit at our table this evening."

"What?" Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't even know the man! How could he have been waiting to meet her or even know her first and last name? Recalling all the television stations, newspapers, and magazines she had seen in passing never had her face or name been revealed to the public. Shin'ichi had explained the reason to her that afternoon.

She was technically still under sealed protection, meaning they couldn't risk anything about her getting out to the public which would make people look into her more ultimately causing a scandal if her instability was revealed. Squeezing her clutch purse a little tighter, the demoness felt the bulge of her pill bottle, sure it would be completely empty within the next two days.

"Yes, he's been interested in you for a while," Liquin replied, "You see, we received a recommendation from your school some months back, speaking on your talents as a linguist. You're supposed to graduate in a few months correct?"

"Uh…." She was still confused. "What recommendation? I'm sorry I really don't…"

Jun chuckled in spite of himself, he could feel her anxiety rising, she probably thought he was investigating her for adverse intentions, "I have been looking for someone to serve as a head interpreter at my trading company's branch in Seychelles. Since Tokyo University has one of the highest accredited department of linguistics, I asked the head of the department to send me a list of people who might be a perfect fit for the job, you were at the top of the stack." he explained, impressed.

Kagome blushed as she thought back to an earlier conversation she had had with Zakari-sama and the department head earlier in the semester. She had been half listening again and had only agreed to whatever they had asked her to sign up for. All she had been required to do at the time was sign some forms that she hadn't even read. _'I really need to learn to listen…'_

"Oh uh…"

"Yes, I recognized you from your file's picture. Are you here working as the translator for the event? I actually can't believe how lucky it was to run into you."

She was about to respond when a gong sounded throughout the entire ship. Jun turned around at the noise and sighed sadly when he realized what that sound meant. Everyone needed to go outside to the main deck where Inu no Taisho and his family would make an appearance. "Well, we might as well head out now…"

"Yea…" Kagome replied. Just as she was walking off, the dragon stopped her by grabbing her shoulder. Turning to look at him, she gasped when he held out his arm to her, encouraging her to take it with his eyes. Without thinking, she looped her arm in his, walking side by side with the dragon king of China, Liquin silently following behind him with a stoic mask on her face.

A/N: There we have it, I sped things up. Next chapter is gonna get dark again….really really dark….well actually not that dark, but there's an MF I need to take out and the time is NOW! (hahaha hahaha) *hack* *cough* *wheeze* -Theores


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56: Night Full of Surprises

Everyone stood on either side of the atrium's main staircase, the entire crowd silent as they waited for the hosts to present themselves. As Kagome poised herself next to Jun-Long, she stared straight ahead to aid her in tuning out the whispers. Entering the room on the dragon king's arm was going to attract attention, something Shin'ichi had been very clear for her not to do during this gathering. The old man's tired eyes passed through her mind briefly as his words replayed themselves over and over in her mind again. He had seemed so sad when he had told her all this. This gathering was meant to showcase Sesshomaru and Miyako as an official courting couple. They needed to remain in complete peace for the next thirteen days, ironic considering how unlucky that number was.

A horn blared and a voice over the ship's intercom was heard announcing the approach of Inu no Taisho and his mates, Inu Kimi, and Izayoi. The glass doors at the top of the stairs were opened and sounds of wonderment came from the crowd as the Western lord and his ladies walked in, Kimi on his right and Izayoi on his left. Inuyasha was nowhere in sight, however. A fact that must have been affecting his second mate considering her blank features that would lapse into worry for a moment only to return to neutral. All three looked sophisticated, his mates each wearing evening dresses tailored to their tastes while Taisho was dressed finely in an Armani suit that was a shockingly deep green color. Together they descended the staircase and walked into the end of the hallway where they turned and faced the rest of the nobility. Once in place, the same voice then announced that Honorable Shin'ichi would arrive next, along with the newest prince of the western lands who had been born less than three months ago.

All at once the crowd broke out in hushed conversation, confusion evident in the room. Next to Kagome even Jun-Long and Liquin were talking quietly in Cantonese, Jun asking her if the agenda had had any announcement of a royal birth. Everything quieted when the doors opened again and the cries of an infant were heard.

The nobles children had been sent below deck for the opening event as a safety precaution, the floating venue being surrounded by deep water and some children still trying to perfect the ability to fly. All around females ears twitched as they strained to hear if it was their child that was making such a noise. However it was Izayoi who shifted uncomfortably as she heard her son crying for her, separation anxiety affected more than just a child it seemed.

Shin'ichi entered the room, hobbling slowly without the use of his cane. In his arms Inuyasha whimpered softly as he descended the staircase, the baby being held carefully by his grandfather. As he joined his son and daughter in laws, he briefly held up Inuyasha in front of everyone who gasped at seeing and smelling the scent of mortality on his body. Handing him over to a grateful Izayoi who kissed his forehead affectionately, she softly rocked her child, warming Kagome's heart.

"The heir apparent Sesshomaru Taisho!"

Inuyasha was forgotten, the crowd escalated into a fit of claps and cheers as at last he entered the room, looking aloof and uninterested in the scene before him. Walking towards the rest of his family, the man dutifully bowed to his mother and father, taking position in between the two so that they could still be seen. Once everyone quieted, Inu no Taisho welcomed them all to the great gathering and began to customary speech which included the rules of this two-week event.

The great gathering was an affair lasting a fortnight every five years, created centuries ago to keep the peace between the lands. During this time, the world was in an international time of peace meaning no fighting of any kind was allowed. Commoner's who broke this rule during the duration of the event were subject to arrest and immediate execution after it was over, the evidence of their crimes plastered all over for the world to see. Royalty, however, paid the biggest penalty for breaking the peace. Their entire family was subject to dismissal from further gatherings, making their countries easy targets for becoming vanquished by their enemies as alliances and treaties were shattered as well.

Finishing up his address, he announced that the dining room was now open and that dinner would be served shortly. His entire family bowed at the same time, rehearsed almost before they headed back upstairs and through the doors they had come which lead to the dining room. The crowd bustled up the staircase, Kagome being forced to hold onto Jun's arm for dear life to avoid being trampled over. She audibly gasped when she saw the large and beautiful space, the nobility being lead here and there by attendants to their seating areas. When one came up to Jun intending to lead him to his table, he whispered quickly in the man's ear, which he responded to by nodding his head and leading them to his table where he swiftly snatched up Jun's name card before leading him to a spot closer to the host's table.

Finding Kagome's name card with Teruo's next to hers, he just as swiftly replaced Jun's name with the owls, bowing low to the dragon as he completed his task. Looking around her, the demoness gasped when she realized just how close they were to the lifted platform where Sesshomaru and his family were sitting. Izayoi sat at the left end of the rectangular table, fussing with a beautiful bassinet where she had placed Inuyasha. They were only two tables away from them, her back to the aisle so she could hear him cooing at his mother from where she sat. She scanned over the rest of the Taisho family, surprised at how they were arranged. Taisho naturally sat in the middle while Shin'ichi sat to his right and Kimi on his left. Sesshomaru was next to the old man, and when Kagome moved her head to see who was seated next to him, had to choke back a whine when she saw Miyako occupying that seat. The woman, dripping in diamonds, was looking pretty smug at the moment, turning her head slightly, Miyako appeared surprised to see Kagome of all people looking at her and smiling coyly caressed Sesshomaru's hand that was on the table briefly, offering him a dazzling smile when he looked at her curiously in return. Kimi who had been looking in their direction apparently noticed this and gave a satisfied grin of her own, apparently pleased at the match.

Kagome's heart sunk at the display. She was sure had that been her, the reaction wouldn't have been the same. 'How dare she touch what's mine!' her beast suddenly roared. Gripping her head lightly, the demoness dropped her clutch into her lap as a migraine came on, forcing her to turn her head away from the scene in front of her. Wondering if Sesshomaru was still mad at her, she sighed sadly only jump when she felt a hand on her knee. Looking at the source, her eyes widened when she saw Jun-Long staring back at her with a slightly worried expression.

"Are you alright Kagome?" he asked softly, "You look a little pale…"

"Oh no!" she quickly replied, "I'm fine, it's the lighting I assure you," gesturing to the dim lights, "I just don't get enough sun is all."

"Really?" he didn't look convinced, nether the less he just dropped it and spoke to her in Cantonese, _"Kagome, tell me, how many languages can you speak? When do you graduate exactly?"_

 _"I speak five right now, I'm currently learning German…,"_ she replied in his native language. He rose an eyebrow in interest before continuing on in Japanese, "Well then considering all of that, tell me have you ever considered living in one of the foreign countries whose languages you study?"

"I haven't really thought about what I would do after I left school, I'm not due to graduate for at least three more months."

"Interesting, well you know Kagome traveling is a good way to gain experience, I need a leader not a team member for my office in Seychelles. You seem like a good match for my company, but I worry about your leadership skills. You don't seem to speak out…." he announced honestly.

"I understand, I've only recently been to Croatia and I'm almost twenty-one years old." she laughed at that fact.

"You...went to Croatia?" he repeated slowly. Looking her over he continued on, "Now that you mention it, I am close to a few members of the Syndicate, they spoke of a young Inu woman who sat with them during the last Council trials."

"Uh…" Kagome's heart began racing as Jun stared at her, judging her being.

"Kagome did you…"

The dinner bell sounded, cutting Jun off from his thoughts. The scent of food heavy in the air, the demoness's stomach growled in retaliation, reminding her she hadn't eaten decently in two days. As the servants walked around with various tableside dishes, the nobility nodded or shook their heads no at the food choices they carried, slowly filling the guest's plates. Conversation began to get louder, overpowering the sounds of the live band playing.

A servant with a wine cart came over to Kagome and Jun's table, "Red or White wine?" he inquired gently.

"Red please," Jun answered and waited for Kagome to choose as well.

"I'm sorry I'll just have water," she responded instead, causing both of them to look at her oddly. Feeling awkward, she quickly changed her mind, "I'll have red too, sorry."

Quickly filling their wine glasses, he served the other guests at the table who had all but been ignoring them since they sat down.

Taking a sip of the expensive brand of wine, the dragon king casually asked, "So, tell me about your career plans after you graduate…"

* * *

As the dinner came to a close, Kagome braced her hands against the edge of the table, her arms shaking heavily. Feeling her vision clouding, the demoness cursed her low self-esteem which had caused her to drink while on her anxiety medication, causing the side effects she was feeling now. Jun had long returned to his own group of people, having given Kagome his number before excusing himself for the evening. Shaking her head to clear the fuzziness in her mind, the demoness tried to stand up, only to collapse back into her seat. Glancing around her, she was happy and devastated to see that nobody had noticed her current condition. Though over half the guests had already left, the ones that remained appeared to be just as tipsy as her if not openly drunk.

Wondering how she was going to make it back to the castle with dignity, Kagome remained frozen in place, blinking back tears as she felt helpless. She was almost blind by this point, the medicine causing the alcohol in her system to feel like she drank twice as much as she did. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she didn't even turn as a cup was placed in her hands along with the whispered plea for her to drink. Doing so without thinking, the demoness tossed back the beverage, crinkling her nose up at the bitter taste. Just as quickly the cup was removed from her person and she felt a kiss on her temple before she heard footsteps walking off, in no way rushed.

The room began spinning and Kagome closed her eyes to stop the feeling. Then….nothing…

* * *

Someone was shaking her awake, hard. "Koji! Wake up!"

"Anubis?..." she murmured still half asleep.

"Koji! I know you're tired but you need to get dressed, we have to get off the ship in less than three hours so they can take it back to the docks!" he whispered harshly, "You can sleep in the car and when we get back to the house."

Opening her eyes, the first thing Kagome saw was a shirtless Sesshomaru hovering over her, a desperate look on his face. "Sess?" she asked confused. Pushing up against his chest, she looked around the space she was in and narrowed her eyes at seeing she was in what appeared to be a luxury hotel room not unlike the ones she had been staying in recently. "Where…"

"Koji, we're in a suite onboard the ship, we stayed here the night remember, but we really need to get back to our rooms!"

"Our...rooms…"

"Yes!" he shouted, pulling the covers off their bodies, Kagome's eyes widened when she saw that they were both naked, the scent of his spent essence on her nether regions. Had they?

"We had sex?!" Leaping from the bed, the demoness winced when she felt the soreness on her shoulder, pulling back her hair, she gasped at seeing the new bite mark there. Peeking up at Sesshomaru, Kagome saw the similar imprint on his own shoulder and when she licked around her mouth, she could taste his blood. He looked back at her confused.

"Koji...you don't remember last night?" he asked, "You didn't seem intoxicated, if this is your idea of a joke, we can play this game later. Right now we need to go!" Throwing a robe at her, he quickly slipped on his clothes which were just a basic t-shirt and pair of lounging pants.

"Wait! Where are my clothes?"

"You weren't wearing any, you came straight here after you left the sauna."

"I was in a sauna!"

"Kagome!" he snapped. Grabbing the robe from her hands, Sesshomaru put it on her body and impatiently tied the robe around her waist, squeezing it a little tight.

"Sesshomaru….I…"

"Kagome we don't have time for this," kissing her quickly on the mouth, he paused only to give her a few more which she only half returned, "I don't want to leave either but we don't have a choice right now. If someone finds us here we're in a lot of trouble." Heading for the rooms window, he opened it and hopped up on the sill, looking back only once to tell her, "And Koji, I love you."

Smiling warmly, the demon leaped from the open window, leaving a speechless Kagome behind who was still trying to figure out just what the hell went on last night.

* * *

Plunging the knife once more into his body, he twisted the sharp metal to make sure the man would feel how much the dog hated him. Naraku yelled out in vain, his throat having been slit long ago to muffle his voice. Falling on the bed, he felt his back being straddled and his head being drawn up roughly by his hair. His eyes widened as he felt the knife once more sawing at his exposed neck, this time cutting into his windpipe. He was still alive, however. Feeling his body being turned over he stared into the eyes of his killer, wondering how this could have happened to him. As if he read his mind the man answered in a bestial voice,

"You deserve to feel much more pain than this after what you did to her. How dare you serve a province feigning the hero while a tortured woman cried herself to sleep at night because of the way you treated her! Since you refuse to admit wrongdoing, it's only fitting you should be killed like the garbage you are!"

Claws soon replaced the metal instrument that tore over and over again into Naraku's soft yielding flesh, the man being only able to helplessly watch as he was gutted alive. Death only came to him when a clawed hand dug deep into his exposed chest, taking and squeezing the life out of the man's incredible blackened heart.

A/N: If that could happen to someone I know in real life, that would be satisfaction! Horrible I know….Sesshomaru is very…..wow….-Theores


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57: The Scarlet Thread

Opening her cabin's door, Kagome silently entered the room and sighed when she smelled her scent and saw the dress she had worn last night draped over a couch. Glancing down at her palm, the demoness turned the key over and over in her hand that she had found in her robes pocket and wondered for the millionth time what had gone on the night before. The last thing she remembered was Jun-Long leaving her alone at the table where she had stayed because of the alcohol clouding her judgement. Then she had woken up in a luxurious suite, naked and in bed with Sesshomaru. Everything in between those two moments was a blank to her. Seeing her clutch, the demoness picked it up only to pause when she felt how light it suddenly was. Opening it up in curiosity, she gasped at seeing her pill bottle which was completely empty. "How…." Staring off into space, a feeling of dread came over her as the possibilities of what could have occurred washed over her.

* * *

Sesshomaru furiously scrubbed at the blood stains that littered his cabins carpet, desperate to get them out. Looking back to the bed he had already stripped off the sheets, a drop of sweat hit the ground as full out panic began to set in. Crew members would be here in less than an hour to escort him off the boat so they could ferry it back to the docks and the most damning part of his situation was currently in the bathtub, wrapped up the sheets the demon had found him lying on. Who the hell the guy even was he had no idea.

Recalling the fear that had overtaken him when he walked into his room and saw the dead man on his unused bed, heart missing from his body, Sesshomaru openly shuddered at the thought of what would happen if he were caught like this. This was a break of the gathering's most sacred law. If convicted, he would face immediate execution and his family would most certainly be wiped out behind him once they were cut from any future gatherings. With shaking hands covered in blood, Sesshomaru grabbed his phone and began to dial the number of the only person who could help him right now. It only rang twice before a sleepy voice answered "Hello..."

"I need you to come to my room immediately. Something bad has happened."

"What have you done boy?" The voice asked urgently. Sesshomaru grimaced in disgust as the smell of already rotting flesh reached his nose, the heat had been turned on high blast when he arrived.

Not wishing to voice the situation over the phone he pleaded with his sire. "Father, please, I need you..."

* * *

Laying down methodically on her bed, Kagome jumped slightly when her phone rang. Seeing that Sesshomaru was the one calling her, she answered with a basic, "Hi, Anubis…."

"Kagome!" He cried in return.

The demoness sat up abruptly at his voice. He sounded alarmed. "What the fuck! Sesshomaru...what.."

"Kagome, I need you to come to my room, NOW!" he shouted only for someone to shush him over the other end of the phone.

"Sess…."

"Kagome, this is really bad," quickly telling her the room number he added, "please, I don't know how this happened," the line went dead immediately. Staring at the phone blankly for a few moments, Kagome climbed out of bed and like a robot slipped back on her silver dress, forgoing the shoes at the foot of her bed. Barefoot she padded out the door, taking the key with her as she headed for the nearest stairwell. Remembering her missing pills and the urgency in Sesshomaru's voice, she silently prayed the two weren't connected as her bare feet skipped up the carpeted stairs leading towards the cruise ships luxurious owner's suites.

* * *

Arriving at the room, Sesshomaru told her, Kagome barely rapped her knuckles against the door before it was rushed open and a clawed hand pulled her quickly inside. Closing it behind her, Sesshomaru held the woman by her shoulders against the stained oak entryway and stared at her with golden eyes, widened with fear. She shuddered at his gaze and breathing in, the demoness gasped at smelling the scent of blood wafting throughout the room.

"Sesshomaru…." she asked softly, "What have you done?"

"I didn't do anything!" he responded, his nostrils flared as her fear reached his nose.

"What…."

"Kagome…." he began, "Listen to me carefully, I came back here to find a dead man in my bed, I didn't know what else to do, I panicked! Do you have any idea what will happen to me if the others find out about this?" he was going a mile a minute. She could feel his own hands quivering against her shoulders.

"Wait, Sesshomaru, what do you mean you didn't know what else to do? What did you do?!" she ended with a pitch in her voice. He had only just recently gotten off on murder charges, he was still serving out his punishment and it wasn't even the first day yet!

"I moved him...he's in the tub and…."

"You moved a dead body? Sesshomaru that's tampering with evidence! Do you have any idea..."

"Kagome!" he cut her off, "You don't understand. As far as everyone is concerned I was here all night! Father is in the room right now trying to figure out what to do," his voice held a slight edge.

All at once she understood what he was trying to say. If they had spent the night together in a different room, while it would clear him of any wrongdoing, his father would be livid. He already blamed Kagome for what his son had been through lately if he discovered they were still continuing their relationship there's no telling what he would do. At the same time if he lied and claimed he had been in his room, how would he explain that he didn't have anything to do with the dead man in the tub.

"What are you going…."

"Sesshomaru, girl, both of you come here." Inu no Taisho calmly called out. The pair looked at one another in stunned silence before heading towards the bedroom where the iron tang of blood was most powerful.

Kagome nearly fainted when she saw the mess that was the cabin's bedroom. Blood was dripped all over the light brown carpet while bloody rags dotted the floor from where someone had tried to clean it up. The sheets had been stripped clean from the bed, even the pillowcases were missing.

Inu no Taisho sat in the rooms luxury chair, pouring over his phone with a horrible look on his face. Peeking up he huffed lightly at seeing how close together they were, though as long as he didn't catch them being romantic in his presence he couldn't accuse them of anything.

"Sesshomaru, boy let me get this straight, you fell asleep on the living room couch and when you woke up the man was in your bed correct?"

"Yes," he lied. Ignoring the frazzled expression on Kagome's face, Sesshomaru looked away from his father's eyes in a sign of submission.

Blinking once he turned his head to look at the demoness who now was in on this little secret."And why did you call her here again?"

"She is what grandfather refers to as my omega. Considering the number of transformations I will be required to make during this time, I need her around as a constant to ensure my aura stays where it needs to and hers as well. She is naturally submissive to me."

"Hn," he seemed to accept the answer. "Son, If what you are saying is true, and for your sake you better hope to the Kami it is, then someone is undoubtedly attempting to set you up."

"I figured that much out father, please tell me, is this man someone important?"

"Luckily he is merely a worthless member of the Eastern army. According to the information, I was able to find on him, he was registered with Rinjin's bodyguard staff as an alternate so he really wasn't required to do anything other than wait for someone to be unable to perform their duties. He left our province for the East some months back."

Kagome's blood ran cold. It couldn't be. "What about a name?"

"Kuzumo, Naraku age twenty-two."

Before Sesshomaru could grab her, Kagome ran barefoot across the bloody carpet and into the bathroom where she collapsed in a heap next to the tub. Running in after her, the demon stood in the doorway and watched her for a moment while reality soaked in. Gathering her in his arms, the demon held the shaking woman who had begun to weep at the scene in front of her. Though he was wrapped up in the sheet she could still see his face, which was laying back against the tub at an odd angle. His once evil red eyes had clouded over in his death and his mouth hung over revealing a dried out tongue.

"He…." She couldn't tear her eyes away.

"Sesshomaru, she knows this man?" Inu no Taisho asked with a hard edge in his voice. This female destroying his son more and more every day.

"Yes." Kagome croaked out, "He was...he…"

"Was a person who hurt her deeply," Sesshomaru muttered.

"How far down do you intend to drag my son girl!"


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58: What's More Painful

"Father this really isn't the time to,"

"Silence boy! Are you so foolish you do not see what is right in front of you! This isn't right!"

Kagome who had collapsed in Sesshomaru's arms suddenly removed herself from his hold and with blank eyes stared silently at the Western Lord. "Just what isn't right Taisho-dono?"

"Your association with my son! He is to be my heir when I step down. Girl through by no fault of your own you are unstable in every sense of the word. Ever since Sesshomaru met you it has been one disaster after another! I knew I should have gotten rid of you when you nearly killed him in his own home!"

"I didn't intend for this…" she began only to be cut off by Taisho's declaration,

"Well, it happened! And you leave me no other choice after the great gathering has been completed, you are never allowed anywhere near him or my family again!"

Sesshomaru's head snapped up in astonishment, "Father you cannot decide who I chose to associate myself with, I'm an adult!"

With red-rimmed eyes, Inu no Taisho faced his heir, "I made myself quite clear. You may be an adult but you are my son and heir. When this ceremony ends, you are to officially propose to Miyako, I am positive she will be able to provide you with more than this girl ever could." Just as he was about to protest he continued, "And if you do not do as I say I will abandon this situation and leave you to be imprisoned and executed! I would rather see you die as a murderer than live the foolish life I do!"

"Taisho-dono," Kagome cried softly,

"Cease speaking to me wench! This is all your fault. After everything we have done, you will not bring my family down to its knees!"

When neither youth said anything he continued, "Our families honor has almost been returned to us at long last boy. To see you making the same mistakes that nearly ruined our name in society is agonizing for me to watch. You see what I deal with because of my love for Izayoi and the life Inuyasha will be forced to lead. Knowing what one of my children will go through because of my foolishness, I cannot let you become like me, boy! Even if you resent me for this, I am doing it only because you are my son and I care for your well-being." Grabbing his son, Taisho pulled him up from the floor and began to push him and Kagome out of the room.

"You two were never here! Now there is a car waiting outside to take you both back to the castle on the rush. Both of you need to bathe and burn your clothing, I have no choice, we're going to have to cover this up!"

"Father…"

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you Sesshomaru, take this woman and go! We cannot afford to waste any more time!"

Rather than lead them towards the door, Taisho opened a large bay window and waved them out. Giving a last growl he returned into the bathroom where Naraku's body lay and slammed the door shut behind him. Without warning Sesshomaru came back to his senses and grabbing Kagome bolted out the open window, jumping onto a diving board before floating downwards onto the beach, rushing inside of the black limo whose doors were already wide open. Placing Kagome beside him he closed up the limo and called sharply for it to take them back to the castle, ignoring the glazed eyes of the demoness next to him.

* * *

Dressed in a form-fitting black skirt and starched blue blouse, Kagome remained silent while she sat between Shin'ichi and Sesshomaru while they watched a speaker showing them the various territories of their countries. Across from her, the ruling family of Egypt stared back at the trio impassively, waiting for the man to finish talking. Wanting to keep down her anxiety, the demoness focused on their features, which were so different from her own. Dark brown skin, the prince Assad's almost black and dark hair seemed to be their countries norm. Zakari-sama her linguistics teacher had really been the only dark skinned person she had met and compared to them she was pale!

Remembering why they were here she leaned back more casually and glanced down at the table in front of her which contained some boring reports in Egyptian Arabic which she would have to help translate for the meeting. Since there were many conflicts between the nations and territories going on, the families tended to be broken up, the lords themselves dealing with major issues that could lead to wars while their heirs, forebearers, and other trusted council were given exporting dealings and other less important matters. This was the fourth meeting they had attended today, each time they had to sit through the drawl of a geologist who defined the perimeters of both parties countries and other geographical information so that each knew what the other could bring to the table. Many a time people attempted to offer what wasn't necessarily there's and this was the council's way of making sure that did not happen.

As he finished up, he man bowed to both the Japanese and the Egyptians and left the room, clicking off the tv screen as he did so. A moment of silence and then prince Assad spoke in Arabic.

"What the hell did you say?" Shin'ichi bluntly asked. He was obviously too tired to handle pleasantries for the moment. Sesshomaru sighed at his rudeness.

"Grandfather they can't speak Japanese, Kagome don't you dare translate that to them!"

"Hey I wasn't going to!" she responded offended.

"So don't."

"I wasn't!"

"Both of you shut up would you, Kagome what the hell did he say to me?"

"Shin'ichi-sama…." she sighed before answering, "He asked what we wanted from his family since Taisho was the one who asked to speak with them."

"Oh, well tell him we need to discuss their trading in cotton," he replied,

"And also ask him if there is there anything he would like from us other than money for their imports," Sesshomaru added as an afterthought.

Kagome did so, speaking slowly in Arabic, when they responded back she told them, "They are interested in our silk trading…"

"We don't trade in silk….." Shin'ichi said.

"We started to produce it after you stepped down Ojjisan? Remember you signed off on it when I was ten."

"I...did?" he asked confused.

"Yes. Even I recall that Shin'ichi-dono, it offered a lot of new jobs to the province…"

"Okay…" the elderly demon responded lightly, "Well, I don't remember anything like that so...Sesshomaru take over for me would you."

"Hn. Very well Ojjisan."

Sesshomaru continued to coach Kagome on what to say to the Egyptians, peeking over to Shin'ichi every once in a while who appeared out of it for some reason. It wasn't like the old man to forget anything. He tended to recall things right down to the last detail, a talent he had passed on to his son and grandson. Shaking off the feeling that something wasn't right, he attempted to focus on the matter at hand, rubbing Kagome's knee under the desk absently while he continued to try to reach a deal with Prince Assad and his family.

* * *

The opening dinner was really the only required event that all families had to attend. Since most days were filled with business meetings inside of the heavily guarded world trade center, the only building big enough to accommodate the dozens of discussions going on at the same time, nights was usually considered free time for everyone. Because of the stipulations set for Kagome, Teruo, and the rest of the Western family, they had no choice but to attend the optional tours, shows, dinners and mid-day luncheons Kimi had arranged for the ones who chose to stay with the group. Since they realistically couldn't attend a lunch while at the same time touring the nearby shopping districts, the council had only required their attendance at least two events a day, not including the meetings.

As Kagome prepared herself for tonight's opera, she suddenly paused in doing her makeup and let out a small cry. Soon sobbing uncontrollably, the stress of the last few days got to her, having finally broken her composure. From having severe memory loss to seeing the man who broke her heart gutted in a bathtub, this gathering was already down the toilet. Considering how she had always secretly hoped to see him that way one day, instead of triumph all she felt was guilt and sadness at what he had gone through in his final moments. Sure she hated the guy, but nobody deserved to have their heart ripped from their chest and have god knows what done to it.

Wiping her tears only for more to take their place, she whined as her worst fears once more popped into her head. Naraku was dead and she couldn't remember anything past the opening ceremony. It was just too much a coincidence not to be connected. Remembering Taisho's promise that he would see her separated from Sesshomaru, she silently thanked the kami that she had chosen to attend the opera with a group of women rather than the dinner she had originally been planning on going to. He would be there, undoubtedly with his soon to be fiancee on his arm. When life sucked, it sucked hard.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59: Dramatic Situations

While Sesshomaru talked with one of the USSR's many ministers, his mind continually wandered back to Kagome and her reaction to everything Inu no Taisho had said to them earlier. She had said nothing to him directly since the day's meetings were hammered out, only speaking to him when absolutely necessary. Seeing his father talking with a few other important members of society, his internal conflict intensified once he realized that while he was angry with his father for what he had done, at the same time he felt grateful that the man cared enough to do what he had. Feeling Miyako squeeze his arm a little tighter signaling she was ready to go he excused them from the minister, merely following behind the pure blooded woman as she dragged him out the door and into a hallway. Suddenly shoving him up against the wall, she smiled at him seductively slightly scaring the dog demon.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" she whispered. Dropping the black fur she had been wearing she pulled and tugged at Sesshomaru's suit and tie to loosen it, giving her access to the buttons of his silk shirt. Lapping gently at the exposed skin of his shoulder she huffed when after moving enough of his clothing back, saw the mark Kagome had placed on him. "Is this how you managed to transform? You have to let a female imprint you on your shoulder? You know I can do so much better than the wench who gave you this one." Licking harder at his print she was attempting to prepare the skin for the bite she would give him to replace Kagome's.

Sesshomaru stopped her ministrations by prying her away from his person by the shoulders.

"This mark is not the source of my abilities. It is something else entirely and I need no replacement. Come, we should get back before dinner is served."

She whined cutely though it had no effect on the western heir. "All these dinners, events, and meetings get boring, don't you want to do something more...fun?" Reaching under his now untucked shirt she rubbed her hands over his chest a few times, purring alluringly. Scoffing when he pushed her away, Sesshomaru redid the buttons of his shirt and reset his suit jacket and tie before bending down to pick up her discarded fur.

He had had enough. "Miyako, please conduct yourself in a more civilized manner, we are at a public event. Just think what your father would say if he saw you behaving like this. Now let's go."

Placing the black fur back over her shoulders, Sesshomaru slipped the now pouting woman's arm in his own, and carefully lead her back out into the main party, silently cheering once the dinner bell sounded.

* * *

Kagome meanwhile was dealing with a situation of her own, namely Asil who currently had her forcibly sitting across from him in the back of his limousine. A glass of champagne on his knee,e he casually offered her a drink.

"No!" she shouted in reply.

"Kagome…" he said softly, unbuttoning his jacket's buttons, "There is no need to be hostile, I didn't drag you here to fight with you."

"How could you get me here in the first place? How did you?" she questioned. When she had been informed the car service that was supposed to be taking her to the opera had arrived, she had gone outside only to be forced into the back of this limo which had contained none other than her father. Though he wasn't drunk, the man had definitely had a least a few drinks, if his wavering gaze was anything to go by.

"Kagome," he chuckled, "I am a member of the Tai council! The syndicate does whatever I say, whenever! It also helps that Taisho was so generous enough as to have us both stay in the same part of the house though that Methuselah of a father of his sure tried to raise hell about it."

"What!"

He drawled on. "Yes, he was more than happy to accommodate me after what his son did. Consider the boy lucky, almost too lucky if you ask me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Easy, I brought you here not to force you to leave, it's much too late for that now, I just wanted to know how he managed to get out of that little situation he was involved in this morning?"

"Si...situation?"

"Yes, Naraku was a death sentence, imagine my surprise to see him and you enter the trade center all normal like, you didn't set off not one alarm."

"How….I..don't know what you're talking about," she lied suddenly. Inu no Taisho had explained it to them earlier that day. Chum had been dumped in the water and Naraku's body afterward so that the sharks couldn't tell the difference. His room had been bleached so deeply, no scents would have been found in his room. The ship went to dock without incident. They were to deny any and everything he had ordered.

"Oh bok!" he shouted out, "I know very well you know. You really expect me to believe that cur's son had spent the night with that lazy bitch he's hanging around? A child could see what's really going on between them and that's absolutely nothing."

"Naraku is dead?" Kagome feigned surprise. Forcing a smile on her face she asked, "Was it horrible? How did it happen? Wait? How do you know about him?"

Asil openly growled at that. Throwing back his glass of champagne, he eyed her dangerously. "I know about that slithering worm because I had access to your phone records. Who do you think paid the bill?"

"Asil…"

"I am your father! You refer to me as such!"

"No! I.," she choked as Asil grabbed her by the throat, the glass he had been holding forgotten on the seat next to him.

"I am your father," he growled out, "Say it."

"Father…" she managed to gasp out.

Nodding he gave her a half smile, "Yes that's right, father. Now then since you suddenly want to play innocent and go back underground for your safety, you can leave as soon as you take a little drink with me." Releasing her neck, Asil quickly secured two more glasses of champagne, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a vial that contained an odd powder. Pouring it into the glasses he handed one to his now shaking daughter and clinked them together. "Cheers,"

"What...what is this…"

"Blackout powder. You'll continue on after you drink this like normal only when you wake up everything that happened will be blocked from your mind. I only tell you this now because you won't remember any of this conversation in the morning."

"You don't honestly think I'm going to drink this do you!"

"Considering you did yesterday as planned, yes."

"Yesterday? Asil, what have you done?"

He merely smiled brightly at his daughter. "Nothing that any father wouldn't do. I will do anything to keep you safe under any and all circumstances. Now drink up, you have an opera to hear." Clinking their glasses together a second time he swirled the champagne in his glass a little and waited for her to take a swallow.

"Why are you taking it?"

"So that I won't remember what I've done either. I only know Naraku is dead because I wrote a note to myself before I drank it. In a court of law, I can honestly claim I had no knowledge of anything that happened and neither can you now drink."

Tears leaking down her cheeks, Kagome swallowed the spiked champagne, having a feeling she wasn't leaving this limo until she did so. Watching as Asil did the same, he shivered slightly as the drug took effect, knocking on the limo window after it was over. Once it opened, he ordered the syndicate to take Kagome to the opera using one of their cars, the man grabbing the demoness by her arm and watching as he closed it back. The limo driver kicked up dust as he drove off down the driveway, Kagome and the syndicate member who held her waiting until the taillights couldn't be seen.

The large man began to drag her towards the car, pausing only when Kagome spit hard onto the dirt and started to rub her tongue with the back of her pashmina.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60: A Prudent Question

 _Ten days later_

The last week and a half had been a whirlwind of parties, meetings, and other mindless events. With only two days left before the closing ceremony, the council had spoken to the hosting family and given them new orders. Tonight, in front of all nobility, Kagome and Sesshomaru would have to prove once and for all that they could handle their new capabilities and transform into their beastly forms. Considering only Sesshomaru had done it so, there was no doubt he could do so again.

The problem lay with Kagome and the risk of her setting off another seizure with her priestess powers. Knowing this, Teruo had had the woman with him nearly all day in his examination room, probing and draining and replenishing as much of her blood as he could.

Setting up another blood bag for transfusing he informed his patient, "Alright Kagome, just one more transfusion and you can get up." Smiling he wrote some more figures in her chart and paused suddenly when he saw the worried expression on her face out the corner of his eye, "Something wrong?"

"I've just been wondering...about Shin'ichi-dono…" she suddenly mumbled out.

"Honorable Shin'ichi-sama? What about him?" Teruo asked lightly, his orange eyes flashing with his curiosity.

"He's been acting weird lately…" she explained. Rubbing her hand against the wall, she continued to face away from the owl demon. It wasn't on purpose, she just didn't like to see the bag of blood hanging above her on the hook. Transfusions were the one thing next to her scars that made her truly feel like an invalid.

"Weird how?"

Kagome began to explain Shin'ichi's behavior to her guardian. He had been so...slow lately. Recalling the incidents they had had with him over the last ten days, they increasingly became more and more disturbing. He was spacey and tired all the time, yesterday he had actually walked out of a meeting to go home and sleep. The man couldn't seem to remember things as of late and more than once Sesshomaru had heard him talking to himself for hours on end. Most odd.

"That is worrying. Is it possible the stress of the past few weeks has gotten to him?" Being placed in charged of the gathering's medical team, Teruo hadn't been allowed out of the area specified for them since the opening ceremony. The only communication he had gotten from the outside world came in the form of nobility that came to them with hangovers, bruises from sparring, and the needing an occasional pill for something or another. He wasn't allowed to ask, just write them out the prescription and keep his mouth shut. Most against his morals.

"I don't think so...he's dealt with more stress than this according to Sesshomaru, but he's not even cracking his normal jokes or complaining about his diet. It's like he's just...here. No life in him.."

"Well I haven't heard anything about him, nobody's sent him here for anything. I would think if Taisho-sama hasn't mentioned anything, that there is no problem."

"Hm...maybe you're right…" she said though she sounded unsure. Sesshomaru had told her himself that Inu no Taisho and Kimi had their heads up their proverbial butts and probably wouldn't notice something was wrong until Shin'ichi was six feet under.

"Yes, well, you're transfusion should be done in about ten more minutes. You shouldn't have any issues seizure wise tonight. Just make sure you listen to your beast and Sesshomaru's commands, he'll walk you through the steps."

Kagome sighed heavily.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sesshomaru currently sat in a nice restaurant beside Miyako while his parents engaged them in conversation. Though he was attempting to look attentive in reality he was bored out of his mind. His thoughts continued to wander between tonight's pre-planned transformation and whether or not Kagome would be able to do as he had. As Miyako continued to rub his knee under the table, he sighed internally at the contact which in all honesty was making his skin crawl. He had been keeping a wary eye on the woman since she had openly come onto him, noting how her touches on his person continued to get closer and closer to his private areas. Recalling he hadn't been alone with Kagome since their time together on the cruise ship, he reached out to her mentally to see what she was up to.

 _"I'm getting a blood transfusion, what else would I be doing?"_

 _"I was merely curious, are you prepared for tonight?"_

 _"As much as I can be….I'm just praying this won't be a disaster."_

 _"It won't be, just follow my lead."_

 _"Of course, follow the great Anubis….what are you doing anyway?"_

 _"Having lunch with my family."_

 _"Oh, is **she** there?" _ she suddenly asked sarcastically. At that, Sesshomaru's breath hitched in his throat. It had been an unspoken agreement that Miyako wasn't a topic up for discussion between the two of them. It made her angry and him frustrated. She had understood why he had to have her as his companion for the gathering, what she wasn't for was his close contact with her, which had been photographed a few days ago with her hand rubbing seductively along his chest.

 _"Koji…."_

 _"You know calling me that isn't making me feel any better, it's patronizing."_

 _"Hn. Just as patronizing as your time around Jun-Long…"_

 _"Hey! He wants to hire me as head of his translations team in Seychelles, it's strictly business."_

 _"As is this, don't start."_

 _"Why are you even talking to me?"_

 _"Because I can."_

 _"Whatever! Enjoy your luncheon!"_

 _"Hn. Meet me on the stone bridge in three hours."_

 _"What for!"_

 _"There are things we need to discuss before tonight."_

 _"Fine…."_

 _"That's what I thought."_

 _"Hey!"_

 _"Finish up your procedure Koji, talk to you later."_

Their conversation over, Sesshomaru returned his attention back to his father and mother, explaining that he needed to meditate as an excuse not to go for a walk in the park after this as Miyako had suggested earlier.

* * *

Sitting up on the bridges ledge, Kagome crossed her arms and shivered under her poncho. Even though her tan skirt and black boots were long enough to only show off her knees, she tended to feel cold after transfusions no matter the weather and rubbed her shoulders harder. Her teeth were chattering by the time she felt warm arms wrapped around her and someone's face pressed against her back.

"Your such a drama queen," Sesshomaru muttered against her poncho, breathing in her scent as he did so.

"I am not. I'm just cold."

"Hn. Well I'm here warming you up now, why are you sitting on the ledge like this?" Peeking down into the water he added, "You're in the perfect position to fall."

"Whatever Anubis, now, what do you want?" she asked to the point though she covered Sesshomaru's hands with her own as she said it.

"I cannot request to be alone with your for a few moments?" he returned, feigning hurt. Kagome raised an eyebrow when he began to whine for effect.

"Since when are you so playful?"

"Hn. I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know, so...open…"

"It is what you wished me to be."

Confused Kagome turned around slightly so that she could just see the top of the demon's white hair. Sensing around her, the demoness noted that there was no one else in their general area. The bridge and surrounding garden had been blocked off by Taisho and Kimi for the gathering, not to be opened until the closing ceremony. Glancing over at the boat she had snagged to get here, the demoness briefly wondered how he had managed to evade the guards.

"I just told them to let me through," he answered, reading her mind, "and for the record, you just had to do the same since you're living in the castle. The boat was unnecessary." he snorted at her surprised gasp, "Such a drama queen…."

"Uh...Hey, Anubis…"

"Koji…"

"I have a question…"

"I have an answer, maybe…"

"Sesshomaru….what happened that night on the boat?"

A/N: There we go, next chapter you finally find out what went down that horrible night along with Sesshomaru's reaction to what her father did to them this time. Once more this fanfiction is finally coming to a close! After the gathering ends, everything goes to hell soon after. Sorry, but my fanfic, my rules! Please review! -Theores


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61: Mending The Gap

Lifting his head up, Sesshomaru looked the woman in his arms deep in her cerulean eyes. "Kagome, are you being serious right now?"

"Yes," she responded seriously. The demoness had yet to tell him about Asil and the night in his limo, but figured now was the perfect time to do so. They truly hadn't had a moment alone together since the opening ceremony. All other times they were either in meetings, which she had to translate for or at separate events per the grand council's orders. She had a feeling that had been done on purpose, whether it was by the council's will or Taisho's she hadn't decided yet.

"How can you not remember that night? You were the one…." he trailed off as he remembered her behaviors then. She had seemed to be lucid and completely aware of what they were doing. She had been the one to drag him off to bed for Kami's sake!

"I don't remember..because I was drugged…"

"What!"

As Kagome caught him up to speak on Asil and his involvement in Naraku's death she paused frequently when his growls would vibrate throughout his entire body, his teeth being bared once in a while. "And then he put some in the champagne and told me to drink it before he did, but I spit it out once I left the limo…"

"So that's why you remember today."

"Yes, but what I don't remember is what happened the night of the opening ceremony, and while I've been putting it off, it's just too important for me not to know, what happened?"

Sighing Sesshomaru tried to put the series of events in order that led up to them spending the night together. It had felt so real and finding out it had all been a potential lie because she was drugged made him feel a way he couldn't describe.

"Well? Anubis?"

"After the dinner ended…" he began slowly, "I went looking for you and found you sitting on the grand staircase. You were lost in thought and when I came up to you suddenly told me about Jun-Long and how he wanted you to go work for him in another country."

Tilting her head curiously she asked, "Wait? Why were you looking for me?"

"Because I saw you with the Dragon King and I wanted to know why…."

 _'He was jealous….'_ Her beast whispered.

"Anyway," he said dismissively, "After our fight I just wanted to get past all of it considering there are much more important things to worry about at the moment. From there you asked to be somewhere alone with me, I told you to wait until more people had left. I went to my designated room and you yours...apparently you used the floors sauna or hot spring or something and met me in that room later and that's how we ended up in that cruise ship suite."

"That's where I told you I wanted you to be less serious with me?"

"Yes and then you told me the only reason we fight so much is because you have an odd habit of arguing with people you love."

At that Kagome blushed. She had never told anyone that about herself. "Its a bad habit...I.."

"It's cute if not overly annoying at times," he admitted cutting her off, "After that we just talked about the gathering and other trivial things, we only slept together after you nearly pounced on me."

"Anything else?"

"You told me you have been communicating with your beast and that it's in your words crazy as hell."

"Okay…." Kagome said, "So that's all that happened? We had sex and you remarked me?"

"You imprinted me as well. I had only suggested it...you were the one who suddenly bit me first…"

"I was...aggressive?" she squeaked.

"Much more than that, you were an insatiable animal." he gave her a coy smile for effect.

Shaking her head to clear her filthier thoughts, Kagome reflected on what he had told her. It seemed innocent enough, if she was up having sex all night then there was no way she had anything to do with Naraku's murder. At the most if she were to ever get in trouble for this, she would only be responsible for her part in the removal of the body. The fact that Naraku was currently running through the digestive systems of at least half a dozen sharks oddly made her feel a bit better about possible incrimination. 'May he rest in peace...'

"It's more like pieces…" Sesshomaru muttered under his breath.

"Wow…" He could be really cruel when he wanted to,

"Now then Kagome, I have a question for you," he asked softly, "...your father...he really attempted to set me up for murder? When I'm still serving my sentence for a previous one? Let's not forget a sentence the man helped pick?"

"Yea…"

"That insanity gene….it runs in your family doesn't it?"

"You may have a point," Kagome admitted, burying her face in her hands. Feeling Sesshomaru pull her tighter to his body, she adjusted herself more fully on the ledge not to fall, sighing as a thought crossed her mind, "Life is so unfair…"

"Indeed…"

* * *

"How is it I'm going to be able to transform….I thought my name has been hidden from the papers?"

"Well you see Kagome…..the answer may not make you happy…"

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this one…"

The demoness sat across from Shin'ichi in the library, the elderly demon preparing her for her transformation. As he spoke to her on what to do before transforming, including how to talk to her instincts, Kagome noted how slumped over Honorable Shin'ichi was in his seat, appearing old and frail at this moment. According to a servant the old man had been in bed all day, only getting up after someone had informed him that it was almost time for the ceremony. What was going on with him?

"Well Kagome you see….tonight you will transform into your true self...but nobody will know it is you."

"Huh?"

"It's like...oh the hell with it, Kagome, Taisho, and Kimi have set it up so that everyone will believe Miyako is the one at Sesshomaru's side tonight, not you."

"What!" Kagome stood from her seat and growled low in her throat.

"It is unfortunate, but your records are still sealed, your identity secret, and your condition under wraps…."

"So she will get credit for something I do!"

"Yes. I know how you must feel but it is necessary. I didn't agree with this decision either….but it is necessary…"

"You said it was necessary already…"

"I know what I said Keiko! " he shouted out.

"Kagome…."

"Right…"

"Shin'ichi-dono….what is wrong with you…."

With glassy eyes, the old man looked at the confused woman in front of him. At hearing his low-pitched whine, Kagome's own orbs widened in shock. She had never heard such a pathetic sound come from his mouth.

"Kagome….my life is coming to an end."

A/N: My god….


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62: Behind The Mask

The crowd around them oohed and awed as Kagome and Sesshomaru lay down next to one another in the field they transformed in. While the nobility switched between bowing and clapping, the two large Inu mentally conversated, the demoness internally upset about something.

 _"Kagome…."_ he whined to her pathetically.

Remembering Shin'ichi and the similar action he had performed earlier she angrily ordered him, _"Stop that!"_

 _"What is wrong with you?"_

 _"What's wrong?"_ Kagome snorted, blowing up a small amount of dirt and grass. Just as she said it an unknown voice commented loudly, "Miyako-san looks amazing!"

"That's what's bothering you? Understandable but you should take satisfaction in the fact she is much too lazy to ever accomplish anything remotely close to what you are now. Do you not feel the power running through you?"

Looking down at her blue-black paws, Kagome took a good look at herself and felt her tail wag in joy. He was right, she felt amazing in this form. Sesshomaru had described her full body while she was still trying to keep her beast under control. She was a darker shade of blue black than her natural hair while apparently her eyes had become a sharp silver in her transformed state. Oddly, though, the markings that had been tattooed on her body now appeared on her fur in a baby blue color, standing out more than ever. Seeing the multiple flashes of cameras, she made a mental note to have one sent to her after she returned to her human self. "You're right. I do feel it…"

 _"Kagome, I know this didn't go as you wished, but you must know how proud I am of you."_

 _"Yea…."_

 _"I cannot thank you enough for all of this,"_ he continued on, his red eyes staring genuinely into her own silver ones.

 _"Whatever Anubis…."_

 _"I'll take that as gratitude Koji."_

 _"Well since I can't transform back until everyone leaves, what now?"_

 _"Wanna rut?"_

 _"What! Anubis are you crazy! We can't do that like this!"_

 _"On the contrary, our ancestors did it, and there's before that, have you ever seen a dog particularly care about the area they are in so long as there is room enough to mount their female?"_

 _"Go to hell!"_

 _"Is that any way to talk to your alpha bitch?"_

 _"Anubis…."_

 _"Much better."_

As the two remained in place, the council appeared single file, silencing the audience who waited to hear their verdict. Going in a wide circle, the seven members observed the two beings from every which angle, voicing their approval when the two dogs bowed their heads in respect.

"They have perfect control it seems…" one muttered,

"Yes, but then what about control of movement, we have never actually seen them walk."

"Indeed," Quickly Asil returned to the front, staring up at the two demons with a blank expression on his face, "Rise up," he commanded authoritatively.

The two got to their feet immediately, waiting for further instructions. Kagome was forced to shake her head no at Sesshomaru when he began to growl at her estranged father. This was not the place.

 _"Sesshomaru Taisho and...Miyako Inokuma…,"_ he began a knowing grin on his face, "Take a few steps for us."

Tilting her head slightly in confusion, Kagome turned to the larger Sesshomaru and whined her desire for him to tell her what to do. Shifting his eyes ever so slightly, the dog demon gave her permission and with a shaking paw, the demoness stepped one paw delicately over Asil and onto the ground behind him. Lifting the paw opposite that foot, she was about to move when Sesshomaru's growl stopped her.

 _"What?"_

 _"Kagome, there is nowhere for us to walk, he is being sarcastic."_

 _"Huh…"_

 _"Look around you, the only thing aside from the ground we already stand on are trees and potential victims should we make a misstep. We stay where we are."_

 _"Oh…"_ Placing her paw back where it was, Kagome once more laid down, dropping her head between her paws as she did so.

"So you control her as your alpha?" Asil observed, "Interesting. Should have come up with a trick more...clever."

"Council member Asil," a fellow member called, "Is there anything else you want to take note of?"

"Yes, anyone here want to feed them a doggie biscuit?" He laughed in spite of himself at that one, only increasing his pitch when Sesshomaru growled annoyed.

"Oh, Asil…"

* * *

The highborn spectators had come and gone, leaving only Sesshomaru's parents, the council, and the inspecting the doctors who were currently withdrawing blood from them in their true forms.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Teruo peered up at the white dog before him shouting loudly, "Okay Sesshomaru-sama, just one more vial and we'll stop pestering you!"

 _"Finally, damn it!"_ The doctors had been collecting hair blood and DNA samples from both him and Kagome for over an hour. Teruo had nearly gotten his head bitten off when he had honestly requested stool and urine. At least, he was smart enough to stop before he went for the two demon's genitals.

 _"Anubis, at least, he asked."_ Kagome offered. Wincing as she felt a few more of her hairs being shaved off her body, the whirring of the hair removal machine aggravating her now more sensitive ears.

 _"Hn. That reminds me...where is Ojiisan? He was supposed to be here wasn't he?"_

 _"He…"_ she couldn't say anymore. Shin'ichi had honestly told her he was going to die, something she still hadn't fully grasped or accepted.

 _"What?"_

 _"He...was really tired and wanted to turn in early.."_ she coolly lied. The old man had asked her not to say anything to anyone. He didn't want to have this getting in the way of the great gathering.

 _"You're lying…"_

 _"Huh…"_

 _"I smell it on you…you are hiding something from me. What are you not telling me woman."_ he calmly demanded.

 _"I…"_

"Miyako-san!" Inu no Kimi called to Kagome callously.

 _"Fucking asshole…"_

 _"Kagome be nice…."_

Watching as the demoness acknowledged Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru sighed internally at his dames behavior. She was like a kid in a candy store right now. The whole world thought Miyako was the one at his side, not Kagome as they both had wished. They weren't going to be able to transform back until they could get a tarp large enough to cover up the woman as she went back to her humanoid form, she had ripped the original one with the tornado she had created. As cruel as this whole thing was, he was actually pretty impressed with the lie his father had told the entire council; that Miyako had been practicing her transformations and had become stuck in between her forms, making her so insecure that she needed to be covered up.

"Now then my girl," she began sweetly, "I just have to say how right you look next to my son this way." The smile remained plastered on her face, so sickeningly sweet and evil at the same time.

Kagome merely peered down at her with those flashing silver eyes.

"Yes, just right," she continued, "I'm just informing you that I did find a tarp big enough to cover you, but first you just have to transform back. Don't worry we won't let anyone see you, I promise!" Clapping her hands together, she grinned with false enthusiasm.

Kagome had a feeling that her promise to not let anyone see her was the only true thing coming out of the bitches mouth right now.

"Alright then, just transform back, you too Sesshomaru, the council needs to have a word with us!"

A/N: There we go, next chapter we see the gathering come to a close and a problem comes up. Lastly a solution to the problem and then a love scene and then a conflict and finally end! Okay, enjoy!


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63: Heartache Keeps Coming

Kagome fidgeted in place while various servants gathered around her demonic form, carrying a large brown tarp between them which they intended to throw over her body. _"It's just as easy as falling asleep right?"_ She asked her alpha uncertainly. Recalling the odd feeling of her bones stretching and curving while hair grew from her body rapidly, the thought of that in reverse made her worried.

Sesshomaru spoke to calmly as though he had control of the entire situation, _"Koji, listen to me carefully, you need to relax your body, you're going to feel your instincts telling you to stay awake because you are in unfamiliar territory, but you must fight it and convince it to remain calm."_ As he spoke, the dog demon laid down easy and closed his glowing red eyes. Peeking open an orb only briefly, he silently encouraged the female to follow suit.

She did as he commanded and laid down as well. Immediately the staff got to work, running the tarp tight over her hulking form, soon covering her entire body until only her twitching black nose could be seen. A whine was heard from up under the covers, she didn't like being buried like this. Hearing a soothing growl from the dog next to her, she stopped her childish cries and tried to focus on her deep breathing. Soon she could start to feel it happening though she was feeling tired, a part of her was yelling at her to stay alert, reaching out and amplifying every noise, sound, and touch she was able to locate. She didn't feel like she was in a safe zone, even though her alpha was near and encouraging her to rest.

He could feel she wasn't relaxing, _"Kagome!"_

She was trying her best to obey him, but nothing around her was normal. Hearing him call her name once more, she finally reigned in her irrational thoughts and forced down the feeling that all was not well. They could do this. As she drifted off, the remembrance of Sesshomaru and his voice came to mind. He had sounded so panicked just then like he suddenly wasn't sure of himself either. The tarp began to feel bigger and bigger around her, her nose was suddenly under the blanket, she could feel her muscles tingling and constricting like they had been stretched too far. Her bottom suddenly hurt at the tailbone as her tail receded inside her, the fur descending down into her pores. Before she knew it Kagome the ferocious dog demon was gone and replaced by the odd yokai that stunned the world with her existence.

"What an acid trip…."

* * *

Rushed, the workers quickly found her in the middle of the tarp, completely naked and in a rush to keep her out of the public eye quickly slipped a dress and coat around her body, pulling back her hair and pushing the coat's hood up as they did so. After one quickly whispered for her to keep her head down and face away from the lights until they were turned off, they grabbed the tarp between them and like a banner ran it out of the courtyard the performance had been in, the laborers keeping in step as they disappeared.

Her back to the council members and her father, Kagome peeked over to look at Sesshomaru who had transformed back before her and gasped at what she saw. The heir of the west was on his knees, hugging himself and shivering as though he were freezing. The woman's first instinct was to go to his side, but she was stopped by hand that pulled her away by her arm. Looking up to see who was doing so she stared wide-eyed into the face of Inu no Taisho who merely shook his head no and began to lead her away from the boy, heading into the nearby forest. By now others had noticed Sesshomaru and his weird behavior and as his father dragged Kagome away from her alpha a worried expression overtook her as she saw the electricity like power that ran over his body, his pained growl running through her ears.

* * *

They were only a short distance aways when he suddenly stopped and turned to the girl he had pulled away from the courtyard.

"Excuse me Taisho-dono but what the hell are you doing?!" Kagome suddenly yelled, "Something's wrong with Sesshomaru and you just…"

"Silence." he suddenly commanded coolly. Turning behind him, Taisho snapped his fingers once and a second later, the rustling of bushes were heard along with the whiny complaints of a familiar voice.

"Father! I just don't see why we had to come all the way into this forest just so I could change places with **her.** "

"Oh Miyako my dear, I was horrified too at Taisho's plans, but it was the only way we could be sure nobody would know what we were up to."

"Uh," she scoffed, "The RV's television only had stupid news stations and sports on it, what kind of lousy excuse for a vehicle does the syndicate own?"

The two appeared from the shadows of the forest, Miyako looked beautiful in a stunning white dress and heels, complete with a beautiful pillbox hat with a veil. Though her made up face was scrunched up in irritation, she was sure to turn heads once she 'went back' out on the field.

"Forgive us Miyako-san," Inu no Taisho apologized with an air of nobility, "That is not a vehicle of the syndicate, but one that belongs to us. I did not mean it to be so inadequate."

"Yes well, is everything set up? I can rejoin Sessho-kun correct?"

"Sessho?" Kagome repeated surprised. _"How dare she!"_ Her beast mentally roared, _"He is my male and mine alone! Let me out! I will have her blue blood stain this forest!"_

"Yes," the noble demoness confirmed, "He is my intended as was discussed this morning, just a few short months until becomes my mate." Holding up her finger, Kagome's eyes widened as they saw the beautiful onyx colored ring on her finger, a large diamond gleaming in its center. Demons tended to use black engagement rings as a symbol of the unknown after all engaged and married were two entirely different things. It wasn't until the ceremony that it was replaced by a more western one, usually customized to the bride's desires.

"Oh...Uh…" The demoness didn't know what to say. Sesshomaru hadn't mentioned anything about getting married!

"You mean congratulations girl," Taisho suddenly corrected her, eyeing her dangerously.

"Yea...I…."

"The drivers will return you to the house, just go in the direction they came. You did well tonight girl and as it stands the council is completely aware of the switch and someone will announce you of their final decisions regarding his punishment." Pushing her back lightly he went over to Miyako's side opposite her father and together the trio began to head back in the direction she had come, leaving a stunned Kagome to find her way to the car on her own.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64: Problems are Guidelines

Now dressed in a pair of jeans and a large sweatshirt, Kagome sat in a chair next to the still sleeping Shin'ichi who in all honesty looked exhausted despite having been in and out of slumber for nearly two days. Watching the bearded man as he breathed easily, the demoness only fleetingly wondered why no one was more concerned about him and his unusual behavior only to scoff once she realized in his world the only person who cared about him was currently in the courtyard suffering from some unknown pain and dealing with his own increasing problems. Sighing she reached over to the nightstand table and picked up the book that rested there swiftly, it had been the reason she had come to his room after all. The book that had started it all. Staring down at the leather codex, she absently ran her hands over the embossed alchemic like symbols on the cover, feeling the power contained within its pages.

Just like she had told the council at Sesshomaru's trial, she had discovered the book while rummaging around in Tokyo library's archivist section. Some of their oldest books were stowed away there, and she was lucky enough to have free access to them because of her close relationship with the library's director. The elderly lady Kaede was in truth one of the few people Kagome considered close to her, even though they had never shared more with each other than opinions on various authors and readings. Remembering her early childhood when she would she would spend weeks within the building just reading all day, only to disappear randomly because of another seizure and then coming back the day after being released only to repeat the whole process over and over again.

Sighing as the memories overtook her, she removed the codex from its alchemic sack and opened it to a random paged which gleamed with illuminated pictures of raging beasts, all that appeared to be originated from the Chinese zodiac. Seeing the picture of a great golden dog, she saw the number stamped in its eye and quickly flipped to the page associated with it. This manuscript spoke of more than just the demons original forms. It also contained information on the many and varying problems that plagued certain species of demons along with medicines, and other techniques that had been used in the past that plagued them. The snake could calm their eczema like skin simply by rubbing it with the sap of the aloe vera plant. A boar whose tusks felt like weights within their mouths only needed a firm stone to scrape against and ease the pain while trimming down their horns. On the page associated with the Inu, there was a simple paragraph concerning those that grew into their powers at a rate their bodies could not handle.

Having to pause every few moments to translate or confirm a word here and there, Kagome gasped as she realized just what was wrong with Sesshomaru. Shooting out of her chair, she tried to contact him through their bond but became to fully panic when all she got in return was the feel of his crippling pain. It was worse than she thought. Without regard for his disintegrating state, the demoness placed a shaking hand on Honorable Shin'ichi's shoulder and urged him to wake up.

"Shin'ichi-dono! Please, you have to get up!"

"Uh...My god go away…." he mumbled, barely incoherent, "Can't you see I'm eating…."

"What? Shin'ichi-dono! This is important, Sesshomaru's life. is. at. stake." with each pause she added more force to her palm, attempting hard to wake the poor man from his dreams.

"God damn quick shaking me wench! I already told you I was mated!" Growling the old man sat up annoyed to no end. Glancing over at his attacker he instantly calmed at seeing Kagome's panicked expression, "What the hell…"

* * *

"You're sure that's what you saw?" Shin'ichi asked for the third time. Though he had wasted no time in getting dressed and hitting Kagome over the head once with his staff for waking him up the way she did, now they sat in the castle's library, the demoness anxious to find Sesshomaru.

"Yes….there were green like sparks all over his body, he looked like he was about to collapse…"

"Right...while I am concerned for the boy, I need to ask...why are you here and not with him?"

"I'm here because…" she stopped. In all the time it had taken her to come back to the house, change and go to Shin'ichi's room for the book, she had managed the rare feat of blocking out Inu no Taisho and Miyako's words in the forest. Taisho hadn't wanted her there, the woman who was to be his son's...mate was better suited for the situation. Tears began to appear in her eyes as her heartache came back tenfold, Sesshomaru was getting married…

Seeing her reaction to his question, the elderly demon quickly changed the subject, "No matter, however, what is the matter is this new development. I have read this codex cover to cover at least four times over now, and believe me when I say what you saw is the least of our worries. What you saw happen outside is much less dangerous than what's going on inside."

"Wha...what do you mean?" Kagome asked softly.

"You read it yourself did you not? Sesshomaru's new form has come with an extensive price, the power he has called upon to become that beast his body is not capable of handling, he is no more stable than you are girl and I apologize for my bluntness."

"I...did I?"

"No," he hastily assured her, "You did not cause this, it is his body and the comparably stronger bodies of our ancestors that are at fault. For all the tests that were done on you two, why an aura one did not occur to Teruo-san I have no idea."

"They have no idea how to perform them," Kagome answered immediately, "Their doctors, not priests or healers…"

"Yes, the problem with technology and the new medicine…" he shook his head.

"But what does this have to do with Sesshomaru?"

"His ancestors, or should I say our ancestors," the old man corrected himself, "centuries ago could transform back and forth between the two forms simply because they had the power to do so. When they gave up their forms for the sake of humanity, they had no use for all that energy and naturally let go of it as well, but with Sesshomaru and your transformations, you have called on that power and after centuries of being unused and unneeded, your bodies are not like theirs and will not be able to handle the surge of energy it takes to do so."

"But Sesshomaru transformed before remember? And he seemed fine…"

"Yes but also remember he lost himself briefly to his instincts. He could not communicate with you rationally for quite some time."

"Yes but tonight he could do it. He was perfectly in control, he told me what to do he…"

"He managed to tame his beast which is capable of handling his power better than his rational mind." Shin'ichi clarified. Sighing as Kagome realized he was right he continued on, "Surprisingly he has tamed it earlier than I thought he would, perhaps you played some part in it, regardless his body is not handling that endless stream of power very well, I wouldn't be surprised if he tells us this isn't his first symptom."

"Well, what's going to happen to him?"

He gave her a grim look. "One day he's going to transform and one of two things will happen depending on which manifestation of himself he is in. In his human form, he would most likely be similar to you in that he will release a massive amount of that energy randomly, destroying everything around him….."

"And in his demonic form?" she pressed.

"He would lose his mind and have to be physically put down….." he shuddered at the thought of his grandson being put through so much agony.

"What...what do we do?"

"Let's look at the book." He responded, placing it in his lap. "What did it say?"

"I stopped reading after it spoke about ancient power and the effects of the undisciplined use of it…." she admitted.

"Rather than tell you what to do, how about you polish up on all those languages of yours and tell me what you find." Taking the book from his lap he softly tossed it into Kagome's own, a small smile of encouragement on his face. Once she opened the codex his smile became a frown. Staring at the top of her head his gaze turned inward as he considered all that had come into his family's lives since Kagome had literally fallen into it. As he watched the serious expression on her face while she read, a surprising thought came to him. Despite everything his son and step-daughter had to say about this woman who was nothing more than an annoying, unsophisticated, unstable wreck, she was also a person that he would have deeply regretted leaving this world without ever have known.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65: The Sacrifices We Make

Sesshomaru stood between his father and Miyako as yet another photographer took their pictures, forcing himself to hold in yet another groan that signaled the unbearable pain he was in. His father had assured him he would be examined soon, but that had been over an hour ago.

A few mouthfuls of water and his suit jacket and he had been all but dragged into one of the castle's finer social buildings, his father ordering him to appear stoic for the cameras. Many people had approached him and the woman on his arm, all filling his ears with nothing but words of awe and admiration for another successful transformation, but while Miyako took all compliments graciously, he could only gather enough strength to nod his head in acknowledgement for fear if he tried to talk he would voice his discomfort. His whole body felt like it was on fire, and he was currently suffering one of the worst migraines he had ever had.

A woman who had been talking gayly with his companion suddenly paused and gasped in surprise, "Miyako-san….Is that what I think it is?" she was looking down at her finger which was sporting the black engagement ring he had given her earlier. He swore mentally, she wasn't supposed to wear it until after the gathering was over.

"Yes, but it's a surprise," she placed a finger over her ruby red mouth, the ring flashing against the lights. Excitedly the tiger demoness nodded in understanding, only to rush off to a group of her kind, whispering rapidly in a foreign language.

"Miyako...you were not to wear that until the gathering…"

"I know darling," she said, "But I couldn't just leave it in the box any longer!" she flashed him a dashing smile as she finished though it did little to soothe his irritation.

"Miyako…," he began only to stop when he met his father's eye. At their gold flash, he knew he was to drop it and obeyed the silent command, "It is yours," he quietly conceded, "You have every right to wear it whenever you wish…"

"Sessho I knew you'd understand…" she responded seductively.

Holding in his urge to sigh, the demon felt a wave of uneasiness overcome him, he had specifically wanted her to wait to wear it because he had yet to tell Kagome. He already knew she was never going to forgive him for this, he had just wanted a few more days with her before she cut him completely from her life in a rage. In the corners of his mind, he briefly felt the real woman he loved trying to contact him, but instead of words he sent her his pain, hoping he could use it later and play on her sympathy. He would ultimately need it after the announcement of his engagement got out, much sooner than he had anticipated.

* * *

Kagome's fingers flew over the keyboard as she used a search engine to find the resource she needed. Glancing up only briefly she snorted in amusement to see that Shin'ichi was playing with a handheld computer game of all things, cursing whenever he apparently lost.

"Damned spaceship, stay in one place!"

"Shin'ichi-dono if it's not too much trouble, what exactly am I looking for? I keep getting over twenty thousand hits on these terms…"

"Try putting in sword and customized," he offered absently, his thumb haphazardly pressing a button on his game. At least he was behaving normally for the time being.

Doing as she said, she raised an eyebrow when instead of the name of a swordsmith, several explicit pictures came up, all of male genitalia that was surprisingly...different from what she had seen. Several were tattooed or pierced while one had actually been placed in an odd contraption of some sort that apparently was stretching the skin without circumcision. Shaking her head at the pictures, she canceled out of the search and tried one of her own. Taking the words swordsmith and absorption only ten thousand hits came up and with that she gave a small cheer, she was only half way there now! Adding one more word, her cerulean eyes gleamed when she saw only three results, and in curiosity, she clicked on the first one and openly whooped. She had found it! Telling him so, Shin'ichi came over to the computer she was using and peered at the screen.

"Totosai….master swordsmith…" she muttered.

"Only available by appointment…." Shin'ichi continued on. Ordering Kagome to scroll down and check to see if they could find a number, she snorted when they discovered there was none, only a place to put in your personal number and hope he contacted you back within the next ninety days.

"We don't have three months!" she cried out, "I'm supposed to graduate in three months!" Thinking back to all the classes and homework she had missed thanks to all the crap that had been going on recently she moaned as she remembered her conversation with her advisor who had told her she would be in summer school for a month and a half straight if she wanted her degree this year.

"Your graduation is irrelevant, you can't really accept a degree if your body's burned to a crisp," Shin'ichi pointed out. Sighing he pushed her to the side and quickly typed in a number from the keypad, hitting send once he finished.

Kagome looked at him like he was crazy."What! We're just going to sit here and wait for a phone call like a job interview!"

He gave an evil grin, "Of course not girl! How long have you known me?" Pressing a button under the study desk, Shin'ichi waited until the buzzer sounded and then two familiar people walked in.

"You rang Shin'ichi-sama?" The first man asked,

"Yes, I sent the usual tracking number through a website. I need to find the host's home address, get to it."

"Right away sir," Bowing the two men in black left the room immediately, their steps echoing as they walked briskly down the hall.

"Uh…" Kagome asked uncertainly, "Those two...were they…."

"The men who bore witness to you and Sesshomaru's make up session? Indeed, their my personal attendants." Roaring with laughter the old man couldn't help smacking the back of his hand against the other, tears leaking from his eyes by the time Kagome's face had turned completely red, too embarrassed to defend herself.

* * *

A few hours later

While the two sat in the back seat of the escalade, Kagome yawned and once more looked up at the clock, groaning when she saw that it was almost three am. Why Shin'ichi had insisted they leave as soon as his servants had found the address they had been searching for she would never know. Even the gathering's parties didn't last this long. The old man didn't seem phased, though, his blue eyes glowing in the dark, he peered over to the woman who was eyeing him, raising an eyebrow when she continued to stare. "Yes?"

"We had to do this right now?"

"Yes! Of course we did!"

"But it's so early…."

"Oh stop your complaining girl. You're in the back of a comfortable car with a charming man and two full bodied servants in the front. Not to mention you have a thermos of coffee and just finished stuffing your face with half a plate of cake. The world is just so horrible to you right now isn't it?" He finished sarcastically.

"But…"

"Girl you're worst than Kimi that day the pool heater broke and I was about ready to drown her and my unborn grandson, who might I add is the reason we're going to find this sword smith. We also need to find something for you too considering we're looking into the near future. Stop complaining and go to sleep if it's that's damn unbearable in here." Reaching down, Shin'ichi grabbed his half-finished serving of beer, chugging it down quickly before squeezing the can in his bare palm.

Though she was tired, Kagome really didn't want to sleep for fear of what awaited her in her dreams. At the mention of Sesshomaru's name, her heart had lurched again in her chest as his grandfather mentioned her Anubis. He had tried to contact her back mentally earlier but she had deflected his reaches. Now that she had time to think about it, she really didn't know what to say to him. Was things between them over now that he was engaged or was there some chance this was all a big lie like Miyako faking her first of its kind act. The woman in white had seemed so sure of herself as she was being escorted back onto the field. Maybe because she had the one thing Kagome didn't, support. How could Sesshomaru not have told her about this?

"Kagome," Shin'ichi pulled her out of her thoughts, "What is bothering you now?" looking at her face, he was genuinely concerned at seeing her sad features, something he hadn't been a witness to in weeks.

"It's Sesshomaru….he…."

"Kagome, I assure you after we find this Totosai everything will be fine, we just need…"

"No it's not that...he's getting married…"

Shin'ichi frowned. "Married? What the…"

"He's getting married to Miyako, she showed me the ring and…." tears begin to well up in her eyes as she rubbed the bare finger that had matched the one Sesshomaru's ring had been on his fiancee's.

"Sesshomaru...is getting married….to that spoiled, immature…"

"Yes…"

"Nobody in this family tells me anything anymore…" He suddenly grumbled out.

"Tell me about it…."


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66: Dangerous

Half an hour later, the car suddenly stopped jolting Kagome from her light and fitful sleep. With heavy eyes, she gazed outside and appeared confused by her surroundings. They were on the edge of a cliff from what she could tell, overlooking the ocean, the sea below sparkled eerily in the moonlight.

"We're gonna have to continue on foot from here," Shin'ichi muttered. Opening the car door on his own, the old man waved off his assistants who attempted to help him from the escalade.

"We're walking off...a cliff?" she asked incredulously.

"Hell no are you crazy?" the old man retorted angrily, "There's a jagged staircase like thing over there," he tossed his head in the direction he spoke of, "apparently the swordsmith lives in a cave or something."

"A cave?"

"Like a damn hermit crab. Let's go, this is really about to be a pain in the ass…." grumbling incoherently, Shin'ichi hobbled around to Kagome's side of the car, taking care to hold her hand like a gentleman and help her get out.

Dramatically, the two surveyed the steep staircase that lead down to the beach below. Glancing behind her, Kagome saw that they had long ago left modern civilization, the forest's trees turning the path they had come down a deep black with its shade. Seeing Honorable Shin'ichi already a third of the way down the cliff, she carefully followed behind him, her feet slipping here and there from the smoothness of the rock stairs.

* * *

"Sessho?" Miyako called his name worriedly, "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm tired is all…." he replied quietly.

"Really? Then how about we turn in early tonight?" she suggested with an obvious meaning undermining her phrase.

"I…."

"Sesshomaru!" Kimi suddenly sang out gleefully, "Miyako's right you don't look well, at all. Everyone will understand you leaving a little early, after all you two certainly have had an exciting day!" Giving her son another flash of her white fangs, she gently pushed the couple towards the exit. As they reached the door she whispered quickly to her son, "That owl is waiting for you in your room, he knows the consequence of failing to treat you." Turning back towards the late night crowd, Kimi cried out in false joy at seeing an acquaintance of hers that she had shared a lunch or two with.

Watching his mother's behavior for only a moment, he gratefully left the festivities, barely noticing Miyako who was still looped around his arm. It took only a few minutes to reach the main house, the insufferable woman who was to be his mate quietly remaining next to him the entire time they walked. It wasn't until they reached the front door that she finally spoke, "Sesshomaru are you feeling well enough for this?"

Peeking a surprised eye over to her he sighed at seeing the thirst in her own greyish white orbs. She was still trying to get into his bed, even after seeing the fresh imprint Kagome had given him. Miyako, he knew by now wasn't completely oblivious to his relationship with Kagome like his mother and father were. Gazing over her face he remembered how the cerulean eyed woman had briefly mentioned her name once before, when they had first met in her hospital room. How they could possibly have known each other he had yet to figure out. "No, I'm actually not okay, I need to see Teruo-sama, if you'll excuse me I will escort you to your room and be on my way." he left no room for argument, only taking her by the hand and like the good son he was, respectfully bid her goodnight at her door, ignoring the look of disappointment she sported, unhappy at being rejected twice.

* * *

"So….we just knock…."

"It appears so girl….you do the honors…"

"Okay…" Bracing herself Kagome raised a hand and using the brass ring, beat it against the door three good times. She still couldn't believe where she was. At the end of the staircase had been a cave, and after Shin'ichi had to nearly push her inside it took about two minutes of walking until they had come to a large door that had been adorned with a giant bulls head, the ring inside of its nose serving as the knocker. Nothing happened for a few moments, Shin'ichi rubbing his beard in contemplation and then it happened. The door began to lift with a sudden whoosh of air, large amounts of steam and dirt flying from the opening. Stopping just as the bulls head reached the top, a voice boomed from the inside,

"Who's there!" a distinctly male voice called.

Unable to see in front of her due to the heavy smoke, Kagome coughed while covering her sensitive nose, the scent of sulfur and ash hitting her hard."Uh…."

"Speak up!"

Sighing the old man yelled over the noise of steam being created; "My names Shin'ichi the Honorable and the person with me is Kagome, we need to find someone who can help us," he meant to continue on but was interrupted by the voice again.

"Shin'ichi? Kagome? Never heard of you!"

"You live in my province and yet have no idea who I am?"

"Your province? I live in the lands of Musashi!"

Kagome looked baffled at the declaration, "Uh...whoever you are...Musashi hasn't existed for three hundred years…."

"Indeed I did away with it back in the seventeen hundreds…" Shin'ichi confirmed just as puzzled.

"Did you really? Who are you people?" The voice now also sounded perplexed, the two Inu looked at each other in silent question.

"Please whoever you are, we're looking for Totosai the blacksmith...we need his help...my friend he's…"

"What!"

"Oh the hell with this…" Grabbing Kagome by the elbow, he ordered her hastily to cover her mouth tighter and using his cane as leverage, launched through the smoke and over the threshold of the door. Clearing the entryway, the two gazed around in surprise at their surroundings, the demoness accidently jumping out of Shin'ichi's grasp when the door behind them closed shut.

The room they were in was massive, and all made of volcanic rock. The brown-black stone was shaped in patterns along the floor, the deep red of volcanic lava running through its cracks. Along one wall a rather large pool of lava was gathered, kept filled by the waterfall of magma that fed into it slowly. Various tools surrounded the pool, clamps and a pair of tongs it seemed sticking straight up in the lake of fire.

Though impressed by what they saw, Kagome was forced to remove her sweatshirt due to the stifling heat the area contained, no wonder the steam had blown so hard out of the cave. Already it was building back up, clouding the air around them. Breathing in, all she could smell was the scent of rock, fire and extremely heated metal, it wasn't until she sensed the presence of built of energy that she immediately tackled Shin'ichi to the ground, just as a wave of fire blew through where his head had once been.

"What the hell!" the elderly demon growled, his body still sprawled out on the ground with Kagome a top him. His cheek to the floor, he groaned in pain at the feeling of the hot stone slightly burning his skin, his frosty beard becoming more singed by the minute. "Kagome get off of me!"

"I just save your life! He almost took your head off!" she suddenly accused.

"Who!"

"Him!"

Glancing up he saw the horrible unkempt feet of his apparent attacker, the man looking back down at him with his hands on his hips. He looked much older than even Shin'ichi did and that was saying something. The old wrinkled man looked to be about seventy with pointed ears and his white hair pulled up into a top knot. In a green and black striped hoari and matching hakama, the old geezer looked like he stepped right out of the feudal era. Narrowing his eyes he growled displeased at the old man who had the nerve to attack him in the first place. "Are you out of your damn mind! You dare attack Shin'ichi of the Western Province!"

"Shin'ichi?Province?" he repeated confused. Running a clawed finger over his balding head, the old man asked dazed, "Who are you again?"

Sighing Kagome carefully crawled off of the poor elderly dog and helped him back up to his feet, apologizing again and again for her behavior. Looking to other old man in the room she introduced herself, "I'm Kagome Higurashi….and the man whose head you nearly burned off is Shin'ichi-dono of the West...we really need your help, sorry to barge in on you like this," she added as an afterthought. Watching as the man's bulbous eyes shifted here and there strangely, Kagome silently prayed they weren't about to be here all night.

A/N: Hahahahahaha, now there's two old idiots.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67: Tooth for a Tooth

Shin'ichi eyed the senile old man before him, "A sword?"

"Isn't that a little...big…." Kagome pointed out.

"Well it has to be, we're talking about a lot of power being put out by the pup!"

"But in this day and age," she argued.

"In this day and age an ancient problem has an ancient solution," Totosai stated firmly.

"He may have a point there," Shin'ichi begrudgingly agreed, shifting slightly in his seat as the pain in his hip returned.

In the last half hour, they had managed to calm down Totosai enough to explain who they were and what they were after at four in the morning. Resting awkwardly on pillows the senile man had laid out for them, Kagome and Shin'ichi argued lightly with the swordsmith on how to solve the dilemma they had been presented with.

"Totosai-san," Kagome began only to be corrected.

"Just Totosai is fine"

"Right..Totosai," she started again, "we read in a book that ancient power can't necessarily be drained, it just has to be contained in a different form, a sword was what was used back in the feudal era, but now in this day and age carrying weapons like that are illegal!"

"Well he doesn't necessarily have to have it around him twenty-four seven," Totosai responded, "It just needs to be close by so that it can act as a barrier of sorts between his aura and the infinite power his ancestors possessed. When he does transform, however, he's gonna need that sword to sap up all that extra energy."

"So what, like have it in the trunk of his car all the time?"

"Or on the hood, or in the backseat, maybe hidden in his bookbag, whatever, as long as it's within a decent enough spot that he can still sense it." the swordsmith replied sarcastically.

"Oh…."

"Yes yes, we'll deal with the legality of all of that later," Shin'ichi finally broke in, "What I need to know now is will you actually take the time to craft a sword like that for us? Along with that, we also need something similar for Kagome here, she can transform as well as he can but she…"

"How can she do that? She's a priestess!"

Stiffening, Kagome tried to explain, "No, I'm not, I just,"

"Her condition is very special, to say the least," Shin'ichi explained, "She is both, but not at the same time…"

Grasping his head dramatically, Totosai moaned out loud, "What in blazes name are you talking about?"

"I'm Inu but a priestesses blood runs through me as well…" she responded her eyes downcast.

"Like a hybrid?"

"Something like that…"

"Oh well then, I got just the thing for you, girl!" Waving off the surprised looks of both Shin'ichi and Kagome he continued on, "I get plenty of people like you coming to me, what I'm more interested in is this pup you're talking about!"

"Well, what is it then?" Shin'ichi exasperated.

"So your grandson or another is dipping into your family's old power reserves eh, obviously he isn't doing it consciously so that also means he can't stop." Tapping a clawed hand against his skull the swordsmith explained. "This is what we do. I make a sword, you give it to em, and it acts like a wall between him and that channel of energy regularly while sucking up the power he can't handle whenever he decides to be a beast."

"I thought we just said a sword is too big!"

"I make anything smaller and it'll just be a waste of time, a dagger or knife won't do because all that energy will break the damn thing, a sword is the only other option, why else would you come to a swordsmith!" Totosai argued. Scratching at his skin, Kagome grimaced when she saw black flakes being scraped off, this man was unnaturally filthy.

Sighing heavily, Shin'ichi finally broke down. "Fine a sword it is, how long will it take you?"

"Oh about three days or so," the swordsmith thought for a moment, "But I need a bit of a binding agent from both of ya if I'm gonna pull this off."

Confused the demoness asked cautiously, "What kind of binding agent?" Watching as Totosai suddenly turned around she balked when he gave a simple request.

"Open yer mouth."

* * *

"You didn't have to hit him so hard."

"He didn't have to pull my damn tooth out either but guess what!"

The two walked back to the car in pain, Shin'ichi rubbing at his cheek angrily while Kagome followed behind him, spitting out droplets of blood here and there onto the beach as they headed for the staircase.

Kagome winced as another pain hit her aching gums. "Shin'ichi-dono, you're lucky he didn't change his mind, especially after you threatened him with the hot poker…." though as she said it, a part of her didn't blame the elderly dog demon who had nearly killed the swordsmith, he had pulled Shin'ichi's tooth out when the old man had opened his mouth in surprise after seeing it done to her first. "He said it'd grow back in a day…."

"I don't care if it grew back immediately! I've considered myself lucky to have made it to this age with all my originals!" Using his tongue, the old man prodded the space that had once housed his beautiful canine tooth. "I look like a jack-o-lantern!"

"Wait a minute….Totosai said he gets lots of people like me….you don't think…."

"No," he ended her train of thought, "He meant half-demons. Whatever he has in store for you is something that half-breeds are probably given to prevent their demonic sides from taking over the human. It might work for you but then again it might not." he didn't miss the way Kagome looked at him dejectedly as he spoke the truth. A part of him felt guilty, but the wiser part of him knew he couldn't get her hopes up only for them to be dashed if it didn't turn out like he wanted.

Silently they reentered the escalade the doors slamming shut behind them by the attendants who quickly took their places in the front, waiting to be told where to drive to next.

"Take us home," Shin'ichi ordered.

As the car was backing up, preparing to turn around, Kagome sighed heavily once she realized what awaited her once they returned to the castle. Sesshomaru had felt her blocking their connection and was not happy about it. While she had been keeping Shin'ichi from driving the fire poker through Totosai's eye socket, she had heard his threat booming through her mind. It had been simple, but it had also been clear, there was no room for negotiation.

 _"I will be in your room when you return."_

* * *

The drive back to the castle had been uneventful, Shin'ichi had fallen asleep halfway back leaving Kagome alone to her thoughts as they drove towards her doom. Sesshomaru wasn't going to be happy with her when she returned, but as the car pulled up to the gate, her eyes narrowed once she remembered his impending marriage and his neglect to tell her he was engaged. Her mind had been forcing her to block out that fact since Miyako had flashed that ring in her face, she couldn't smell any lies on her body, and Taisho had seemed exorbitantly pleased with her announcement. How could he have honestly held her like that on the bridge knowing he was the property of another?

After bidding Shin'ichi good morning, Kagome had literally dragged her feet up to her room, the quiet hallway offering no comfort, only foreboding as to what was about to happen. It wasn't so much his anger at her ignoring him she was fearing, it was the fact that after everything was said and done, things would be over for good between them. This was something that had been a long time in coming. They just hadn't dealt with it until the last possible moment. Reaching the door she silently entered, leaving it open as she crossed the threshold. Looking around she appeared confused, nobody was in here. Walking further into the room she turned as the door was suddenly closed behind her and had to hold back a scream when she saw Sesshomaru in front of it, his hand quickly moving to lock it with both latches. He looked pissed.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68: Late Night Conversations

Silently watching the Kagura dancers perform, Kagome held back tears as they captured the attention of all the others in the room. For the final night, everyone was dressed in the traditional garb of their country, the nobles a sea of flowing silk, crowns, and precious stones. Shifting in place, she folded her hands in the sleeves of her deep blue kimono, the star pattern across the sleeves glittering softly with the room's mood lighting. It wasn't the performers that caused her anguish however, it was the man at the end of the room who currently sat stoically next to his family with no emotion towards her whatsoever.

Their fight had only been two days ago and as another stab of heartache hit her, the lump in her throat increased once more, dangerously close to spilling over. The acrobats were next, followed by a Shamisen singer and finally a small Kabuki scene, all meant to be a part of the elaborate after dinner show that signaled the end of another great gathering.

Feeling eyes on her, Kagome looked next to her and merely shook her head no at Jun-Long, who wordlessly asked her if she was okay. It had taken some deep thought on her part, but after her talk with Sesshomaru, she had called the dragon about his proposal and accepted a six-month coaching position at his company after she graduated, leaving her only three months to prepare for her grand move to China.

Everything had been said and done, and now that she knew where she stood with Sesshomaru, she had taken the coward's way out and decided to flee the country after all. Taisho had nearly given her a stamp with his signature after she had informed him of her intention of switching provinces, she had his permission to leave and was willing to personally sign any forms she needed him to do so. All that she had to do now was wait three months for her degree, and she was on the first plane out of Tokyo and into the Hangzhou province of China to work as a translator for the largest trading company in the east.

As the final performer finished up, the audience dutifully applauded the artist and after acclaim was given for the entire concert, Taisho raised his hand in silence before going into the center of the room with his family, ready to give the final address of the gathering. Clearing his throat once, he began to recite the rote of the gathering, his deep voice projecting loudly throughout the entire hall. He needed no microphone or other amplifying devices, everyone was able to hear him loud and clear.

Once he finished, with raised arms he thanked the nobles for allowing him and his family the privilege of serving as their host, this time, around, assuring them all that luxury accommodations had been prepared to see them off in style. With a formal bow of the entire family, the gathering was finally brought to a close, the crowd bowing in return before they began to exit the hall in a dignified manner, the two-week event having taken its toll on all involved. Kagome was following the flow of the crowd when a hand suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her aside and up against a pillar. Wide-eyed she stared into the deep golden orbs of Sesshomaru who signaled for her to remain silent. Pulling her behind a curtain, the two exited the building through a servants entrance, Kagome too stunned to speak until they were quite a distance away from the rest of the retiring nobility.

* * *

Literally being dragged around the back of the building and towards the large stone bridge, Kagome finally got enough of her senses back to cry out, "Sesshomaru, what the hell are you doing!"

"Shut up!" he growled out low in response. Reaching the middle of the overpass, he finally released her wrist and turned to face her directly, "I need to speak with you."

"About what!" she cried, "You've already said everything you needed to and so have I!"

"Koji…"

"Don't call me that!" she ordered angrily. They had had this discussion already. Sesshomaru had confirmed his and Miyako's engagement, the news report this morning only alluding to the fact that a wedding date had not yet been set. She had told him how she felt, even she knew better than to mess around with a married man! His indignation about her failing to respond to him or leaving him to face the council for his final verdict alone had been irrelevant. He was free now either way though he claimed he would forever be under someone's judgment, his decisions always controlled by his father as long as he lived.

"Koji," he repeated against her wishes, "I understand why we cannot continue our sexual relationship, but I am not yet joined to another, we still cannot be friends?"

"Are you serious?" Kagome scoffed at the notion, "Of course not! That would be worse than just ending it!"

"In what way? We are still bonded through our imprints, and we are closer than me and that woman…," he was purposely not saying Miyako's name, especially after Kagome had told him just how she had known the woman before he did. Apparently Miyako was on a team of some kind and had regularly come to Tokyo University where Kagome had been the butt of her jokes for weeks until she had finally stood up to the girl. The resulting sparring match had caused yet another seizure and put Kagome in the hospital for a week.

"I don't care! Marriage is sacred!"

"Kagome, you can't just leave me like this! Do you have any idea what I'm going through right now?" Sesshomaru was getting desperate, he didn't know how, but in the time they had known each other, he had fallen in love with her and now couldn't picture his life without her. Even now at her rejection, he could feel his instincts rising, demanding he force her to accept him again, even if it meant causing her nothing but agony to love him back.

"I already told you, Shin'ichi-dono found a solution, you just have to wait until morning."

"What about you? If you're not near me, you'll have another seizure or worst…."

"We found something for me too," she coolly lied. They didn't really know if whatever Totosai had for her would work or not, but it was better than no answers at all again.

"What is this solution you and grandfather came up with anyway?"

"You'll see it when it's done."

Giving her a cold stare he merely shook his head, "No, this isn't happening, I won't let it. Kagome I need you just as much as you need me, I gave you two days worth of space to calm down, you're staying with me."

Kagome blinked. "Wait...did you just tell me I'm going to be with you whether I want to or not?"

"Yes. You are mine." Pulling back the collar of his Kimono, he removed the left half of his top, revealing the imprinting mark she had placed on his shoulder. "And I am yours as well. And only yours," he pointed out.

"Sesshomaru…." Tears began to appear in the corners of her eyes. He was giving himself to her and it was like the forbidden apple. "I can't….this isn't right…"

"This...isn't right?" he repeated softly. Growling in outrage, he remembered his father speaking the very same words while he had held her in his arms. "He got to you didn't he?" he accused.

"Nobody got to me! Sesshomaru this isn't right!" fully crying now, Kagome allowed all her feelings to escape with her sobs. "Why else would all this shit keep happening to us? I knew from the beginning this was too good to be true!" Her knees giving way, she fell to the ground, burying her head in her hands.

"Kagome come here."

"I don't want to!" Removing her hands from her face, she hugged herself as she began to feel her aura starting to creep up. If she didn't calm down soon she was going to start having convulsions. In the dark recesses of her soul, she could sense her holy energy beginning to burn brighter, this was way too much stress on her body. Staring down at her knees, Kagome looked up slightly when she saw a flash of white. A large pair of hands gripped her face gently and forced her to fully sit up and stare directly into the pained face of Sesshomaru. As he caressed her features in his palms, she became mesmerized by his golden orbs that reflected nothing but the hurt and anguish she was currently feeling in her heart.

"Koji…" he muttered, "I have a request for you…." When she didn't respond he continued, "If you truly won't stay with me, give me one night with you, not now, but one night of my choosing to be with you, can you give me that?"

"Wha...what do you mean?" she replied softly. Though she was leaning into his touch, she was trying her hardest to resist the man she had fallen in love with, her dignity was at stake.

"I mean, just once, at a time I choose, you give yourself over to me fully without the hatred of my family or society guiding you. I need you with me….completely without reservation and I have yet to receive that from you."

Kagome meant to argue but she couldn't find her voice. He was right, she hadn't been giving her full self over to him. Everything she did, she questioned when it came to him or anyone else, she had never truly just been herself and not worried about someone's criticisms or thoughts about her behavior. Knowing deep down she would probably never give it to him and also noting that he was respecting her wish for nonsexual contact, she tearfully nodded her head in agreement.

"Good," he nodded back at her, "Now then until I am fully married I refuse to allow you to distance yourself from me. Already I can feel our bond severing and I won't let that happen until the last possible moment."

"Anubis…."

"Yes….Anubis...Koji I need you by my side right now, I don't know what's wrong with me," he admitted, "but I think you do and you need to tell me the truth, what have you and Ojiisan done?"


	69. Chapter 69

_"Yes….Anubis...Koji I need you by my side right now, I don't know what's wrong with me," he admitted, "but I think you do and you need to tell me the truth, what have you and Ojiisan done?"_

Final Lemon!

Chapter 69: Final Moments

Just as Kagome opened her mouth to speak, a mysterious sound silenced her voice. Glancing around the two Inu attempted to pinpoint the noises location but were unable to sense anything that could have possibly been responsible. It wasn't until Sesshomaru's eyes turned upwards that they figured out what it was. He barely moved out of the way in time.

A rather loud boom joined the cloud of dust that suddenly blew up from where the demon had been standing only moments ago. Having blocked Kagome from the wave of dirt, Sesshomaru was forced to use his sleeve to shield his eyes, the crumbled stone stinging as it hit his sensitive orbs. While he wiped the offending filth from his eyes, he barely processed Kagome's surprised gasp or her vocal reaction to what had just occurred.

"Totosai? It hasn't been three days yet has it, what are you doing here?"

His eyesight finally clear, Sesshomaru stared at the person she was talking to and narrowed his eyes in confusion. The man, whoever he was, was currently sitting atop a rather large oxen of all things, the creature itself unusual in that it possessed three eyes instead of the regular two. Glimpsing around at their surroundings, he noted that no guards or other security had shown up, strange considering he was sure that all the noise this Totosai had made should have alerted practically the entire estate of his presence. Turning back to Kagome he waited for her to explain to him what was happening though her attention was still focused on the being before them.

"I can tell time ya know," he responded irked, "The weapon for your friend there is still cooking but I did finish your commissioned item and wanted to give it to you now instead of later." Reaching into the sack on his back, he withdrew an even smaller bag which he tossed abruptly over Sesshomaru's shoulder, Kagome moving to catch it on reflex. Opening the drawstring, she looked inside the pouch then back to Totosai, confused when she saw the contents it contained.

"Ah, you see why I had to give it to you early huh?" When she didn't respond the swordsmith explained, "They're aura blocks, in a more modernized style. Kinda like surgical plates for broken bones and whatnot. I'm assuming you got a regular doctor, all you gotta do is have him insert em in your body and they act as containers for your aura."

"Aura blocks? It's just that simple?" Kagome chose a random one, meant to be placed on her knee caps from the tag on its end. The black piece of bent metal hummed to life at her touch, almost as though it was customized only for her.

"You feel your fang at work?" he noted, "I make em so that they recognize you and you alone, you won't have to worry about your body rejecting em because they are a part of ya."

"Wow…" Caressing the material, she was startled out of her thoughts by Sesshomaru who gently took the bag from her and examined the contents himself. Remembering her place, she hastily introduced the man to the swordsmith, "Oh! Anubis, this is Totosai! He's the one who's going to help you."

"Help me...how?"

Clearing his throat, the old man answered for her,"You know you could just ask me instead of the girl."

Turning back around to face the swordsmith he arched an eyebrow at the ancient looking man. "Okay then, how is it you intend to help me?"

* * *

"Ojiisan gave up his fang for me?"

"But not before seeking my life at the hands of a fire poker!" Holding his hand over one of his bulging eyes, Totosai shivered at the memory of Shin'ichi attempting to gouge it out.

"He didn't exactly ask us for our teeth," Kagome muttered out, "though I did manage to stop Shin'ichi-dono before he actually touched the guy."

"Hn." Picturing his grandfather threatening the swordsmith almost brought a rare smile to his face. He hadn't seen Honorable Shin'ichi that lively in weeks.

"Well since they didn't bring you to me, I had to use a member of your bloodline instead and since he was the only one around at the time, here we are." Totosai sighed and gazed up sky after speaking. It was almost time to bring the blade out of the lava.

"Ah, well thanks for everything Totosai," Kagome said, acknowledging his help, "We couldn't have done it without you."

"Don't mention it, really," he responded, waving off the compliment, "Well I have to to go and finish up your commission, but there is one more thing I need before I do so,"

"Uh...what?" the demoness asked cautiously, she remembered what happened last time he said something like that and how she had to keep Shin'ichi from jumping the old man as a result.

"Sesshomaru is it?" he addressed the western heir.

"What is it?" he asked with that deep baritone voice of his.

"I'm sorry to say this, but Shin'ichi's fang is….shall we say coming up short on life, it just keeps weakening with each passing step of the forging process, I need a stronger agent and if you don't mind…." Reaching into his bag once more, Totosai produced the clamps he had used previously on Kagome and Shin'ichi, making the demoness flinch with its revealing.

"Hey! You're asking him but just went for it with me!" Gripping Sesshomaru's back, Kagome growled low in her throat to voice her displeasure. This was so unfair.

"Sesshomaru I'm sorry to say this, but your grandfather's fang is weakening because the vessel I obtained it from is doing the same," His bulbous eyes showed regret, even as he tested the instruments movements.

At this Kagome relaxed, her cerulean eyes suddenly reflecting the sadness in her heart. She hadn't wanted him to know about Honorable Shin'ichi this way. Pressing her forehead against the man's strong back, she opened her mind to him and whined when she felt his understanding of what Totosai was trying to tell him.

"If you use my fang," Sesshomaru's baritone voice vibrated through Kagome's body, "You must use my grandfather's as well, we are of the same family, there should be no problems correct?"

"I wasn't even considering throwing away your grandfather's" Totosai assured him, "I mean to bind both of your fangs together, I was sure it was what you wanted."

"Indeed," he agreed. Gripping Kagome's hands in his own, he pulled her arms so that they encircled his body in a silent plea for her to embrace him. Nodding once to the swordsmith, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and opened his mouth, his beautiful canines glinting in the moonlight. She followed his lead and shut her eyes as well, fearing keeping them open would lead to her tears. Kagome felt him cringe against her briefly, a grunt, and then a whoosh of air that accompanied the departing scent of the sulfur and ash. When she opened her eyes, the demoness sighed internally at seeing him with his still shut, a certain sadness on his features. With nothing to say, Kagome continued to embrace Sesshomaru from behind, both ignoring the small trail of blood that ran down from the side of his face.

* * *

As the two returned to the main castle, Sesshomaru suddenly gripped her hand, preventing her from walking away from him and to her rooms, shaking his head at her whispered confusion and pulling her to his chambers instead. Once they entered he locked the door behind him swiftly, only to press her up against it and capture her mouth in a hungry kiss. When they parted she attempted once more to question his behavior only to be met with another kiss and one word, "Now."

"Now?"

"You promised me one time of my choosing to be with you and I pick now."

"Anubis…"

"Shh."

"But…" another kiss silenced her once more. Releasing her Sesshomaru led her towards the bed, stopping just in front of the four poster frame. To her surprise he fell to his knees, his hands delicately feeling the curves of her body under her kimono. Gasping when he managed to slide under the soft material, she let out a small moan when he began to play with her breast, cupping the mound in his rough palm. With his other hand, he tugged and pulled at the obi around her waist, having worked under it earlier rather than remove it.

When it came free she naturally allowed the material to fall from her body, leaving her only in her white juban. Growling low in his throat when he saw the underlayer he rose from his position and asked, "Really? How many layers did you put on?"

"Two like normal…."

"Hn. Take it off." expecting her to act appalled, he was pleasantly surprised when instead of arguing with him, she did as asked and pulling at a few strings, removed the last of her clothing from her body, leaving her only in her naked splendor. "You didn't even wear underwear?"

Kagome wasn't even blushing, nodding, she pulled off her jewelry, placing it on the nearby nightstand as she removed the precious stones. Turning back to face him, the demoness gave her alpha a look of pure submission, sitting down smoothly on the bed, she pulled him to her by his own obi knot, her fingers quickly working to remove his clothes. His blue and yellow obi was first to go, followed by his kimono which he helped her to take off to prevent her from slashing it. His shirt being pulled over his head blinded her from his view for a brief moment, and when he saw her again, Sesshomaru paused when he saw her staring sadly at his chest. Following her line of sight, he sighed when he saw what she was looking at, the criss-cross scar that still marred the area over his heart, the flesh a deep pink in color where the tissue had yet to fully heal.

"Koji it will heal in time." Sesshomaru quietly reassured her. Taking her hand he placed it just above the pubic hairs of his covered shaft, adding as an after thought "What you need to concern yourself with is this…"

Forcing back tears, she stiffly nodded her head once more before leaning forward and quickly popping the clothed organ in her mouth, sucking hard through the white material. Surprised at the contact, Sesshomaru threw his head back and moaned in pleasure, the unusual act oddly pleasing him. Pushing her back he hastily removed his hakama, groaning lightly when she gripped his finally freed penis in her hands, pumping it in time with his heartbeat. Remaining on the edge of the bed, he cupped her chin and guided her mouth towards his aching manhood, groaning again when she enveloped him in her warm cavern.

Once again she took all of him in her mouth, her nose tickling from the fur like hair of his pubic area. Sucking hard a few times, she rolled his balls in her hand, pulling back to just suck the head of his penis. Lazily she ran her tongue over the slit of his shaft, grinning around his member when it twitched several times in response. She could feel all of him, the salty mix of his precum on her tongue telling her just how much he was enjoying what she was doing. Releasing his scrotum, she instead used her free hand to pump the shaft of his cock, her mouth taking over what her hand could not. Over and over she bopped her head back and forth, her tongue roughly lapping at the underside of his member. His precum began to leak faster, he was close to releasing she knew.

Groaning low in his chest Sesshomaru once more buried himself in her cavern, enjoying the feel of her slippery tongue. A particularly hard suck of his head made him grab a handful of her hair on reflex, a silent plea for her to repeat the motion. His manhood pulsed rapidly, he could feel his balls tightening in preparation for his release. Letting loose another groan, he felt her hand once more returning to his balls, her fingertips teasingly tracing the veins of his scrotum. She was deep throating him again, stopping every now and again to suck his shaft fully before thrusting her head back and forth over and over.

When his orgasm hit, almost naturally Kagome took all of him in her mouth, swallowing his seed greedily as he released wave after wave into her cavern. With determination she stared up into Sesshomaru's face as he continued to come, amazed at how tranquil he appeared while in orgasm. With one last spurt of his seed, his release was finished, Kagome taking the time to lap at his softening member while he came down from his high. Finally letting go of him completely, she laid back on the bed, patiently waiting for him to make the next move.

Without hesitation, Sesshomaru knelt by the bed, guiding Kagome to come to the very edge so that he could reach her womanhood. Throwing her legs over his shoulders, he spread her with his fingers, breathing in her spicy scent of arousal and watching as her juices ran lazily from her core. Taking a finger he pressed it lightly against her clit, rubbing the nub while adding pressure. She responded well, her womanhood twitching in response, the cavern opening and closing with his movements. Shoving two fingers into her suddenly earned a surprised gasp from his beta, while moving them in a twisting motion forced a moan of pleasure from the demoness.

Removing his fingers, he spread her once more and growled low in his throat before sealing his mouth over her, gazing up at her when he felt the rest of her body arch off the bed in passion. His tongue entered her first, moving the appendage around until he found the spot that made her leak the most. Over and over he hit that one space, stopping once her walls constricted to prevent her from coming so soon. Trailing his warm tongue up to her clit, Sesshomaru ran it over the bundle of nerves, flicking his organ quickly over the nub while his two digits returned to her dripping womanhood.

Kagome was in heaven. Rubbing her nipples while he suckled her clit, she moaned louder when he began to add his fingers again, thrusting them in and out of her body at an agonisingly slow pace. Her body was heated, already she could feel the coil in her body tightening, ready to release a larger supply of her bodies honey.

Feeling her end approaching, Sesshomaru sped up his movements like she did him, sucking her clit in earnest while ignoring the fact that she was gratifying herself even though he was there to bring her pleasure. Kagome began to match his tongue movements with the shifting of her hips, keeping that wonderful appendage of his in contact with her love spot. She moaned as he added yet another finger, his thumb rubbing her clit and his tongue going to tease the spot right above her slit.

She came effortlessly, arching off the bed with Sesshomaru's name on her tongue. With her release, he felt his manhood spring to life once more, ready for their next joining. He was far from done with her tonight. Happily he lapped up her juices, his prize for having brought her the pleasure he did. Fully cleaning her womanhood, he snuffled his nose around her nest of curls, silently searching for more of her delicious honey.

Kagome meanwhile had gone limp in his hold, her mind barely registering Sesshomaru's hands on her bottom while he continued to lap at her swollen nether region. Lifting up she giggled at his motions, wishing she had the ability to create what he was searching for on command. Noticing her laughing at him, he lifted his head to meet her eyes, his tongue still buried between her folds. Pulling back, he bluntly asked, "What?"

"What are you doing?"

"...Really?"

"Yea, I came a while ago, now you're just going to town," she giggled once more at the joke she just made.

"Hn. You're going to pay for that…"

"How?"

"This," saying that Sesshomaru grabbed her by the waist and turned her over to her stomach, pushing up so that was positioned on her hands and knees, leaving her legs to partially hang off the bed. Before she could respond, he entered her womanhood, burying himself in her folds. She only yipped once in surprised, his pulsating member no longer causing her pain. Holding onto her hips, he began to thrust in and out of her, the sound of their skin slapping against each other the only noise within the room. Moaning, she leaned forward more while he connected with her bottom, again and again, gripping the bedsheets tightly in her hand while he continued to feel her up with his cock.

Throwing his head back Sesshomaru whispered her name once, speeding up when she responded with a simple okay. The bed began to rock with his movements, the wooden frame, hitting the wall in time with his thrusts. In vain Kagome tried to pull the mattress forward to keep it from banging up against the wall, only to feel her claws beginning to rip the sheets. Feeling another orgasm coming, she instead pressed her bottom more firmly against Sesshomaru's crotch with each drive of his member into her, a growl leaving her throat when he reached around her to play with her clit.

Her orgasm caused his own, Sesshomaru pulling her body upwards towards him when he began to release his seed inside her. Turning her face towards his, Kagome gave him a quick peck on the cheek, his own face buried between her shoulder blade where his mark still remained. Lifting her arm, she threaded her fingers through his hair and breathed in his scent, silently wondering how she managed to have someone like him in her life. Feeling his member give a last pulse she realized he had finally finished and feeling his shaking body as well understood that he was now exhausted both mentally and physically. Opening her eyes Kagome attempted to remove him from her body but to her surprise found that she couldn't. Reaching down between them, she gently tried to pull his penis from her only to find that the head of it seemed to be literally locked within her walls. "What…."

"Koji...forgive me but I think I knotted…."

"You...knotted?"

"My penis...it swelled...we're stuck like this…." Keeping his face buried in her shoulder, Sesshomaru tried to hide his blushing face from her, too ashamed to look her in the eye, not that he could in their current position.

"We might as well go to bed then," Kagome suddenly suggested once more to his surprise.

Lifting up, he watched as she pulled back the covers, moving her knees somewhat in an attempt to get under the silk material. Feeling Sesshomaru move behind her, the two awkwardly managed to get in bed together, Sesshomaru wrapping his arms tight around Kagome as she pulled the cover up around their bodies not even mentioning their predicament. Wondering why she wasn't screaming or yelling at him right now, he inquired mentally only to get the oddest response from her.

"Nothing surprises me anymore with you Anubis, this is our last night together so we might as well not fight during it. Goodnight." With that, he felt her fall limp for the second time that night, her mind quickly joining the world of dreams.

Not knowing what to say, Sesshomaru only wrapped his arms tighter around her body, soon falling asleep behind her, the sound of her calm heartbeat serving as his own personal lullaby.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70: No Happy Ending

She slept deeply that night, stirring once when she felt Sesshomaru's knot slip from her body. Opening her eyes early the next morning, she gripped her neck confused when she felt the cold metal of something wrapped around it. Pulling the cord she gasped when she saw the beautiful crescent moon pendant glinting beautifully under the waning moon, she certainly hadn't been wearing it last night. _'How…'_

 _"I've been meaning to give it to you for a while, I just forgot about it until now,"_

 _"Anubis…"_ Lifting up, she found herself alone in bed. Breathing in his scent, she discovered he wasn't even in the room, apparently having stepped out while she was asleep. Fingering the necklace her eyes softened as she saw the engraving on the edge, a simple name written on the edge, 'Koji' Her eyes glowing, she saw the clock on the wall that showed it was only four in the morning, where could he have possibly gone at this hour?

 _"I have been speaking with Ojiisan Koji. We had much to talk about you know…."_

 _"Sess….I…."_

 _"You don't have to explain, I know why you did not tell me, are you okay?"_

 _"Yea….why wouldn't I be?"_

 _"This is you we're talking about," he teased lightly, "You're never okay woman…"_

 _"Jackass…." though her insult was only half-hearted._

 _"Go back to sleep….I will be back later…"_

 _"But…"_

 _"The sun has yet to rise, you are still mine right now remember? Now go to sleep."_

 _"...Fine...Thanks for this...I promise never to take it off…."_

 _"Good...Sleep…"_ and with that he replaced his walls, blocking Kagome from his mind and allowing her the peace to think in private.

Laying back down, she snuggled deeper under the covers, taking Sesshomaru's pillow for herself. His scent covered the pillowcase, enabling her to fall back asleep easily, soon rejoining the world of dreams for far longer than she originally hoped.

* * *

As Sesshomaru ended his conversation with Kagome, Honorable Shin'ichi coughed hard a few times, wheezing with each intake of breath. A complete one-eighty from his original behavior, he had returned to his state of weakness, his tired body limply laying in his bed, staring sleepily at his grandson who was seated in a nearby chair. "Well did she like the present?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, thank you for having it made for me…."

"Remember boy the quickest way to a woman's heart is through your bank account, well most women anyway," he chuckled at the poor joke he had made.

"Kagome….is nothing like that Ojiisan…."

"I am well aware boy, that status chaser your father is trying to attach you to…"

"Ojiisan…."

"Boy tell me the truth," Shin'ichi attempted to show his seriousness, "Do you honestly want to marry this woman?"

"No." he answered immediately without hesitation. Not only was he not ready to get married, but he was completely sure she was all wrong for him. The last thing he needed was a whiny conceited mate not unlike his own mother, this was the perfect setup for him to become like his father, constantly harming his mate with his own selfish desires to find a happiness he would never achieve honorably.

"Have you considered telling Taisho? What about Kagome? Where does she stand on your engagement?"

Sesshomaru bristled when he mentioned Kagome's view on his situation. He didn't want to think about what would happen once the sun came up, she had been adamant on exiting his life for good after finding out about Miyako. "I cannot tell father that. You've seen his behavior, he only wants the best by my side and…."

"You think he would tell you to forget any business you have with Kagome, you're right about that, but at the same time you're at an age where you need to start making your own decisions in life. A true leader does what he feels is best."

"But what about you?" he suddenly snapped, "You forced my father to marry my mother, you threatened to disown him if he didn't you…"

"I was a fool in my younger years boy." Shin'ichi cut him off, "A complete and total fool. Like my father before me and his before that. Look around you boy," he waved his arm in the air for effect, "we aren't in the feudal era anymore, this is a new age, new opportunities, tradition is important but so is progress. When does this cycle of self-sacrifice end?"

"Ojiisan…."

"We come from a family that has sacrificed love, limbs, and self-respect, all in the name of honor. It is a plight no man should be forced to endure. You know as well as I do how it feels to be surrounded by people all your life and yet be alone. It is a horrible feeling, resentment, the lack of freedom, I don't want to see you become your father and my son. Your unhappiness will eventually lead you to look for moments of comfort in the most shameful of places. And when not if you are discovered for it, you lose everything you worked so hard for. You can only live in denial for so long boy…"

Sesshomaru only listened to his grandsire's words, letting his feelings soak into his skin. In all the years he had known this man, he had never heard him speak so passionately about his family and honor. Though he hated to admit it, Honorable Shin'ichi spoke the truth about their family. They were a complete mess behind the mask of perfection, all because they tried so hard to maintain that look for the world.

The conversation became laxer after that, Shin'ichi and Sesshomaru taking turns speaking about any and everything on their minds, from political matters to their favorite food items and where they were located. They would have continued talking well into the morning hours if the smell of sulfur and ash hadn't alerted them to a familiar presence in the area, Sesshomaru jumping back from his chair as he saw the oxen that eyed him pervertedly through the window at him.

* * *

"Sword's done!"

"Hn."

"You could at least, oh forget it, just take the damn thing!" Holding out the sheathed blade to Sesshomaru, Totosai released it once he grabbed a hold of it, nodding once in satisfaction when he heard it hum in response to the demon's touch.

Pulling the blade from its sheath, Sesshomaru inspected his new weapon, his golden eyes dancing across the runic-like pattern along its hilt and metal part.

"That there's a conversion spell," Totosai explained, "It's idiot proof! all you gotta do is keep it near ya."

"Excuse me?"

"Even you have to know the meaning of the term idiot proof!"

Growling Sesshomaru pointed the blade right at the swordsmith's throat, not appreciating being insulted.

"Okay….Okay!" he choked out instead, "My mistake it was only a joke! Relax!" Sighing when he withdrew the sword he gave out a name, "Bakusaiga…"

"What?"

"Bakusaiga, that's the swords name. Now once in a while you gotta empty all that energy it builds up, just point up." for effect a wrinkled digited pointed towards the sky, dropping his hand when Sesshomaru looked up to where he was gesturing at.

"Point up?" Doing as told, he lifted the blade high into the air, his eyes widening as Bakusaiga began to glow a bright green color in response to his movement. He could feel his aura gathering through his body, aiming for the arm that held the sword, the next thing he knew, Bakusaiga shot a massive amount of bright green energy from his sword and into the sky above causing Sesshomaru to drop it in shock. Collapsing onto the ground, the western heir stared wide-eyed at the sword that lay on the ground, stunned at the amount of power that had just come from it.

"See you got it already! Do that about once every three weeks and you'll be good to go though you might need to go ahead and fire off a few more rounds considering how fast that first wave happened." Gazing upwards once more, Totosai's eyes narrowed as he watched the green like lighting that still crackled through the air, that could be a problem if he hit something on the earth. "Your grandfather already explained to you this isn't a toy right?"

Silence. Looking back to Sesshomaru, the swordsmith huffed at seeing that the great dog demon had passed out on the ground, whether it was from the massive release of energy or situation induced shock he couldn't say. Shaking his head, Totosai quickly took off on Momo, not wishing to be a part of his awakening and subsequent anger at having been knocked unconscious which he was sure the young pup would somehow blame on him.

* * *

Leaving Sesshomaru to handle the swordsmith on his own, Shin'ichi promised his grandson they would talk later and with barely a twinge of guilt, returned to his bed and once more rested his aching body.

A scream woke Shin'ichi from his sleep, followed by angry roars and the scent of tears. With frazzled senses, he leapt from his bed, ignoring his cane which was leaned casually up against his bed. The sound had come from down the hall and a large bump alerted him to something being thrown and then the screaming that had gotten louder abruptly being silenced. Using his nose, he smelled Kagome's scent which was laden with tears and to his horror the iron tinge of...blood. Speeding up, Shin'ichi hobbled towards the sounds of the loud banging noise, which led him to the corridor where Sesshomaru's room was located. Heading to the double doors, Shin'ichi pounded heavily on the wood, demanding to know what was happening. Fearing that Kagome had suffered another release of spiritual energy, he attempted to open the door and found that he couldn't. "Kagome! Are you alright!" he screamed instead, the sound that came in response turned his blood cold.

"You worthless bitch! How dare you!" the sound of a slap was heard and the pained screams of Kagome who was crying harder.

"Taisho? Boy what are you doing!" frantic the old man began to earnestly beat his fists against the door to Sesshomaru's room, using his hip he tried in vain to break the barrier between him and the room, finally aware of what was happening.

"Kagome!" Whirring around Shin'ichi saw Sesshomaru rushing towards him, his eyes a deep red in his anger. Before he could stop him, the dog demon blew through the door to his bedroom, pausing in shock at the scene he had walked into.

Inu no Taisho had lost his mind. The great lord's eyes were bleeding red while he stood imposingly over the broken body of his prey, the girl's body currently lying surrounded by a pool of her own blood. She had been thrown against the wall it seemed from the hole that lay behind her, the plaster littering the floor around where she had made contact. Kagome was completely naked, her blue-black hair hiding her face which might have been a good thing considering the damage the two could see.

In a rage Sesshomaru lunged for his father, tackling his sire to ground before he began to drive his fist over and over into the man's face, snarling with every punch he delivered to his mate's attacker. Adding his claws, he slashed Taisho across his neck, dangerously close to severing the man's jugular vein. Having been thrown off balance, Inu no Taisho regained his senses enough to aim a punch at his son's stomach, throwing the boy off him as he bent over in pain.

The two males continued to fight in the manner, each gaining the upper hand only for a moment until the other managed to shift the tides. Unable to take anymore Shin'ichi swooped around them to grab Kagome's broken body, choosing the leave the two to their battle for dominance, taking the woman into another room. Placing her on the guest rooms bed, he sharply called for a servant to call the hospital, ignoring the wailing sound of his son and grandson's continued battle, the sounds of broken furniture and fully released auras filling the once silent mansion. Snapping at the woman who was cowering in the corner in fear, he once more ordered her to call for an ambulance just as the sound of breaking metal filled the room down the hall. A snarl was heard and then a crash, Looking behind him, he saw security rushing towards Sesshomaru's bedroom, screams of pain coming from the room while the men attempted to break the two feuding demons up.

Turning back to Kagome, Shin'ichi gripped her lifeless hand in his own, tears brimming in his hands when he saw her body begin to tense and shake in minor convulsions. Silently praying that this wouldn't spell the end for his family he silently encouraged the girl to do the only thing she could at this point. "Fight!"

A/N: And there we have it, the end of the first installment of the Love is Not Blind series. Now to reveal what I plan to do next. This first story I like to think of as broken up into arcs, like the murder trials arc or the great gathering arc, you know so that you can easily see the character development here. My plan is to first edit through this entire story which should take me about three days and then post the second part of this story which will be a six chapter story focused on the lives of Kagome and Sesshomaru over a five year period (that's all I'm gonna say) After that I will repost the one shot and finally the last part of this story which will be the final ending of it all. Now with that being said of my plans, I also intend to post a drabble series which would in a sense be the first chapter of a number of ideas I've been coming up with for a new story after this is is fully completed. Drapetomania will be returned soon enough as well, but I'm attempting to make my stories not so long as this one was. I really enjoyed writing this as much as I saw you all love reading it. Trust me this is not the end of Sesshomaru and Kagome, it's just the beginning! Love you all -Theores


End file.
